On ne choisit pas qui on aime
by Junessa
Summary: Bella, étudiante en criminologie, rencontre lors d'un entretien à la prison San Quentin, un détenu dont la beauté lui coupe le souffle, très vite entre les deux, une passion et une fascination se fait ressentir, passion malsaine
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir à ceux qui passeraient par là...Mon plâtre à la jambe, m'a enfermé pendant deux jours chez moi, et quand je m'ennuie, j'écris**

**Alors, j'ai eu l'idée soudaine de cette fanfic. Je tiens à dire, que les caractères de mes personnages, n'ont vraiment aucun rapport avec ceux qu'on peut lire souvent.**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que j'espère le prologue plaira**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Voilà ma dernière année de fac. Je n'étais pas particulièrement pressée de finir mon cursus, disons juste que les révisions ne me manqueront pas !

Isabella Swan, Bella, pour mes proches. J'ai 23ans, et je vais débuter ma dernière année de fac, pour valider mon diplôme de psycho-criminologie. Les meurtres en tout genre, avaient été une révélation pour moi. Les tueurs en série, me fascinait, ce qu'il les poussaient à tuer, et les moyens qu'ils utilisaient étaient une vraie passion pour moi. J'avais effectué plusieurs stages dans différentes prisons, au fil de mes études, pour m'entretenir avec la race la plus cruelle que je n'ai jamais vue : l'homme.

A part ça, que dire ? Je vis à Palo Alto, en Californie, dans le comté de Santa Clara, après avoir intégré Standford. J'avais obtenu une bourse après m'être acharné à être la meilleure. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais intégré l'une des meilleures universités du monde !

Niveau choix professionnelle, il n'y avait rien à dire, je m'en sortais très bien, et c'est tout ce qui me fallait, ça me suffisait.

Vie sociale, c'était autre chose. Je vivais depuis 4ans à Santa Clara, et pourtant, je ne connaissais personne. Et je ne mens vraiment pas sur ce point. Je ne suis pas asocial, j'ai eu des amis plus jeunes, j'étais même populaire si l'on peut dire, je traînais toujours avec la bande qui avait la côte. J'avais des amis, je sortais...bref j'étais une adolescente heureuse.

Et puis y a eu l'université, on s'éparpille un peu partout, ne prenant pas la même direction. J'avais toujours gardé mes contacts, que j'appelais de temps en temps, pendant ma première année, mais très vite, nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Ils avaient une vie, j'avais la mienne.

L'université avait fait ressortir mon côté timide, très timide, je n'allais pas vers les autres, si on n'allait pas vers moi. Et je ne peux pas dire qu'aujourd'hui ma solitude me dérange. Certes au début, ce désert social m'avait troublé, perturbé, j'en pleurais la nuit, me demandant si j'étais assez bien...Et puis, au fil des années, je m'y suis habituée. Je me sentais bien seule, je me sentais mieux, je ne supportais plus les gens, même quand on essayait de discuter, je n'avais rien à dire, pas parce que je ne voulais pas converser, mais seulement parce que je ne savais plus tenir une conversation. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas participer à une discussion. Alors les gens partaient, et au final, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Ce désert amical, était aussi en continuité avec mon désert amoureux. J'avais eu des relations, non ce n'était pas vraiment ça, vous savez ça se résume à « touche-pipi », on s'embrasse, et on ne va pas plus loin. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse, je me demandais d'ailleurs si ça arriverait un jour...Je ne forçais pas le destin, je ne suis pas pressée.

Ma vie familiale était aussi vide que le reste, j'avais de bons contacts avec mes parents divorcés, mais à part être leur fierté, nous n'avions pas grand chose à nous dire. On s'en tenait à des nouvelles sur mes études, parfois ma mère essayait de savoir plus, je lui mentais simplement en disant que je lui ressemblais : très sociable et plus extraverti au fil des années. Ce qui la rassurer.

Premier mois de cours, et je suis heureuse de retrouver les bancs. Apprendre était une réelle soif, que j'aimais assouvir, j'aimais en apprendre plus sur les cerveaux dérangés. Leurs cruautés ne me choquaient plus, j'aimais voir les tortures qu'ils utilisaient, le temps qu'ils prenaient à exécuter leur plan...c'était fascinant !

Pendant toute cette année, j'ai pour seul projet de prouver que ces cerveaux ne pouvaient être soignés. J'avais recherché sur internet, les différents tueurs qui se trouvaient dans la prison de San Quentin State Prison à San Francisco . Je n'avais pu voir que l'intitulé de leur crime.

Samedi matin :

Je m'étais réveillée tôt, pour faire rapidement la route, qui me mènerait dans le nord, où se trouvait la prison. J'avais demandé l'autorisation au juge qui s'était occupé de leur affaires, de me donner un droit de visite. Il m'avait autorisé à réaliser mon projet, après que je lui ai présenté, et qu'il est appelé ma fac.

Je n'avais retenu que 3cas :

- Emmett McCarthy dit l'« As de coeur » : en 15ans, cet homme de 35ans, avait tué 78femmes, et toutes avaient eu le coeur arraché, mais avec soin...le FBI avait pu mettre fin à sa longue liste de crime, il y a 7ans. Dans 8ans, il sera exécuté par injection, après une peine de 15ans

- James Levinson dit le « Démembreur » : cette homme de 29ans, avait passé 10ans de sa vie, à démembrer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage, sans expliquer pourquoi, il renvoyait ensuite les membres, aux proches de la victime, par pur plaisir de voir leurs souffrances, lui sera exécuté dans 20ans

Et le dernier :

- Edward Masen, le « Romantique » : J'avais pouffé de rire, en lisant son surnom...lui avait plus de compassion pour ses futures victimes, ils leur offraient une dernière volonté, qu'il apprenait en faisant des recherches sur elles, il réalisait leur rêve, pouvait-on dire, avant de les torturer et de les achever en les poignardant au coeur, y laissant le couteau, et sa carte de visite. Il avait 31ans, il n'était emprisonné que depuis 3ans, lui comme les autres, il sera exécuté dans 15ans

Tous les 3 avaient acceptés un entretien.


	2. Première rencontre

**Hey, me voilà déjà là ! Et avec le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfic. **

**J'ai eu peu de reviews, mais qu'importe, parce que celles que j'ai eu, m'ont beaucoup plu. Je sais que c'est très original comme histoire, et c'est ce que je voulais, après je ne sais pas si ça va plaire. Mes personnages sont loin d'être des enfants de coeur. Mon Edward n'a rien de l'être le plus bon, qu'on peut lire d'habitude. **

**Merci aussi pour les ajouts, auteur, story...ça fait toujours plaisir. Je sais que c'est difficile de donner un avis sur un prologue. J'espère que je ne vais pas décevoir avec ce premier chapitre, je me rends compte que ça va être compliqué d'écrire sur quelque chose de différent.**

**Pour le moment, je compte écrire l'histoire, seulement du point de vue de Bella, je verrais par la suite. Emmett et Edward n'ont aucun lien de parenté, sinon ce serait bizarre et dramatique d'avoir deux serial killer dans la même famille lol. Ils sont juste amis**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre <strong>

Après à peine une heure et demie de route, j'arrivais devant la prison. Enfin ! Je m'y sentais bien dans ce genre d'endroit, ne me demander pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours été tordu. Surement le côté sombre du lieu.

Dans mon sac, je sortais mon autorisation, pour la présenter au gardien. Il semblait jeune, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, il ne devait pas dépasser 30ans

**Gardien : C'est rare de voir une jeune femme ici**

**Pas d'épouse ?**

**Gardien : Voudriez vous rester avec un homme qui a tué, et en a aucun regret ?**

**Le mariage n'a pas pour principe de rester lier même dans l'adversité**

J'esquissais un sourire, quand il ria.

**Gardien : Jasper Hale**

**Isabella Swan, mais appelez moi Bella**

**Jasper : Le patron nous as expliqué, la raison de vos visites, vous n'avez pas peur ?**

**Ces hommes ne sont enfermés, parce qu'ils ont osés passé à l'acte, combien d'entre nous, on déjà pensé tué**

**Jasper : Certes, mais la pensée et l'acte, il y a tout un gouffre**

**Penser, c'est déjà l'envisager**

**Jasper : Vous semblez être d'accord avec ce qu'ils font **

**Certainement pas ! Ils enlèvent des vies, qui n'ont rien demandés, où leur seul tort fut peut être d'avoir volé des bonbons plus jeunes**

**Jasper : Vous êtes très intéressante comme fille**

**Tu, je n'ai que 24ans**

**Jasper : Alors, fais en de même**

**Quel est le premier que nous allons voir ?**

**Jasper : James Levinson, il nous attend**

Après une fouille, et une signature, attestant de ma visite, nous nous engageâmes dans un grand couloir froid. D'une pression sur mon dos, Jasper me fit entrer dans une salle, moyenne, où se trouvait une table au centre, deux chaises, où près de l'une, il y avait deux anneaux vissés au sol et à la table. Anneaux où étaient accrochés les chaînes du détenu. Détenu qui était grand, blond, les yeux bleus, un air sadique sur le visage. Il siffla en me voyant.

Et fallait dire que niveau tenu, il n'y avait rien de sexy. J'avais un jean destroy, et un tee-shirt de Marylin Monroe. J'avais tressé mes cheveux. Bref, j'étais une étudiante, banale.

**James : Magnifique chair fraîche**

Jasper me demanda si ça allait, j'acquiesçais avant qu'il ne nous laisse seul. Ses mains attachés, je posais le dossier sur la table, avant de m'assoir.

**James : On se connait ?**

**Isabella, étudiante en psycho-criminologie (me présentais-je)**

**James : Rien que ça, je ne savais pas qu'on faisait entrer les magnifiques jeunes filles**

**Me voilà**

**James : Alors comme ça, tu veux étudier mon cerveau ?**

**En quelques sortes**

**James : Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse ?**

**Tes motivations, tout ce que tu diras sur ton état d'esprit au moment de tes crimes, avant et après aussi, m'intéresse**

**James : Je ne voudrais pas te choquer**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mes nuits**

Nous discutions pendant une heure, apprenant dans un premier temps à faire connaissance. Il ne semblait pas réticent, plutôt fier de ses « œuvres ». Le détenu fut surprit par mon visage neutre, je n'avais fait aucune grimace de dégoût, ne laissant rien paraître.

James fut ensuite ramené à sa cellule, après qu'il m'ait fait promettre de revenir. Mon entretien suivant fut ensuite avec Emmett McCarthy. Wow ! Je peux avoir 3gardiens, histoire d'être sûr de me trouver en sécurité. L'as de coeur, était l'homme le plus imposant que j'avais vu dans ma vie. Des yeux bleus foncés, brun, il affichait un sourire malicieux.

**Emmett : L'as de coeur pour vous servir**

**Isabella Swan, pour vous écouter**

**Emmett : J'ai pas très bien comprit ce que tu nous voulais, à l'étage 8**

**L'étage 8 ?**

**Emmett : L'étage des serial killer les plus sanguinaires**

**Jack l'éventreur a fait beaucoup plus sanguinaire que vous**

**Emmett : Il vivait à une époque, où nous n'étions pas aussi surveillé qu'aujourd'hui**

**Surement...Pourquoi le coeur ? **

Ma première question concernée souvent leur méthode. J'avais toujours besoin de savoir pourquoi cet organe et pas un autre, dans ce cas là, en tout cas.

**Emmett : Quand j'étais plus jeune, une de mes amoureuses m'avaient offert un collier avec un coeur, je n'en avais jamais vu, tu sais c'est coeur que l'on dessine quand on est amoureux**

**Hum**

**Emmett : J'ai simplement voulu vérifié si le coeur humain était comme on se le représentait, devines quoi, j'ai beau avoir cherché, je n'ai trouvé aucun coeur qui ressemble à celui que ma petite amie d'enfance, m'a fait montré (la mine innocente)**

OK, lui n'est pas dérangé, mais carrément aliéné ! Et pourtant, je pus m'empêcher de rire devant son imitation de l'innocence.

**N'as tu jamais fait de bio, le coeur y était mieux représenté**

**Emmett : Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école**

Pendant 40minutes, j'apprenais d'abord à faire connaissance. Un mec hyper imposant, mais vachement drôle, c'était cruel de voir quel mec marrant il était, provocateur sur les bords, mais comique. Certes dérangés, il n'en restait pas moins, qu'ils avaient des qualités communes au gens « normaux ».

Je notais un dernier mot, quand mon dernier détenu entra. Je relevais les yeux, seulement quand il fut assis, en train de se faire menotter.

OH MERDE ! Est ce que j'ai le droit de trouver un homme plein de cruauté, vraiment canon ? Edward Masen, une beauté à s'étouffer, des cheveux courts, de couleur bronze, rasés sur le côté, plus long sur le dessus du crâne, une barbe de 3jours, lui donnant un faux air débraillé et enfin des émeraudes captivante !

Je battais des cils rapidement, pour me défaire de l'emprise de ses yeux.

**Edward : C'est vraiment nécessaire les menottes, ils m'ont fouillés, et à quoi ça me servirait de te buter (le ton neutre)**

Je fis un signe des yeux, à Jasper, de lui laisser les mains, et jambes libres. Après un long regard insistant, il céda, et nous laissa seuls, pour mon troisième entretien.

**Edward : Tu devrais lâcher tes cheveux, ça accentuerait la beauté de tes yeux**

La beauté de mes yeux, était-il sérieux ? J'avais toujours trouvé que les yeux marrons et noirs, n'avaient rien de spécial, et n'avait pas cette lueur qu'exprimait les yeux bleus, ou vert...Vert, vert comme les deux superbes bijoux que j'avais devant moi. Vert, définitivement ma couleur préférée.

**Edward : Quelle université ?**

**Standford**

**Edward : Carrément ! (visiblement étonnée)**

Il esquissa un sourire. Défibrillateur ici, s'il vous plait !

**Edward : Je t'intimide ? (toujours ce sourire en coin)**

Je pouffais de rire, devant son air assurant.

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**Pourquoi tu m'intimiderais ? (arquant un sourcil)**

**Edward : Quoi, je t'impressionne même pas un peu ?**

**Tu t'attendais à quoi, une fan tordue, qui voulait t'épouser ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Pourquoi pas**

**Désolée de te décevoir, je ne suis qu'une petite étudiante, intéressée par les cerveaux dérangés**

**Edward : Hum, tu en veux à mon cerveau alors**

**C'est la raison de ma venue, ils ne t'ont pas prévenus ?**

**Edward : D'où viens tu ?**

**Un peu partout**

**Edward : Mais encore **

**Phœnix, Seattle, New York**

**Edward : Baroudeuse ?**

**Pas vraiment**

Pendant 10minutes, nous discutions des endroits que nous avions visités, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, toujours interrompus par les compliments sur ma personne, provoquant instantanément mes rougeurs.

Alors que je l'écoutais parler de son enfance, plutôt tragique et dramatique, soit en dit en passant, je le vis oser une main sur ma joue. Un éclair d'étonnement traversait son regard, quand je ne bougeais pas.

**Edward : Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi (sa main toujours sur ma joue)**

Le contact bien qu'électrisant au début, il fut froid, mais doux, magnifiquement doux. Je n'avais jamais regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux, aussi longtemps que je le faisais avec lui. J'étais attirée, dans cet océan vert foncé, et je m'y noyais sans vouloir me battre pour en sortir, c'était troublant.

**Tu pensais quoi, que je ferais un bond et frapperais comme une cinglée sur cette porte, en suppliant le gardien de m'ouvrir**

Il ria, laissant tomber sa main. Son rire, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un rire après mes mots. Et ce fut qu'un son doux à l'oreille.

**Edward : J'aime ces rougeurs que tu as sur le visage**

Génial, il fallait que je tape dans l'œil, du mec le plus tordu de Californie !

**Je les détestes, elles me trahissent dans mon embarras**

**Edward : Elles me montrent juste que je te fais un peu d'effet**

**Les nombreuses femmes que tu as tuées, ne prouvent-elles pas à quel point tu fais de l'effet ?**

**Edward : Moi, je leur ai peut être fait de l'effet, mais elles n'ont jamais provoqués une décharge électrique quand je les touchais, comme je le fais avec toi...je me rends compte d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais eu de gestes tendres envers elle (perdu dans ses pensées)**

**La flatterie semble être présente à tout instant avec toi**

Il sembla tout à coup irrité, alors que ces compliments me faisaient sourire, sans que ça ne me touche vraiment. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, annonçant la fin de mon entretien.

**Edward : Tu pars déjà ? (la mine déçue)**

**Vais je manquer au romantique ?**

**Edward : Ton visage risque d'être dans mes songes, cette nuit**

Je souriais, avant de ranger mes notes, dans ma pochette, et mon dictaphone, dans ma poche. Je me levais, en lui disant un simple au revoir. Mais avant que je n'ai pu atteindre la porte, je fus plaquée contre le mur de béton. Tout près, le corps d'Edward était collé au mien. Si mon rythme cardiaque avait été constant jusque là, je fus prise à cette instant de tachycardie.

**Edward : N'aies pas peur, je ne veux pas te faire de mal (presque dans un chuchotement)**

**Je n'ai pas peur, tu m'as surprise**

Je cessais de respirer, quand il posa une main sous mon poitrine, où mon coeur menaçait de s'arrêter. Si le contact de sa main, me surprit, ses émeraudes me choquèrent, elles étaient encore plus magnifiques de près.

**Edward : Tu reviendras ?**

**Veux tu que je reviennes ?**

**Edward : J'ai déjà hâte**

**Pourquoi autant d'engouement, pour une fille comme moi, le fait que je sois la première femme, que tu voies depuis 3ans, y est pour quelque chose ?**

**Edward : Le fait que tu n'es pas peur de moi, y est pour quelque chose...ça et ta beauté naturelle, et pitié ne prends pas ça pour une flatterie**

Son visage s'approcha, et je pus sentir une odeur de menthe soufflait sur mon visage, ce n'était pas fort, simplement bon. Je ne pouvais certainement pas m'éprendre d'un détenu sadique et de surcroît tueur en série...pourtant...pourtant quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je ne me débattais pas. J'entre-ouvrais la bouche, non consciente de ce que je faisais, Edward y vit une invitation à un baiser. J'avais déjà embrassé, et quand je pensais avoir prit du plaisir en le faisant, ce n'était en réalité rien, comparé à ce que provoquait en moi cet homme. Je finis par lâcher ma pochette, pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser était langoureusement doux, ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, qu'il tenait fermement. Je me sentais bien, alors que nos langues s'enroulaient dans une chaude danse, qui finit par nous couper le souffle à tout les deux.

Nous nous séparions, sans défaire notre étreinte. Une fois de plus, je fus captivée par son regard.

**Edward : Tu sens bon la fraise, très joli parfum**

**Je ne veux pas que tu recommences (réalisant ce que je venais de faire)**

**Edward : Je sais, pourtant tu as aimé**

**J'ai aimé **

Je détachais mes bras, il recula, et je ramassais ma pochette en carton. Sans lui porter un regard, je frappais sur la porte en acier, pour qu'on m'ouvre.

**Edward : Même les cerveaux dérangés, ont des coups de foudre**

Je sortis rapidement, quand Jasper ouvra. J'arrivais pas à croire ce que je ne venais de faire. Je n'étais censé que les écouter parler, et pas m'amouracher de l'un d'entre eux. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu, qu'un de ces malades vicieux, soit un homme beau, et doux. En sortant de la prison, j'avais instinctivement posé deux doigts sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue, ça avait été si bon ! Je ne me sentais pas coupable de l'avoir embrassé, mais coupable d'avoir moi aussi eu un coup de foudre. Je croyais au coup de foudre, je ne croyais pas en l'amour.

Dans ma voiture, je ne cessais de lécher mes lèvres, goûtant encore et encore, le parfum de menthe qu'il y avait laissé. Je riais toute seule, que je réalisais que j'étais folle de m'être laissé faire. Il ne m'avait pas forcé, j'aurais pu lui dire de me lâcher, et j'en suis sûre qu'il l'aurait fait...pourtant, pour rien au monde, j'aurais voulu raté ça.

Ma passion pour sa pathologie sadique et narcissique, m'avait-elle poussait à accepter qu'il m'embrasse. Non pas à ce point ! Bien qu'il me fascinait, son comportement passé me répugnait tout autant. J'étais troublée, et mes mains tremblaient sur mon volant. J'avais embrassé les lèvres d'un homme, qui avait joué de la faiblesse de femmes, pour mieux les torturer après. J'étais sûre que ma faiblesse pendant la minute de notre baiser, l'avait amusé. J'étais son nouveau joujou, et comme une idiote, je l'avais laissé jouer !


	3. Les monstres ont des regrets

**Coucou lectrices...**

**Bande de coquines, je ne suis pas la seule tordue dans le coin...Je vois qu'Edward en tueur en série semble plaire à beaucoup de jeunes **

**Ouf ! Ca me fait plaisir que le contexte de cette histoire vous plaise, le côté Edward trop parfait m'a donné envie de le voir dans un autre rôle. MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ET VOS AJOUTS EN FAVORIS !**

**Pour celles qui se demandent où va cette histoire, je veux juste montrer que seul le coeur choisit celui que l'on veut aimer, la raison n'a pas son mot à dire la dedans, je sais pas si ça répond à la question, mais je sais pas vraiment quoi dire**

**Ah, j'ai des rectifications à faire, car je me suis aperçue d'une incohérence dans le personnage d'Emmett, dans le prologue, j'ai dit qu'il avait 35ans, je me rends compte que j'étais été stupide, parce que ça ne colle pas avec sa peine de prison, donc :**

**- Emmett Mc Carthy, a 50ans, il a en faite été emprisonné à 35ans, et n'allait pas l'imaginer en vieux croulant, il s'est s'entretenir notre as du coeur**

**Oh et me suis trompée avec l'âge de Bella aussi, (merci Liz), j'ai dit qu'elle avait 23ans dans le prologue, puis 24, elle en a bien 24...dsl**

**Dernière chose, et qui est importante à dire pour comprendre la suite ou plutôt la raison des évenements qui se passeront ensuite, c'est le nombre de victimes d'Edward, que je n'ai pas précisé dans le prologue...je me suis emballée en disant nombreuses, mais elles ne sont que 5, mais on m'a toujours dit que plus de 2, c'était nombreux**

**Voilà, je sais à quel point c'est chiant de lire des incohérences, et que ça peut gêner dans la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire, et je suis vraiment désolée, je me relirais 7fois la prochaine fois, avant de poster**

**Plus rien à dire, je vous laisse lire le troisième chapitre, et Please, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez,**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Les monstres ont des regrets<strong>

Chez moi, je m'étais précipitée dans la salle de bains, pour laver ma bouche. Au fil des minutes, ça m'avait dégoûté qu'il puisse toucher ma bouche, que sa langue puisse se mouver avec la mienne, sans que cela ne me répugne...J'avais aimé ça, j'avais savouré ce baiser, sans y trouver une quelconque forme de dégoût sur le moment. A cet instant, c'était différent, je me fustigeais d'avoir pu être si bête, si fragile devant un être aussi abjecte. Avant que mes pensées ne me torturent encore plus, on sonna à ma porte. J'effaçais les larmes coulées pendant que je rinçais ma bouche, et allais ouvrir.

Ouvrant la porte, je ne reconnus pas la personne. Une fille, petite de taille, mon âge sûrement, des cheveux courts, les yeux marrons.

**Oui**

**Fille : Alice Cullen, tu as posté une annonce sur le site de la fac, et je ne suis voir si c'était toujours possible de nous rencontrer...Excuses moi, j'ai appelé, mais personne ne répondait, alors je me suis dit que passé était une bonne idée**

Wow ! Je crois que jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait autant fait la « conversation »

**Excuses moi, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps**

Pendant la dernière semaine d'août, j'avais décidé de chercher deux colocataires. Mon appartement était vraiment très grand, je l'avais hérité de ma grand mère. Elle me l'avait offert à l'annonce de mon entrée à Standford, j'avais été émue de la voir si heureuse, avant qu'elle ne décède. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent, et la colocation semblait un bon moyen de s'en faire.

**Entres**

Elle entra, sourire aux lèvres.

**Alice : J'espère qu'il n'y a encore personne qui a appelé ?**

**Quelques unes, mais personne avec qui je m'entendrais**

Tu m'étonnes, entre la fille qui a une addiction au sexe, une autre qui voulait étouffait mon air, avec de l'encens, et une autre qui aimait le hard rock...Non, vraiment, sans façon ! Je suis ouverte d'esprit, mais faut pas abuser.

**Alice : Ton appartement est superbe**

**Un peu immense à mon goût**

**Alice : Il est parfait, et bien décoré (posant le regard un peu partout)**

**C'est ma grand mère qui a tout fait**

Avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, on sonna une seconde fois à ma porte. Toujours une inconnue, ma taille, les cheveux longs, noirs, des yeux de la même couleur, un air timide sur le visage.

**Oui**

**Fille : Bonjour, je suis Angela Weber, j'ai vu ton annonce sur le site de Standford, j'ai appelé mais tu répondais pas, donc j'ai voulu passer...j'espère que je ne te dérange pas **

**Non, vas y entres**

Je la laisser passer, avant de refermer la porte.

**Angela, voici Alice (la montrant du doigt)**

Elles se saluèrent toutes les deux, dans une brève accolade.

**Alice est aussi venue pour l'annonce**

**Angela : Ton appart, est vraiment superbe (balayant le grand salon des yeux)**

**Alice : Je trouve aussi**

**Vous faites quoi ?**

**Angela : Je suis en droit, 2ième année**

**Alice : Et moi en commerce, 3ième année**

**Isabella Swan, mais on m'appelle Bella, je suis en psycho-criminologie, c'est ma dernière année**

**Alice : Woaw, impressionnant !**

**Merci (rougissante)...je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, de faire passer un entretien à tout le monde, donc disons que je vais vous prendre toutes les deux, on essaiera pendant deux semaines, pour voir si on s'entend**

**Alice : Cool**

**Des copains ?**

**Alice : Non**

**Angela : Ben, on est ensemble depuis 3ans**

**OK, tu peux l'amener, ça me dérange pas, les chambres sont insonorisés, je ne veux pas de conquêtes d'un soir, faites ça à l'hôtel, je garde des choses importantes ici, pour faire entrer n'importe qui**

**Alice : Pas de soucis**

**Je ne veux pas de fête, non plus...deux chambres, deux salles de bains, vous faites ce que vous voulez dans l'appart, mais je ne veux personne dans ma chambre, sauf si je vous y invite**

**Angela : Normal**

**Pour les courses, on les fait à trois, en s'arrangeant pour que tout le monde soit dispo...ça vous va ?**

**Alice : Toujours partante**

**Angela : Idem**

**Bien, je dois passer à la fac, donc faites comme chez vous (en leur passant les doubles des clés)**

Je les quittais rapidement, pour prendre l'ascenseur. Me voilà en colocation, je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à partager une vie avec des gens. Mais je me disais que c'était peut être le moyen de s'ouvrir.

Je ne rentrais que le soir vers 20heures, après avoir passé la journée en cours, et approfondir mes recherches sur les avancées médicales concernant les tueurs en série, à la bibliothèque. J'avais réussi à mettre en veille mes pensées, toujours focalisées sur Edward. Ce monstre m'avait perturbé en une heure ! Je détestais être perturbé, j'avais déjà mes problèmes personnels, pour en avoir d'autres. Et puis pourquoi je paniquais autant ? Ok, c'était juste un baiser, c'est tout, je n'avais qu'à mettre mes distances, lors de notre prochain entretien. Voilà, rien que l'idée de le revoir, lui et ses émeraudes, je pris peur à nouveau, de me savoir près de lui, dans la même pièce.

Swan, c'est pas le moment, on a autre chose à faire !

Chez moi, j'entendis Angela et Alice discutaient dans la cuisine. Après avoir jeté mon sac dans ma chambre, je les rejoignais.

**Alice/Angela : Salut**

**Salut**

**Alice : Angela a fait des pâtes à la carbonara, si tu veux**

**Je veux bien merci, je crève de faim (me servant une assiette)**

**Angela : Longue journée ?**

**Épuisante ! (me posant sur la troisième chaise)**

**Alice : T'as quand même de la chance, une année, ensuite tu es libre**

**Angela : Tu comptes faire quoi après ?**

**Voyager un peu partout, interroger différents criminels, pour écrire un bouquin...enfin, je suis encore sûre de rien**

**Alice : Beau projet**

**Merci, et vous deux ?**

**Alice : Tu découvriras que j'ai une passion pour le stylisme, je pense en faire mon métier, et monter ma propre entreprise, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ce diplôme de commerce**

**Très intelligent de ta part**

**Alice : Merci**

**Angela : Pour ma part, juge d'instruction semble être ce que je veux faire**

**On se rencontrera surement, si tu décides de faire appel à mes services**

**Angela : Qui sait ?**

**Alice : Tu as un très bel appartement, et pas très loin de la fac**

**Ma grand mère m'en a fait cadeau, à mon entrée à Standford, ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé**

**Angela : J'imagine, tu viens d'ici ?**

**Seattle, même si j'ai beaucoup bougé**

**Angela : Où ?**

**New York, Louisiane, Floride, Phœnix, Londres, Tokyo**

L'énumération des villes que j'avais visité, me rappelait soudainement la discussion que j'avais eu avec Edward, au sujet de ma passion pour les voyages. Je bloquais instantanément cette pensée, pour éviter d'en provoquer d'autres.

**Alice : Woaw, t'aimes voyager**

**Beaucoup, même si ce que je visite le plus, ce sont des prisons**

**Angela : A quel genre de criminel t'intéresses tu ?**

**Tueur en série**

Soudain, Alice lâcha sa fourchette, toute pâle.

**Alice, ça va ?**

**Alice : Excusez moi, je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée**

**Alice : Tu devrais aller dormir, t'as beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui**

**Vos affaires sont déjà installées ?**

**Angela : Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas (hésitante)**

**Vous êtes chez vous**

Après un léger sourire, Alice nous embrassa et rejoignit sa chambre. L'étude des comportements humains, m'avaient apprit à en lire beaucoup. Et apparemment, le mot « tueur en série » semblait l'avoir choqué, ou mit mal à l'aise. Je m'y attardais pas, en pensant à longue journée que j'avais demain. A mon tour, je saluais Angela, et regagnais ma chambre, où après une rapide toilette, je me jetais dans mon lit.

**ooOOoo**

8 nuits ! 8 nuits que je rêvais de sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps, et ses yeux ! J'en pouvais plus, 8nuits que je me réveillais, troublée d'avoir fait un rêve érotique, nous mettant en scène tout les deux dans des situations digne de porno, toutes nous menant vers un plaisir monstre ! Monstre, c'est ce qu'il était, alors comment je pouvais penser à lui de cette façon. Les lendemains, tellement perturbée par la nuit, je n'arrivais plus à suivre correctement mes cours. Mon cerveau essayait-il de m'envoyer un message ? Lequel ? J'ai conscience avoir eu aussi un coup de foudre, mais de là à ce que ce type hante mes nuits, ça devient effrayant !

Et pourtant, c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer d'éradiquer ses pensées, en regardant les photos de ses crimes. Mais rien, rien ne pouvait me faire dégoûter de lui. Je le trouvais sexy, et ce côté bad boy dans sa façon de se comporter, (en oubliant la cause de son emprisonnement), me rendait folle.

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je le choisisse ! J'en serais pas là, à me claquer la tête au mur, épuisée de ne penser qu'à lui.

Les autres nuits, le sommeil fut absent, à cause des travaux que je devais réaliser, pour les différents matières que j'étudiais.

Ce matin, je passais rapidement devant le miroir, pour un brin de toilette. Habillée, je pris mes clés de voiture, mon sac, mes dossiers, saluais rapidement Alice et Angela, avant de me rendre à San Quentin.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais seulement rendez vous avec Emmett. Hier j'avais vu James, son passé bouleversant (un père violent, une mère prostituée, qui ne semblait n'avoir aucune gêne, à faire ça à côté de la chambre de son fils) me rendit furieuse contre ce genre de parents, qui ne se rendait pas compte, à quel point l'enfance était la base d'une bonne relation avec le monde.

Assise devant mes notes, j'attendais que le garde pénitencier amène mon cas n°1.

Emmett McCarthy, jamais il ne se défaisait de ce sourire malicieux. Si sa taille n'était pas aussi imposante, on pourrait croire à un adulte, ayant gardé son âme d'enfant.

**Emmett : Salut la crevette**

**Salut le gorille**

Attaché, le gardien nous laissa.

**Emmett : Alors, de quoi allons nous parler aujourd'hui ?**

**De quoi veux-tu me parler ?**

**Emmett : Des haricots qui ont décidés de mettre à la cantine ce midi, sérieux, je vais mourir, et ils ne veulent pas m'offrir un déjeuner digne de ce nom**

**Peut être qu'ils essaient de te tuer avant, qui sait ? (rentrant dans son jeu)**

**Emmett : Tu crois, parce que j'ai pensé à la même chose...8ans, ça pourrait être pire**

Il était étonnant la façon de l'entendre parler si facilement de sa peine, contrairement à James, à qui son exécution était une angoisse perpétuelle.

**Pas de peur concernant ton exécution ?**

**Emmett : J'ai demandé si on pouvait changer le moyen utilisé, mais ils ont refusé...Ils veulent me supprimer avec une aiguille, j'en ai horreur, ça me rappelle trop mon sadique de médecin**

**Emmett, soit sérieux deux secondes**

**Emmett : Que veux tu que je te dise ? J'ai tué, je vais payer, suite logique**

**Pas de regret ?**

**Emmett : Un seul**

**Je t'écoute**

**Emmett : Avoir foutu des larmes dans le regard de ma Rose**

**Rose ?**

C'était la première fois, que j'entendais ce nom.

**Emmett : Rose, tu n'as pas lu mon dossier ?**

**Si, mais je n'en ai eu que la moitié**

**Emmett : C'est ma femme, l'amour de ma vie, ma princesse (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Tu es marié ? (surprise)**

**Emmett : Hey, je suis plutôt bel homme, j'attire les passions (faussement vexé de mon étonnement)**

**Je te crois, tu l'as connu avant de commencer cette série de meurtre ?**

**Emmett : Oui, on a eu une dispute violente, nous avons rompu...ça m'a anéanti (son regard perdu dans le vide)**

C'était bien la première fois, que je voyais disparaître son là, une chose surprenant se produisit, j'en fus choquée...Emmett versa une larme, voir plusieurs. Honteux d'être si faible devant moi, il les sécha très vite, en baissant son visage, alors que ses chaînes l'empêchaient d'atteindre ses yeux. Je le laissais se calmer seul, et pendant 5minutes, nous ne prononcions pas un mot. J'en étais presque retournée, c'était troublant de le voir dans cet état, lui d'habitude si sûr de lui.

**Tu l'as revu ?**

**Emmett : Depuis peu, y a un mois, elle est venue, furieuse...me reprochant d'avoir gâché un potentiel avenir à deux**

**Elle t'aime**

**Emmett : On ne choisit pas qui on aime**

**Le coeur que tu retirais de tes victimes, n'avait justement pas un rapport avec cette peine, ta mère a été la première à te briser le coeur en partant, Rose la seconde, penses tu que c'est cela qui a crée cette cassure dans ton esprit ?**

**Emmett : Je sais pas **

**As tu eu des envies meurtrières avant ça ?**

**Emmett : Non (rapidement)**

**Qu'est ce qui a motivé le choix de tes victimes ?**

**Emmett : Ces putains ne voyaient même pas à quel point, elles faisaient du mal autour d'elles (le ton agressif)**

Le reste de l'heure, le sujet principal fut ses sentiments. Les sentiments, moteur de nos actions.

C'est attristée de savoir ce que l'homme peut faire, par simple déception, que je retournais à Santa Clara, pour reprendre ma journée de cours.

Deux jours après cette entretien particulièrement intense, je retrouvais le chemin de la prison, pour ma deuxième entrevue avec Edward Masen**. **Alors qu'il y a deux semaines, je m'attendais juste à voir un détenu comme un autre, en ayant aucune appréhension, ou forme de peur. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. J'allais le revoir, lui l'adonis dont j'avais rêvé pendant des nuits entières, me réveillant toute en sueur, en imaginant les sensations qu'il aurait pu me procurer. Assise sur la chaise, je jouais avec mon bracelet, en cuir, stressée. Je relevais les yeux quand la porte s'ouvra. Toujours menotté, il me souria, comme ci j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il avait depuis longtemps.

Je fis un signe à Jasper, de le laisser libre de toute chaîne. Edward se massa les poignets, pour effacer la douleur des menottes, avant de s'assoir. Ses émeraudes avaient la même lueur, joueuse, qu'il y a deux semaines. Il attendit que le gardien sorte, pour parler.


	4. Raison Vs Coeur

**Hey salut lectrices !**

**J'ai posté le précédent chapitre, y a peine 2jours, et voilà déjà une suite, je sais pas si elle sera de bonne qualité...c'est pour ça que je compte sur vous, pour me dire si ça vous plaît toujours, que le thème au début vous semblait intéressant, et puis finalement le cours de l'histoire vous déçoit un peu..Donc dîtes moi**

**Merci pour vos reviews, pour vos ajouts (c'est fou le nombre d'ajouts que j'ai reçu) : New Lectrices exprimaient vous, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez**

**En attendant merci encore de me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Raison Vs. Cœur<strong>

**Edward : Salut étudiante sexy**

**Salut canon dérangé**

Super Swan ! Un simple bonjour aurait suffit !

Je fondis quand il me servit son sourire en coin.

**Edward : Tu m'as manqué**

**On peut commencer ?**

Professionnel, restons professionnel, pour ne pas déraper. Ne pas déraper, facile à dire, quand il est en train de descendre la fermeture de sa blouse de prisonnier. D'autant plus que je craque littéralement quand il retire les manches pour les nouer à sa taille. Suis je de morte ou dans le coma ? Forcément je rêve, il était indécent d'être aussi canon ! Tout ce dont j'ai envie à cet instant, c'est toucher ces merveilleux bras tout en muscle...Et son tee-shirt ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Son torse que je percevais, bombé, me donnait juste envie de lui arracher ce vêtements, et baiser chaque parcelle de sa peau ! J'ai trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud !

**Edward : L'étudiante sexy qui fait semblant que je ne lui plais pas, est-elle en train de me mater ? (me servant son sourire en coin, fier de son effet)**

Je battais rapidement des cils, pour chasser toutes les pensées érotiques que j'avais à cet instant, et elles étaient nombreuses !

**Je n'ai pas nié mon attirance pour toi, je ne veux juste éviter de l'exprimer, c'est tout**

**Edward : Vive la frustration**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais très bien gérer mes émotions**

Tu parles ! Tout ce que tu veux là, c'est te jeter sur lui...OK, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu vas le faire...Pourtant qu'est ce que je le voudrais !

Ses bras croisés sur la table, son visage semblait si proche, ses lèvres semblait si proche ! Des nuits entières, j'avais fantasmé sur la sensation que m'offrait ses baisers ! Pitié gardes ton self contrôle, Swan. Je plaçais mon dictaphone entre nous.

**Edward : Je peux ? (montrant du doigt, mon bloc notes de feuilles blanches)**

**Je t'en prie**

Il prit un stylo, et commença à griffonner sur la page.

**J'ai lu dans ton dossier, que tu avais vu ta mère se suicider**

**Edward : Hum (sans émotion)**

**A cause de ton père ?**

Edward Sr Masen, était selon le dossier de mon prisonnier, un homme très riche, qui accordé peu de temps à sa famille, pour se consacrer entièrement à son ambition première : devenir plus riche que riche. Héritage dont avait fini par hérité Edward, au décès de sa mère, Élisabeth. Trop jeune, il avait perdu sa mère, puis son père, dans un crash d'avion, à l'âge de 16ans. C'est Esmée Cullen, la soeur d'Élisabeth, qui s'était vus confié la garde de son neveu, d'après le dossier que j'avais sous les yeux. La fatigue, et les derniers évènements, j'avais fait apparemment l'impasse sur l'entourage familiale de mon détenu...favori.

Cullen ? Cullen ? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Enfin, c'était pas le moment de chercher, je finirais par trouver, quand je serais plus tranquille.

**Edward : Peut être, il était jamais là, ça l'a jamais gêné, et puis un jour, elle a commencé à pleurer, tout le temps**

**Tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Plusieurs fois, mais elle me disait que c'était juste de la fatigue, elle n'avait pas d'amis, et ne sortait pas, elle s'occupait juste de moi**

**Ça a du te faire un choc qu'elle puisse mettre fin à ses jours, chez vous**

**Edward : Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à son enfer mental**

**Comme tu as mit fin à celui de ces cinq femmes**

**Edward : Elles souffraient, elles finiraient par le faire**

**Pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire alors ?**

**Edward : Je voulais leur offrir des sourires, au moins un rire, avant qu'elles ne s'en aille**

**Donc d'après toi, tes meurtres étaient pour la bonne cause ?**

**Edward : Je sais pas...je sais plus, j'ai pas réfléchi, je me shootais, et je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'elles seraient mieux autre part**

**Pourquoi à 26ans ?**

**Edward : Parce que j'ai eu cette pulsion qu'à ce moment là**

**Une pulsion ?**

**Edward : Tu n'as jamais eu de pulsions, n'importe, quelle qu'elle soit, qui te poussaient à faire une chose, dont tu ne connaissais pas la source**

**Pas de meurtre (étonnée qu'il puisse comparer sa pulsion avec n'importe qu'elle autre pulsion)**

**Edward : J'en avais envie, comme une femme enceinte qui a envie de chocolat, c'est soudain, et obsessionnel**

**Comparaison original **

Il finit de gribouiller sur la feuille, qui fut noirci par son élégante écriture, avant de la plier plusieurs fois. Et je fus étonnée, de voir qu'il réalisait une origami en forme de rose.

**Edward : Je ne peux rien faire passer, sinon les gardiens liraient ce qu'il y a d'écrit, et je ne veux pas les voir rire...gardes là, c'est pour toi**

Je fus attendrie par son geste, et esquissais un sourire, que j'effaçais rapidement, pour ne pas le lui montrer. Je la pris, et la cacher entre mes feuilles. Soudain, il se leva, contourna la table, pour se poster devant moi. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvais assise sur la table, Edward entre mes jambes.

**Edward : J'ai attendu deux semaines, pour pouvoir sentir ton parfum **

Sa main gauche vint prendre la mienne, et je le regardais la caresser du pouce. Ne pas flancher Swan ! Il te manipule avec ses gestes tendres !

**Edward**

**Edward : Tu es aussi cette envie, soudaine et si vite obsessionnel**

**As tu déjà fantasmé de me tuer ?**

**Edward : Non**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Parce que je ne veux pas que cette lueur que tu as dans le regard s'éteigne**

**Pourquoi avoir voulu l'éteindre chez les autres femmes ?**

**Edward : Elles n'en avaient plus...j'aime tes cheveux lâchés, et cette frange te donne un air de mystère**

**On est là pour parler de toi**

**Edward : Tu connais tout de moi, et puis un dialogue, se fait à deux...as tu pensé à moi ?**

**Oui**

**Edward : De quelle façon ?**

**Malsaine**

**Edward : C'est à dire ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Des rêves érotiques**

**Edward : En quoi est ce malsain ?**

**Allo, tu es « Le romantique », tueur en série, je ne peux pas te dire ce que je pense, parce que ça ne serait pas professionnel, mais tu comprends bien que je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour toi**

**Edward : Pourtant tu les as**

**Oui...arrêtes avec tes caresses, ça me gêne (retirant ma main de la sienne)**

**Edward : Tu n'aimes pas ?**

**Tes mains ont ôtées la vie, alors non, je n'aime pas !**

**Edward : Tu as répondu à mon baiser, l'autre jour**

**Je sais**

**Edward : Tu regrettes ?**

**Pourquoi tu insistes autant ? Qu'est ce qui te fascine tant chez moi ? **

Il commençait à légèrement m'irriter, et je ne savais pas pourquoi...Ah si ! Parce qu'il faisait tout pour me faire craquer, et comme une idiote, je me jetais dans ses bras, volontairement.

**Je ne veux pas avoir d'attirance pour toi, c'est malsain**

**Edward : Parce que j'ai tué, alors je ne peux pas ressentir quelque chose de spécial pour une femme, sans vouloir la tuer**

**Te rends tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu as tué des femmes Edward, et tu ne sembles pas regretter ton geste**

**Edward : Mes cauchemars me torturent assez pour avoir des regrets**

Il releva mon visage, en posant un doigt sous mon menton. Et comme à chaque fois, que je croisais son regard, je perdais tout mes moyens, le laissant ainsi s'approcher de moi, pour poser doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, les lécher, me demandant dans son geste, si je ne voulais pas approfondir cette caresse. Ma raison carrément battu à mort, par mon coeur, j'ouvrais la bouche, et le laisser en prendre possession. C'était électrique, avant d'être doux, puis langoureux. Mes mains entreprenantes, je tirais sur sa combinaison orange, pour l'attirer contre moi. Je voulais plus, cette caresse me rendait folle. Il baisait complètement ma bouche, ses mains posées sur mon visage. Je finis par le faire reculer, en posant une main sur son torse...Merde ce torse ! Putain, il est bien musclé !

**Edward : J'aime tes baisers, ils sont sauvages**

**Je déteste tes baisers, ils ont trop bon goût**

Son sourire en coin, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je descendis de la table, pour reprendre ma place sur la chaise.

**Edward : Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si sérieuse ?**

**J'ai un projet, je ne suis pas là pour batifoler avec un détenu**

Edward reprit sa place à côté de moi, ne se défaisant pas de son sourire.

**Edward : As tu un petit ami ?**

**Edward**

**Edward : Je réponds à tes questions, tu réponds aux miennes**

**Non, je n'en ai pas**

**Edward : Menteuse**

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**Edward : Tu es sérieuse, comment une bombe comme toi peut être célibataire**

**Je sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté qu'un mec comme toi, me trouve à son goût**

**Edward : Tu es beaucoup plus qu'à mon goût**

**Tu recommencerais, si ta vie était à refaire ?**

**Edward : Non**

**Des regrets ?**

**Edward : Je sais pas, mais je suis certain que si je t'avais rencontré, je n'en serais pas là**

Je fus surprise par cette révélation.

**Tu n'es pas sérieux ?**

**Edward : Avant que t'arrive, je n'arrêtais pas de sourire en me remémorant mes meurtres...la première nuit après notre rencontre, j'ai vomi dans ces chiottes, en repensant au sang coulé**

**Sois sérieux Edward**

**Edward : En te voyant, si belle, mature, intelligente, je me suis imaginé comment tu me voyais, pervers, meurtrier, connard...tu sais quand tu rencontres une personne que tu as envie d'aimer, ou ne serait ce que vouloir passer des bons moments, tu fais tout pour qu'elle t'apprécie...Je sais que dans mon cas, ça ne se fera jamais, je serais toujours Edward Masen, « le romantique »**

OK, je peux essayer de comprendre qu'il ai eu un coup de foudre, même si je vois pas comment une fille comme moi, peut attirer ce genre de beauté...Mais de là, à ressentir quelque chose de plus profond, c'était presque surréaliste, alors que nous n'en étions qu'à notre deuxième rencontre. Soudain je me rappelais, l'obsession de ces derniers jours, qui portait son nom. Et puis, j'avais réalisé en le voyant entré, qu'il me manquait énormément, et cela m'effrayait. Je criais intérieurement que je ne pouvais pas m'éprendre d'un homme comme lui, mais je ne réussis pas à me convaincre. Je le voulais, près de moi, si vite après notre première rencontre. J'étais sûre d'avoir eu un coup de foudre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi fort.

**Edward : Enfin bref, j'aurais voulu essayé toutes ces choses que font les couples**

**Il me semble que tu avais une petite amie, quand tu es venu ici...Jessica Stanley (jetant un œil à son dossier, que je gardais toujours)**

**Edward : Ça n'a pas été si électrique qu'avec toi, je te l'ai dit, toi c'est soudain, tu m'obsèdes, c'est devenu étouffant, en pensant que je ne te reverrais que dans 2semaines**

**Tu ne pourras plus...faire toutes ces choses, avec une fille (faisant référence à son exécution)**

**Edward : Je sais (le regard perdu dans le vide)**

Je regardais ma montre, et il était déjà l'heure. Edward se leva, une seconde après que je l'ai fait. Comme il y a deux semaines, il me plaqua gentiment contre le mur, ses mains sur mes hanches.

**Suis je l'objet d'une frustration sexuelle, ou d'un manque quelconque d'affection ?**

**Edward : En aucun cas**

Pour la seconde fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, y déposant un chaste baiser. Il était doux. Je me rappelais comment James, me draguait, pourtant en lui je n'avais rien de ce que je voyais dans le regard d'Edward. Dans ses émeraudes, j'y voyais le regret, comme ci il réalisait enfin ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait raté en devenant cet homme cruel. Qui sait ? Nous nous serions jamais rencontré. Il ressentait réellement quelque chose pour moi, plus qu'une attirance physique. Je me souviens encore de sa voix qui n'était que supplique, en me demandant quand je reviendrais : Une envie soudaine et obsessionnelle. Ressentais-je quelque chose d'aussi profond ?...A dire vrai, je n'espérais pas. Sa beauté rendait déjà mes nuits insupportables. Pourtant quand je discutais avec lui, ce n'était pas le « Romantique » que je voyais, c'était un homme blessé, un petit garçon qui a été anéanti par la mort soudaine de sa mère, un mec fragile, qui a craqué nerveusement à un moment donné de sa vie, sans qu'il ne veule vraiment prémédité quelque chose.

Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureuse...l'amour, ressentais-je de l'amour, on rirait de moi si on savait que je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire ce mot. Amour, selon le dico, sentiment qui nous entraîne vers un être...Génial, voilà mot pour mot ce que tu ressens pour lui, tu t'emballes Swan, tu peux pas être amoureuse d'un type que t'as rencontré deux fois. Voilà dès que je pense à lui, faut que je prenne la tête !

**Edward : Tu reviens quand ?**

**Dans une semaine**

**Edward : J'ai hâte**

Il entoura ma taille, me soulevant un peu du sol, je passais mes mains par dessus ses épaules.

**Edward : Embrasses moi**

**Je ne veux pas que ça vienne de moi, ce serait accepter que je ressens quelque chose**

Mon adonis me garda contre lui, ses émeraudes figées dans mes yeux...Attirée par son parfum, hypnotisée par son regard, je cédais et cognais nos lèvres. Le bout de langue, vint titiller la sienne, pour l'inviter à un combat qui se voulait sans fin. Je fus envoyée légèrement dans les airs, quand Edward m'y jeta, pour passer ses mains sous mes fesses. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes, et je pouvais sentir à quel point il était musclé, en sentant ses hanches en béton. Une main agrippa ses cheveux, quand l'autre tenait fermement son épaule, tellement j'étais prise de décharge durant ce baiser.

A bout de souffle, j'y mis fin, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Edward : Tu peux pas demander deux heures la prochaine fois**

**Oh, tu es d'accord pour discuter pendant deux heures ?**

**Edward : Bella**

**Edward**

**Edward : Pourquoi faut-il que je m'éprenne d'une petite étudiante emmerdeuse ?**

**Parce que je n'ai pas peur de toi...il faut que j'y aille, Jasper pourrait entrer**

**Edward : Est ce que tu as un numéro de téléphone ?**

**Comme tous les habitants de cette planète**

**Edward : Penses tu accepter mes appels, si je te téléphonais ?**

**Pour me raconter ton état d'esprit au moment des meurtres**

**Edward : Tu perds pas le nord, toi**

**Tu ne dois pas entrer dans ma vie privée, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de place**

**Edward : J'en ai déjà prit assez, toi comme moi, le savons**

**Laisses moi descendre**

Je retrouvais pieds à terre, et ramassais ma pochette.

**555-857-423**

Je me retournais et vis un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Je m'étais promis d'être professionnel, et voilà que je lui avais donné un baiser 2BAISERS !. Je me détestais à cet instant, une partie de moi me hurlait d'arrêter d'être aussi fragile entre ses mains. Mais je voulais juste profiter de ce moment. Dans un seul baiser, j'avais l'impression qu'il me transmettait tellement de chose. J'avais conscience que je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment, et j'avais peur, peur de me perdre dans cette histoire. Je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard, il était là tout le temps, dans mes rêves, mes pensées.

Et plus je réalisais qu'il devenait important à mes yeux, et plus je haïssais ce sentiment profond, qui m'amenait à accepter qu'il me touche, m'embrasse. Ce genre d'homme, ne méritait pas de vivre, d'être heureux. Et tout ce que je fais, c'est lui donner le sourire. Il m'attendait, il était heureux de me voir, tout simplement parce qu'il savait que je céderais devant ses émeraudes, comme de nombreuses femmes l'avaient fait avant de réaliser, qu'elles allaient mourir.


	5. Vainqueur  Le coeur

**Hello le monde !**

**Me revoilà déjà là et avec une suite ! Comment faire autrement, quand je reçois vos reviews, qui sont magnifiques = MERCI**

**Je vois que l'exécution d'Edward gêne beaucoup de lectrices : Ah là là que vais-je faire ? Faire pleurer tout le monde, en exécutant le grand amour de Bella ? Ou la laisser vivre son amour pendant très longtemps ? Je sais pas...**

**Ca me fait énormément plaisir, que l'orignalité de l'histoire vous plaise !**

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre...alors bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Vainqueur = le coeur<strong>

Bizarrement, cette fois, mon sourire et l'excitation de notre entretien ne disparurent pas au fil des minutes. Je sautillais presque comme une gamine, en quittant ma voiture dans le parking de mon bâtiment, pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Je me sentais légère de l'avoir revu, je me sentais bien, apaisée. Pouvais je dire amoureuse ? Je vais attendre encore un peu, avant de qualifier mon état de plénitude par ce mot.

Alice et Angela n'étaient pas là. Avec nos emplois du temps chargés, on ne se voyaient que très rarement. Débutant mes cours à 13h30, je passais rapidement sous la douche, l'entretien avec mon fantasme m'avait mit dans un tel état. Ma culotte n'y avait pas survécu.

Toute l'après-midi, j'avais rêvassé sur les baisers que j'avais échangé avec Edward. Ce type me mènera complètement à ma perte, si il continue à me rendre aussi folle de lui. A chaque fin de cours, je me surprenais encore, à avoir griffonner son nom partout, comme une pathétique petite adolescente. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi. Alors que je me sentais heureuse, et bien dans mon quotidien, dans ma solitude, je réalisais à quel point, il m'avait manqué quelque chose. Edward apportait cette chose, certes j'étais déçue de voir que j'apprendrais l'amour au côté d'un détenu...voilà que je mettais à voir loin. Mais c'était lui pour qui j'avais eu un coup de foudre, c'était de lui que je rêvais, et c'était lui que je voulais retrouver.

Je retrouvais Alice, dans le salon, devant sa série préférée : Beverly Hills, nouvelle génération. Je la saluais avant que je n'aille me changer dans ma chambre, pour opter pour des vêtements moins serrés et beaucoup plus à l'aise. Je la rejoignais ensuite. Fatiguée, je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alice. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée d'elle depuis le début de notre colocation. Très vivante, elle savait vous rendre dynamique. J'arrivais à m'ouvrir, et à discuter de trucs de filles, avec elle.

**Alice : Y a une fête ce soir, tu comptes y aller ?**

**Non (jouant avec sa main)**

**Alice : Pourquoi ?**

**Pourquoi pas**

**Alice : Je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi casanière**

**Les gens m'ennuient, sans vouloir te vexer**

**Alice : Je suis sûre que si tu rencontrerais un homme, tu sortirais plus souvent**

**Je me sens très bien célibataire**

**Alice : Bella, s'il te plait, je ne connais personne, et je ne veux surtout pas aller à une fiesta toute seule**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse à ce genre de soirée ?**

**Alice : Boire, danser**

**Logique, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas**

**Alice : S'il te plait, pour la petite nouvelle que je suis**

Je déteste ses grimaces de supplication !

**OK, mais on n'y reste pas toute la nuit**

**Alice : Promis**

**Je vais aller me changer**

**Alice : Rejoins dans ma chambre, pour que je vérifie ta tenue**

**Cool, je savais pas que j'avais une styliste attitrée...Ouh, je me sens comme une diva (passant exagérément une main dans mes cheveux)**

**Alice : Va prendre une douche Swany**

Je riais, avant de disparaître dans ma chambre. Dans la douche, je me perdais à nouveau dans mes pensées. Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il aussi souvent à moi, comme lui était le personnage principal des miennes ? Et rapidement, je divaguais en imaginant ses mains sur mon corps nu.

_T'es atteinte ma pauvre fille !_

Je souriais stupidement, cette joie ne m'avait pas quitté. Je me souvenais soudainement que je lui avais donné mon numéro de téléphone, et j'attendais avec impatience son coup de fil.

Douchée, je me posais devant la grande glace de ma salle de bain, pour sécher mes cheveux, sous mon sèche cheveux, les lissant avec un peigne. Je passais ensuite une grosse de mascara noir sur mes cils, pour les épaissirent un maximum, ce fut d'ailleurs la seule marque de maquillage que je m'autorisais, je mettrais déjà des heures pour l'enlever, alors c'était bien suffisant. Coiffée, maquillée, je plongeais sous le bordel de ma penderie, pour en retirer un bustier à volant blanc, et un short en jean noir. Je crois que c'est la première fois en 4ans, que j'allais à une soirée étudiante. J'avais essayé une fois, et je m'y sentais pas très à l'aise. Je remarquais qu'en public, je me sentais souvent seule. On dirait que ça change avec Edward et Alice. Faisant un effort sur mes chaussures, je me chaussais de mes talons hauts compensés noirs. Un coup de parfum, et je rejoignais Alice.

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans sa chambre, d'habitude nous étions toujours dans le salon, ou la cuisine. Je me posais sur le lit, alors qu'elle donnait une dernière couche de mascara à ses cils.

**Alice : Je suis sûre que tu vas rencontrer un beau petit mâle**

**Ça fait 4ans que je suis ici, et je peux t'assurer qu'aucun mec de Standford ne m'a attiré**

**Alice : Mademoiselle « je-ne-vis-que-pour-mes-études » devrait sortir un peu de ses bouquins**

**Je sais me détendre de temps en temps**

Soudain, je fus attirée par une photo, qui se trouvait sur le tableau d'affichage d'Alice : Des tas de photos, place de concert, et autres souvenirs y étaient accrochés.

Cullen ! Comme Alice Cullen, la petite cousine d'Edward Masen, fils adoptif du couple Esmée et Carlisle Cullen !

Je me retournais, choquée, devant une Alice dans le même état.

**Alice : T'enfuis pas s'il te plait, je sais que c'est dégueulasse, mais s'il te plait me vires pas de chez toi (les larmes aux yeux, paniquée)**

Je fus étonnée, pourquoi pensait-elle que je la virais de chez moi. Je m'approchais d'elle, pour prendre ses mains tremblantes dans les miennes.

**Lili, c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas**

**Alice : Je sais que c'est monstrueux ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne suis pas comme lui, et puis, j'ai rompu tout contact, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui**

**Lili, arrêtes de paniquer (séchant ses larmes du pouce)**

Je la serrais contre moi, pour la calmer.

**Lili, faut que je te dise un truc**

**Alice : Quoi ?**

**L'un des détenus que je vois à San Quentin, c'est Edward**

**Alice : Quoi ? (défaisant notre étreinte, surprise)**

**Je savais pas, qui tu étais pour lui, avant les deux dernières minutes**

**Alice : Tu veux dire qu'il est dans ton projet ?**

**Hum**

**Alice : Tu ne devrais pas l'approcher, il est malade**

**C'est plus compliqué que ça Lili**

**Alice : La drogue n'est pas une raison ! (presque choquée que je lui trouve une excuse)**

**Mais voir sa mère passer son temps à pleurer, et se foutre une balle dans la tête, ça s'en est une**

**Alice : Tu le défends ?**

**Non, bien sûr que non, il mérite ses années, même si pour l'exécution, je trouve que ça fait lourd**

**Alice : Il a détruit tout ce que nous étions, si tu savais à quel point, nous étions complice lui et moi**

**Tu sais, c'est dur ce qu'il a vécu, et ne crois pas que je le défende, mais il a vécu 16ans avec sa mère, il était le petit garçon à sa maman...en voyant ces femmes toutes aussi ****triste, et souffrantes mentalement, il a craqué...le problème, c'est qu'il aurait du être suivi dès le décès** **de sa mère**

**Alice : Mes parents ont tout fait, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'est seulement en commençant son internat au service de pédiatrie, qu'il a commencé à s'ouvrir (ses larmes toujours aux yeux)**

**Tu veux qu'on parle ?**

**Alice : Non, j'aime pas y penser**

**Comme tu veux, mais je suis là, et je ne juge personne, pas même lui, c'est dire**

**Alice : Tu es folle**

**Je sais, je n'ai jamais résonner comme les autres**

**Alice : Allons y, avant que tu ne te décides à faire une thérapie**

Nous débarquions une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, à cette fameuse fête étudiante. Pendant le trajet, nous ne revenions pas au sujet « Edward Masen », même si il occupait toujours mes pensées.

Plus jeune, j'avais eu un goût certain pour les fiesta en tout genre. Je me souviens encore que Jake, mon meilleure ami d'enfance et moi, passions notre temps, à chercher les fêtes plus branchées, munis d'une fausse carte d'identité, pour pouvoir entrer partout. Aujourd'hui, c'était autre chose, surement parce que je n'étais plus si bien entourée.

Dans un coin du local où avait lieu la fête, je regardais Alice se déhanchait près d'un mec, qu'il la regardait avec envie. J'enviais parfois le caractère sociable d'Alice, elle discutait avec tout le monde, et tout le monde semblait l'apprécier.

Je sortais de mes pensées, quand un type vint m'aborder. Automatiquement, je fis une comparaison avec Edward. Et la beauté de mon détenu était beaucoup plus appréciable que le dragueur que j'avais en face de moi.

**- : Tu t'ennuies ?**

**C'est pas trop mon truc**

**- : Ce n'est pas le mien non plus, trop de monde**

**C'est ça**

**- : Mike Newton**

**Bella Swan**

**Mike : Joli prénom, pour un joli visage**

**Merci**

Décidément, seul Edward arrivera à me faire rougir, avec ses compliments !

**Mike : Ne crois pas que je veuille te draguer, mais ça te dirait qu'on sorte, déjà je m'entendrais mieux parler**

**Je te suis**

Me demander pas pourquoi je suis ce type ? Je n'en sais rien moi même ! Je veux juste sortir de cette ambiante fêtarde, assourdissante, et étouffante. Je fis signe à Alice, que je partais, et suivais Mike vers la sortie.

Hum, l'air frais de la nuit, me fit plus de bien.

**Mike : Alors Bella, que fais tu à Standford ?**

**Je suis étudiante en psycho-criminologie**

**Mike : Carrément, j'aime les filles intelligentes**

**Ce qui est inhabituel**

**Mike : Les mecs ne se ressemblent pas tous**

Mais toi, tu ressembles aux lourdeaux qui m'accostent dans le but de me jeter sur un lit.

**Je sais**

Et devinez à qui je pensais en disant ça : Bingo, Edward, lui était différent, presque touchant, quand on sait ce qu'il a fait. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes.

Nous avancions toujours, la conversation guidée par Mike, alors que je me perdais volontairement dans mes pensées. J'en fus sortie rapidement, quand Mike se posta devant moi, et effleurer ma joue de ses doigts. Je fis un pas, dégoûter par son geste, seul Edward avait le droit de me toucher.

Super, je préférais les mains pleines de sang d'un tueur, à celles innocentes de cet homme !

**Mike : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Je ne suis pas intéressée Mike**

**Mike : Pourtant tu m'as suivi**

**Je voulais juste prendre l'air**

Je l'imitais quand il fronça les sourcils, apparemment il détestait les refus. Il attrapa mon poignet violemment, pour me ramener contre lui, et me voler un baiser. Furieuse, je le repoussais brutalement de l'autre main, mais il me gifla, me déstabilisant sur mes talons. Choquée par son geste, je lui donnais un coup sur ses bijoux de famille, le faisant plier de douleur.

Je courrais, au cas où il aurait d'en l'idée de me poursuivre. J'actionnais ma portière de voiture, d'une pression sur ma clé, et regagnais mon appartement. Je m'étais pas laissée faire, et pourtant je ne pus m'arrêter pleurer, en essayant de me calmer pour garder un oeil sur la route.

Chez moi, je jetais mes chaussures dans un coin de ma chambre, avant de monter sur mon lit.

J'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit là, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit à mon bras, pour qu'aucun n'ose m'importuner. J'aurais voulu avoir mon homme près de moi, pour éviter de me retrouver comme une conne dans une stupide fête étudiante !

J'étais folle amoureuse d'un type, j'en étais certaine, que je n'aurais jamais à mes côtés. Je souffrirais dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas possible autrement, et pourtant, je ne me vois pas me refuser à lui.

Soudain, je me souvenais de la lettre qu'il m'avait transmis ce matin. Je cherchais dans ma pochette, et souris niaisement en sortant la rose. Je la dépliais, en prenant soin de m'en arracher la feuille. Je me calais au fond de mon lit, pour la lire.

_**« En entrant ici, je m'étais préparé à mourir, je n'attendais que ce jour, pour être oublier de tous.**_

_**Mais voilà que tu entres ici, et forcément tu entres dans ma vie. Le coup de foudre, je n'ai jamais connu, et je n'ai jamais cru qu'il pouvait engendré autant de sentiments, que ceux qui me rendent fou depuis deux semaines. **_

_**Qu'as tu fait Bella ? Je m'étais fait à l'idée de mourir, alors pourquoi avoir fait changé ça !**_

_**Je déteste ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ta beauté m'a attaqué si brutalement. Et si ce n'était que ça, il a fallu que je perçoive la femme que tu étais, intelligente, drôle, indépendante, et que j'en tombe amoureux. Amoureux, qui a dit que l'amour était la plus belle chose. Dans mon sang, il est un poison, il me fait halluciner, affichant devant mes yeux, des images de nous deux. Et en une heure, mon coeur était déjà contaminé par ton parfum. Voilà 14jours que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je ne rêve que de toi. **_

_**J'ai vu des femmes, et après des dizaines de relations, j'ai constaté que les femmes finissaient toujours par se ressembler. Sauf toi, je ne te connais, toi petite emmerdeuse de 24ans, qui vient perturber ma peine, que j'arrivais à supporter jusqu'ici. **_

_**Est ce une punition de plus ? Dois subir la vision de l'ange que tu es, pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai fauté, à quel point je rate quelque chose avec toi.**_

_**Je supporte mieux mes cauchemars, que les rêves que je fais de toi. Je n'aime pas penser à toi, pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne cesse de caresser mes lèvres, en pensant au baiser que nous avons eu. **_

_**Dehors, crois moi que notre baiser n'aurait eu lieu, qu'après un dîner, dans un grand restaurant, où j'aurais réservé pour t'impressionner. Je t'aurais raccompagné jusqu'à chez toi, plantés devant ta porte, j'aurais replacé une de tes mèches, pour te laisser le choix de refuser, ce que tu n'aurais pas fait, (parce qu'il est évident que tu ressens la même chose que moi...Culotté ? Pas du tout), je me serais approché lentement, et dans une douce rencontre, je t'aurais embrassé...j'aime imaginer, que tu aurais approfondis ce baiser, en passant une main derrière ma nuque. Le souffle coupé, nous aurions ri une dernière fois, avant que je te quitte, en te souhaitant une bonne nuit, et en espérant que ce dîner soit le début d'une longue série.**_

_**Mais je suis en prison, le temps et la liberté me manquent.**_

_**Ce n'est pas la prison qui me tuera, mais le fait de savoir que je ne t'aurais pas. »**_

VIVEMENT VENDREDI ! Je veux le revoir ! On ne m'avait jamais écrit une lettre, et encore moins parlé de cette façon. Si il savait à quel point il avait perturbé ma vie aussi. Alors que j'aurais pu très bien laisser ce Mike m'embrasser, je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que dans ma tête, je me considérais déjà comme en couple. Peu importe avec qui, j'étais folle amoureuse d'un homme, qui semblait ressentir aussi fortement les choses que moi.

Je finis par m'endormir, en lisant et relisant la lettre de mon détenu favori.

Le lendemain, samedi, enfin un jour de repos ! Je ne me réveillais que vers 10h30, et après un rapide coup d'œil dans l'appartement, je vis que j'étais seule.

Je rangeais rapidement la lettre d'Edward, dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, avant de me glisser sous le jet chaud de ma grande douche. En me rinçant le corps, j'entendis une sonnerie, j'éteignis l'eau et tendais l'oreille. Je sortais rapidement de la douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette, avant d'aller décrocher le téléphone.

**Allo**

Personne ne répondit.

**Edward, c'est toi ?**

**Edward : Bella**

Ahhhhh ! Il m'a appelé ! Enfin, je peux entendre sa voix !

**On dirait que tu es étonné de m'entendre**

**Edward : Je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix**

**C'est parce que j'ai un peu mal à la gorge**

**Edward : Tu es malade ?**

**Je suis sortie hier soir, après une douche, et j'ai du attraper un coup de vent**

**Edward : Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas le faire**

**Depuis quand les enfants écoutent ce que leurs parents leur disent**

Pendant une minute, un blanc se fit, n'écoutant que nos respirations.

**Edward : Tu me manque (dans une voix douce)**

**Tu me manque aussi...j'ai lu ta lettre**

**Edward : C'est pathétique**

**Tu regrettes ce que tu as dit ?**

**Edward : Non, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça, dire des sentiments, alors peut être que ça te fait peur**

**Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je ressente la même chose, j'étais bien dans ma petite vie tranquille, ma solitude ne me dérangeait pas, et j'avais fini par l'apprécier...et voilà que tu entres dans ma vie, pour chambouler tout ça**

**Edward : Je n'ai jamais eu à me préoccuper de ce que disent les gens...mais toi, c'est différent, je veux te plaire, même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible **

**Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne...mais depuis que t'es là, j'ai besoin de te voir, tout le temps, même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible**

**Edward : Tu en as mit du temps à répondre**

**J'étais dans la douche**

**Edward : Bella ne dit pas ça**

Je riais.

**Edward : J'aime quand tu ris**

**J'aime quand tu m'embrasses**

Avec lui, je pouvais pas cacher ce que je ressentais, ça venait naturellement.

**Edward : Bella**

**Edward**

**Edward : J'attends vendredi avec impatience**

**Je demanderais à Jasper de t'attacher cette fois, ça m'évitera de me retrouver plaquer contre le mur**

**Edward : Tu ne le ferais pas **

**Tu es trop sûr de toi, Edward Masen**

Nous discutions pendant 20minutes, avant qu'il ne soit obligé de raccrocher. Pour la première fois, je lui avouais ce que je ressentais, sans lui dire que je ne voulais pas ressentir ce genre de chose. Je sautais sur mon lit, en criant comme une idiote que j'étais folle amoureuse.

Une semaine et je pourrais le revoir, encore une semaine !


	6. Ne pas penser à l'avenir

**Allo le monde, me revoilà déjà ET avec une suite !**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ET VOS AJOUTS ! Ca ne fait que me booster pour vos donner une suite, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Tout mes chères lectrices semblent inquiète de la fin dramatique de mon histoire, je ne dirais rien, ce serait en dire trop...MAIS qui lira, verra !**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez de ce 5ième chapitre, j'essaie de faire au mieux, pour que ça vous plaise.**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Ne pas penser à l'avenir<strong>

Vendredi : Enfin !

J'aime le vendredi, en plus d'être la fin de semaine, c'est le jour où je peux voir le mec qui me fait vibrer toutes les nuits, certes dans mes rêves, mais il me fait vibrer quand même !

La semaine a été longue, et mercredi, j'ai eu la surprise d'avoir un nouvel appel de sa part. Nous avions discuté pendant 20minutes, conversation pendant laquelle nous avions ri de mes rêves, que je lui racontais sans aucune honte, j'étais au téléphone, alors ça m'évitait de voir sa réaction.

Dans ma penderie, j'hésitais sur ma tenue du jour. J'optais finalement pour une courte robe blanche, à fine bretelles, entourée de broderie. Il était surprenant de voir une telle chaleur en ce début d'octobre.

Séduire Edward, pas du tout dans mon idée !

Je chaussais mes converses blanche, me parfumais légèrement, avant de repasser devant le miroir. Ce connard de Mike, m'avait laissé une belle trace sur le haut de ma joue gauche. Ma frange tombant parfaitement sur mes paupières, je redessinais quelques unes de mes boucles, présentes sur mes longueurs. Prête, j'attrapais mes clés de voiture, mon portable, ma pochette qui contenait mes dossiers et quittais l'appart. J'étais excité de le revoir...Oui, oui, je suis folle, mais marre d'être raisonnable ! J'ai besoin de vivre, d'être folle et inconsciente, c'est tellement reposant !

J'arrivais rapidement à la prison.

**Jasper : Merde Bella ! Sais tu qu'il y a des mecs en manque ici ?**

**Frustré Jazzy ?**

**Jasper : Beaucoup trop...d'ailleurs je me demandais, si ça te disait de sortir ce soir ?**

**Je ne sortirais pas avec toi**

**Jasper : T'inquiètes, je sais déjà que t'as tapé dans l'œil de notre romantique**

**Qu'est ce qui t'a dit ?**

**Jasper : Rien, il a juste ce sourire stupide dès qu'il sort de vos entretiens**

Je pouffais de rire, en imaginant un mec comme Edward, sûr de lui, avec un sourire niais.

**C'est OK, pour ce soir**

**Jasper : Il est déjà là, tu veux que je l'attaches ? (alors que son collègue fouillait rapidement les poches de mon short)**

**Non, il est pas méchant**

J'entrais quelques minutes après, dans la salle, devenue familière. Jasper nous laissa. Nous étions à peine seuls, qu'Edward me sauta dessus, pour me plaquer contre le mur.

**Edward : Demandes moi de t'embrasser**

**Embrasses moi, comme j'ai rêvé que tu le fasses toute la semaine**

En une seconde, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes. Je n'hésitais pas longtemps, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pour qu'il y plonge sa langue. Notre baiser était urgent, animal, sexuel...me tendant le bout de sa langue, je la léchais avant de l'embrasser sans toucher ses lèvres. Mes mains agrippaient son tee-shirt blanc, comme ci j'avais peur qu'il m'échappe. J'eus un frisson, quand ses mains se glissèrent sous ma robe, où mes fesses étaient nues à cause de mon string. Instinctivement, je fis un mouvement de bassin vers lui. Edward me souleva, j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes. Il me posa sur la table, et prit place sur la chaise, où je prenais place habituellement, pour se placer entre mes jambes.

Assis, je le vis froncer les sourcils, avant de bouger une de mes boucles.

**Edward : Qui t'as touché ?**

Je fus surprise par cette question, et le ton agressif qu'il employait.

**Baisse d'un ton veux tu ! (sur le même ton)**

**Edward : Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui t'as touché**

**Ça ne te regarde pas !**

**Edward : Dis moi qui a osé frapper ce joli visage ? (doucement)**

**Ma colocataire m'a trimballé dans une fiesta près de la fac, un type m'a abordé, il a voulu m'embrasser, je l'ai jeté, il m'a giflé**

Je ne voulais pas lui parler d'Alice tout de suite, juste profiter de lui.

**Edward : Le nom de ce connard ? (reprenant son ton agressif)**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Pour le faire buter**

**Certainement pas ! Jures moi que tu n'utiliseras pas ce téléphone pour autre chose que m'appeler !**

**Edward : Sinon ?**

**Sinon, c'est la dernière fois que tu me voies, si c'est ce que tu veux (arquant un sourcil)**

**Edward : Surtout pas, je me languis toutes les semaines de tes visites**

**Il faut qu'on commence **

**Edward : Pas le moindre baiser avant ?**

**Je ne suis pas ta petite amie**

**Edward : Est ce que tu te laisserais faire, si un homme te faisait la cour, je veux dire à l'extérieur ?**

**Si il est tout ce que j'aime, pourquoi pas**

**Edward : Et qu'est ce que tu aimes ?**

**Les hommes qui n'ont pas tués**

**Edward : Mince, me voilà hors de la course alors**

**Définitivement out (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Pourtant t'es là**

**Et je ne bouge pas **

**Edward : Un baiser, et nous redevenons professionnels **

Voulais-je vraiment qu'on redevienne professionnels ? Je me sentais bien ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon manque de contact avec l'humain, me poussait peut être à accepter que même un malade mental me touche, m'embrasse. J'aimais peut être l'idée que le sourire sur ses lèvres, portait mon nom. Relevant le regard, je croisais le sien, et ce que j'y vis me troubla, il n'avait rien de sadique comme celui de James, ses émeraudes me donnaient vraiment l'impression que j'étais importante pour lui, que ses attentes n'avaient aucune arrière pensée, sauf celle de me voir. Je penchais le corps et entre-ouvrais la bouche, mon adonis m'imita. Guidée par un fort sentiment de désir, je rencontrais ses lèvres...Hum, cette douceur ! En un quart de seconde, un feu dans le bas de mon ventre, me réveilla, je passais une main dans sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, pour approfondir cette caresse. Sa langue autour de la mienne, était la friandise la plus succulente que j'ai eu à goûter. C'était exquis ! Ses mains sur mes hanches, ne faisaient qu'embraser ce feu qui me brûlait le corps. Celles ci devinrent entreprenantes, j'en eu des frissons, quand elles se posèrent de chaque côté de ma poitrine. Entre ses mains, j'avais la sensation d'être unique. Transparente aux yeux des autres, je pensais naïvement, qu'avec lui, j'étais quelqu'un. Plus d'oxygène dans les poumons, je me détachais à contre coeur.

**Edward : Tu sais pas toutes les forces que j'essaie de réunir, pour ne pas te déshabiller et te prendre sur cette table**

**N'envisages jamais pouvoir coucher avec moi, pour rien au monde je voudrais que mon premier rapport soit avec un sadique**

Oups ! Ça m'a échappé ! Quelle cruche, d'aller dire à un type que j'étais toujours vierge, à 24ans, tueur ou pas !

**Edward : Tu es vierge ? (étonné)**

**Oui (rouge de honte)**

**Edward : Tu n'as pas en avoir honte**

**24ans, toujours vierge, ça fait un peu la fille dont on ne veut pas**

**Edward : Ou la fille intouchable, trop belle, alors on a peur d'en approcher**

**Edward**

**Edward : Bella...Je suis sérieux, t'es une fille magnifique, cette trace sur le haut de ta joue en est la preuve...pas d'histoire sérieuse ?**

**Je pensais qu'après un baiser, on pouvaient redevenir professionnels (honteuse)**

**Edward : Plus tard, alors pas d'histoire sérieuse ?**

**Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher pour coucher, j'ai besoin de sentiments, sinon ça me dégoûte qu'un mec puisse me toucher, sans au moins avoir du respect pour moi...enfin, je suis comme toutes les nanas, qui donnent de l'importance à leur premier rapport**

**Edward : C'est tout à ton honneur**

**On peut commencer ?**

**Edward : Oui madame**

J'attrapais mon dictaphone derrière et appuyais sur le bouton play, le gardant dans ma main.

**Tu as assassiné 5filles, après leur avoir fait passé quelques heures, voir quelques jours de bonheur, si je puis dire, pourtant contrairement aux autres sadiques, toi tu n'as pas couché avec elle, pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Je ne voulais pas tromper ma copine**

**Edward**

**Edward : Je ne faisais pas ça pour le sexe**

**Plusieurs témoignages disent que tu étais un interne plutôt motivé, généreux, et bienveillant, pourquoi être différent dans la vie privée ?**

**Edward : J'ai fait médecine pour sauver des gens, elles semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'en sortir, j'ai voulu les aider **

**Elles avaient une famille**

**Edward : Je ne les ai pas choisi au hasard, toutes les cinq étaient orpheline, pas d'entourage amical, ou familial**

**Donc tu n'as jamais eu envie de tuer ta copine ?**

**Edward : Pourquoi, elle semblait être heureuse de vivre**

**Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**Edward : Est ce une question professionnelle ou personnelle ?**

**Pourquoi serait-elle personnelle ?**

**Edward : Parce que tu as appuyé sur le bouton pause, de ton dictaphone**

**Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout, je veux savoir si tu as aimé**

**Edward : Je ne l'ai pas aimé, elle était là, c'est tout, je ne crois pas avoir été amoureux, jusqu'à aujourd'hui (me transperçant de son regard)**

Pendant quelques minutes, sans un mot, nous rentrions dans l'âme de l'autre, dans un simple regard. Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de déceler dans ces bijoux, la moindre trace de mensonge, ou de jeu. Je savais que j'allais me perdre de cette histoire, ou je ne sais quel nom, je devais donner à ce qui passait entre nous. J'étais indéniablement attirée, mais je ne devais pas, la morale me disait que je ne devais pas, ma raison m'interdisait de ressentir quelque chose. Mais mon coeur, un combattant beaucoup plus fort, me poussait à me laisser aller, et j'arrivais à le faire pendant nos entretiens.

Je sortis de mes pensées, quand je sentis sa main effleurant l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche, provoquant un frissonnement.

**Edward : Je te dégoûte ? **

**Non...Tes gestes provoquent la même sensation que tes baisers**

**Edward : Je n'ai jamais prit le temps de les toucher, et Jessica avait la peau sèche...la tienne est douce**

Mon coeur partit dans une course, quand il déposa un baiser, là où sa main me caressait quelques secondes avant. Il se releva pour baiser mon cou. Je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Je ne peux retenir un gémissement, quand sa main gauche caresse mon flanc, jusqu'à remonter à ma poitrine.

**Edward : J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit (soufflant contre ma peau)...t'étais nue sous un drap, le soleil passait la fenêtre et venait te réchauffer le dos, t'étais tellement belle (caressant du doigt ma clavicule gauche), je ne pouvais cesser de passer une main dans tes boucles (exécutant le geste dans mes boucles), tu me regardais, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres...c'était tellement troublant, intense**

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un mec dérangé qui me dise d'aussi belle chose !

Prise de fougue, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. J'aurais voulu y être, j'aurais voulu le connaître, avant que tout ça n'arrive. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, avant de répondre à mon baiser, qui se faisait urgent. J'avais besoin de ce qu'il m'offrait soudainement, de ce sentiment étrange, non ressenti avant, qui me chargeait les veines de je ne sais quelle substance, mettant en veille ma raison, laissant mon coeur exprimait son envie à travers mon corps, de le toucher. Passionnel notre baiser, je passais mes mains sous sa blouse, pour le ramener contre moi, après que je me sois avancée jusqu'au bord de la table. Mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, Edward frotta son érection contre mon entre-jambe, faisant naître un désir, que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour un homme. Heureusement que j'avais décidé de le voir deux heures.

A bout de souffle, Edward s'éloigna de mes lèvres, sans bouger son corps.

**Edward : Désolé de m'emporter autant, mais tu me rends dingue**

**J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il y a sous ce tee-shirt, mais je voudrais la confirmer, en touchant, tu crois que je pourrais ?**

_La Swan chaudasse veut bien refroidir son esprit ! On est là pour travailler ! _

Pourquoi ne pas allier travail et plaisir ?

Ma mâchoire tomba, en le regardant enlever son tee-shirt. Putain, espérons que personne n'entre ici, parce que je suis foutu ! Mes fantasmes ont sous estimé ce canon ! Sa peau était légèrement hâlé, imberbe, j'osais une main timide sur son torse. Pourquoi faut-il que ce rêve vivant soit en cage !

Je retirais ma main, quand il ria, et je rougis affreusement, vexée.

**Je te déteste**

**Edward : Oh pardon mon bébé**

Mon adonis m'imita alors que je boudais. Je finis par craquer, quand il se leva et déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

**Je te déteste**

**Edward : Pour quoi cette fois ?**

**Parce que j'aurais voulu te connaître sur le campus, ou dans la rue, et je pourrais t'embrasser sur la pelouse d'un parc, sous ce soleil magnifique**

Je regrettais très vite mes paroles, quand je vis un éclair de tristesse traversait ses émeraudes. Il remit son tee-shirt, et se retourna vers le mur, qui était derrière nous. Attristée de lui avoir fait mal, je me relevais sur mes pieds, pour le rejoindre. Son visage baissé, mon coeur se serra quand je vis des larmes coulaient sus ses joues.

**Je suis désolée, excuses moi**

**Edward : C'est toi qui y a raison, j'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux, et toi non plus, tu perds ton temps avec moi (séchant rapidement ses larmes)**

**C'est à moi de décider de ce que je dois faire de mon temps**

**Edward : Nous deux, ça mènera à rien**

**Alors, on fait quoi, je sors d'ici et on se revoit plus, en sachant déjà, que ça va être dur de ne plus se voir, parce que je te manque, je le sais, comme tu me manques à moi**

L'idée qu'il puisse me réponde oui, me serra le coeur.

**Edward : Comment en 3semaines et 3rencontres, je peux être aussi fou de toi !**

Ouf !

**Le charme naturel, tu l'as ou tu l'as pas (dépoussiérant mon épaule)**

Je fus soulagée, en l'entendant rire. J'étais amoureuse de son rire. C'était un de ses rires, qui vous emplissait de joie, rien qu'en l'entendant, un rire communicatif.

**Est ce que j'ai du demandé deux heures, pour que mon détenu favori pleure comme une gonzesse**

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, ses lèvres scellées aux miennes. Ce type détenait le secret d'un délicieux baiser ! Et notre caresse devint plus fougueuse au fil des minutes. J'avais chaud, très chaud...Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie d'un homme, que je voyais en vrai (oui, il m'était arrivé de vouloir coucher avec Colin Farrell, Vin Diesel...je sais tous des bad boys, mais jamais de vouloir écarter les jambes en voyant un type que j'avais rencontré dans la rue, ou à la fac). Excité par le désir que provoquait ce baiser, Edward m'allongea sur la table, où mes notes étaient éparpillé.

**Edward : Je te choque, si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi ? (à bout de souffle)**

**Ce qui me choque, c'est que j'ai tout aussi envie de toi**

Ses mains dans mes cheveux, je passais les miennes sous sa blouse, pour les glisser sous son boxer, pour plaquer son bassin contre le mien. C'est quoi ce putain de cul en béton ! Je craque, je fond !

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, si entreprenante, tactile.

**Edward : Il nous reste combien de temps ?**

**Une heure (consultant l'horloge accroché au mur)**

**Edward : Jusqu'où t'es allée avec un mec ?**

**La dernière fois que j'ai eu un copain, c'était en terminale, et ça se tenait à des baisers goulus, et quelques caresses, c'est tout**

**Edward : On devraient peut être arrêté là**

**Ou peut être pas **

_Quoi ? Ce mec te rend définitivement dingue Swan ! Es tu consciente d'être sur une table, avec un homme entre tes jambes !_

Placé entre mes jambes, sa bite appuyé mon clitoris. Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir retenir un cri. Plaqué contre mon corps, Edward commença à se frotter contre moi. L'un comme l'autre, nous avions envie d'hurler à quel point c'était bon ! Edward eu la bonne idée de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour étouffer nos gémissements. Mes mains pressaient ses fesses, pour diriger ses mouvements ! Putain, je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel, mais qu'est ce que c'était bon ! Sa queue prenait plus d'ampleur entre mes jambes, et qu'est ce que j'avais envie QU'ELLE SOIT EN MOI ! Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous masturbions mutuellement, à travers le tissu de nos vêtements, jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme.

Les joues rose par le plaisir de l'acte, je le fus encore plus, quand les émeraudes de mon adonis, se plongèrent dans mon regard. Je le trouvais encore plus beau à cet instant. Je caressais sa joue, avant d'aller jouer avec ses cheveux.

**Edward : J'espère que tu croiras pas que tout ce que je veux c'est du sexe**

**Ne crois pas que je te déteste tout le temps, ou que je ne te crois pas sincère avec moi**

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de se relever. Je me remis sur mes pieds, et retirer mon string, marqué par ma jouissance, sous le regard étonné d'Edward.

**Je vais pas rester avec ça**

**Edward : Tu veux vraiment me tuer !**

Je le chevauchais, pour être près de lui.

**Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes de ce que je ressens, même si j'aime te voir souffrir...Depuis 3semaines, deux parties essaient de cohabiter ensemble, la première, ma raison, celle qui te hait pour ce que tu as fait, même si tu as des circonstances atténuantes, tu as ôté la vie, et je peux pas l'oublier...et y a la seconde, celle qui prend de plus en plus de place, mon coeur, je me déteste d'être tombée si vite amoureuse de toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, c'est rapide, le feu s'est allumé la première fois que je t'ai vu, et puis les flammes sont devenues plus grandes, quand tu m'as embrassé, je t'ai senti tellement sincère, et elles deviennent de plus en plus brûlantes, quand je suis loin de toi**

**Edward : Tu es aussi importante à mes yeux, que je le suis aux tiens...et merci de voir en moi, autre chose que ce monstre (frottant son nez au mien, dans un geste affectif)**

**Je t'en prie**

**Edward : Est ce qu'on a le droit de dire qu'on est un couple, si l'autre est un condamné à mort**

**Je sais pas, mais y a que toi que je vois, donc oui, je me considère en couple, certes mon homme est en prison, mais je ne veux que lui...et toi, on m'a dit que les infirmières étaient plutôt canon**

**Edward : Tu rigoles, ces deux pimbêches qui se trémoussent comme deux vulgaires petites putes**

**Wow, Edward Masen, calmez votre langage ! (baillonant sa bouche de ma main)**

**Edward : N'aies pas peur de ces pouffiasses**

**T'ont-elles attaqué ?**

**Edward : Plus d'une fois, et plus d'une fois, je les ai rejeté, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie d'une femme, que ce soit avant la prison, et maintenant**

**Hum, donc j'ai de la chance, qu'un mec aussi beau s'intéresse à moi**

**Edward : Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt moi, qui aie de la chance, que tu veuilles bien que je te touche**

**C'est vrai, je suis trop généreuse (feignant l'arrogance)**

Il ria, avant d'embrasser mes lèvres.

**Je me demandais un truc (le rouge me montant aux joues)**

**Edward : Je t'écoute **

**Comment...Comment vous faites...putain, j'arrive pas à croire que j'agisse comme une gamine, comment vous faites pour avoir des relations sexuelles ?**

**Edward : Oh..euh (étonné de ma demande), il faut demander un parloir sexuel et conjugal au directeur, parfois il accorde de 24h à 72h avec la conjointe du détenu, il paraît que ça aide le prisonnier à évacuer la pression, et être plus contrôlable avec les gardiens, le détenu doit en faire la demande, la conjointe donne son accord**

**Oh, cool**

**Edward : Tu...tu envisages de (tout aussi gêné que moi)**

**Je sais pas, je...j'ai envie de toi, mais je sais pas encore si j'en aurais envie encore, quand je rentrerais chez moi...mais si, j'en faisais la demande, tu...tu accepterais ?**

**Edward : Bien sûr que oui, ne serait ce que dormir avec toi, et sentir ce parfum dans tes cheveux, sur ta peau**

**Je suis folle, si Standford était au courant, je me ferais virée (nichant mon visage dans son cou)**

C'était la première fois que je sentais son parfum d'aussi prêt, et c'était tout bonnement planant comme odeur.

**Edward : Je m'arrangerais avec le directeur, pour lui refiler quelques billets, tout les services marchent avec de l'argent maintenant...Bella**

**Hum**

**Edward : Je veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de quoi que ce soit**

**Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas encore sûre, de vouloir passer cette étape avec toi, après tout, on en est à notre troisième rencontre, je te tiendrais au courant**

**Edward : On se revoit quand ?**

**Veux tu que je reviennes ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Oh que oui !**

**J'ai beaucoup de travail, pour les deux prochaines semaines, j'ai une pause universitaire à la fin du mois**

**Edward : 2semaines !**

**Je sais, c'est long**

**Edward : Beaucoup trop long (me serrant contre lui)**

**Appelles moi**

**Edward : Et si je tombe sur une de tes colocataires ?**

**D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle d'un truc**

**Edward : Tu me fais peur**

**C'est rien de grave, mais je pensais que c'était important que tu le saches**

**Edward : Je t'écoute**

**Ta cousine Alice, est l'une de mes colocataires**

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**Je l'ai prise avant que je ne sache votre lien**

**Edward : Elle sait qu'on se voit ?**

**Oui, mais elle sait pas que nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre**

**Edward : Comment elle va ? (le regard triste)**

**Bien, elle a un peu paniqué quand j'ai appris vos liens, mais tout va bien**

**Edward : J'ai tout gâché entre nous**

**Elle a dit la même chose**

**Edward : Elle était comme une soeur jumelle**

**Pourquoi ne pas lui parler de ce que tu ressentais, avant de tuer ses femmes ?**

**Edward : Je n'ai rien prémédité, je n'avais jamais prit de drogue, et tout à coup, ma mère me manquait horriblement...Je me shootais, je n'avais conscience de ce que je faisais que le lendemain**

**Et tu as recommencé**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Je ne suis pas là pour te blâmer, j'essaie de comprendre**

**Edward : J'ai tué, je paie, c'est aussi simple que ça**

**C'est jamais simple...tu as vu ta mère se tirait une balle, c'est une image que personne ne voudrait voir, surtout quand on est aussi attaché à sa mère que toi, je ne te trouve pas d'excuses, parce que ce serait fausser mon jugement, avec ce que je ressens pour toi...mais, tu n'as pas simplement tué, tu as souffert, tu as tué et tu paie d'avoir souffert, alors ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça**

Je regardais ma montre, et vit qu'il était déjà l'heure.

**Edward : Pitié restes**

**Voudrais tu me prendre en otage ?**

**Edward : Jamais je ne voudrais que tu côtoies un endroit comme celui ci**

Je fus touchée par ses mots. Dans une douce rencontre, je scellais nos lèvres, dans un baiser langoureux.

**Edward : Tu vas me manquer **

**Tu me manqueras aussi, et ce sera le cas, à l'instant où je passerais la grande porte**

**Edward : Je pourrais t'appeler demain ?**

**Plutôt dimanche, je dois faire des courses, et passais à la bibliothèque**

**Edward : Prends soin de toi**

**Comme toi tu le feras pour toi**

Je me relevais, et ramassais mes notes, sourire aux lèvres, quand Edward enlaça ma taille, son visage posé contre mon dos. Regardant l'horloge, il nous restait 5minutes, je finis rapidement de tout rangé, avant de laisser reposer mon visage contre son torse. Mon adonis baisa mon cou, tout en me berçant, en nous balançant d'un pieds à l'autre.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. En sécurité dans les bras d'un assassin. En sécurité dans les bras d'un homme qui a cruellement manqué de contrôle de soi et de discernement.

**Je me sens bien là**

**Edward : J'aurais voulu que t'y restes, si je n'étais pas ici**

**Je sais pas où on va nous deux, je veux juste ne pas penser à ce qui arrivera, pas maintenant**

**Edward : Embrasses moi**

Je me retournais, et me posais sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

**Edward : A dans deux semaines étudiante sexy**

**A dans deux semaines canon dérangé**

Je quittais la prison. En promettant à Jasper de nous retrouver dans un bar, qui se trouvait dans le centre de la ville, de Palo Alto. A la minute, où je fus derrière mon volant, je ne pus retenir une larme. Il allait me manquer, horriblement me manquer. Un mois déjà, que nous nous voyions, un mois, que ces sentiments que je ressens, m'ont rendu Edward, essentiel à mon bonheur.

J'avais peur, certes sa vie ne prendrait fin que dans 15ans. Et j'avais le temps d'y penser. Mais dans 15ans, qui sait, mon amour pour lui, serait peut être plus fort. Il m'était devenu indispensable de le voir. Qu'est ce qui se passerait quand du jour au lendemain, il ne sera plus là, plus en vie.

15ans, je sais pas pourquoi j'osais imaginer, que dans 15ans, nous serions encore « ensemble ». Peut être, j'espérais pouvoir me lasser de lui, et provoquer une rupture, ainsi ça me faciliterait les choses. Me lasser d'Edward, pourquoi ça me semblait impossible ? Je ne le voyais déjà pas assez pour ça.

Ne pas y penser, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Pensons simplement que je suis heureuse, peu importe avec qui, je suis juste amoureuse, et c'est bon de ressentir ce sentiment.


	7. Rêver

**Hello communauté de FF ! **

**Que dire à part que vos reviews sont vraiment agréable à lire, MERCI BEAUCOUP**

**Par contre, je me cache depuis quelques chapitres, voilà qu'on me menace d'avoir une happy end pour cette histoire ! Je sais plus quoi faire, j'ai tellement peur de voir ce qui se passerait si je décidais d'exécuter Edward !**

**Malgré la pression, je ne céderais pas mesdemoiselles, je ne donnerais aucun indice sur la fin de cette fanfic ! MAIS JE TIENS A DIRE QUE DANS UNE FANFIC, NOUS POUVONS FAIRE CE QUE NOUS VOULONS, TOUS CA TIENS DE L'IMAGINAIRE ! **

**A part ça, je n'ai rien dit.**

**Ah, je ne ferais pas un remake de "Prison Break", ce serait compliqué à vivre pour mes personnages, une évasion d'Edward Masen. Désolée, si je vous déçois.**

**Postant habituellement, mon deuxième chapitre le samedi, j'ai décidé de le faire aujourd'hui. Particulièrement, par ce que pour ce chapitre, l'imagination a totalement quitté mon esprit, et au regret de devoir vous donner un chapitre médiocre, je vous le donne quand même pour passer à autre chose.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Rêver<strong>

J'avais fini par me reprendre. Il était trop tôt dans notre relation, pour que je me mette à pleurer. J'étais indéniablement attaché à lui, et je ne pouvais pas dire, que je n'avais pas lutté pour effacer ses sentiments. Mais je pouvais pas, il était là. Et je n'envisageais pas de me séparer de lui.

Après une journée de cours supportable. J'avais décidé de faire un somme, avant de me préparer pour mon rendez vous de ce soir. Les yeux à peine clos, que les images de ce matin me claquèrent au visage. Ses baisers, ses mains sur mon corps, ses yeux dans les miens. J'aimais ce genre de pensées, elles me rappelaient à quel point j'étais bien, mais pas longtemps, aussitôt me revenait en tête, qu'il était en prison, et que je ne l'aurais jamais à mes côtés.

Je ne pourrais jamais le présenter, à mes parents. D'ailleurs Charlie, en serait fou, si il savait que je sortais avec un criminel. Il m'enverrait à la gueule, que j'avais toujours eu un goût certain, pour les bad boys, et c'est pas faux. Mais y a bad boys, genre délinquant des bacs à sable, et bad boys, genre « j'ai tué des gens ».

Je ne pourrais jamais lui tenir la main dans la rue.

Je ne pourrais jamais partir en vacances avec lui.

Je ne le verrais jamais venir me chercher après une longue journée cours, comme le font certains mecs, de mes camarades de classe.

Je ne pourrais jamais avoir une grasse matinée avec lui.

Je ne pourrais jamais me disputer avec lui, en cassant de la vaisselle, et finalement le voir s'excuser.

Jamais, je ne formerais un couple normal avec l'homme que j'aimais. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je le choisisse ?

**Edward, tu me manque**

Je sortis de ma rêverie, quand on frappa à ma porte. J'autorisais la personne à entrer.

**Alice : Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ?**

**Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout**

Elle monta sur mon lit, avant venir me caler contre elle.

**Alice : Dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Je vais bien Lili**

**Alice : C'est Edward ?**

**Non**

**Alice : Menteuse, t'es toujours triste, à chaque fois que tu le voies...dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Tu comprendrais pas, et je te dégoûterais**

**Alice : Tu es amoureuse de lui**

**Comment tu sais ça ?**

**Alice : Ça se voit, comment ça se passe entre vous ?**

**C'est lui qui m'a avoué ses sentiments en premier, pour ma part, je ne voulais pas ressentir ce genre de choses, pour quelqu'un d'aussi cruel**

**Alice : Mais tu peux plus lutter**

**Si c'était que ça...où on va lui et moi, Lili...je vais me faire du mal, j'en suis certaine, et pourtant je peux pas m'empêcher de le voir, de vouloir l'embrasser**

**Alice : Oh, vous vous êtes ?**

**Le premier jour de notre rencontre, j'ai cru qu'il jouait au début, et j'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit pas sincère...mais, c'est pas le cas, il est amoureux de moi**

**Alice : Ce serait normal, tu es magnifique et très intelligente**

**Dommage, qu'il soit tout canon, et intelligent**

Mon regard sur posa sur l'horloge qui était en face de mon lit, et me rappeler de mon rencart avec Jasper.

**Je dois sortir ce soir, prendre un verre, avec un ami, ça te dit ?**

**Alice : Peux pas, je dois finir des croquis, pour les présenter**

**Dommage**

**Alice : J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre Mike Newton**

**Non, lui est différent, et puis ce n'est pas un rencart amoureux**

**Alice : Tu te considères en couple, avec Edward ?**

**Je sais pas, j'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme, mais j'y arrive pas, je vois que lui**

**Alice : Je comprends**

**Bon, je vais aller me préparer**

J'embrassais la tempe de mon amie, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, où je me déshabillais, pour me glisser sous la douche. Depuis qu'Edward est entré dans ma vie, j'arrête pas de m'imaginer, qu'il pourrait entrer dans cette douche, pour me surprendre, en passant ses mains sur mes hanches. Il serait là, à me cajoler de baisers, après une nuit orgasmique...Les livres romantiques ne sont décidément pas bon pour moi !

Notre passion s'était faite si vite présente, que plus je l'aimais, plus il me manquait...Question de logique ! Son manque finira quand même par me tuer, un jour ou l'autre.

Fatiguée par les pensées de mon adonis. Je passais un rapide coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, je faisais l'impasse sur le maquillage, je savais déjà que je n'aurais pas le courage de l'enlever. J'enfilais un slim noir, mes converses de la même couleur, et un tee-shirt de James Dean. Prête, je quittais l'appart en souhaitant bon courage à Alice. Devant le bar, je souris en voyant Jasper, m'attendre déjà.

**Désolée, mais la circulation était mauvaise**

**Jasper : Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis ici**

**Cool**

**Jasper : Tu es très jolie**

**Et toi, très beau, ça te change de l'uniforme**

**Jasper : Je trouve aussi**

**On y va, j'ai soif**

**Jasper : J'ai invité Seth et quelques amis, ça te dérange pas ?**

**Non, plus on est de fou, plus on ri**

Gentleman, Jasper retint la porte pour moi. Un bar, je ne me souvenais plus le jour où j'étais entrée, dans un bar.. Devant la foule qui avait décidé de passer, une partie de la nuit à boire et rire, Jasper prit ma main, pour nous amener...à une table, où se trouvait un groupe de jeunes.

**Gars : Jazz, enfin, je vois que tu nous as amené un beau spécimen**

**Jane**

**Je fus surprise, presque choquée de revoir ma meilleure amie dans ce bar.**

**Jake**

Toujours autant surprise de voir mon meilleur ami, ici.

**Jane : Putain Bells !**

Tous les deux me sautèrent au cou, visiblement tout aussi heureux que moi de les revoir. Jane et Jake, avec eux, nous formions un véritable trio infernale, pendant nos années lycées.

**Jane : Putain, enfin, on parlait de toi avec Jake**

**Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?**

**Jake : On vient d'être diplômer, et on a voulu bouger**

**Sérieux, félicitations**

**Jane : Et toi ?**

**Je débute ma 5ième année, en psycho-criminologie**

**Jane : Cool**

**Jasper : Vous vous connaissez d'où ?**

**Le lycée**

**Jake : Les 4plus belles années de notre vie**

**M'en parles pas, putain, vous m'avez manqué**

**Jessica : Et tu connais comment Jazz ?**

**Je l'ai rencontré en prison**

**Jessica : Alors c'est toi qui analyse le cerveau de mon ex**

Je fus surprise qu'elle déballe ça, sans honte, devant tout le monde. Apparemment, Jasper lui avait parlé de moi.

**Je l'écoute juste (gênée qu'on parle de lui)**

**Jessica : Pourquoi tu rougis ?...Non, me dis pas que t'es amoureuse de lui ?**

**Jasper : Jess**

**Jessica : Faut pas, ce type est fou, il mérite ce qui lui arrivera**

Je ne pus répondre face à autant d'agressivité. Je ressentis bizarrement de la haine vis à vis de cette fille. C'est tellement facile de ne voir que le monstre en lui.

**Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton ex**

**Jessica : Je veux juste te prévenir**

Le monde est si petit que ça, pour que je rencontre, tous les proches de mon amour. Mon amour, j'étais passé de détraqué, à mon amour, et tout ça en à peine un mois. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation adulte avec un homme, alors je ne savais pas comment devait évoluer une histoire d'amour.

Nous discutions pendant plus de 3heures, avant que je ne quitte le bar, en compagnie de Jane et Jake. C'était inespéré de les revoir ici.

**Jane : Alors ma poule, t'as l'air perturbée**

**Depuis vous, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir des gens**

**Jake : Déjà à l'époque, t'étais une grande timide, si Jane et moi, on t'avaient pas poussés à t'ouvrir, on auraient jamais connu les belles années de notre enfance**

**Vous m'avez manqué**

**Jane : Toi aussi...tu es devenue plus belle **

**Jake : Je suis bien d'accord**

**Merci les gars, vous êtes pas moche non plus**

**Jake : Bon, je vous laisse les puce, je dois retrouver ma copine**

**Jake a une copine officielle !**

**Jane : J'ai cru aussi à la blague, avant qu'il ne me la présente**

**Je veux voir la malheureuse**

**Jake : Très drôle...faut qu'on s'organise une journée, histoire de se remémorer les belles années**

**Je suis pour**

**Jake : Demandes à Jane, elle a mon numéro**

**-/ Jane : Bonne nuit Jake ! (dans une seule voix)**

Il courra pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la rue.

**Jane : A nous deux princesse, dis moi ce qui te tracasse**

**Rien, ça me fait du bien de vous retrouver**

**Jane : C'est l'ex de cette Jessica qui possède tes pensées**

**J'en peux plus**

**Jane : Il doit être vraiment canon, pour que tu t'éprennes d'un tueur en série **

**Si c'était que ça, tu verrais à quel il est touchant, il est blessé, et il a mal gérer ses souffrances**

**Jane : Comment il s'appelle ?**

**Edward Masen, 31ans, anciennement en internat en pédiatrie...ça te choque pas que je puisse tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui**

**Jane : On ne choisit pas qui on aime...l'amour échappe à la raison, et on peut rien y faire, ça aurait été le cas, si ça avait été un violeur ou un pédophile**

**Beurk, me fais pas vomir**

J'avais passé la plus belle soirée, depuis que j'étais à Santa Clara. Jane et moi, avions marchés une bonne partie de la nuit, avant que je ne l'invite à mon appartement. Alice dormait déjà, quand Angela devait le faire surement chez Ben.

Le lendemain, avec mes deux colocataires et Jane, nous avions comme prévu était fait la course pour la semaine suivante. Avant que je ne passe quelques heures à la bibliothèque, pour des recherches sur un devoir.

Dimanche :

Je me suis réveillée après un énième rêve sur Edward. Celui là me perturba plus que les autres. Peut être par ce qu'il montrait, une scène qui pourrait avoir lieu, si nous avions été un couple normal. Alice et Angela avait décidaient de se prélasser sur la plage. J'avais décliné l'invitation, prétextant que je devais finir mon mémoire.

J'étais restée dans mon lit. Je voulais juste fermer les yeux et pensais à Edward. Revoir son regard, l'avoir à nouveau contre moi, ses mains sur moi.

**Bella**

**Edward : Salut mon rayon de soleil**

**Salut bébé**

Sans que je ne le veuille, ma voix cassa en bout de phrase.

**Edward : Ma puce, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Tu me manques (la gorge nouée)**

**Edward : Tu me manques aussi princesse**

**Je veux te serrer dans mes bras tout le temps, je veux te voir, manger avec toi, n'importe quoi, mais je veux que tu sois là (laissant mes larmes prendre le dessus)**

**Edward : Je sais ma puce, et tu sais que je le voudrais tout autant (une tristesse dans la voix)**

**Tu vas mourir (sanglotante)**

**Edward : Bébé, fais pas ça, pleures pas au téléphone, quand je suis loin de toi (une boule dans la gorge)**

**Je suis désolée...j'ai demandé une visite la semaine prochaine, je peux pas attendre deux semaines**

**Edward : Ah merci ma puce (soulagé)...J'attends que toi, et j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, rien que pour me faire encore plus languir**

**Je ressens la même chose (séchant mes larmes)**

**Edward : Tu veux qu'on rêve à deux, pendant quelques minutes**

**Et comment serais tu capable de faire ça ?**

**Edward : Fermes les yeux, et n'écoute pas ma voix, on n'est rien qu'à deux...tes yeux sont fermés ?**

**Oui (les fermant)**

**Edward : T'as déjà été sur la plage de Santa Cruz ? (sa voix rauque, devint plus douce)**

**C'est ma préférée**

**Edward : Je trouve que c'est la plus belle, regardes ces arcs naturels, ils sont beaux, il est 09heures, dimanche matin, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on se retrouve sur cette plage, rien qu'à deux, après 20minutes où j'ai essayé de te réveiller par tous les moyens, parce que t'es fainéante et ronchon**

**C'est pas vrai (les yeux toujours fermés)**

**Edward : Tu sais que j'ai raison, et me coupes pas...Après une longue route, tu sors rapidement de la voiture, heureuse qu'on y soit arrivés, je te regarde respirer l'air frais qui vient de l'océan, t'es tellement belle, envoûtante, après quelques secondes de contemplation, j'attrape ta main, après que nous ayons enlevé nos chaussures, et nous descendons pour rejoindre le sable, où s'écrase les vagues**

Un instant, je crus y être vraiment et c'était tellement apaisant.

**Edward : L'air est bon, pas trop frais, il caresse notre peau**

**Tu me cales sous ton bras**

**Edward : Et je te regarde une minute, le temps de me plonger dans ton regard, j'aime cette étincelle que tu as dans l'œil, elle est chaude, et captivante**

**Elle ne naît que quand ton regard se porte sur moi**

**Edward : Celle que j'ai dans l'œil porte aussi ton nom...j'ose enfin poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens chez moi, à ma place, plus rien ne m'atteint sauf toi...Notre baiser est doux, avant que nos langues rentre en contact pour se donner dans un duel, où se battre ne nous fait que du bien**

**J'aime les dimanches avec toi**

**Edward : J'aimerais croire qu'il y en aura (dans un murmure)...ma puce faut que je raccroche**

**Je pense à toi tout le temps, prends soin de toi**

**Edward : Sors ma puce, t'enfermes pas, je veux pas gâcher ta vie**

Il raccrocha avant que je n'ai pu répondre. Je me trouvais idiote de l'avoir inquiéter. Je l'avais entendu, ça m'avait fait du bien. Comment ne pouvais-je pas tomber amoureuse d'un type qui savait me faire rêver. Et si je dois vivre une histoire dont je connais déjà la date de fin, je la vivrais, tout en rêvant qu'on aurait pu avoir autre chose.

Cette histoire me fera souffrir, mais pour rien au monde je ne pourrais y mettre fin. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward, et je le réalisais à chaque fois que je le voyais, que je lui parlais. Si au début, j'ai voulu me battre contre mon coeur. J'ai laissé ma raison déclarer forfait, devant un coeur bien trop puissant comme adversaire. Ma raison s'est battu, elle a perdu. Mon coeur serait seul maître de mes sentiments.


	8. Edward

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre...comment vous faire attentre, alors que vos reviews sont encourageantes...MERCI, pour les ajouts aussi !**

**J'imagine que ce chapitre va surprendre. Pour ceux qui n'auront pas comprit, je vous explique à la fin...bonne lecture, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je sais que le fait qu'ils tombent amoureux aussi vite, est troublant...mais je voulais juste montrer l'intensité de leur coup de foudre, et de leur attirance. Voilà**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

1155 jours, que je voyais tout les matins, la baie de San Francisco, en fumant une cigarette.

3ans, que je me demande qu'est ce qui a disjoncter dans mon cerveau pour que je passe à l'acte. J'étais bien dans ma vie, j'avais un famille, des amis, une petite amie. J'étais bien, même si je n'ai pu être heureux que dans ma période de 0 à 15ans, j'étais bien.

3ans que je suis dans cette prison. Lauren, mon avocate, me donne des nouvelles tout les mois. Elle se bat pour que les jurés ne me condamnent pas à une exécution par injection létale, mais plutôt qu'on m'enferme dans un centre psychiatrique pour détenu.

Jugé trop dangereux, le juge a préféré m'enfermer. Et faute de place, je me retrouve dans le quartier des condamnés à mort, comme ci je devais m'y habituer, parce que je vivrais 15ans dans ces cages.

San Quentin, la prison la plus peuplée des États Unis, et surtout la plus dangereuse. Je m'étais fait à l'idée de mourir. J'avais plaidé coupable, sous les conseils de mon avocate, et étais passé par 3 psychiatres différent, tous jugeant que je n'étais pas conscient de mes gestes, fait sous l'effet de stupéfiant. Certes c'était une circonstance atténuante, mais je l'avais fait et recommencer. J'avais mit fin à la vie de 5femmes, et leurs souffrances mentales, ne devaient en rien excuser mes agissements.

Et la prise de conscience sur ce que j'avais fait, avait prit plus d'ampleur, en voyant la femme qui hantait mes nuits depuis bientôt deux mois. Je n'avais jamais eu le coup de foudre pour une femme, je les trouvais jolies, mais jamais au point que mes pensées en soient complètement retournées.

Isabella Swan. J'aurais rencontré cette fille 4ans auparavant, je serais sûr de ne pas avoir agi ainsi. Je me droguais de temps à temps autre, quand le manque de ma mère me rongeait pendant plusieurs heures, le coeur. Elle, me faisait oublier pendant une à deux heures, que je souffrais.

Elle était surprenante, posée. D'une grande sagesse, et plus mature que mes précédentes relations. J'avais été surprit d'être frappé par un éclair, à l'instant où je l'avais vu. Comment je pouvais rencontrer un tel rayon de soleil dans ces lieux sordides ! Pendant tout le temps de notre premier entretien, je l'avais regardé...si subliment belle, intelligente, indépendante. J'avais très vite voulu faire sa connaissance, la coupant court quand elle voulait que l'on discute de la raison de mon emprisonnement. Et je découvrais avec plaisir notre point commun pour les voyages. Elle était différente, unique en sa personne. Pourtant, des brunes aux cheveux longs, et aux yeux bruns, y en a à tout les coins de rues. Bella, y avait quelque chose de spécial chez elle, qui m'attirait sans que je ne le veuille. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour avoir ce genre d'attirance, ça ne ferait que me nuire. Et comme ci, j'avais l'impression de la perdre, dès qu'elle sortirait de cette salle, je m'étais précipitée sur elle, pour la garder encore un peu avec moi. Ses yeux sur moi, c'est ce que je voulais attiré. Elle avait un de ses regards, dans lesquels on se sentait important, comme ci on était chanceux, que son regard se pose sur nous. Elle dégageait dans son comportement, une indifférence. Les gens ne l'intéressaient pas, elle semblait assez indépendante, pour ne pas se fier aux regards des autres, et dépendre de leur jugement.

Avant elle, j'avais une attirance pour les femmes, qui ressentaient le besoin de se sentir protéger. Comme pour me dire, que j'arrivais à les rendre heureuse, ce que je n'avais pu faire avec ma mère. Ma mère, mon père l'avait abandonné, et je n'avais rien pu faire pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité et entourée.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, avait été la sensation la plus troublante que j'avais pu sentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Électrique, chaud...rapidement j'en voulais plus, et sentir que ça avait été son cas aussi, m'en donna des papillons dans le coeur. Je lui avais fait de l'effet, même si elle semblait le refuser au début de notre « relation ».

A peine était-elle sortit de la salle, que je me détestais. Je venais d'embrasser une femme, qui ne s'intéresserait surement qu'à mon physique (sans prétention). Je savais qu'elle ne verrait que l'emballage chez moi, qui ne rattrape pas assez ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, bien trop pourri.

J'étais un monstre, j'en assumais l'image...mais plus depuis que je l'avais vu, que j'apprenais à la connaître, que je la regardais, que je pensais à elle, que je rêvais d'elle. J'aurais voulu faire machine en arrière, jusqu'à mon enfance, et venir une seconde plus tôt dans le bureau de mon père, et empêcher cette détonation. LA détonation, qui annoncerait la fin de ma vie, la fin de mon coeur, la fin de mon insouciance. La détonation avait été si forte, que j'avais l'impression que la balle avait touché mon coeur. Et elle l'avait touché, la douleur du à la blessure, n'avait jamais cessé.

En mettant fin à sa vie, elle avait mit fin à la mienne. Et ce n'était que par ma faute. Je n'avais pas pu lui faire oublier les absences de mon père. Mon père, je hais cet homme, du plus profond de mon âme, en repensant aux larmes qu'il avait encré dans les belles émeraudes de ma mère.

Ma mère, je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle, pas une seule seconde. Elle était présente, à mes côtés, toujours. Tout me ramenait à elle, et mon reflet dans le miroir fut le premier. Ses yeux, j'avais ses yeux. Si longtemps, je m'en étais vanté, aujourd'hui, je haïssais voir son image en moi.

3ans que je suis fatigué d'avoir le même genre de pensées. Les journées sont longues, les contacts humains brutaux. Mon seul ami est Emmett, très rapidement, ce gros colosse, m'avait prit sous son aile, pour me protéger des autres détenus. Et je fus heureux de voir, qu'il était craint de tout le monde ici. Je lui avait demander, pourquoi ce comportement protecteur et amical avec moi, et il m'avait répondu, que mon visage montrait à quel point, je n'avais rien voulu, et que ce n'est pas la prison qui me punirait mais mes regrets.

La souffrance engendrée par le suicide de ma mère, avait prit possession de chaque veine de mon corps, pour transformer toutes formes de bonheur, que je ressentais d'avoir une famille adoptive (heureuse), une cousine à croquer, et un avenir brillant dans la médecine pédiatrique...en quelque chose d'insignifiant. Tout cela avait beau me satisfaire, très vite je retombais dans la tristesse, en me rappelant ma mère.

Un jour, vous êtes en train de regarder tranquillement la télé, votre petite amie à vos côtés, et le lendemain, vous vous retrouvez dans une cours de justice, pour que l'on juge votre comportement inhumain.

Et savoir qu'il y a un rayon de soleil, dehors, qui est en train de tomber amoureux de moi, et moi aussi par la même occasion, d'elle, me faisait encore plus souffrir. Je ne pourrais jamais la voir dormir dans mes bras, la voir sourire en regardant un film, ni manger sur la terrasse d'un café, sa main dans la mienne.

J'étais tombé si vite amoureux d'elle, que j'ai du plusieurs me remettre en question, en pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. On ne tombe pas amoureux en prison, on ne peut pas surtout, ce serait nous détruire encore plus, en pensant à la perspective, que ça n'aboutira à rien.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir la voir, de l'entendre. Je la ferais souffrir, je la faisais déjà souffrir, en repensant à notre dernière conversation au téléphone. Et ça me répugnait de lui faire autant de mal. Ce serait elle, qui perdrait le plus dans cette histoire. Malgré tout, aussi égoïste que je le sois, je ne voulais pas l'éloigner. Je voulais la garder le plus longtemps possible à mes côtés.

Alors jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je m'étais interdit les espoirs. J'osais espérer, avoir une condamnation moins lourde que la peine capitale. Espérer lui offrir autre chose que ces barreaux, et cet endroit froid, comme lieu de rencontre. Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire, ça lui ferait encore plus mal, d'avoir des rêves, et de les voir s'effaçaient rapidement.

Je souriais, en pensant que je la verrais demain. J'avais été fou de joie, d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister à vouloir me voir. Je lui manquais, au même niveau, qu'elle me manquait.

C'était définitif, j'étais dingue de cette fille !

**Jasper : Masen, on y va**

Je rejetais la dernière fumée de ma cigarette, et le rejoignais, les mains tendues vers lui, pour qu'il me menotte.

* * *

><p>Alors, surprise que la sentence de notre cher détenu ne soit pas encore totalement défini.<p>

Je tiens à dire que Bella croit qu'il est condamné à mort, simplement parce que c'est ce qu'il est inscrit sur son dossier, et vu qu'il est enfermé dans le quartier des condamnés à mort.

Je sais pas comment marche le système judiciaire aux Etats Unis, donc j'invente la plupart des trucs...désolée si ça fait pas réaliste, mais c'est une fanfic, et faut bien que j'arrange certaines choses à ma façon.

Lauren, tout comme mes autres personnages, nous la retrouvons dans un autre rôle. Pas de blonde écervelée, mais une avocate, brillante, j'espère.

XOXO Junessa.


	9. La raison n'a pas dit son dernier mot

**Etant donné que je ne pourrais tout de suite écrire une suite, alors que j'ai l'habitude de poster rapidement. Je vous poste le neuvième chapitre. **

**Ce n'est pas le dernier, au cas, où les dernières lignes vous ferez penser le contraire.**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, je vois que ça vous a donné espoir de voir notre Edward vivant, ET libre ! Elles m'ont beaucoup touché...MERCI AUSSI POUR VOS AJOUTS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La raison n'a pas dit son dernier mot<strong>

04h30 : Depuis une heure, je ne retrouve plus le sommeil. Les yeux levés sur mon plafond, je repense au cauchemar, qui vient de provoquer mon réveil brutal.

C'était la première fois que je rêvais de lui de cette façon. Edward, moi, une cave, et du sang. Je viens de rêver de mon meurtre. Ça avait l'air tellement intense, réel !

Ma raison n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Depuis le début, c'est elle que j'aurais du écouter, j'en serais pas là !

Je suis pathétique, horriblement pathétique ! Comment je peux ressentir une quelconque forme de sentiments amoureux envers ce monstre. Il a ôté la vie, il a ôté la vie, IL A OTE LA VIE ! Pourquoi ça ne voulait pas rentrer dans mon foutu crâne ! Comme une petite adolescente idiote, j'ai cru à ce qu'il disait. Ce genre d'humain ne pouvait pas ressentir d'amour.

Je riais nerveusement, me rendant compte à quel point j'ai été stupide. J'aurais du faire ce cauchemar, depuis longtemps. J'aurais du le voir de cette façon depuis le début. J'aurais du le voir, comme je regarde James, Emmett, ou encore les autres centaines de tueurs en série que j'avais vu pendant mes années de fac.

Mon manque de contact humain, m'a t-il rendu à ce point naïve ? M'a t-il rendu à ce point conne, pour croire aux soit disant sentiments amoureux d'un malade sadique, et cruel. C'est exactement ça, mon désert amoureux et amical, m'avait jeté désespérément dans les bras de ce type, et moi, je n'avais pas bronché.

J'avais tellement laissé parler mon coeur, que j'avais fini par lui trouver des excuses : La drogue, sa mère...

_Swan, tu fais une belle idiote !_

J'étais pour la peine de mort, ce genre d'homme méritait d'être éradiquer de la planète, et je trouve encore gentil, qu'on ne les tue que par simple injection létale, où est le bon temps, où ces putains de connard mourraient sous une guillotine, ou sur une chaise électrique. Ils s'en prenaient à des gens innocents, en se trouvant des prétextes stupides, et en réalisant des fantasmes, qui dépassaient largement ce qu'on pouvait appeler la cruauté.

Je ne devais surement ressentir qu'une attirance physique. J'avais dépassé les limites de la morale, là. Tomber amoureuse d'un tueur en série ! J'étais aussi atteinte que lui ! J'avais vécu avec Charlie, un policier, qui m'avait inculqué le bien et le mal, et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est me jeter sur un détenu. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ? J'ai tellement été aveuglé, que j'en ai oublié mes peurs du début. Mon inconscient me criait-il de m'éloigner de lui ! Certainement !

Dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, j'hésitais à lui donner ma virginité. Je riais à nouveau.

_Ma pauvre fille, tu fais vraiment pitié !_

Je devais le voir dans 4heures30. Fallait que je lui dise que son jeu, ne marcherait pas avec moi.

Je me comprenais plus ! J'avais toujours agi de façon intelligente dans mes choix de vie. J'avais toujours fait en sorte de faire le bon choix. Alors pourquoi cette fois, je n'arrivais pas à le faire.

J'en pouvais plus de mes sautes d'humeur ! Un coup, je le déteste, puis je l'embrasse, puis je me déteste de l'avoir fait, et je recommence, j'aime même ça. Voilà de nouveau, qu'il me répugne. Je suis fatiguée ! Ce type me tuera, avant même d'être exécuté, et sans en venir aux mains !

07h58 : Je finis par me lever, pour aller prendre une douche. J'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je veux. Je suis fatiguée, horriblement fatiguée. Comment arrive t-il à me troubler autant ? Mon coeur me crie de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus, quand ma raison me hurlait au visage, de revenir à la réalité.

_C'EST UN TUEUR EN SERIE ! MERDE ! IL JOUE AVEC TOI !_

J'étais aussi dégueulasse que lui. L'aimer, c'est comme cautionner ce qu'il a fait ! Il en était hors de question !

Douchée, coiffée, habillée, je rejoignais ma voiture, pour rejoindre San Quentin. Après l'habituelle fouille corporel, je pus rejoindre la salle de notre entretien. Habituellement assise, avant qu'il n'arrive, cette fois, je restais adossée au mur de béton, au fond. Les yeux rivés sur mes converses, je relevais la tête, quand la porte s'ouvrit accompagné d'un bruit de chaîne.

Comme d'habitude, Jasper détacha ses chaînes, avant de nous quitter. Son sourire sur ses lèvres, me dégoûta. Je lui donnais le sourire. Alors qu'il devait souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait, moi je lui donnais le sourire. Seuls, il s'approcha, curieux devant mon humeur massacrante.

**Edward : Bébé, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, je les retirais immédiatement, comme ci elles me brûlaient.

**Tu vas surement rire**

**Edward : J'en doute**

**Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve intéressant**

**Edward : Et ?**

**Je souffrais pendant des heures, nue, les mains attachés au plafond, tu me torturais pendant des heures, avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres**

**Edward : Je ne te ferais jamais ça !**

**Rappelles moi pourquoi tu es ici (arquant un sourcil)**

**Edward : Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Y a que j'ai été conne, une pathétique idiote, en pensant qu'un mec comme toi, pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour un autre humain**

**Edward : Je savais que ça finirait par revenir**

**Avoue quand même qu'il faut être atteinte, pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme dans ton genre, je veux dire, drogue ou pas, t'as torturé 5femmes, qui souffraient déjà de ne pas surmonter les épreuves de la vie...ah non, suis je bête, tu leur a donné ce qu'elles voulaient avant, c'est tellement généreux de ta part**

**Edward : Je peux pas t'en vouloir de penser ça, je sais ce que j'ai fait**

**Je ne crois pas que tu aies conscience de ce que tu as fait...à ta place, je me serais donné la mort, après ma première victime, ça aurait évité à l'État de dépenser de l'argent à te nourrir, et te loger dans leur putain de cellule**

Je finis par éclater de rire, toujours nerveusement.

**J'arrive pas à croire qu'un type comme toi, ait pu autant perturber ma vie**

**Edward : Toi aussi, tu m'as embrassé, et répondu à mes appels**

Tremblante de rage, je le giflais.

**Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte, qu'on arrive au bout de ta peine, pour te voir mourir après cette foutu piqûre, et crois moi, savoir que tu brûleras, et rebrûleras en enfer, me fera sourire du matin au soir...un connard en moins, sur cette planète, ce sera toujours ça de gagner**

Je ramassais mon sac, et frappais à la porte pour que l'un des gardiens m'ouvrent. Je ne fis pas attention à la surprise de Jasper, de me voir sortir si tôt. Edward Masen n'interféra plus dans ma vie. Je refusais qu'un salop dans son genre, vienne troubler mon quotidien. Vaux mieux être seule, que se sentir aimer par un connard comme lui.

On ne choisit pas qui on aime, Ok, mais comment pourrais je aimer un type aussi immonde que lui, sachant que je souffrirais tôt ou tard, alors que l'amour est censé être quelque chose de beau. J'avais de l'emprise sur tellement de chose, alors pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas sur mes sentiments ?

Raison VS Cœur. Mon coeur n'a réussi qu'à mettre K.O ma raison. Mais c'est elle, qui a eu le dernier mot. On ne choisit par qui on aime, mais le coeur doit savoir posé certaines limites !


	10. Virement à 180

**Salut mes lectrices/lecteur**

**Woaw, je suis impressionnée par les belles reviews que vous m'avez laissé. MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Je vois que le dernier chapitre à susciter de vives réactions...lol.**

**MERCI POUR LES AJOUTS AUSSI !**

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai un avocat, pour porter plainte contre les menaces de mort...Je dis ça, je dis rien.**

**Sérieusement, je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que ça plaît, surtout quand l'imagination a du mal à se faire présente.**

**Voilà le neuvième chapitre, qui n'est pas un point de vue d'Edward, celui là arrivera dans le prochain. **

**Bonne lecture mes choux, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez...XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Virement à 180°<strong>

_8 ans plus tard..._

- Se faire percer le clitoris : Fait à l'âge de 17ans, chose stupide, qu'on avaient voulu faire, pour avoir l'air rebelle.

- Avoir notre diplôme de fin d'année

- Aller à Standford (moi) /Columbia (Jane) : Réalisé, et diplômées

- Faire du saut en parachute : Fait, après deux heures à hésiter à sauter

- Implanter une boîte à Tokyo : trop optimiste, nous étions revenues à des rêves plus réalistes, moi la psychologie criminelle, et elle, le commerce

- Ne pas tomber enceinte avant l'âge de 30ans : Pourquoi ? Simplement, parce que nous avions envie de profiter de notre jeunesse

- Posséder au moins une paire de Louboutin : Jane et moi étions amoureuses de ces chaussures, et puis si nous étions en période de crise, nous pourrions toujours les vendre

- Ne jamais sortir avec le mec de l'autre : simple mesure de sécurité, évidente

- Toujours être là pour l'autre : Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça avait été toujours le cas

- Faire un maximum de choses, pour en profiter pleinement

C'était cette même liste, fait à l'âge de 15ans, avec ma meilleure amie Jane, qui m'avait amené, ici, à Tokyo, et me permettre d'être à la tête de J&B.

_Stop ! Swan, tu veux bien expliquer de quoi tu parles, la dernière fois qu'on s'est quittés, tu disais à ton coup de foudre de brûler en enfer...et là, on te retrouve à Tokyo ? Explication s'il te plait !_

Edward Masen m'avait marqué plus que je ne le pensais. Lunatique comme je suis, j'avais aussitôt regretté ma décision de ne plus le voir. Mais je ne devais pas, il était en prison, je ne devais espérer rien de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Combien de cauchemars aurais je fait encore, si j'étais sortie avec lui. Ma table de chevet était rempli de paracétamol, à cause de mes maux de tête. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, tout le temps. Ses baisers, son sourire, ses émeraudes, tout et n'importe quoi, me ramenait automatiquement à lui. Alice et Jane m'avaient soutenus dans cette décision. Il avait du sang sur les mains, je ne pouvais pas aimer un homme avec des cadavres dans le placard, au vrai sens du terme.

Même si je savais qu'Emmett, était l'ami d'Edward, je me refusais de lui demander comment il allait, et il ne m'en parlait pas. Je me souviens encore de son visage, quand je lui avais craché au visage ces « belles » paroles. Surprit, choqué, déçu, et je pouvais le comprendre, deux jours avant, je pleurais au téléphone, en lui disant qu'il me manque, et ensuite, je lui dit qu'il aille crever en enfer.

J'en pouvais plus, j'arrêtais pas d'essayer de comprendre, comment j'avais pu m'éprendre d'un homme comme lui ? Comment ? Je réalisais tout les jours, à quel point il m'avait marqué, perturbé. Mes sentiments si vite survenus, avaient été si fort.

Quelques mois plus tard, j'étais diplômée de Standford. J'étais Isabella Swan, psycho-criminologue. Fraîchement diplômée, j'avais passé un an, à l'écriture d'un bouquin, su r la récidive des tueurs en série. Malgré la polémique, il avait eu un succès, ce qui m'avait surprit, puis ravit, puisqu'il me rapporta une belle somme. J'étais devenue experte auprès de la police, j'avais enfin atteint un objectif. J'étais heureuse (à moitié), avant que l'un des détenus qui allait être enfermé, grâce à mon analyse, ne m'enlève, et ne me séquestre pendant deux semaines.

J'avais toujours cru être assez solide, pour faire ce genre de métier. La cruauté humaine, ne m'étonnait plus, je pensais avoir tout vu. Mais ce fut tout autre, quand j'avais été retenu dans cet entrepôt avec ce malade. J'avais cru mourir, alors qu'il m'avait torturé de bien des manières, me hurlant au visage, qu'il n'ira jamais en prison. Et les marques sur ma peau, ne m'aidaient pas à oublier, ou au moins, ne plus y penser.

Quand le FBI m'avait trouvé, j'étais complètement traumatisée, presque anéanti, même si il ne m'avait pas violé. J'ai mit plusieurs mois, avant de retrouver un semblant de vie, avec toujours l'aide de Jane, Alice et Jake. De nouveau « vivante », j'avais prit doucement le cours de ma vie, et avait revu Mike, dans un restaurant. Pendant plus de vingt minutes, il s'était excusé de son comportement passé, m'expliquant qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel. J'avais fini par lui pardonner.

Après tout ces évènements, j'avais décidé de changé. Fini la Swan asocial, ma solitude m'avait amené à me jeter dans les bras, d'un malade mental. Fallait que je m'ouvre au monde.

Et aussi surprenant soit-il, j'avais voulu laisser une chance à Mike Newton, après qu'il ait passé de nombreux mois, à me faire la cour. Idiote ? Inconsciente ? Surement, après tout, il m'avait giflé sans aucune raison. Et pourtant, 5ans après, nous étions toujours ensemble. Heureuse, j'étais, il me dorlotait comme ci j'étais une princesse, ça en était presque inquiétant. Mais j'étais bien avec lui...même si il n'arrivait pas à me faire oublier ce que j'avais ressenti avec _lui_, dans ses baisers, son regard, sous ses mains.

Pourquoi suis je à Tokyo ? Jane, et moi avions fait un pari fou, de monter une boîte à Tokyo, où les nuits n'étaient que pur folie. Nous avions mit deux ans, à apprendre le japonais, Mike avait participé à nos cours. Prêt à me suivre partout.

J'avais trois passions dans la vie : les cerveaux dérangés, la littérature, et la musique. La dernière ayant prit beaucoup de place dans ma vie, m'avait aidé à mettre en veille, mes pensées en ce qui concerne Edward, et ma séquestration.

Ma meilleure amie et moi, avions réuni à nous deux des millions de dollars, investissement personnel, et celui de plusieurs autres hommes d'affaires, qui après plusieurs mois de rencontres, avaient décidé de nous faire confiance, surtout avec le pouvoir de persuasion de Jane, cette fille était une redoutable femme d'affaire, et j'aimais apprendre à ses côtés. Investissement, que nous avions pu leur rembourser. Avec tout cet argent, nous avions fait construire un complex dans le centre de la ville japonaise, qui portait nos initiales, J&B, ralliant hôtels de luxe, avec thalasso et autres activités de détente, casino, restaurant, et boîte de nuit.

Si j'avais cru faire le bon choix dans mes études, je ne regrettais pas de laisser tomber cette partie de ma vie, pour devenir une riche femme d'affaires. J'aimais ma nouvelle vie.

32ans, et j'étais la co-dirigeante de la boîte la plus prisée de Tokyo.

**Jane : Bells, arrêtes de rêvasser, faut que tu rejoignes tes platines**

Mes platines, de psycho-criminologue, j'étais devenue DJ, c'est ce qui s'appelle un virement à 180°. Les visages heureux me changeaient des visages sadiques que je voyais dans les dizaines de prisons que j'avais visité.

**Jane : Isabella Swan, on ouvre dans une minute, va te changer !**

**J'y vais**

Je courrais jusqu'à mon bureau, pour aller me changer. Je remplaçais mon slim et mon tee-shirt par quelque chose d'un peu plus sexy. J'enfilais une courte robe blanche, et mes Bridget's bicolore de Louboutin, or et blanc.

23heures, la boite ouvre, et je suis à mon poste. Cette nuit, nous recevions le groupe Far East Movement, groupe que j'aimais beaucoup.

Je me sentais moi derrière mes platines, j'étais à l'aise, et voir des inconnus dansaient étaient quelque chose qui me comblait. Du balcon où je me trouvais, j'envoyais un baiser à Mike, qui gérait le bar. Au moins, je l'avais à l'œil devant ses filles, qui lui secouaient leur poitrine devant lui, même si de ce côté, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

03heures du mat', je quittais mon balcon, pour rejoindre le restaurant. Je devais dîner avec Jane, pour qu'elle puisse me présenter le nouveau, qui devait gérait le casino, vu que notre précédent employé était décédé dans un accident de voiture.

Je la vis, parler, sourire avec un homme, que je ne percevais que de dos. J'avançais, pour gagner leur table.

**Jane : Bells, enfin**

**Désolée, j'ai du boire un verre avec le groupe**

Je me figeais, quand je voulus prendre place à côté de mon associée. _Il_ était là, devant moi, smoking noir, qui embrassait à merveille sa musculature, il était si...Woaw ! Choquée par sa présence, je mis un temps, avant de sentir mon amie, me tirait sur le bras.

**Jane : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je suis folle, atteinte, mais on a besoin de quelqu'un, et il est prêt à investir, dans notre nouvel boite à Los Angeles**

**Comment tu peux lui faire confiance ? Il a buté cinq femmes**

**Jane : Je sais, et je l'aurais à l'œil**

**Je préfère ne pas ouvrir cette boite, plutôt que d'accepter l'argent d'un type qui a du sang sur les mains !**

**Edward : J'ai payé ce que j'ai fait**

**Si ça avait été le cas, tu serais encore à San Quentin, à attendre ton exécution !**

**Jane : Bells, je peux comprendre ta colère, mais on a besoin de quelqu'un pour le casino, si tu veux, je n'accepterais pas son argent, mais le temps que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, il sera là**

Son téléphone vibra sur la table.

**Jane : Faut que je prenne l'appel, Bells, ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques semaines**

Elle nous quitta, avant de répondre au téléphone.

**Edward : Bella, ravis de revoir **

**Je vois que tu es libre**

**Edward : Depuis un an**

**Évadé ?**

**Edward : Déçu de me voir encore vivant ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Tes victimes doivent surement se retourner dans leur tombe**

**Edward : Comme quoi, le mal peut vaincre le bien, parfois**

**Je vois ça**

**Edward : DJ ? J'avoue que tu es plus sexy dans ce rôle**

**Me dis pas qu'ils ont relâché une espèce dans ton genre ? (haineuse)**

**Edward : Que veux tu, la justice est tombée sous mon charme**

**Ça aurait été le cas, elle t'aurait gardé dans ces cages, jusqu'à ce que t'y crève !**

Je me levais, et quittais la table, mais avant que je n'ai pu m'éloigner, il me plaqua contre le mur, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

**Edward : Tant de haine, c'est pas bon, quelqu'un finirait par être blessé**

**Fais gaffe Masen, je pourrais rendre justice à ses femmes, en te butant !**

Il souria.

**Edward : J'accepte ma sentence, tant que c'est toi qui le fait**

**Me tentes pas**

Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, il s'approcha, jusqu'à écraser ma poitrine contre son torse. Son nez vint ensuite respirer son parfum dans mon cou. Je détestais ce qu'il était, mais je ne pouvais pas nier, qu'il était toujours aussi attirant, surtout avec ces quelques rides sur le visage. L'avoir contre moi, me fit frissonner.

**Edward : Toujours aussi belle...et ce parfum envoûtant**

Je fermais les yeux, quand il déposa un doux baiser dans mon cou. C'est en sentant cette brûlante sensation, quand il me touchait, que j'oubliais instantanément ce qu'il était.

**Edward : Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté, de m'avoir anéanti de cette façon, j'ai même rêvé te tuer, pour avoir osé me faire espérer que je pouvais être heureux avec une femme**

**Quoi ? La pauvre étudiante que j'étais, à réussi à briser le coeur de pierre que tu as, pardon, que tu avais, maintenant tu es libéré, tu es un homme nouveau**

**Edward : Continus, tu m'excites quand t'es en colère**

**Lâches moi !**

**Edward : Maintenant, que je t'ai vu, je vais pouvoir enfin te baiser autant que je le veuille, comme j'avais fantasmé pouvoir le faire**

**Essaies encore de foutre tes mains sales, sur moi, et crois moi, quand je te dis que tu rejoindras ta mère, à la minute où tu l'auras fait**

**Edward : Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! (effaçant son sourire)**

**Oups, je t'ai touché...dégages de mon chemin connard !**

Il finit par me lâcher, et faire un pas en arrière. Le regard assassin, je rejoignais mon bureau. Libre, il était libre !

Libre ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il devait être exécuté dans un peu moins de 5ans. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? J'arrivais pas à croire que Jane, venait d'engager un type comme lui.

J'étais certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès, venir ici, à Tokyo. Il avait du trouver une photo de moi et Jane, dans la presse. J'imaginais bien que son objectif était de me détruire, comme je semblais l'avoir fait avec lui, 8ans auparavant.

* * *

><p>Alors heureuse de voir un Edward libre ?<p>

Vous comprendrez un peu plus tard, pourquoi Bella ressent autant de haine envers Edward

Je suis désolée, si des lectrices attendaient que je raconte l'histoire à travers une prison. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir eu d'inspiration pour cela, ça devenait rapidement ennuyeux.

XOXO Junessa


	11. Elle

**Coucou chères lectrices/cher lecteur**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS/AJOUTS...Je fais tout mon possible pour que ça plaise, tout en mettant mes idées (je sais pas si ça se dit)**

**Peut être que certaines d'entre vous aurez voulu voir l'histoire dans la prison, mais franchement, je sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire, sans que cela ne stagne, et je ne suis pas une grande auteur bourré de talent, qui sait jouer de toutes les situations.**

**Voilà un new chapitre, du point de vue d'Edward, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et répondra à certaines de vos questions. Je sais que la venue d'Edward dans la vie de Bella, est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je pensais que c'était bien comme ça.**

**Enfin, je réalise comme il est particulièrement dur d'écrire une histoire avec des personnages dont les caractères est différent, de ce qu'on peut lire parfois. L'originalité c'est bien, mais il faut donner un sens à l'histoire.**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Elle<strong>

Ébranlé, surprit, choqué, voilà 3mots, qui pourraient décrire exactement ce que je ressens. Je crois que pendant 5minutes, j'avais les yeux fixés sur cette porte en acier. C'était une blague, elle allait forcément revenir, et rire de m'avoir autant surprit...sauf qu'elle n'est pas revenue, elle n'est plus revenue.

Pas elle, elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pas elle. Je savais que nous avions été rapide dans l'expression de nos sentiments, nous aurions pu ralentir, apprendre à se connaître plus, ou je sais pas, mais pas me cracher au visage qu'elle avait hâte que mon exécution arrive. Je m'attendais pas à voir cette facette agressive, et sauvage chez elle.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, je laissais Seth, remettre mes chaînes, après une fouille corporelle. Jamais une femme ne m'avait autant blessé. Même la déception de mes proches face à ce que j'avais fait, ne m'avait pas autant touché que ses mots à elle.

Un cauchemar, m'avait-elle dit. Jamais j'aurais pu toucher un seul de ses cheveux. Elle, c'est différent, elle a une magnifique lueur dans le regard. Elle est si belle, merveilleusement belle. Grâce à elle, j'avais envie de croire que je m'en sortirais, que je me sortirais de cet enfer mental. Elle pouvait pas mettre fin à mes espoirs, en à peine quelques minutes.

L'espoir ne fait pas vivre, il vous fait sourire, pour vous surprendre avec une déception, et vous tuez.

Comme un pathétique ado, je m'étais mit à vouloir vivre quelque chose de spécial avec elle, rêver de la rendre heureuse, et lui montrer qu'avant d'être un détraqué, j'étais un homme, qui avait perdu sa raison de vivre, mais qui essayait de s'en sortir.

_Novembre...Décembre._

_Janvier_

Jasper se présenta avec Seth devant ma cellule, alors que mon esprit divagué.

**Jasper : Masen, visite**

Je me relevais dans un bond, elle était revenue ! Elle regrettait.

**Jasper : T'enflammes pas, c'est ton avocate**

Elle ne regrettait pas, elle ne pensait plus à moi. Je ne l'avais pas marqué autant, qu'elle m'avait touché. Menotté pieds et mains, j'avançais une énième fois dans ces couloirs. Sous les cris des autres détenus, qui braillaient à chaque fois qu'un autre prisonnier passait par là.

Seth me détacha à la demande de Lauren, qui avait étalé sur la table, plusieurs papiers.

**Lauren : Salut, comment tu vas ? (embrassant ma joue)**

**Fatigué**

Je me posais sur la chaise, alors qu'elle prit place sur la table, à côté de moi, balançant ses jambes croisées et dénudées, par sa jupe droite.

**Lauren : 7ans**

**Quoi 7 ans ?**

**Lauren : J'ai obtenu 7ans à Corcoran**

**C'est à dire ?**

**Lauren : Après avoir plaidé ta cause pendant plus de 3ans, j'ai obtenu ton transfert à Corcoran, prison d'État, qui offre des soins aux détenus...le psy que tu suis, a donné son accord pour la thérapie médicamenteuse et psychologique**

**Je comprends pas**

**Lauren : Plus de condamnation à mort, tu pars pour une thérapie de 7ans, pour soigner ton désordre traumatique d'effort de poteau*...j'ai pu réduire ta peine à 10ans, t'as déjà purgé 3ans, donc il ne te reste plus que 7ans**

**Tu veux dire, qu'après 7ans, je serais libre ?**

**Lauren : Si les psychiatres te jugent non dangereux, oui**

J'allais _la_ revoir, c'est tout ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Je me soignerais et je lui prouverais que je peux changer. En la voyant, je savais que c'était elle, et je ferais absolument tout pour qu'elle me revienne.

J'allais la revoir, la seule femme, qui m'avait retourné le coeur. Je la convaincrais, d'être le seule à la rendre heureuse. On ressent ce genre de sentiments si fort, une fois dans sa vie, elle ne pourra pas oublier cette attraction qui nous avaient attirés l'un à l'autre.

Lauren se remit sur ses pieds, pour me faire signer quelques papiers. Avant que je ne me lève, pour la remercier, d'un baiser sur sa joue. Mon avocate prit mon visage dans une main.

**Lauren : Je me suis battue pour toi, pour monter un dossier en béton, me fait pas regretter d'avoir accepter de te défendre**

**Je te remercierais jamais assez**

**Lauren : Ton transfert aura lieu dans un mois**

Dans une dernière accolade, je la remerciais, pour avoir passer des nuits blanches, à prouver que j'étais malade, ce que j'assumais.

_7ans plus tard : Février 2023..._

100dollars, mon Iphone 4, et mon porte feuille, avec mes cartes, voilà ce que j'avais dans les poches, à mon arrestation. J'attrapais le tout, qui se trouvait dans un petit bac transparent, et le fourrait dans ma poche, de mon jean. Plus de blouse orange, me voilà à nouveau libre. Devant la porte de la grande prison, qui claque derrière moi, je respire l'air doux, qui caressait mon visage. Ma thérapie semble m'avoir enlevé la main imaginaire, qui enserrée mon coeur, sensation que j'avais ressenti depuis le suicide de ma mère.

Léger ? pas vraiment, je me sentais juste bien. A 38ans, je devais tout reconstruire. On m'avait interdit de reprendre mes études de médecine. Les meurtres semblent une raison évidente. Je vais devoir faire un test de dépistage pour les drogues, tout les 2 mois, pendant un an.

La sensation du vent plus que jouissante, je décidais de marcher, mon sac sur le dos. Je posais mon regard sur chaque chose, sur chaque personne, plus qu'heureux d'être hors de ces cages froides.

Les jours passaient, et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi mon avenir serait fait. Je créchais dans un hôtel à San Francisco, et mon compte en suisse (caché de tous) ne me pressait pas à trouver une activité professionnelle. Merci papa pour avoir travaillé de longues années pour me rendre riche. Sa mort m'a été très utile.

Seul, gambadant dans les rues, mes pensées n'étaient que pour elle.

Où était elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Était-elle heureuse ? Partageait-elle sa vie avec un homme ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Savoir pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir le dire. Elle m'attirait, et la force de cette attraction était inexplicable. La frustration de ne plus me souvenir de son visage après tant d'année, m'avait gagné, jusqu'à me rendre fou. Frustration que je finis par évacuer, à travers des conquêtes d'un soir.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de boire un verre dans un cabaret. Voir des visages heureux, me faisait toujours du bien, me faisait sourire. Assis au bar, j'appréciais l'ambiance « année 50 » du lieu.

**Barman : Qu'est ce qui te faut mon pote ?**

**Une tequila**

Quelques secondes après, il posa ma boisson devant moi. Je me tournais, et observais les danseuses faire leur numéro.

**Plutôt cool comme endroit**

**Barman : Dommage que la patronne veuille vendre **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Barman : C'est une vieille femme, qui n'arrive plus à gérer ses finances, et qui rêve de retraite**

**Pas d'acheteur ?**

**Barman : Il faut qu'elle rembourse ses dettes, donc le prix de vente est beaucoup trop élevé pour les acheteurs**

**Je peux la voir ?**

**Barman : Tu montes l'escalier (me montrant du doigt, un escalier tournant), c'est la porte au fond**

**Merci**

Deux heures plus tard, je ressortais officieusement propriétaire de ce bijou, ça le sera officiel demain, dans l'après-midi, après que j'ai signé la paperasse. Rapide ? Simplement fait sur un coup de tête. Un cabaret avec une telle ambiance, fiévreuse, et euphorique, était l'endroit certain, où je côtoierais le moins, la tristesse. Elle était ma compagne pendant plusieurs années, et avait dirigé ma vie, jusqu'à m'enfermer 10ans, dans un lieu aussi sombre et sordide qu'était San Quentin. Ma thérapie l'avait éloigné, à mon tour de continuer à faire des efforts, pour ne plus recroiser son chemin.

Voir mon père négociait des tonnes de contrat, m'aiderait surement à réussir à gérer cette établissement.

_Mars 2024_

Un an que je suis à la tête du complex « Black Swan », une référence à Isabella Swan ? Surement, certain même. Elle avait la beauté d'un cygne, mais un sombre visage parfois.

J'avais agrandi le lieu, dans un hôtel, et une boite de nuit, en rachetant les terrains à côté. Et je ne regrettais pas cette affaire. J'avais gardé les mêmes employés, et étaient devenus très ami avec James, le barman que j'avais rencontré un an auparavant. Il fut le seul à qui j'avais raconté mon passé, ce qui nous as brouillé pendant quelques mois, avant qu'il ne m'accorde la seconde chance des ex prisonnier.

Pendant des mois, j'avais recherché mon coup de foudre, en vain. Elle avait surement du s'installer dans un autre état, ou un autre pays, la sachant passionnée par les voyages.

Dans mon bureau, je lisais le contrat que voulait me faire signer une société de sécurité.

**Entrez**

**James : Salut patron**

**Salut James, et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça**

Il se posa sur le canapé, poussé contre le mur, en face de mon bureau, un magazine enroulé dans sa main.

**Tu lis des revues féminines maintenant ?**

**James : Ah ouais, je voulais te faire montrer un truc hallucinant**

**Un test pour savoir si tu combles ta copine**

**James : Très drôle**

Il déroula le magazine, et me présenta un article, illustré par deux photos...Elle...Elle...elle était là, celle que je pensais être la femme de ma vie, était là, posant avec une blonde.

**James : Je te présente, Isabella Swan et Jane Volturi, elles sont à la tête, de la plus grosse boîte de Tokyo, si ce n'est de tout le Japon**

Je pouvais...Je pouvais pas croire qu'elle était là, enfin sur cette photo, dans un magazine sur les entreprises qui font succès. Co...Comment c'était possible ? Y a 8ans, elle voulait être psycho-criminologue, pas PDG d'une boite.

**James : Eddy, ça va ?**

**Ouais, ouais**

**James : T'as vu la taille de ce truc, il est immense, et il paraît que les employés sont hyper bien payés**

**Tu veux me quitter ?**

**James : Tu rigoles, le japonais et moi, ça fait deux**

**Je peux te l'emprunter ?**

**James : Ouais, j'ai fini de le lire...t'imagines un peu, ce que ça doit être de diriger ce truc ! **

Il quitta mon bureau, rêveur, alors que mon regard était fixé sur sa photo. Elle était encore plus belle. Elle portait une courte robe noire, mettant en valeur sa peau diaphane. Ses cheveux, étaient lissés, elle portait toujours cette frange, qui donnait de l'allure à ses longs cheveux.

_« A 32ans, Isabella Swan et Jane Volturi, sont deux princesses qui règnent dans le monde de la nuit. Malgré leur jeunesse, elles gèrent avec brio une société de plus de 300 000 000 de dollars, qui se diversifient dans plusieurs lieu de détente : hôtels, casinos, thalasso, boîte de nuit...Rien ne semble les arrêter, quand on sait, qu'elles viennent d'acheter un terrain à Los Angeles »_

Bella Swan, ma Bella était l'une des plus célèbres femmes d'affaires. Autant dire que j'étais plus que surprit. Elle que j'avais imaginé, douce, semblait s'en sortir à merveille dans le monde véreux du business.

Il fallait que je la revois, j'avais besoin de la revoir. Maintenant, tout de suite, il fallait que recroise son regard, que je sente son parfum. Rapidement, je tapais dans mon moteur de recherche, le nom de la boite, pour avoir plus d'informations. Après une biographie vague des deux jeunes femmes, je trouvais les nouvelles de Tokyo.

_« Lee Bo, directeur du casino « J&B » vient de succomber à ses multiples blessures, à la suite d'un grave accident de voiture, mettant en cause, un chauffeur ivre. »_

Est ce un signe pour me dire que je dois prendre un avion pour Tokyo, et postuler pour ce poste ? Je voulais le prendre comme tel. Je devais saisir cette chance de la revoir.

**ooOOoo**

Après plus de 10heures de vol, au dessus de l'océan Pacifique, j'atterrissais à l'aéroport international de Narita. J'avais régler les détails de la gérance de « Black Swan » avec James, qui était tout aussi doué, pour s'en sortir seul, au moins le temps de mon voyage. Voyage dont je ne connaissais pas la durée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est la revoir. J'ai fait cette thérapie, dans le seul espoir de prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un homme qui cède à des pulsions meurtrières. Que je suis guéri, si je puis dire, de cette dépression, qui a trop longtemps terni mes sentiments.

Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, notre dernière rencontre avait été particulièrement « violente ».

Dans un taxi, je rejoignais le « J&B », où j'avais loué une chambre. J'avais déjà convenu d'un rendez vous avec Jane. Si je devais avoir ce poste, c'est elle que j'arriverais à convaincre.

22h03 : Je glissais ma carte magnétique dans le boitier de la porte, pour entrer dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas étonnant que cette boite est autant de succès, le décor était somptueux, ni trop versé dans le luxe, ni pas assez. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

J'étais sur le même continent qu'elle, et cette vision me fit sourire. J'étais libre depuis un an, un an, où je ne pense qu'à la revoir...Ce jour est enfin arrivé. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, du peu que je connaissais d'elle, c'était une fille surprenante.

Dans la douche, j'effaçais les marques d'un long voyage. Elles avaient vraiment un don, dans l'art de détendre leur clientèle. La douche avait ses nombreux jets, m'avait relaxé les muscles, trop tendu.

Pas décidé à dormir, j'enfilais une chemise noire, que je rentrais dans un pantalon de smoking de la même couleur, que j'accompagnais de mes habituels richelieu. Prêt, je quittais ma chambre.

Soudain, je me retournais, quand je la vis sortir de sa chambre, pour éviter qu'elle ne me voit. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui parler. Timide ? Hum oui, un peu. Paniqué surtout à l'idée de voir sa réaction, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Je me tournais à nouveau, quand je la vis marcher dans le couloir, pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Ses jambes nues, étaient un appel à la caresse, quand ses cheveux me demander d'être senti. J'avais rarement vu une femme, avec autant de classe. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle ne me vit pas, plongée dans son téléphone. Sa démarche assurante, la rendait encore plus belle. Je profitais que l'ascenseur soit bondé, pour m'y glisser, et me poser derrière elle, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Elle avait toujours ce parfum de freesia, un parfum ensorcelant. D'un geste de la main, le fruit de ma tachycardie, ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche. Je découvris, émerveillé, son dos dénudé. J'aurais voulu toucher cette peau soyeuse, du bout des doigts, pour sentir cette douce texture.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur le rez de chaussée de l'hôtel. J'attendais qu'elle fasse quelques mètres, pour marcher derrière elle. Déjà avec une érection naissante, quand je l'avais vu à l'étage, la chaleur qui bouillonnait dans mon bas ventre, s'accentua en voyant son cul se dandinait de gauche à droite, sans que ça n'est l'air vulgaire. Je la voulais, et de bien des manières !

Je la suivais jusqu'à la boîte de nuit, où la foule commençait à prendre possession des lieux. Je fus surprit de la voir se diriger, vers le balcon, où se trouvait les platines du dj. Décidément cette fille, était étonnante !

Pendant plus de 3heures, je la regardais propager une ambiance ardente, et euphorisante dans la masse de gens, qui dansaient. La voir sourire, et prendre du plaisir, était fascinant. Je décidais de rejoindre rapidement ma chambre, quand l'idée de la posséder sexuellement me provoqua une érection monstre. Je finis par me branler fortement, criant son nom, qui résonna dans la douche.

**ooOOoo**

09heures : Physiquement prêt, je rejoignais le bureau de Jane Volturi, après qu'elle était autorisé sa secrétaire à me faire entrer.

Sans lever les yeux de son PC, elle m'invita à prendre place sur l'une des chaises, en face d'elle. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par m'accorder toute son attention. Je la vis réfléchir, avant d'avoir le regard surprit.

**Jane : Edward Masen, vous êtes le Edward Masen**

**Il y en a plusieurs (affirmatif)**

**Jane : Ça m'étonnerait, qu'il y en ai beaucoup qui ai tué 5femmes**

Soit Bella lui avait parlé de moi ? Soit la presse avait parlé, ce que je doutais fortement.

**Vous savez**

**Jane : Votre cousine est l'une de mes amies...j'imagine que vous connaissez la sortie**

**Je me suis soigné, pendant 7ans**

**Jane : Félicitations...au revoir Mr Masen**

**Je suis plus que compétent pour ce poste (insistant)**

**Jane : Je préfère engager un braqueur de banque, plutôt qu'un type dans votre genre**

**Vous n'avez personne, sinon, je ne serais pas là**

**Jane : Jamais je ne donnerais un dollar à un mec comme vous !**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent**

Je vis sur son visage, qu'elle avait tout comprit.

**Jane : Laissez moi deviner, c'est **_**elle**_** que vous voulez voir**

Je ne répondis pas.

**Jane : Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? La buter ? Je vous buterais avant, vous voulez quoi ?**

**Je suis amoureux d'elle (finis-je par avouer)**

**Jane : Amoureux, carrément...Je savais pas que les gens comme vous, ressentez des sentiments d'amour**

**J'assume le fait d'avoir tué, je ne le nie pas...mais je dois prouver à la société que leur thérapie a marché, me prouver à moi même **

**Jane : Et c'est à Tokyo, que vous avez voulu faire ça**

**Je veux seulement être là, où elle est**

**Jane : Vraiment touchant (sarcastique)**

**Même sans vous, je l'approcherais**

**Jane : Elle est amoureuse d'un autre homme**

Mon coeur se serra à cette pensée.

**Jane : Il l'a radoucit, et lui donne ce sourire niais, horrible à regarder...et je déteste ça, une femme d'affaire doit avoir du caractère**

Je fus surprit par ces mots.

**Jane : Comment vous pouvez aimer, une femme qui ne sera jamais fière d'être à votre bras, ou qui ne sera tout simplement pas fière de ce que vous êtes ?**

**Je peux pas faire autrement, en 8ans, elle n'a pas quitté mes pensées**

Je sursautais quand elle ria.

**Jane : Woaw, vous êtes un homme vraiment touchant (séchant une fausse larme)**

**N'est ce pas (ironiquement)**

**Jane : Que faites vous depuis un an ?**

**Je dirige une boite comme la votre, en un peu plus petit**

**Jane : Je dois être aussi barge que vous**

**Vous semblez être une femme intelligente**

**Jane : Ne me flattez pas Mr Masen, ça me rappelle le surnom que l'on vous a donné**

**C'est une vérité**

**Jane : Je disais, je dois être aussi barge que vous, pour vous prendre le temps de quelques mois, avant de trouver quelqu'un de plus...enfin de plus propre, dirons nous**

**Bien...j'ai apprit que vous possédiez un terrain à LA, si vous chercher des investisseurs**

**Jane : Essaieriez vous de m'acheter Mr Masen ? (arquant un sourcil)**

**Non...j'essaie juste d'être généreux**

**Jane : Généreux, arrêter ça, ça ne vous va pas...je dois en parler avec elle**

**J'aimerais que vous le fassiez en ma présence**

**Jane : Pourquoi ?**

**J'aimerais, c'est tout**

**Jane : Dans la nuit, nous nous retrouverons au restaurant pour en parler**

**Bien**

**Jane : Je vous ai à l'œil Mr Masen, ne me forcez pas à vous donner à manger à mon python**

Elle me montra du doigt, un immense aquarium, où se trouvait l'animal. Je déglutis, devant la vue du serpent.

**J'ai comprit**

**Jane : A demain Mr Masen**

**Madame**

Je quittais son bureau. Je crois que j'avais jamais autant transpiré. Voilà une femme de caractère !

Je traversais le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres, en pensant que j'avais eu le poste. Je travaillerais avec mon fantasme, c'était presque inespéré !

Mon sourire s'effaça très vite, en me rappelant les mots de Jane.

_« Elle est amoureuse d'un autre homme »_

Je plains le pauvre type, dont je serais le concurrent.

**ooOOoo**

Le reste de la journée, j'étais resté dans ma chambre. Bras croisés derrière la tête, je fumais une énième cigarette, les pensées toujours obsédées par elle. Serais je idiot de dire que j'ai peur de notre rencontre ? Tout à coup, je suis moins confiant. La voir si classe, et sûre d'elle, m'intimidait.

Je jetais un oeil à ma montre, et me levais quand elle indiqua 01heures du matin. Pendant une heure, je me préparais physiquement et mentalement à la revoir.

Prêt, en tout cas physiquement, je quittais ma chambre, pour rejoindre le restaurant français du grand hôtel. Je me posais à la seule table vide, attendant nerveusement Jane, qui arriva dix minutes après.

**Jane : Mr Masen, je ne vous ai pas vus de la journée**

**Vous me surveillez ?**

**Jane : Toute la journée, je ne vous quitte pas du regard **

**Je pourrais prendre ça pour de l'amour**

Elle ria doucement.

**Jane : Là voilà**

Une minute après, elle était là. Très surprise de me voir, je sentais que j'allais déjà m'en prendre plein la gueule.

**Jane : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je suis folle, atteinte, mais on a besoin de quelqu'un, et il est prêt à investir, dans notre nouvelle boite à Los Angeles**

**Comment tu peux lui faire confiance ? Il a buté cinq femmes**

OK, elle me détestait vraiment ! A quoi je m'attendais...Surement pas à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras.

**Jane : Je sais, et je l'aurais à l'œil**

**Bella : Je préfère ne pas ouvrir cette boite, plutôt que d'accepter l'argent d'un type qui a du sang sur les mains !**

Comment j'ai pu croire qu'elle pourrait passer au dessus de ça, après autant d'années...Je me suis trompé, qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'espérer que j'avais un quelconque avenir avec une femme aussi brillante qu'elle. Elle était mon rêve, et il en restera ainsi.

**J'ai payé ce que j'ai fait**

**Bella : Si ça avait été le cas, tu serais encore à San Quentin, à attendre ton exécution**

**Jane : Bells, je peux comprendre ta colère, mais on a besoin de quelqu'un pour le casino, si tu veux, je n'accepterais pas son argent, mais le temps que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, il sera là**

Son portable vibra sur la table.

**Jane : Faut que je prenne l'appel, Bells, ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques semaines**

Elle nous quitta, avant de répondre au téléphone.

**Bella, ravis de te revoir**

**Bella : Je vois que tu es libre**

**Depuis un an**

**Bella :Évadé ?**

**Déçue de me voir encore vivant ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Bella : Tes victimes doivent surement se retourner dans leur tombe**

**Comme quoi, le mal peut vaincre le bien, parfois**

**Bella : Je vois ça**

**DJ ? J'avoue que tu es plus sexy dans ce rôle**

**Bella : Me dis pas qu'ils ont relâché une espèce dans ton genre ? (haineuse)**

**Que veux tu, la justice est tombée sous mon charme**

**Bella : Ça aurait été le cas, elle t'aurait gardé dans ces cages, jusqu'à ce que t'y crève !**

Elle quitta la table...Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, je voulais lui expliquer mes 8 dernières années. Et le seul moyen que je trouvais, fut de la plaquer.

**Tant de haine, c'est pas bon, quelqu'un finirait par être blessé**

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'elle m'avait blessé.

**Bella : Fais gaffe Masen, je pourrais rendre justice à ses femmes, en te butant**

Je souriais, à l'idée de la voir avec une arme.

**J'accepte ma sentence, tant que c'est toi qui le fait**

**Bella : Me tentes pas**

Je m'approchais, jusqu'à sentir sa poitrine ronde s'écraser contre moi. L'avoir si près, m'électrifia le corps, sensation agréable que j'aimais ressentir quand je la touchais. Guidé par cette agréable sentiment, je rapprochais mon visage, pour sentir son parfum. Elle frissonna, je présumais que je lui faisais de l'effet.

**Toujours aussi belle...et ce parfum envoûtant**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser, sur son cou parfumé. Je me retenais de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas marquer sa peau d'un autre. J'étais fou d'elle, fou de ce qu'elle me procurait. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer, pas maintenant.

**Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté, de m'avoir anéanti de cette façon, j'ai même rêvé te tuer, pour avoir osé me faire espérer que je pouvais être heureux avec une femme**

**Bella : Quoi ? La pauvre étudiante que j'étais, à réussi à briser le coeur de pierre que tu as, pardon, que tu avais, maintenant tu es libéré, tu es un homme nouveau**

**Continus, tu m'excites quand t'es en colère**

S'en était tout le contraire, son sarcasme ne fit que me blesser une fois de plus.

**Bella :Lâches moi !**

**Maintenant, que je t'ai vu, je vais pouvoir enfin te baiser autant que je le veuille, comme j'avais fantasmé pouvoir le faire**

Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de dire une chose pareille ? Je m'enfonçais.

**Bella : Essaies encore de foutre tes mains sales, sur moi, et crois moi, quand je te dis que tu rejoindras ta mère, à la minute où tu l'auras fait**

Là, s'en était trop, elle pouvait m'insulter moi, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de ma mère. Personne n'avait le droit de l'embêter dans l'endroit paisible, où j'espérais qu'elle se trouvait.

**Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! (effaçant mon sourire)**

**Bella : Oups, je t'ai touché...dégages de mon chemin connard !**

Je la lâchais, et fis un pas en arrière, pour la laisser passer. Pourquoi avait elle autant de

haine ? Elle semblait m'avoir comprit au fil de nos rencontres. Aujourd'hui, elle agissait comme ci, elle ne connaissait pas mon passé, avant les meurtres.

Déçu et attristé par la désillusion sur cette première rencontre, je retournais dans ma chambre. Il était stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait m'aimer, qui le pourrait ?

* * *

><p>Le désordre traumatique d'effort de poteau est un traumatisme à la suite d'un évenement tragique, en loccurence, ici, assisté au suicide de sa mère, qui peut survenir plusieurs années après la tragédie.<p> 


	12. Combat 2  Amour Vs Haine

**Hey salut lectrices/lecteur**

**Qu'est ce que je devais dire déjà ?...Ah ouais ! MERCI POUR VOS MAGNIFIQUES REVIEWS QUI NE FONT QUE M'ENCOURAGER MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Et MERCI AUSSI POUR VOS AJOUTS.**

**Voilà un new chapitre, qui j'espère répondra à la question - Pourquoi Bella est si agressive avec Edward ?**

**Bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Combat 2 = Haine Vs Amour <strong>

Le lendemain, _07heures00_

Les quelques heures de repos que j'avais eu, je les avais passé à faire les cents pas sur ma moquette. Je n'avais pas eu d'insomnie depuis si longtemps. Revoir Edward, c'est le revoir _lui_. Le flacon orange, caché dans mon tiroir, m'avait crié d'en prendre le contenu, pour mettre mes pensées en veille, juste le temps de quelques heures. Mais je pouvais pas, ce serait comme ci je retombais dans ma dépression, ce que je refusais de faire, pour Jane, pour Mike...pour moi, j'en avais tellement souffert.

Je ne comprenais pas la décision de Jane, mais n'avions trouvé personne d'assez compétent. Jane m'avait dit qu'il avait de l'expérience, alors je devais juste patienter, avant de trouver quelqu'un de plus...innocent ? On va dire ça.

Mike entra, fatigué par sa nuit, alors que j'étais sous la douche. Fraîche, je sortais, m'enroulant dans une serviette.

**Mike : Salut ma puce**

**Bonjour bébé**

Il enlaça ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

**Mike : Tu vas bien ?**

**J'ai un peu mal dormi, mais je vais bien**

**Mike : Des cauchemars ?**

**Non, seulement des pensées sur le boulot**

**Mike : Sûre ?**

**Certaine**

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, avant de se déshabiller, pour se jeter sur le lit.

**N'oublies pas, à 11heures, tu dois réceptionner les commandes pour la boite**

**Mike : Je sais**

Je le laissais s'endormir, m'attelant à effacer mes cernes sous les yeux. Ça faisait si peu de temps, que mes idées étaient claires. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de Edward, au moment où j'avais apprit à le connaître. Mis à part ce cauchemar, qui m'avait simplement fait réalisé que je souffrirais d'aller contre la morale, je savais que je n'avais pas eu peur de lui. Peur de lui, ou peur de ce qu'il était, était ce la même chose ? Si lui avait pu être libéré, alors _l'autre_ pourrait l'être tout autant. J'avais peur de ça, que mon cauchemar recommence. Et si ça devait arrivé, alors je préférais qu'on mette fin à ma vie, pour ne pas revivre les insomnies et crises d'angoisse.

_08heures30_

Habillée, je mettais ma seconde chaussure, avant d'attraper mon téléphone, déposer un baiser sur la joue de mon homme, et de quitter la chambre. Avec Mike, je me posais pas de question, il m'apportait une stabilité psychologique, dont j'avais besoin. C'était facile d'être avec lui. Et si je devais choisir l'amour passionnel avec un ancien détenu, tueur en série et un amour tranquille, beaucoup moins bercée dans la folie amoureuse, mais avec un homme ne possédant pas de casier judiciaire (lourd), alors je choisirais sans hésitation, la seconde histoire. Pour la tranquillité émotionnelle qu'elle apportait.

Devant les portes de l'ascenseur, j'attendais que celle ci s'ouvrent. Soudain, je me tendis, quand je vis Edward arrivé. Réaction instinctif, qui me permettait de rester à l'affût du moindre danger, venant de sa part. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, je devais me protéger.

Nous entrions dans l'ascenseur. Dos à moi, je sentais son regard. Je comptais les minutes qu'ils restaient jusqu'à la salle de réunion, où je pourrais souffler en me sentant entourer.

**Edward : Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu peux respirer normalement**

**Je n'ai pas peur de toi**

**Edward : Pourquoi cette distance et cette nervosité sinon...excuses moi pour ce que je t'ai dit dans la nuit, mon but n'était pas de te faire peur, enfin, juste un peu, même si je le regrette**

**Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici, si ton but n'est pas de me tuer ?**

**Edward : Je voulais retrouver le coup de foudre que j'ai eu 8ans auparavant, je n'ai jamais imaginé toucher un seul de tes cheveux, pour te faire du mal**

**Les choses ont changées**

**Edward : Je sais que l'on ne s'est pas connus assez longtemps, pour que tu ressentes quelque chose de fort, encore 8ans après, même si j'ai l'impression que je te fais plus d'effets que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer, mais je peux comprendre...ce que je comprends pas, c'est autant d'agressivité et de méchanceté **

**Les hommes dans ton genre, ont un malin plaisir à voir les gens souffrirent, ces chiens exécutent tout ce qu'ils leur passent par la tête, avec pour seule motivation, les larmes de leurs victimes**

Automatiquement, mon regard se baissa sur les deux large bracelets en cuir, que je portais sur mes deux poignets.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir qui menait à l'étage des affaires. J'avançais, Edward sur mes pas, avant qu'il ne les stoppent, en se postant devant moi.

**Edward : Bella**

**Laisses moi s'il te plait**

**Edward : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne parlais pas de moi**

Parce que je ne parlais pas de toi.

**M'approches pas Edward, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir dormir toute une nuit, alors s'il te plait, tenons nous en à des relations professionnelles**

Je le contournais, et rejoignais Sarah, ma secrétaire, postée devant la salle de réunion. A son niveau, elle me tendit un café et mes dossiers.

**Merci Sarah**

**Sarah : Jane arrivera dans quelques minutes, les autres sont déjà là**

J'entrais dans la salle, où nos différents directeurs se trouvaient autour de la table rectangulaire.

**Bonjour messieurs**

Dans une même voix, ils me saluèrent. Edward entra à son tour. Il prit place, à côté d'Alec, qui gérait l'hôtel. Jane arriva quelques secondes après.

**Jane : Désolée, mais j'ai eu une panne de réveil**

Panne de réveil = baiser dans la douche avec une de ses innombrables conquêtes dans le langage de Jane.

**Bien, avant de débuter la réunion, j'aimerais vous présenter Edward Masen, notre nouveau directeur du casino, pour quelques semaines**

**Edward : Bonjour (saluant les 8hommes autour de la table**

**Mr Masen, je vous présente Alec Volturi, le frère de Jane, il gère la surveillance de la boite, sauf le casino, qui sera pour vous**

**Jane : Vous transmettrez le rapport des faits qui ont pu se produire, à nos secrétaires**

**Edward : Bien**

**Jane : Isabella vous présentera les employés, après la réunion**

Est ce moi ? Où elle faisait en sorte que je confronte Edward à tout prix ? Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec lui. Parce qu'avec la peur, il y avait aussi l'attirance que j'avais gardé pour lui. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mon cerveau oubliait facilement qu'il avait ôté la vie, en le voyant si beau, si bien moulé dans ce smoking, si craquant avec cet éternel sourire en coin, qui provoquait instantanément mes rougeurs, et si ensorcelant, avec ces émeraudes, qui déclenchait une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

**Jane : Mr Masen, il faudra d'ailleurs que vous soyez plus vigilant la semaine prochaine**

**Nous recevons les chanteurs Pitbull et T-pain, pour le tournage de leur dernier clip, et les tricheurs en tout genre, profiteront de ce divertissement, pour mettre en œuvre leur arnaque**

**Edward : J'y veillerais**

Jane finit par lui présenter le reste de notre équipe.

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous préparions l'arrivée prochaine du duo. Toute une heure, à sentir son regard, son habituel sourire en coin, qui à me faisait fondre, alors que j'essayais de repousser toutes formes d'attirance. Mais je le trouvais canon déjà avant, alors maintenant, qu'il a prit quelques rides...ne dis t-on pas que l'homme en vieillissant devient plus beau. C'est exactement ça, c'est un de ses « George Clooney » qui en prenant de l'âge, est devenu d'une beauté indécente.

Il le sait, il sait qu'il me trouble, d'où ce sourire craquant. Soudain, je me rappelle à quel point, j'avais été méchante dans la nuit, je sais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit. Je pouvais me permettre de l'insulter lui, mais pas sa mère.

Je sortis de mes pensées, quand Jane mit fin à la réunion.

**Jane : Bells, on déjeune ensemble**

**Je t'attendrais devant le bar de Mike**

**Jane : Ok**

Elle quitta la salle de réunion. Et je me retrouvais de nouveau, seule, avec Edward. Rassemblant mes documents, je sortais, le fruit de mon insomnie me suivant.

**Sarah : Isabella, j'ai besoin de votre signature**

Elle me tendit un porte-document, ouvert.

**Qu'est ce ?**

**Sarah : Les commandes pour l'arrivée des chanteurs, ainsi que les autorisations des figurants**

Je signais les feuilles, tout en marchant, Sarah tournait les pages pour moi.

**Merci Sarah (quand je signais la dernière feuille)**

**Sarah : Dois je vous accompagner ?**

**Non, je vais présenter à Mr Masen, ses bureaux**

Elle me quitta, non sans avoir porter un regard charmeur à Edward. Si elle savait que sous cette belle enveloppe corporelle, se cachait la cruauté en personne.

**Edward : T'as eu raison de changer d'orientation, celle là te rend définitivement plus sexy**

**Comment es tu libre ?**

Cette question me brûlait depuis la première nuit de nos « retrouvailles ».

**Edward : Lauren, mon avocate, a obtenu 7ans à Corcoran, pour que je puisse avoir un suivi psychiatrique, mon psy m'a jugé non dangereux, avec un dépistage des drogues tous les deux mois, pendant un an**

**L'es-tu ?**

**Edward : Un an, et je n'ai eu aucune pulsion, quoique je n'en avais plus depuis mon incarcération **

Nous arrivions devant les ascenseurs, que nous prenions pour rejoindre le casino. Adossée à la rampe, mes yeux étaient vissés sur mes talons, pour ne pas croises ses bijoux.

**Edward : Bella**

**Hum (relevant la tête)**

Il s'approcha, ne gardant une distance d'environ 30cm.

**Edward : De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?**

**Rien qui ne te regarde**

**Edward : Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je ne suis pas venu là pour ça**

**Pourquoi alors ?**

**Edward : Je te l'ai dit, je suis attiré par toi, encore plus aujourd'hui, en voyant ce que tu es devenue**

**Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est la façade, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il y a dedans**

**Edward : Pourquoi ne pas me laisser le découvrir ?**

**Je ne veux rien à faire avec toi, tu ne m'apporteras que des ennuis**

**Edward : Quel genre d'ennuis ?**

**Le genre, qui m'empêchera de dormir**

**Edward : Ces poches sous les yeux, c'est à cause de moi ?**

**Ce que tu es, ou étais, a fait ravivé de vieux souvenirs, dont j'aurais voulu ne pas m'en rappeler l'image**

**Edward : Dois je comprendre que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

**Je ne veux pas en parler, surtout pas avec toi**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et nous accédions au couloir qui menait vers le casino.

**Le chemin est compliqué, donc essaie de t'en souvenir**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant les portes des locaux de la surveillance du casino.

**Voilà, où tu devras te trouver nuit et jour, si tu le quittes, veille à prévenir quelqu'un**

Le bureau fait de baies vitrées, permettaient d'avoir un oeil, sur tout les employés de la sécurité, et les écrans de surveillance. Nous descendions les 5escaliers, qui menaient à la salle du dessous, pour que je puisse lui présenter chaque employé, et le présenter. Nous remontions ensuite. D'une pression, sur l'interrupteur de la fermeture des stores, Edward nous isola des regards.

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

Je bloquais ma respiration, quand il se rapprocha de moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches, je me figeais. Son toucher électrique, me fit frissonner.

**Edward : Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, pour que je puisse savoir comment te rassurer**

**Je ne serais jamais rassurée tant que tu seras ici**

**Edward : Je sais qu'on s'est connus deux mois, dans toute une vie, mais en 2mois, t'as su me cerner, tu sais à quel point, les choses m'ont échappé**

**Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à entrer dans ma vie ? Je suis avec quelqu'un**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Quelqu'un dont l'âme n'est certainement pas pure, mais pas aussi sale que la tienne**

**Edward : En es tu amoureuse ?**

**Oui (la voix sans hésitation)**

**Edward : Tu mens **

**Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme toi**

**Edward : Tu ne pourras pas longtemps lutter contre ce que tu ressens**

Agacée par son entêtement, je détachais mes bracelets, pour lui montrer mes poignets.

**Edward : Bella, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? (choqué par les marques sur mes poignets)**

**C'est la seule solution, que j'ai trouvé, quand un sadique dans ton genre, m'a séquestré pendant 2semaines, pendant 2 semaines, ce malade m'a électrocuté, pour rire en me voyant trembler, m'a humilié en urinant sur moi, et s'est amusé à voir ma peau brûlé sous sa cigarette (montrant mon biceps, marqué par des brûlures)...me taillader les veines, était la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour mettre fin à la folie de ce détraqué (remettant mes bracelets), avant que le FBI ne me trouve**

**Edward : Je ne pourrais**

**Tu l'as fait, tu as torturé 5femmes, pour le plaisir de voir leur sang couler...je ne pourrais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi, parce que ce serait me rappelait son visage à lui**

Je le contournais, et quittais son bureau. Moi qui avait promit de ne plus en reparler, voilà que je dévoile ma faiblesse, devant lui. Ressentais-je de l'amour pour lui ? Oui, bien enfoui, avant tout il était un homme blessé. Ressentais-je de la haine pour lui ? Oui, pour les cœurs dont il a cessé les battements.

Quand mon coeur me criait de me jeter sur ses lèvres, pour goûter à cette sensation qui m'avait rendu folle à l'époque, ma raison me hurlait de m'éloigner, pour ne pas souffrir. Il avait fait renaître son combat.

Pourquoi se rebattaient-ils, alors que j'avais un homme dans ma vie ? Certainement, parce que j'ai l'impression que l'attraction avec Edward est plus forte que celle entre Mike et moi.


	13. Romantique et Romantique

**Bonsoir amis du soir...**

**Peu de reviews, mais de reviews qui font plaisir à lire...MERCI BEAUCOUP ! **

**Nouvelles lectrices, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira...Bonne **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Romantique et Romantique<strong>

**PDV Edward**

Peu importe, que je m'étais fait soigné, peut importe le passé que je portais lourdement sur mes épaules, avant le premier meurtre, peu importe ma culpabilité...Pour elle, je ressemblais à n'importe quel tueur en série, détraqué, dérangé, sadique, ou autre qualificatif pour parler de cruauté, je suis le pire homme qu'elle puisse connaître. Et j'étais d'accord avec ça, je ne pourrais jamais me blanchir, rien ne changera, je serais toujours Edward « le romantique ». Je disais assumer cette partie, mais s'en était tout le contraire, le sang de femmes innocentes et malades par les épreuves de la vie, se verra toujours sur mes mains, et je ne le supportais pas. Qu'est ce que je pouvais espérer ? Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je devrais me contenter de coucheries d'une nuit, parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir à mes côtés, la femme que j'aime. J'avais beaucoup trop eu confiance en ses sentiments au début de notre relation, que j'avais cru naïvement, pouvoir les faire renaître. C'était sans compter qu'elle s'était faite agressée par un barbare.

Je n'avais aucune chance, qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. C'était humainement impossible, qu'elle puisse voir autre chose en moi. Je pouvais le comprendre. Sauf que je ne supporte pas d'être loin d'elle, à peine l'avais-je retrouvé, que j'avais rapidement sauté dans un avion, pour la rejoindre. Elle m'obsédait, jusqu'à m'en donner des insomnies. Sentir son parfum dans cet ascenseur, plaquer mes mains sur la courbe de ses hanches, son regard dans le mien, tout était là, pour vouloir la voir tout le temps.

Je pourrais me demander comment avait-on pu faire du mal, à une femme aussi fragile qu'elle ?Mais automatiquement, je repensais à mes gestes.

Dois-je abandonner et retourner à San Francisco ? Je pouvais pas, je tenterais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne, il le fallait, j'avais besoin d'elle. Je méritais pas d'être heureux, certes, mais je ne m'empêcherais pas de l'être. Les enfers puniront mes actes.

Dans mon bureau, j'occupais mon nouveau poste, heureusement les employés parlaient anglais.

**PDV Bella**

J'espérais qu'il abandonnerait cette fois, et retournerait d'où il vient. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me « harcèle », pour ne pas craquer. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se déchirait en deux. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était là, et il me retournait complètement le cerveau.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dérangeait-il autant ?

_Il y a de l'amour dans l'air !_

Comment je pouvais ressentir une once d'amour pour un homme comme lui ? J'avais beau dire que c'était au dessus de mes forces d'aimer un homme comme lui, je pouvais pas nier que je ressentais quelque chose ? Savoir quoi est la question.

De l'amour, ce serait comme dire que j'aime ce qu'il est...Je ne pouvais surement par éprouver un sentiment d'amour pour ce qu'il était !...Pourtant, c'était le cas, certes, je n'ai pas fan de son passé criminel, mais en creusant, ce n'était pas ça que j'avais vu lors de nos entretiens. Il savait s'imposer, je garderais toujours en tête, sa façon de me plaquer au mur, et de m'embrasser, de me donner envie de ne pas le repousser. J'aimais ce côté touchant du garçon blessé. Je me rends compte que je ne pouvais décrire ce qui m'attirait tant chez sa personnalité, mais ce que je savais c'est que c'était là.

Finalement, avec Jane, je décidais d'aller déjeuner dans l'un de nos restaurants. Je ne voulais pas parler avec Mike, en ayant autre chose en tête.

**Jane : Devines quoi...J'ai eu nos investisseurs, ils sont prêts à mettre quelques millions de dollars dans notre nouveau projet**

**On les rencontre quand ?**

**Jane : Dans deux semaines, il faudra qu'on se déplace aux États-Unis, pour une réunion**

**Bien**

**Jane : Je me trompe ou notre nouveau directeur de casino occupe tes pensées ?**

**J'en peux déjà plus (fatiguée)**

**Jane : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Y a que y a un apollon sérial killer dans ma boite**

**Jane : Effectivement, deux traits de personnalité qui s'opposent...que fais tu de Mike ?**

**Pourquoi mon cerveau ne veut-il pas penser correctement ?**

**Jane : Quand sa propriétaire est une fana des cerveaux dérangés, t'étonnes pas, que ça ne fonctionne pas correctement là dedans**

**Un conseil ?**

**Jane : Aucun**

**Je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé à mes poignets **

**Jane : Bells, c'est pas bon que tu reviennes sur cette histoire**

**Je sais, mais c'était simplement pour lui expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aimer quelqu'un comme lui**

**Jane : Wow, t'as du bien lui fermer la gueule...Pourtant c'est tout le contraire**

**Je viens à peine de le revoir, je peux pas dire que je ressens de l'amour, juste une attirance**

**Jane : J'aimerais vraiment pas être dans ton esprit en ce moment**

**Et qu'est ce que j'aimerais être dans la « zénitude » du tien**

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu ajouter dire quoi que ce soit, Mike arriva, et se posa à côté de moi.

**Mike : Salut ma puce, tu vas mieux ?**

**Je vais bien bébé**

Il caressa ma joue, et me donna un doux baiser, qu'il finit par approfondir dans quelque chose de plus langoureux.

**Jane : Pitié, arrêtez ça, je vais vomir**

**Mike : Je t'aime (se détachant)**

**Je t'aime aussi**

**Mike : Est ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir, avant qu'on commence notre nuit ?**

**Ouais**

**Mike : Jane, t'es aussi invitée**

**Jane : Un plan à trois ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Mike : Très drôle**

**Me dis pas que j'ai raté ton anniversaire, ou une fête en particulier ?**

**Mike : Non, non, je voudrais te faire une surprise**

**Jane : Et dois-je pourquoi venir ?**

**Mike : Pour fêter ça**

**Mike, tu sais que je déteste tout ce qui est surprise, c'est jamais bon**

**Mike : Celle là te plaira...je dois y aller**

Il nous quitta rapidement, avant que je ne le dissuade d'aller au bout de cette surprise.

**Jane : T'es foutue ma petite**

**Je déteste quand il me fait ce genre de cachoteries, ça foire à chaque fois**

Jane ria.

**Jane : Que veux tu, tu es amoureuse d'un romantique **

**Ne prononces pas le mot romantique**

Elle éclata de rire, à nouveau, en comprenant pourquoi.

**Jane : Romantique mielleux ou romantique tueur en série ?**

**Dis de cette façon, sans aucune hésitation, romantique mielleux**

**Jane : Dommage que le romantique tueur en série, soit si...HUM ! (imitant les frissonnements du corps)**

**Je sais...bon, je dois encore régler quelques trucs avant l'arrivée de nos duos**

**Jane : Bon courage**

**J'ai l'habitude**

**Jane : Je parlais plutôt de tes deux prétendants (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Merci Jane, vraiment**

Je la quittais, et rejoignais mon bureau, me plonger dans le boulot, m'éviterait de penser.

Vers 20heures, après une longue journée au téléphone, je regagnais ma chambre, pour me préparer à jouer les dj. Au début de ma nouvelle orientation, j'avais voulu que mes journées soient aussi remplies, pour ne pas provoquer le souvenir des images de mon agression. Et puis au fil des années, j'avais prit l'habitude, et avait continuer à entretenir ce rythme, non épuisant pour ma part, puisque j'y prenais beaucoup de plaisir.

Plongée dans mon Black Berry, je percutais...Edward. Je le vis frotter rapidement ses yeux, ses émeraudes rougis me surprirent...comme ci il avait pleuré.

**Edward : Excuses moi, je faisais pas attention où j'allais**

**C'est rien (perturbée par ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil)**

Il me contournait pour reprendre son chemin, mais je l'arrêtais en empoignant son bras.

**Est ce que ça va ?**

**Edward : Ouais, le décalage horaire, je suis un peu fatigué (évitant de croiser mon regard)**

Je sais que parfois j'ai l'air idiote, mais là c'est vraiment me prendre pour une conne.

**C'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ?**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Réponds**

**Edward : 711**

J'attrapais sa clé, que je trouvais rapidement, dans l'intérieur de sa veste, et nous ramenait à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Edward : Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? (agressif)**

C'est vrai depuis quand ça m'intéresse ?

**Va savoir, peut être que tu m'indiffères pas tant que ça...dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Edward : Je préfère pas **

**Je t'ai confié quelque chose dont peu de personne sont au courant**

**Edward : Dans le seul but de m'éloigner**

**Toujours cette répartie...je vais te laisser**

**Edward : Attends**

Je retournais sur mes pas, pour l'écouter.

**Edward : Ma mère, c'est venu tout à coup, et ça m'a perturbé (détournant ses émeraudes)...je crois que je finirais jamais par m'en défaire**

J'attrapais son visage dans une main, pour qu'il me regarde.

**Tu m'as dit t'être soigné pendant 7ans, je sais pas ce que c'est perdre un proche, mais ne va pas foirer 7ans de thérapie, faut que t'avances**

**Edward : C'est pas comme ci, je n'avais pas essayer, mais ce que je veux, est hors d'atteinte (plongeant son regard dans le mien, comme pour me faire comprendre, que c'était moi)...alors j'en suis au même point**

Je séchais ces larmes, réalisant que je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état.

**Quand on ne peut pas avoir ce que l'on veut, il faut se battre deux fois plus**

_Es tu en train de lui donner des idées Swan ?_

Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, dans un élan fougueux, il me plaqua contre le mur, et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Grimpée sur mes talons, je pouvais facilement approfondir cette caresse brutale et urgente. Je passais mes mains dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, pour rester accrocher à lui. Ma langue enroulée autour de la sienne, fut la sensation la plus frissonnante que j'ai connu à ce jour. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il me serra contre lui. Ses lèvres se mouvaient de la plus belles des façons avec les miennes. Électrique comme contact, j'en voulais encore et encore...mais à contre coeur, je me séparais de ses lèvres, ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, me gardèrent contre lui.

**Edward : Je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser pour quelque chose, dont j'ai envie depuis longtemps**

**Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses**

**Edward : C'est toi que je veux, alors je me battrais deux fois plus**

**Il faut que j'aille me préparer**

Mon adonis ne me lâcha pas, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne pouvais que céder, quand dans un simple baiser, il m'amenait à voir des étoiles, et me rendre plus légère, jusqu'à flotter dans les airs...Nos réserves d'airs épuisées, nous nous détachions, encore une fois, à contre coeur.

Comme deux adolescents amoureux, il me caressait le nez du sien, dans un geste affectif, laissant de petits baisers sur mes lèvres, alors que ses émeraudes n'avaient pas quittés mon regard. Je le laissais finalement, sans un mot, pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Woaouww ! L'extase serait un mot qui définirait à merveille ce que je ressens à cet instant.

J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais finit par lui accorder ce baiser, alors que dans la même journée, je disais ne pas vouloir d'un homme dans son genre.

_Tu es folle Swan !_

Folle de la sensation qu'il venait de me faire vivre. Je devais garder les idées claires, et surtout supprimer celles qui m'incitaient à entrer dans cette chambre, et me faire culbuter par ce magnifique, et sexy apollon.

Soudain, je me rappelais de Mike...Un baiser, est ce le tromper ? Si le tromper, c'est désirer un autre homme, alors je suis foutue. J'aimais Mike, pourtant, jamais il ne m'avait fait autant vibrer dans une caresse.

De la télécommande, je démarrais « Misery Business » de Paramore, et me glissais sous la douche, après m'être déshabiller. Après une heure, à me préparer pour ma nuit, et aussi pour la surprise de Mike, je ressortais de ma chambre, dans une robe bleu marine en soie, et des talons hauts noirs, les cheveux tressés dans une longue tresse indienne.

Traversant le couloir, pour atteindre les ascenseurs, j'affichais un sourire niais, en repassant mes doigts, sur mes lèvres, qui avaient goûtés à la plus exquise des friandises.

Je rejoignais le restaurant chinois de l'hôtel, je cherchais des yeux, Mike. Je fus surprise, de voir mes collaborateurs l'entouraient, en le trouvant.

**Jane : Drôle de surprise, pour que nos directeurs soient là**

**J'ai peur**

Nous fûmes rejoints par Edward.

**Edward (étonnée de le voir ici)**

**Edward : Un barman dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, m'a invité pour fêter mon nouveau poste, et une nouvelle qu'il voulait annoncer à sa copine**

Jane pouffa de rire, je la calmais d'un coup sur l'épaule, avec ma pochette.

**Edward : Tu es la copine (déçu)**

**Je vais le tuer**

J'avançais vers cet idiot, suivit par Jane et Edward.

**Mike : Ah ma puce, t'es là (liant nos mains)**

**Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?**

Je souriais poliment devant mes assistants, gênée.

**Mike : Ça fait 5ans qu'on est ensemble, 5ans que je vis la plus belle des histoires, 5ans que me réveiller à tes côtés, est une chance, en sachant comment on s'est rencontrés...Je t'aime Bella, plus que tout, et je ne rêve que de finir ma vie avec toi, alors...**

Il s'agenouilla, je me figeais.

**Mike : Isabella Swan veux tu m'épouser ?**


	14. Confusion

**Salut mes fabuleuses lectrices et mon fabuleux lecteur...**

**Est ce que j'ai le droit de dire combien j'ai aimé vos reviews ? Je pense que oui, alors...MERCI de me suivre dans le cerveau dérangé de Bella !**

**Merci aussi pour vos ajouts**

**Je crois que j'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews pour un chapitre...MERCI ENCORE !**

**Voilà un new chapitre...bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Confusion<strong>

Excusez moi, est ce qu'on peut la refaire, je n'ai pas très bien comprit.

**Pardon ?**

Mon envie à cet instant, ne fut pas de lui répondre, ni de lui verser mon champagne sur le visage, non plus de le gifler pour m'afficher de façon si honteuse devant mes collègues...Mais de rire, éclater de rire devant cette mise en scène idiote, avec une déclaration si peu touchante.

Mike Newton, qu'as tu fait ? Ne me connais tu pas à ce point ?

Je levais le regard vers Jane, qui avait recraché le contenu de son verre, au visage de mon petit ami. Et elle, ne se retenait pas de rire.

**Jane : Tu peux répéter ?**

**Jane !...Mike, relèves toi s'il te plait**

Il se releva, alors que j'étais rouge de honte, devant mes collaborateurs.

**Messieurs, veuillez m'excusez**

J'attrapais la main de Mike, pour nous isoler dans un coin du restaurant.

**Qu'est ce qui te prends de faire ça devant mes employés ?**

**Mike : Je voulais pouvoir fêter ça avec tout le monde**

**Fêter quoi putain ? Tu viens de me foutre la honte, avec cette demande, tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur des annonces en public, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?**

**Mike : J'imagine que c'est un non (déçu par ma réaction)**

**Pourquoi t'as besoin d'un anneau autour du doigt, pour passer ta vie avec moi**

**Mike : Je voulais juste confirmer notre relation**

**Mais qu'est ce que ça peut nous foutre, que l'état soit au courant que nous soyons ensemble, ce qui compte c'est que nous on le sache**

**Mike : J'en ai marre d'être le petit barman, qui sort avec une PDG, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment Jane me dénigre, pensant que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi**

**Mais c'est pas avec elle que tu sors, c'est avec moi, et rien à faire, que tu sois barman, ou agent d'entretien, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour le poste que tu occupes**

**Mike : Je sais...sauf que j'ai peur que tu m'échappes, j'ai l'impression que t'es trop bien pour moi**

**Dis pas de bêtise bébé, y a que toi qui sache me combler autant**

_Ouh, c'est pas beau de mentir Swan !_

**Mike : Pourquoi ça te gêne autant qu'on puisse se marier ?**

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire les vrais raisons.

**Parce que se marier, ça prend un jour, mais divorcer, ça prend des années**

**Mike : Tu n'as pas confiance en notre histoire ?**

**Bien sûr que si**

_Bien sûr que non !...Particulièrement depuis qu'un sexy ex-prisonnier occupe une chambre, tout près de la tienne._

**Seulement, se marier, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je peux pas**

**Mike : Bien**

**Est ce que ça gâchera quelque chose entre nous ?**

_Pousses le à provoquer la rupture , idiote ! Ca t'évitera les maux de tête, du au dilemme._

**Mike : Ce serait idiot**

Je souriais, et embrassais le coin de ses lèvres.

**La nuit va commencer, allons y**

Je pouvais pas blesser un homme aussi bon que lui. Lui dire _« non, on en reste là, je veux qu'on arrête »_, je pouvais pas, quand il a passé des nuits à me rassurer, quand je me réveillais, paniquée, après un énième cauchemar sur mon agression. Je pouvais pas le blesser.

Après un dernier baiser, il rejoignit le bar...Soudain, mon coeur se serra en croisant le regard d'Edward, déçu, triste. C'est lui que j'avais blessé, après l'avoir embrassé par deux fois, dans l'heure d'avant. Je lui avais donné de l'espoir, et depuis notre première rencontre, je venais d'anéantir une seconde fois, cet espoir. Mais que devais-je faire ? Plaquer Mike, après 5ans de relation, pour me jeter dans les bras d'un homme, avec qui je ne pouvais pas assumer mes sentiments ?

Le regard désolé, je rompais notre contact, quand Jane se posta devant moi.

**Jane : Pitié, dis moi que tu as dit non ?**

**T'inquiètes (attrapant une coupe de champagne dans le plateau d'un serveur, qui passait près de nous)**

**Jane : Putain, j'ai eu peur une seconde (m'imitant)**

**Je suis pas folle**

La seconde raison de mon « non » à sa demande, après la répugnance pour ce contrat, était notre pacte à Jane et moi. Aucune de nous, ne devait se faire passer la bague au doigt, parce qu'une fois mariée, notre conjoint possèdera la moitié de nos actions, et il en était hors de question. Seules nous deux, devions dirigés le fruit de plusieurs années de travail.

**Jane : Qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?**

**Le fait qu'il soit qu'un simple employé le gêne**

**Jane : En quoi le mariage changera quoi que ce soit ?**

**Notre relation sera sérieuse aux yeux des autres**

**Jane : Tu devrais vraiment te défaire de ce type**

**Jane, arrêtes ça**

**Jane : Je ne dis plus rien...ah là là, une demande en mariage**

Après un court moment de silence, nous éclations de rire.

**Jane : La naïveté de ce type m'étonnera toujours (séchant ses larmes du à notre fou rire)**

**Il a fallu qu'un ex taulard arrive, pour que je remette en question, une relation de 5ans**

**Jane : Je crois que je commence à aimer Edward**

**Jane, sois sérieuse quelques secondes**

**Jane : Je suis sérieuse, on va pas revenir pendant des décennies sur ce qu'il a fait**

**Je ne suis pas la seule dérangée**

**Jane : Ce que je pense, c'est que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, toi le sait mieux que tout le monde, ton coeur ne semble pas prendre en compte le paramètre « serial killer », et c'est peut être qu'il y a une raison**

**Laquelle ? (arquant un sourcil)**

**Jane : Va savoir, c'est peut être l'homme idéal**

J'attrapais sa coupe, et en bus une gorgée.

**C'est bizarre, tu délires, alors que tu n'as bu que deux verres, et de champagne seulement...tu es aussi cinglée que moi Volturi**

**Jane : C'est pour ça que nous sommes associées ma chère**

**Tu devrais m'interdire de voir cet homme, autre que ce qu'il est**

**Jane : Tu sais qu'il avait appelé sa boite, en faisant une référence à toi**

**Laquelle ?**

**Jane : Black Swan**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui recrachait ma boisson.

**Pardon ?**

**Jane : Black Swan, car pour lui, tu es un sombre cygne, élégante, mais parfois effrayante**

**Je vois que tu copines avec un monstre**

**Jane : Que veux tu les gens bons m'ennuient **

**Ok, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers**

**Jane : Ce type est fou de toi, et t'as pas l'air insensible **

**Ce mec provoque une certaine bipolarité, si je puis dire...un coup, j'aimerais en venir au meurtre, tuer ce qu'il est, et dans la minute suivante, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il m'embrasse et me fasse l'amour**

**Jane : Au moins, ce type te fait vivre des émotions fortes**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Jane : Depuis que tu sors avec Mike, je ne t'ai jamais vu courir jusqu'à moi, et me dire, _« Jane faut que je te raconte, Mike Newton, est un coup d'enfer »_...enfin le genre de discussion que nous avons les lendemains de mes parties de baise**

**Je suis juste pas aussi bavarde que toi, c'est tout**

**Jane : Ce mec ne t'a jamais fait rêvé, t'es avec lui seulement, pour que tu te sentes aimer**

**C'est faux**

_C'est vrai !_

**Jane : C'est vrai**

**Donc si je t'écoute, je devrais me jeter dans les bras d'Edward ?**

**Jane : T'as 32ans Bells, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités, tes propres décisions, sans que je n'ai à le faire, pas d'état d'âme, la vie est trop courte**

**En attendant de savoir quoi faire, je vais rejoindre mes platines**

J'embrassais ma meilleure amie, et regagnais la boite de nuit. La musique me ferait oublier pendant quelques heures, le feu qu'animait Edward en moi, et...et ben, Mike.

_03heures du matin_ : Je salue la foule, pour rejoindre ma chambre, et prendre une bonne douche. Dans le couloir qui mène à mes appartements, je stoppais mes pas devant la chambre d'Edward. Pourquoi décevoir Mike ne m'importait plus autant que de décevoir l'homme qui était derrière ces portes ?

Je finis par intégrer ma chambre, et me déshabillais rapidement, pour me glisser sous la douche. Mon moment préféré. Les yeux à peine fermés, que j'aimais imaginer ressentir à nouveau _ses_ lèvres contre les miennes. J'étais raide dingue des sensations qu'il me procurait, que je voulais les revivre encore, et encore.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je m'habillais de ma nuisette, avant de commander un dîner. Mais je fus attirée par un bout de papier...une origami sur la moquette, près de la porte. Une origami en forme de coeur, je souriais à l'idée qu'elle vienne d'Edward.

**« Je n'ai pas le courage de parler à la future mariée...**

**Je suis d'accord pour me battre deux fois plus, parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi je m'obstine autant à te vouloir. Mais je peux pas faire autrement. Le « On ne choisit pas qui on aime » va dans les deux sens. **

**Mais je ne peux pas me battre, pour une femme, qui ne voudra jamais de moi. Cet homme aussi niais soit-il, à l'air de te rendre heureuse. Et si il est le seul à pouvoir te faire sourire, alors, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je peux comprendre qu'être à ta place, est une situation difficile. Mais je suis à la mienne, et tout ce que je vois, c'est que je n'ai aucune chance, de graver mon nom sur ton coeur. **

**J'ai eu la prétention de croire, que je pourrais faire renaître en toi, ces sentiments forts que tu avais à mon égard, lors de nos quelques rencontres passés. Mais trop de choses se sont passées. Tu as souffert, à cause d'un homme aussi dérangé que moi, et je suis profondément désolé, que tu puisses voir son visage en moi. **

**Je t'aime Bella, plus que je n'ai aimé dans toute ma vie. Cette fois, je te laisse, je peux pas rester ici, en te côtoyant chaque jour, et voir une alliance sur ton majeur gauche. Alors, je préfère retourner en Californie.**

**Prends soin de toi »**

Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Comment osait-il débarquer, me regarder comme aucun homme ne m'a regardé, me dire toutes ces belles choses et partir !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'ouvrais ma porte, et sortais dans le couloir, pieds nus. Je l'aperçus, un bagage à la main, attendant à l'autre bout du couloir, l'ascenseur. Je courrais pour le rattraper, alors qu'il y entrait. J'eus chaud, quand je me glissais entre les portes, essoufflée, sous le regard surprit d'Edward.

**Edward : Bella (surprit)**

**Tais toi !**

Ayant déjà cliqué sur le numéro 0, correspondant au hall de l'hôtel, je dus attendre que nous descendions pour remonter.

**Edward : Bella**

**Je veux pas t'entendre, on nous observe**

Devant les portes, Edward se trouvait derrière moi. Arrivés dans le hall, j'arrêtais les touristes qui voulaient y entrés, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage, pour remonter. Les portes se refermèrent aussitôt.

**Edward : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**Faut qu'on parle, et pour ça j'ai besoin qu'on soit dans ta chambre**

A la petite sonnette de l'ascenseur, nous sortions tous les deux. De sa clé magnétique, Edward ouvra sa porte, me laissant passer, avant de la refermer. Il posa son sac à terre. Postée devant lui, j'agitais ma main gauche.

**Edward : Bella, j'ai un avion, alors oui, tu as de très jolies mains, mais je suis un peu pressé**

**Vois tu une alliance sur ma main gauche ?**

**Edward : Non**

**Qu'est ce que t'en déduis ?**

**Edward : Que cet idiot, n'a pas acheté de bague **

Sur la pointe des pieds, je giflais sa nuque.

**Je ne suis pas fiancée, j'ai refusé cette stupide demande**

**Edward : Je comprends pas là**

**Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait à cause de toi, parce que ça n'est pas le cas...J'ai refusé d'épouser Mike**

**Edward : Tu l'as embrassé**

**Pour lui faire avaler en douceur mon refus**

**Edward : Ça ne change rien Bella, tu es toujours avec ce connard, et moi, je suis toujours sans toi...J'en ai marre de jouer Bella, j'ai 39ans, j'ai pas le temps de courir après une femme, quelque soit les sentiments que je ressens pour elle, je suis libre, et je veux pas le passer, à regarder la femme de ma vie, posait ses lèvres sur un autre**

**Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une adolescente à ne pas savoir ce que je veux...Mais comprends que je ne peux pas plaquer Mike, du jour au lendemain, parce que tu débarques**

**Edward : Tu l'aimes ?**

**Je sais plus, je crois que le fait que je ris de sa demande, m'a fait réalisé qu'il n'était pas si précieux à mes yeux**

**Edward : Et moi ?**

**Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, j'aime tes baisers, lui ne m'en a pas offert d'aussi délicieux en 5ans, j'aime quand tu me touches, parce qu'avec toi, je me sens unique, comme ci j'étais importante, j'aime quand tu me regardes, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde, et j'aime quand tu me dis ces choses, parce que je veux croire que tu ne l'ai dit qu'à moi...et par dessus tout, je t'aime toi, pas le romantique, mais l'autre, celui qui est fort, qui est drôle, sexy, et aussi celui qui préfère Santa Cruz, à toutes les autres plages hawaïenne**

Son sourire en coin, me fit fondre.

**Laisses moi quelques jours, histoire d'être certaine de ce que je veux, pour t'aimer entièrement, ou te détester totalement**


	15. Good girl gone bad

**Hello everybody**

**Réponse "anonyme" :**

**Melanie.M : Wow, longue review, que j'ai prit plaisir à lire... J'avoue aussi m'être précipité avec l'ellipse, j'aurais du faire durée encore pendant quelques chapitres...Je sais pas du tout, combien de chapitre, il y a aura, vraiment aucune idée...Pourquoi l'âge, euh c'était ni par hasard, ni pour une raison, mais bon, leur donner la vingtaine, alors qu'Edward est censé passé 10ans en prison, ça aurait donné l'âge du début de ses crimes, très jeune, quoi qu'en n'y pensant, ça aurait été interessant, d'avoir un ado serial killer, (personnellement, ils me passionnent beaucoup)...Ton blabla n'a aucunement été ennuyeux, il a été très interessant de voir ton point de vue...J'avoue aussi aimé la personnalité de Jane...Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes questions...si t'en a d'autres, ma boite mail est ouverte**

**Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, qui est plus long que tout les autres, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS EXCELLENTISSIME (oui Virginie-TN, j'ai pensé à toi pour le crachat de champagne, lol)...MERCI AUSSI POUR VOS NOMBREUX AJOUTS**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, avec un titre en anglais, qui fait beaucoup plus meilleur qu'en français.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : <strong>**Good**** girls ****gone****bad (Quand la fille correcte devient mauvaise)**

**Edward : J'accepte d'attendre, si tu m'accordes un baiser**

Je souriais, soulagée qu'il puisse rester. Sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer d'agrandir mon mètre 65, j'atteignais ses lèvres, qui me faisaient tant fantasmer. Le contact électrique me fit frissonner, je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette sensation. Le fruit de mes fantasmes, entre-ouvra la bouche, après avoir passé ses mains sous mes bras, pour me porter. A taille égale, j'enlaçais son cou, mes jambes accrochés à sa taille, ses mains quittèrent mes hanches pour retirer sa veste. Ma langue s'offrait une danse torride, à la limite du sexuel, avec la sienne. Je possédais complètement sa bouche, et la tachycardie que provoquait ce baiser, ne m'a jamais autant plu, qu'à cet instant. Je nous sentis bouger, avant que nous arrivions jusqu'au lit, où Edward nous allongea.

Ses mains sur mon corps, embrasait celui ci, dans le seul but de me donner envie de lui. A bout de souffle, Edward quitta mes lèvres, pour baiser mon cou. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, quand je sentis sa main gauche, se glissait sous ma nuisette, et la remonter, pour maltraiter mon sein dans une poigne ferme.

Cet homme pourrait donner envie à n'importe quelle femme, de tromper son petit ami !

Alors que ses baisers, se faisait brûlant à la naissance de ma poitrine, nous entendions la sonnerie d'un portable...C'est pas le moment !...Sauf que la personne insista.

**Réponds, ça doit être urgent**

**Edward : Plus urgent, que d'avoir une perle comme toi, entre mes mains...Impossible**

Je souriais, alors que son portable sonnait toujours. Edward souffla, avant de l'attraper dans sa poche, et de répondre.

**Edward : James**

Il se releva, pour s'assoir. Je l'imitais, avant de partir...Non, avant de vouloir partir, Edward empoigna mon bras, me ramenant à lui.

**Edward : Restes encore un peu**

Est ce possible de résister à deux émeraudes ? Les chances sont quasi-nulles, mais j'avais besoin de sommeil, et Mike rentrerait bientôt.

**Faut que je dorme, on se voit demain**

J'embrassais ses lèvres, avant de quitter la chambre, pour rejoindre la mienne.

Euphorique, voilà comment je me sentais, après l'avoir quitté. Il était indéniable, qu'après cette soirée, les choses avaient évolués entre nous. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward, soit pas un excitant à lui tout seul, pour pouvoir le laisser partir sans avoir de regrets. Mais c'était tout le contraire, il faisait naître un battement de coeur, que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec Mike. Mon rythme cardiaque avec mon petit ami, avait toujours était constant, sans vraiment de rebondis. Avec Edward, mon coeur était mis à l'épreuve, battant à un rythme déconcertant.

M'étais-je voilée tant que ça, la face, avec mon petit ami ? Il est troublant de voir à quel point.

Allongée sur mon lit, je repassais mes doigts, encore et encore, sur les lèvres, qui avait sucé la plus délicieuse des gourmandises. Fatiguée par les émotions vécus en fin de journée, et toute la nuit, je m'endormais, avec pour seul acteur dans mes rêves : Edward.

_08heures_ : Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures. Émergeant peu à peu d'un sommeil profond, je regardais à mes côtés, Mike endormi. Je retirais doucement sa main de ma taille, et quittais le lit, pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, après avoir attrapé mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Je sursautais quand celui ci, vibra sur le marbre de la salle de bain.

**Jane**

**Jane : T'es réveillé, n'oublies pas, nous avons notre duo aujourd'hui**

**J'en ai pour une heure, on se retrouve dans le hall de l'hôtel**

**Jane : OK**

Je raccrochais. Je passais quelques minutes sous la douche, histoire d'effacer les traces de ma nuit, puis me poster devant la glace. Je séchais mes longs cheveux épais au sèche cheveux, avant de passer un coup de fer à lisser, pour détendre mes boucles. Je découpais quelques millimètres de ma frange, qui tombait sur mes yeux, pour qu'elle vienne seulement chatouiller mes paupières. Coiffée, je passais une grosse couche de mon mascara « Clubbing » de Bourjois, pour épaissir un maximum mes cils. Ce sera la seule trace de maquillage, avec mon baume à lèvres, à la fraise. Maquillée, je passais dans mon dressing, pour choisir ma robe. Où sont mes bons vieux tee-shirts rock et mes converses. Le temps où je n'avais pas 10cm qui me séparait du sol, est bien révolu. J'optais finalement, pour une robe noire, courte, remontant ma poitrine dans un bustier, et chaussais mes Margot de Louboutin.

Prête, je quittais ma chambre silencieusement. Tout en rejoignant l'ascenseur, je repensais à ma nuit. Si Mike, n'avait pas fait cette demande, je n'aurais peut être pas remis en question, mes sentiments envers lui. Oui, j'avais fait une comparaison, entre les deux hommes, mais pas au point de me demander si je l'aimais. Pour moi, il était évident que je l'aimais, et que je ressentais à la fois, une attirance forte pour Edward. Mais c'était tout autre chose, après que je fus allongée sur le lit de mon bad boy, à n'avoir qu'une seule envie, qu'il m'aime. Le simple « je t'aime » qu'avait écrit Edward, sur cette lettre, semblait m'avoir plus fait plaisir, rendu folle, que ceux que me servait Mike. Alors que je ne devais pas. Mike était un homme bien, qui m'avait rendu heureuse...enfin, je crois que j'étais heureuse.

Dans le hall, je souriais à Jane, déjà présente, en me dirigeant vers elle. Je souriais encore plus, quand elle siffla.

**Jane : Merde Swany, t'es sexy**

**Oh d'habitude, je suis juste potable, c'est ça**

**Jane : Disons qu'aujourd'hui, tu rayonnes...essaierais tu de séduire l'un de nos chanteurs ?**

**Loin de là, je me sens juste bien**

**Jane : Hum hum, c'est autre chose**

**Disons, que le fait que j'ai passé plusieurs minutes, à embrasser un canon, dans la nuit, à suffit à égayer ma journée**

**Jane : Beurk Swan, je n'oserais jamais utilisé le mot « canon » pour qualifier Mike**

Je riais, avant de lui frapper gentiment l'épaule.

**Jane : Alors, que s'est-il passer ?**

**Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse d'Edward, et t'as raison, ce mec me fait vivre**

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'équipe de tournage arriva.

**Messieurs, bonjour, bienvenue au « J&B », Isabella Swan**

**Jane : Et Jane Volturi**

Un homme, ne dépassant pas la trentaine, nous tendit sa main, il devait être le réalisateur.

**Homme : Kyle Clarkson, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone (serrant nos mains chacune notre tour)...quel plaisir d'être accueilli par deux femmes aussi élégantes que vous**

**Merci Mr Clarkson, vous avez fait bon voyage ?**

**Kyle : Excellent, je vous présente mon équipe**

Nous serrions les mains de toutes les personnes présentes.

**Jane : Vos chambres sont prêtes, vous occuperez le troisième étage**

**Kyle : Merci mesdames**

**Nous allons vous laisser vous installer, avant de vous présenter les lieux**

**Kyle : Bien**

J'appelais deux de nos hôtesses, pour qu'elles s'occupent de nos clients. A peine seules, que nous recevions déjà Armando Perez, alias Pitbull, que nous accueillons avec sourire. Puis, le chanteur T-Pain. Nous les laissions s'installer dans leur chambre. Le tournage, n'aurait lieu que demain.

**Jane : Alors, racontes moi ce qui s'est passé avec ton sexy bad boy (excitée d'avoir les détails)**

**Je sais pas où en est, mais en tout cas, c'est fort, j'ai jamais ressenti ça**

**Jane : Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, avec Mike, tu m'as jamais parlé comme ça**

**Mais j'ai peur, peur de me tromper, même si ces peurs s'évanouissent aussitôt que je suis avec lui**

**Jane : T'inquiètes pas tante Jane, veille sur toi, il ose te blesser, et je leur ferais buter sans hésitation, sans écoper la moindre peine de prison**

**Bon, je dois encore passer quelques coups de fils, je serais dans mon bureau**

**Jane : OK, je m'occupe de la visite**

Je remontais à mon bureau, où une paperasse pas possible m'attendait. Parfois, le rythme palpitant, d'une psychologue en criminologie me manquait. Côtoyée ses prisons, pleines d'esprit cassés, ou faire part à une enquête, pour juger l'état mentale d'un suspect, me rendait importante, dans l'enfermement de ses individus. Aussitôt, mes yeux fixaient mes bracelets. Je n'avais pas été assez solide, pour supporter les menaces, et les agressions en tout genre. J'aurais voulu être assez forte mentalement, pour vivre de cette passion, que j'avais longtemps voulu être toute ma vie. Mais je pouvais pas.

Je replongeais dans la lecture du dernier contrat, qu'une société de sécurité m'avait transmit, évitant de penser ainsi, à ma vie d'avant.

_20heures_ : Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à jouer la dj. Après avoir prévenu Jane, je retourne dans ma chambre, pour me changer. Je troquais ma robe, pour ma combinaison en cuir. J'avais besoin de rentrer chez moi, m'éloigner un peu. Et pour ça, j'avais un appart pas très loin de la boîte. Seule Jane était au courant. A croire que je n'ai jamais assez aimé Mike, pour lui montrer mon havre de paix. Je me chaussais de mes bottes noires, à talons hauts, attrapais mon casque, mon sac et quittais ma chambre.

Étant très connue à Tokyo, j'avais eu l'idée d'acheter une moto, une Yamaha YZF-R1, bleu et noire, excellent bolide, qui me permettait facilement de fuir les paparazzis. Nous nous rendions souvent avec Jane, à nos rendez vous professionnels, elle aimait la sensation de la vitesse, malgré la peur de la conduire.

L'ascenseur ouvra ses portes, sur le parking des employés. Je ne rêvais que d'un bain, détente, musique, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Arrivée devant mon bébé, je rangeais mon sac dans le coffre, avant de relever les yeux, à l'entente de pas.

**Tu sais qu'en tant que patronne, je pourrais te virer, pour te trouver ici**

**Edward : Azuma me remplace (s'adossant au mur, qui donnait sur la ville)**

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Edward : J'évite les caméras**

**Pour quelle raison ?**

**Edward : Rejoins moi **

Intriguée, je me posais devant lui. Ses mains plaquées sur mes hanches, il cogna nos lèvres, pour provoquer un baiser. C'est de ça dont je parle, cette sensation indescriptible, qui fait réveiller mon coeur, dans une décharge électrique, dès qu'il me touche. J'entre-ouvrais rapidement la bouche, pour qu'il approfondisse cette caresse délicieusement exquise.

**Edward : Pour ça, je voudrais pas qu'on surprenne la boss en train d'embrasser, le directeur de casino, alors qu'elle sort avec un guignol, barman de l'une des boites de nuit**

Je souriais devant sa façon d'expliquer la raison.

**T'as raison**

**Edward : Tu sors ?**

**Je rentre chez moi**

**Edward : Tu ne vis pas ici ?**

**Si, mais j'ai un appart pas très loin, et puis je travaille pas cette nuit, c'est l'occasion de m'y détendre**

**Edward : Est ce que t'y verrais un inconvénient à ce que je vienne ?**

**Pour ? (curieuse)**

Il souria, ses lèvres proches des miennes.

**Edward : On pourraient parler, je pourrais te faire un excellent dîner **

**Hum, tentant**

**Edward : N'est ce pas **

Pourquoi tout à coup, je ne veux plus de cette soirée en solo ?

**Va pour le dîner**

Je quittais ses bras, et lui tendais mon second casque.

**Edward : Tu sais que tu portes magnifiquement bien, la combinaison en cuir**

**Tes plans dragues marchent vraiment d'habitude ?**

**Edward : Les filles ne sont pas toutes aussi farouches que toi**

Je ramassais mes cheveux, pour les cacher sous mon casque, et enfilais mes gants. Je montais la première, Edward chevaucha la moto. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, à enlacer ma taille. Prêts, je démarrais le bolide, et quittais rapidement le parking, pour rejoindre la route.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire à chaque fois, une comparaison entre mon petit-ami, et mon bad-boy, en repensant à ses mains sur mon ventre. Je ne calculais plus le nombre de fois, où Mike montait avec moi, excitait toujours de me voir, en moto, mais ses bras autour de ma taille, ne m'avait jamais fait rougir, comme maintenant, que j'avais ceux d'Edward autour de moi. Les siens, étaient plus fort, je pouvais dire que je sentais l'homme viril derrière moi.

Nous arrivions rapidement dans le parking, de mon immeuble. Je nous arrêtais à mon emplacement, et éteignis le moteur de mon bijou. Edward descendit le premier. Je descendais à mon tour, et retirais mon casque, pour laisser mes cheveux reprendre leur place le long de mon dos, en les secouant un peu, pour défaire l'effet plat du au casque. Je relevais la tête, quand je me sentis observer.

**Edward : Personne ne t'a jamais fait l'amour, après t'avoir vu retirer ton casque ?**

J'éclatais de rire. Décidément, cet homme savait complimenter une femme.

**Suis moi flatteur**

Nous montions jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble, c'est à dire le 70ième, donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville illuminée de Tokyo. Edward sur mes pas, nous intégrions mon appartement. Enfin chez moi. Edward siffla devant la décoration.

**Edward : Impressionnant**

**Je vais me changer, fais comme chez toi, tu risques pas de te perdre**

Je regagnais ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais fait rentrer quelqu'un ici, à part Jane. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec un serial killer.

Folle ? Certainement, Inconsciente ? Beaucoup ! Amoureuse ? Je crois que c'est ça...

En lingerie, je me recouvrais d'une robe légère blanche, avant de rejoindre mon invité, que je retrouvais dans ma cuisine, visiblement en train de préparer les ingrédients de notre dîner. Les manches de sa chemise relevées, je bavais devant la taille de ses bras. Ce type est un rêve à lui tout seul.

**Moi qui pensais que les hommes, n'étaient capable que d'œufs au plat**

**Edward : On ne s'appelle pas tous Mike Newton**

Je passais sous son bras, pour me poster entre lui et le plan de travail, alors qu'il coupait des poivrons.

**Je me demandais un truc**

**Edward : Je t'écoute**

**Pourquoi tu n'attends pas que je ne sois plus avec Mike, pour tenter quelque chose, je veux dire, comment peux tu voir une possible futur relation entre nous, si j'ai déjà trompé mon petit ami**

**Edward : Tu seras heureuse avec moi, j'en suis certain (déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres)**

**Carrément**

**Edward : Tu t'en apercevras très vite**

Je repassais sous son bras, pour aller chercher une petite bouteille d'eau, dans mon frigo.

**Est ce qu'on peut parler des 8 dernières années, en ce qui te concerne, ou c'est un sujet tabou ?**

**Edward : Je t'en prie**

**Pourquoi Corcoran, t'étais un condamné à mort, alors pourquoi te donner une seconde chance ?**

**Edward : Je n'étais pas un condamné à mort, le juge d'application des peines, a proposé l'injection, mais pendant 3ans, Lauren, mon avocate a prouvé que j'étais atteint d'un traumatisme, j'ai été transféré dans ce quartier de San Quentin, car la prison était déjà surchargée...4mois après notre dernière rencontre, Lauren m'a annoncé que je partais pour Corcoran, pour une thérapie, au bout de 7ans, les psychiatres m'ont jugé apte à sortir, avec un contrôle toxicologique, tous les deux mois, pendant un an**

**Très compétente ton avocate**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Donc, maintenant...t'as plus aucune pulsion ?**

**Edward : Criminelle ? Non**

**Tu étais vraiment attaché à ta mère**

**Edward : Plus qu'avec n'importe qui**

**Elle devait être très belle, pour donner naissance à un homme comme toi**

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler, sans réfléchir. Il va surement croire qu'il m'a dans la poche.

_Il t'a déjà dans la poche Swan !_

Il esquissa un sourire.

**Edward : J'ai du mal parfois à me souvenir, à quel point, elle était belle**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Parce que rester des heures à côté d'elle, à voir son sang s'écouler de l'impact de la balle, a terni tout ça**

**Tu n'as pas appelé les secours tout de suite ?**

**Edward : La balle est ressortie, il était trop tard...Je voulais la garder auprès de moi encore quelques heures, avant qu'ils l'emmènent dans ces endroits froids**

**Alors que tu nous prépares tu ? (changeant de sujet)**

**Edward : Une pizza**

**Hum, excellent, j'en ai pas mangé depuis si longtemps**

**Edward : C'est vrai ?**

**Je crois que le Japon est le seul pays, à ne pas avoir été envahi par la junk food américaine, ou italienne**

**Edward : Alors, je suis ton sauveur**

**En quelque sorte**

**Edward : Je peux te demander un truc à mon tour**

**Je t'écoute**

**Edward : Est ce que tu risques de faire machine arrière cette fois, comme**

**Y a 8ans...je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, enfin, peut être un peu, mais il faut que tu comprennes, que ça m'avait tellement perturbé que je puisse ressentir des choses aussi fortes pour toi, je savais plus si c'était bien, ou mal, j'avais peur, ce cauchemar que j'avais fait, c'était comme ci ma raison, me disait d'arrêter ce début de relation, qu'il y avait entre nous, avant que ça n'aille plus loin...t'aimer toi, c'était comme cautionner ce que tu avais fait**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ?**

**Je peux pas lutter, je ressens des sentiments, pour quelqu'un qui a ôté plusieurs fois la vie, je peux rien faire contre, t'éloigner de moi, me fatigue, et m'en donne des insomnies**

Je le regardais avec sourire, étaler la pâte, prête, sur le marbre de la cuisine, pour la remplir de sa préparation. Qui a oublié de me dire qu'un mec faire la cuisine, c'était très sexy. La pizza faite, il l'enfourna et régla le thermostat à une heure. Il rinça ses mains, les essuya, avant de me coincer entre lui, et la porte du frigo.

**Edward : Bonjour princesse**

Son pouce sur ma joue gauche, je rougissais devant ses émeraudes. Il esquissa un sourire, fier de son effet. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, Edward me plaqua contre lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, je provoquais une douce rencontre entre nos lèvres. Mais gêné par notre différence de taille, Edward me porta. J'avais l'impression de peser si peu dans ses bras, il avait une telle facilité à me porter. A taille égale, j'approfondis cette caresse, de façon langoureuse, mais les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps, m'obligèrent à rendre ça plus fougueux. Nos langues en duel, était un combat torride, et sensuel. Mon coeur prit en otage par un trop plein d'émotions, se battait pour sortir de ma poitrine, s'échappait avant de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque à cause des battements trop rapides.

Je nous sentis bouger, avant de cogner une porte, et je compris que nous étions dans ma chambre, quand je fus jeter sur le lit. Edward se déchaussa, et s'allongea contre moi, pour baiser mes lèvres. Je pourrais passer des heures entières à l'embrasser, sans jamais m'en lasser. Ses mains entreprenantes, se glissaient sous ma robe, pour parcourir mes courbes, alors que les miennes déboutonnaient sa chemise, que j'avais enlevé du pantalon. Depuis le temps, où je rêvais d'avoir sa peau contre moi. Sa chemise ouverte, il m'aida en quittant mes lèvres, pour se relever et l'enlever, la jetant au pied du lit. Torse nu, je bavais devant sa peau douce, et hâlée, une invitation à la caresse. Je me relevais à mon tour, et le poussais contre les oreillers, pour le chevaucher, il souria devant ma fougue.

**Edward : Hum, j'aime quand une femme sait prendre les devants**

Le défiant du regard, je relevais doucement ma robe, jusqu'à la retirer complètement, et la lancer derrière moi. Je rougissais instantanément, encore une fois, quand son regard se porta sur mon corps. Lui plaisais-je, autant qu'il me plaisait ? J'en doute !

Je me penchais sur son visage, pour le regarder une seconde, avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Je pouvais plus me passer d'un seul de ses baisers. Je gémissais contre sa bouche, quand ses mains se firent ferme, sur ma poitrine, qu'il avait dénudait, en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge, qui sauta derrière, l'agrafe étant devant. J'avais chaud, ses caresses me rendaient brûlante, du au feu incandescent, qu'avait allumé mon mauvais garçon. Dans un mouvement rapide, je me retrouvais en position de soumise. Comme dans un combat, l'un voulait toujours prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Posé entre mes jambes, je me relevais rapidement, pour défaire sa ceinture, alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. Le pantalon défait, il le baissa, jusqu'à l'enlever, avec ses chaussettes, et le jetait quelque part dans la chambre. D'une pression sur mes épaules, il me fit tomber sur les oreillers. Intimidée d'être à moitié nue devant lui, j'aimais pourtant ce que je voyais dans son regard, qui me faisait sentir belle.

Sa bouche, vint se poser sur mon sein gauche, qu'il lécha.

**Humm**

Pétrissant l'autre dans sa main, je n'étais qu'un objet entre ses mains...Et ça ne me dérangeait pas, tant que c'est moi qu'il touchait. Pourquoi je n'avais aucune peur quand à tromper Mike ? Pourquoi je ne bronchais pas ? Pourquoi je ne résistais pas entre ces mains ? Je n'avais jamais imaginé tromper Mike, pas une seule seconde ça m'avait traversé l'esprit. Sauf que c'était qu'avant un canon, d'1m85, 95kg de muscles, et des bijoux à la place des yeux, ne vienne m'importuner, en me tentant, dans ce superbe smoking, laissant deviner cette magnifique musculature.

_Swan, t'as un filet de bave sur le coin de la bouche._

Pardon. J'ai bien le droit d'y goûter, et je ne suis pas pour résister à la tentation. Je suis faible, si faible.

_Aucun self-control Swan !_

C'était juste Edward et moi. C'était avec lui, que je me sentais bien, que je me sentais unique...Et n'est ce pas, ce que toute femme demande dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Ses baisers, n'étaient qu'une marque au fer rouge, de plus, sur ma peau. Je frissonnais, quand je sentis son souffle sur mon ventre, celui ci palpitant, souffrant sous la sensation qu'offrait mon amant. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, quand Edward embrassa le bas de mon ventre. Putain, ce type savait vraiment y faire !

Je poussais un petit cri de surprise, quand il retira violemment mon string. Je relevais la tête, et vis son sourire en coin, devant mon piercing au clitoris.

**Edward : Hum, Swan, tu m'étonneras toujours !**

J'hoquetais, avant d'agripper les draps, quand sa langue, vint lécher l'endroit où était posé le bijou. Merde, qu'est ce que c'était bon de le sentir là. Il aspirait entre ses lèvres, mon clitoris. Dans la grande pièce, mes gémissements résonnaient, de plus en plus fort. J'en pouvais plus, c'était impossible qu'avec un simple cunni, il me donne autant de plaisir !

Mon amant, remonta doucement, parsemant ma peau de baiser, gardant son pouce contre mon bouton de plaisir. Son visage devant le mien, je fus hypnotisée par les deux bijoux visées dans le regard. Un sourire sadique, aux lèvres, Edward pénétra son majeur gauche dans mes chairs anales.

Je soufflais chaudement contre sa bouche, alors qu'il me regardait « souffrir » devant son doigté.

**Edward : Ouh, t'imagines, je n'y ai mit que mon doigt, et tu trembles déjà**

**Je te déteste**

**Edward : Chut princesse, c'est pas grave (presque dans un chuchotement)**

Son regard toujours dans le mien, il pointa le bout de sa langue, pour lécher mes lèvres, alors que son doigt s'activait toujours en moi. Je coinçais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes lèvres, pour qu'il m'offre un baiser, ce qu'il fit, me permettant de goûter une énième fois à cette gourmandise.

Sauf que ce connard, ne me laissa pas faire durer le baiser, puisque son majeur me pompait frénétiquement, jusqu'à provoquer mon orgasme.

**Edward : Suces le (autoritaire)**

Son côté dominant, n'était qu'une raison de plus, dans mon envie de lui. J'aimais les hommes, les vrais, qui savaient s'imposer. Son doigt dans ma bouche, je léchais le fruit de mon orgasme, sous le regard de mon amant.

Il le retira brutalement, et vint m'embrasser à pleine bouche, pour y goûter aussi. Je crochetais ses épaules, et nous retourner. Je quittais ses lèvres, attrapais l'élastique de son boxer Armani, et le retirer rapidement, libérant ainsi son érection, tendu à l'extrême...En plus d'être canon, ce gars était magnifiquement bien membré, jusqu'à me demander si je pourrais accueillir un tel organe !

Toujours dans un duel, Edward se releva, et me retourna, pour me plaquer contre le matelas. Je souriais, sans vraiment de raison, à part de nous voir se battre, pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Entre mes jambes, il plaça un mince oreiller sous mon bassin. Son regard sur sa queue qu'il avait empoigné, Edward me caressa le pubis avec son gland, avant de me pénétrer doucement.

**Ah putain !**

**Edward : Tu vas hurler pendant longtemps **

Il ressortit complètement, avant de revenir s'immiscer dans mes chairs. PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Il me remplissait totalement, écartelant au maximum mes jambes.

**Edward : Merde, j'ai jamais senti une pute aussi chaude et serrée que toi !**

Prenant appui sur ses mains, qui encadraient mon visage, Edward fit des mouvements circulaires du bassin.

**Edward (dans un souffle)**

Ce type allait définitivement me tuer !

Se retirant quelque peu, le lit cogna fortement contre le mur, quand il donna un coup de rein en moi.

**AH !...plus fort**

Son sourire sadique, toujours aux lèvres, il était fier de me rendre aussi fragile, entre ses mains...ou autour de sa queue. Mon bourreau, s'enfonça une deuxième fois en moi, puis encore une fois, et encore.

**AH – AH – AH – AH**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Edward prenait un grand plaisir, à me défoncer totalement, excité devant ma poitrine qui souffrait sous les secousses, provoquées par ses coups de bassin. Le lit en bois, semblait tout à coup fragile, alors qu'il frappait brutalement contre le mur, plusieurs fois. Je me retenais contre les barreaux du lit, pour que mon crâne ne cogne pas dessus.

C'était sauvage, Edward ne me faisait pas l'amour, il me baisait, c'était sexuel, fort, animal...Et putain qu'est c'était orgasmique de se faire prendre de cette façon !

Je sentis la jouissance de mon homme venir, quand il s'immobilisa entre mes chairs, toujours en moi, il se rallongea contre mon corps, sa bouche contre mon oreille. Je jouissais une seconde avant lui.

**Edward : Putain bébé, tu n'égales aucune des putes que j'ai pu baisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui **

Compliment façon Masen !

Il se retira, et se posa près de moi. Sa main vint enlacer ma taille, pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me calais contre lui, entouré par son gros bras. Edward remonta le drap, jusqu'à nos hanches.

**Edward : Je crois qu'on a été trop vite**

**Tu regrettes ? (surprise)**

**Edward : Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Je parlais de la capote**

**J'ai un stérilet, et Mike se protège, et toi ?**

**Edward : Protection avec toutes, mes derniers tests sont négatifs**

**Y en a eu tant que ça ?**

**Edward : 10ans, à se masturber, ça fait un peu beaucoup**

Je riais.

**Edward : J'ai arrêté, quand je t'ai retrouvé**

**Retrouvé ?**

**Edward : Je t'ai cherché pendant un an, en 7ans, je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'étudiante tordu, qui m'a rendu fou après une seule rencontre...J'ai fini par abandonner, avant de te voir la veille, de mon arrivée ici, dans un magazine, sur les plus grandes réussites, j'ai directement sauté dans un avion, pour te voir**

**Sans te préoccuper d'abandonner ta boite ?**

**Edward : Te voir, y a que ça qui comptait**

Dire qu'il avait quitté sa boite, rien que pour venir m'avoir, alors que 10000km, nous séparait. J'ai peur d'être naïve en pensant que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour. Je devais attendre, voir où ça nous mènerait, pour être sûre qu'il ne joue pas avec moi.

**Edward : Je crois qu'on a oublié notre dîner**

**Le four s'arrête immédiatement après la cuisson, sinon l'appart aurait déjà brûlé**

**Edward : Allons dîner alors**

Il se leva le premier, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma tempe. Il chercha son boxer. Alors que je voulais faire un pas autour du lit, je tombais. Edward se précipita sur moi.

**Edward : Ça va ?**

**Je te déteste !**

Il éclata de rire, en comprenant que c'était à cause de lui, que je ne tenais sur mes jambes. Mon amant me releva.

**Edward : C'est toi, qui m'a demandé d'aller plus fort**

**Pourquoi tu m'écoutes ?**

**Edward : Parce que le plaisir se ressent à deux**

**Bla bla bla**

Il ria de nouveau devant ma réplique enfantine. Je lâchais ses mains et disparaissais dans mon dressing, pour attraper une nuisette en soie bleu, que j'enfilais**. **Je passais devant mon amour, et rejoignais la cuisine, mais il me rattrapa en enlaçant ma taille, et me chatouiller le cou de baiser.

**Edward : Je t'aime princesse**

**C'est vrai ce mensonge ?**

**Edward : Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses**

Nous regagnions la cuisine, où Edward sortit la pizza du four, alors que je sortais une bouteille de soda du frigo, c'est tout ce que j'avais, et des assiettes, ainsi que des couverts. J'installais le tout sur la table basse du salon. Edward vint me rejoindre.

Est ce que j'ai le droit de sauter de joie, sur le canapé, rien qu'en le voyant, à moitié nu, en train de découper notre pizza.

_Oui, si tu veux paraître folle, ça peut se faire_

Assis sur le grand canapé, en cuir, nous faisions face à la baie vitrée, et teintée, qui donnait une vue splendide sur les lumières de Tokyo.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu comptes de faire maintenant ?**

**Vis à vis de quoi ?**

**Edward : Mike, j'accepterais pas de te partager avec ce guignol**

**Ne crois pas que je le plaquerais pour toi...je le ferais seulement, parce que je ne suis si pas heureuse que ça, et je l'ai réalisé après cette demande en mariage, je n'ai jamais pensé à mon avenir, mais je comprends que je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec lui**

**Edward : Et nous deux ?**

**Toi et moi, on s'est même pas si c'est sérieux**

**Edward : Je suis amoureux de toi, y a rien de plus sérieux...et puis, on pourra se concentrer sur notre histoire, seulement quand tu te sauras débarrasser de ce type**

**Je trouve pas le courage de le plaquer, j'aurais pu le faire après cette demande en mariage, mais il avait ce visage tristounet, et ces yeux de chatons**

**Edward : Si je te proposais un plan, pour provoquer la rupture, tu accepterais ?**

**Edward Masen, tu ne le tueras pas**

**Edward : Tentant, mais j'ai beaucoup moins violent, mais je dois savoir avant, si t'es sûre de ne pas l'aimer**

**Si c'était le cas, je ne l'aurais pas trompé**

**Edward : Donc, ça te dérangerait pas de le voir dans une situation compromettante ?**

**Tu peux être plus explicite ? (curieuse)**

**Edward : J'engage une pute, pour qu'il la baise, dans ta chambre, à une heure, où il croit que tu es à l'extérieur, la pute fait en sorte d'être en position de soumise, comme ça on croira que rien n'a été forcé, tu débarques dans la chambre, tu joues la fille choquée, par la tromperie de son petit-ami, et tu le plaques**

Wow !

**Il cherchera à m'avoir à nouveau**

**Edward : On s'arrange pour que Jane, soit avec toi, j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas très fan de votre relation, et je la comprend**

**Seulement parce que tu es l'amant**

**Edward : Bref...tu feigneras les larmes, Jane l'insultera un bon beaucoup, fera semblant de te réconcilier, et te voilà libre**

Joueuse, je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les ouvrir, laissant des larmes coulaient. J'imitais la respiration saccadée, comme pour feigner le choc et la tristesse.

**J'a...J'arrive pas...J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu gâché 5ans d'amour, pour une partie de baise...Je...Je te déteste...je veux plus te voir**

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amant. Il attrapa mes hanches, après avoir essuyer ses mains, et me posa sur ses genoux, pour lui faire face.

**Edward : Excellent !**

**Merci merci (séchant mes larmes)**

Mon amour déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur mes lèvres.

**Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez moi ?**

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis nos retrouvailles.

**Edward : Si tu savais, que t'es mon seul fantasme...J'aime ces rougeurs, que je m'amuse à provoquer, signe que je te touche un peu, j'aime cette démarche très sûre, quand tu traverses les innombrables couloirs, si tu savais comme tu me fais bander, rien que quand je te regardes...que dire aussi, du reste (respirant mon parfum dans mon cou), de toutes les femmes que j'ai connu, tu es définitivement celle qui sort du lot**

**Ce que tu veux c'est pas moi, c'est mon corps, le temps d'une nuit **

**Edward : Si c'était que ça...il faut aussi que je sois fou de cette joie de vivre qui donne l'impression que mon monde ne se résume qu'à toi, et putain, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te veux, en t'entendant parler pendant une réunion...Je rêve de grasse matinée, dans tes bras, de me disputer avec toi, puis de te demander de m'excuser, en te disant que tu as toujours raison, même si parfois tu as tort, parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes avoir raison, je veux des dîners avec toi, te retrouver après une dure journée, parce que tu seras la seule à me détendre, rien qu'en me parlant...Je suis fou de toi, Bella, crois moi si je pouvais faire autrement, je ne serais pas ici**

**Embrasses moi**

Il cogna nos bouches, pour provoquer un autre combat, qui se voulait sans fin. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses dans un baiser, de l'envie, du désir, du sexe.

**ooOOoo**

_Le lendemain, 07h55,_

Une heure, voilà le temps qu'il a fallu pour que je marche à nouveau droit. Mes murs, mon lit, le canapé, la table de la cuisine, et la baignoire, ont tous été témoins dans la nuit, de mes plaintes, du aux nombreux ébats que j'avais eu avec Edward. Je n'ai jamais autant écarté les jambes, et le cul aussi. Ce mec est infatigable...et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Après un réveil lent, je fus la première dans la salle de bain. Avant de me déshabiller, je retirais mes bracelets en cuir, caressant mes cicatrices, à chaque fois que je les enlevais. Je détestais y penser, ça me mettait toujours dans un état affreux. Je sursautais, quand Edward se matérialisa devant moi. Il prit doucement mes poignets, qu'il embrassa.

**Edward : Est ce qu'il a été jugé ?**

**Injection dans quelques mois**

**Edward : T'y seras, et tu verras qu'il ne causera plus aucun mal, c'est la seule façon de ne plus y penser**

**J'ai peur de revoir son visage**

**Edward : Penses y**

Il était troublant que ce soit lui, qui me dise ça. Je m'évitais d'y penser, j'avais passé une belle nuit, rien ne devait gâché ça.

Nous nous glissions sous la douche, où je fus victime des chatouilles de mon homme, et de nombreuses de ses taquineries, sur mes gémissements. Nous finîmes par y sortir, pour nous habiller. J'enfilais ma combinaison en cuir, et me chaussais de mes bottes. Après un bref petit déjeuner, Edward et moi, prenions l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking.

**Je pensais à notre plan d'hier, comme savoir entrer au bon moment**

**Edward : On installera une camera en face du lit, je te téléphonerais dès qu'ils seront en plein acte**

**Tu sauras fermer la gueule de ta pute ?**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas pour ça**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la boite. Je fis descendre Edward, à quelques rues, pour que personne nous voit arriver ensemble. Je regagnais ensuite le parking.

J'étais surement folle, mais en quelques jours, Edward avait réussi à me faire oublier mon petit ami. Mike me semblait beaucoup plus...fade, dirons nous, devant mon bad boy.

J'avouais être lâche, de ne pas lui dire sincèrement que je ne l'aimais plus. Mais, il m'aurait espionné pour comprendre, voir si j'avais un amant. Le plan d'Edward était une meilleure idée.


	16. Amitié ou passion

**Hé ho, hé ho, hé ho, on a fini le boulot, hé ho, hé ho, hé ho**

**Bonjour population FF.**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS EXCELLENTES ! ET VOS AJOUTS AUSSI !**

**Je vois que le dernier chapitre, a suscité quelques réactions. Certaines, pour une Bella "garce", d'autres contre une Bella "machiavélique". Je sais pas si ce chapitre va vous plaire, je l'espère en tout cas.**

**Réponse review "anonyme" :**

**- Melanie.M : Waouw, merci d'avoir prit du temps, pour m'écrire une telle review. Et puis, y a rien de plus normal, que de te répondre, tu prends la peine de lire ma fanfic, donc faut bien que je prenne le temps de te répondre. J'avoue qu'un Edward ado serial-killer, aurait été surement très fun (non, tu n'es pas la seule ). Quand au fait que Bella trouve notre bad boy magnifique, tout le temps, que veux tu, l'amour...ah. Oui, le passage du Edward dominant, m'a excité, j'aime l'autoritaire dans l'acte, et je voulais retranscrire ça, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise, parce que décrire un paysage, c'est facile, mais des émotions, quelle quel soit, c'est plus compliqué. Et oui, ta review, m'a fait sourire, rire, donc m'a fait plaisir. MERCI !...XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Amitié ou passion<strong>

Avant de rejoindre Jane, je montais à ma chambre pour me changer. Activant la serrure, avec ma carte magnétique, j'entrais dans la chambre. Allongé sur le ventre, le drap remonté sur ses hanches, Mike dormait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je le regardais.

Je l'avais trompé, toute une nuit, et j'y avais prit du plaisir.

_Énormément de plaisir !_

Je trompais un homme, qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Même au bout de 5ans, il me regardait, savait quand j'avais changé quelque chose sur moi, même après 5 putain d'années, il ne passait pas un jour, sans ne pas prendre de temps pour nous. 5 années, dont 3, où il m'avait aidé à surmonter les conséquences de ma séquestration. Il avait pensé certaines de mes blessures mentales, m'aidant à l'aide de mes amies, à vivre à nouveau, normalement. Je n'avais aucun reproche à lui faire...et pourtant, je n'avais jamais pu l'aimer, autant que lui m'aimait. J'avais plus l'impression qu'il était un ami, alors qu'avec Edward, c'était passionnel.

L'idiote que j'étais, préféré se faire baiser par un putain de serial killer, qu'un homme aussi propre que Mike. Immonde, dégueulasse, écœurante...voilà ce que j'étais.

Je vais devenir folle entre les deux !

_Faut te décider Swan, soit t'es heureuse avec ton bad boy, et tu plaques Mike, soit t'es tellement reconnaissante de l'amour que te porte Mike, et tu quittes ton sexy boy !_

Je quittais mes pensées, pour rejoindre mon dressing, où j'enlevais ma combinaison. Je choisissais une robe bleu marine, et chaussais mes Madame Butterfly Booty, toujours de Louboutin. Je quittais silencieusement la chambre, pour gagnais l'ascenseur, déjà ouvert.

Traversant les innombrables couloirs, je marchais jusqu'au bureau de Jane.

**Soho (secrétaire de Jane) : Isabella**

**Bonjour Soho**

Je frappais, avant d'entrer.

**Jane : Salut Swany**

**Salut Jane (me posant sur l'une des chaises en face de son bureau)**

**Jane : Ouh, ça sent la mauvaise nuit**

**Loin de là, la nuit a été excellente**

**Jane : OK...je pensais pas qu'on devait l'apprendre un jour, ce genre de chose est innée, Swan, faut que je t'expliques quelque chose...quand tu es heureuse, c'est un sourire qui est sensé se dessinait sur ton visage, pas cette affreuse mine**

**Très drôle**

**Jane : Dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Y a que j'ai trompé mon petit ami, toute une nuit**

**Jane : Avec ?**

**Masen**

**Jane : Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais**

**C'était ce que je voulais, j'ai jamais autant prit mon pieds**

**Jane : Puis-je sauter de joie, à l'idée que tu plaques Mike ?**

**Jane**

**Jane : Quoi ?...me dis pas que tu vas jouer sur deux tableaux**

**Non, j'ai dans l'idée de plaquer Mike, c'est la façon de faire qui après m'avoir réjoui hier, m'a complètement fait vomir ce matin**

**Jane : Peux tu être plus explicite ?**

**Edward refuse d'être l'amant, ce que je peux comprendre, et puis, je me vois pas coucher avec deux types, devant ma lâcheté de ne pouvoir dire à Mike, les mots qui annonceront la fin de notre histoire, Edward a proposé un plan**

**Jane : Je n'aime pas Mike, mais de là à le tuer, c'est un peu exagéré**

J'esquissais un sourire.

**J'ai dit la même chose**

**Jane : Un plan, carrément...te voir en train de te faire sauter ?**

**Le contraire plutôt**

**Jane : C'est à dire ?**

**Edward propose de payer une pute, pour séduire Mike, faire en sorte qu'il la baise, et que je le surprenne**

**Jane : Woaw, c'est plus de la lâcheté là, mais carrément un niveau en dessous**

**Je suis à vomir...je suis fatiguée, j'en peux plus, de ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui**

**Jane : J'imagine...on a tous une fois du plaquer une personne, c'est pas insurmontable**

**Mike n'est pas n'importe qui, il a quitté les USA, sa famille, pour moi, il m'aime tellement, qu'il m'a suivi au Japon...je peux pas lui dire,_ « tu sais quoi Mike, je ne t'aime plus, je veux qu'on arrête là »_**

Épuisée par ma situation, je finis par pleurer. Ma meilleure amie se releva, et se posa à côté de moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**Jane : Faut pas que tu restes coincer dans cette relation, simplement parce que tu lui ai redevable, c'est pas de l'amour ça...il est évident que t'es amoureuse de Masen, sinon t'aurais jamais voulu tromper Mike, seulement maintenant, faut choisir Bells, Edward ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment, et Mike finira par se poser des questions, sur votre avenir, quand il verra que tu n'aies si investi que ça, dans votre relation...tu perdras les deux**

**Je crois que je vais dire la vérité à Mike, ça m'ait insupportable, qu'il puisse penser qu'il est à l'origine de notre rupture, alors que c'est moi qui ai déconné**

**Jane : Courage ma belle, tout le monde a du rompre, combien de mec ont du rompre avec des nanas bien sous tout rapport, mais qu'ils n'aimaient pas, prends exemple sur Alec, cette fois, c'est à ton tour, joue les mecs sans scrupules**

**Facile à dire...Bon, le tournage commence à quelle heure déjà ?**

**Jane : Dans une heure et demie**

**OK, je vais aller voir Sarah**

**Jane : Je t'y rejoins**

Je quittais mon amie, après m'être arrangé.

**« Laisse tomber pour le plan de tromperie, je lui dirais »**

J'envoyais le texto sur le portable d'Edward.

**« Voilà ce que je voulais « t'entendre » dire, je suis pas fan des femmes, qui n'osent pas assumer leur choix »**

Je fus surprise par ce message. Furieuse, qu'il ai pu se moquer de moi, de cette façon, je dévalais les grands couloirs, et empruntais celui des services d'entretiens, pour atteindre son bureau. Sans frapper, je poussais la porte. Adossé à son bureau, il raccrocha en me voyant. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur pour fermer les stores.

**Edward : Hey bébé**

Ma main claqua brutalement sur sa joue, le faisant bouger à peine, mais marquant son visage d'une belle trace rouge.

**Ne t'avises plus jamais de jouer avec moi, Masen, parce qu'en colère, je suis loin d'être la fille douce, que tu crois connaître !**

Soudain, je fus coincée entre sa porte, qu'il avait refermé et lui. J'essayais de me débattre, mais je n'étais qu'un objet facile à manier, entre ses mains. Son corps plaqué contre le mien, ce connard pencha la tête, sur mes lèvres.

**Edward : Ne t'avises plus jamais de me gifler, Swan, parce qu'en colère, je peux faire n'importe quoi**

**Tu me fais pas peur (arquant un sourcil, en signant de défiance)**

Il souria, avant de m'embrasser. Loin de me faire balader, je n'y répondis pas, mais ce salop, coinça mon visage entre ses mains, pour me faire ouvrir la bouche. Celle ci ouverte, il y plongea sa langue, pour taquiner la mienne. Et cette fois, je ne pus réprimer l'envie de baiser ce petit bout de chair.

Excitée par une vive flamme de désir, que provoquait cette caresse, je passais une main sur son entre-jambe, déjà bien en érection. Je souriais intérieurement, en l'entendant gémir dans ma bouche.

Les mains d'Edward, soulevèrent ma robe, jusqu'à mes hanches, pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, quand il me porta. J'entendis un petit clic, signe qu'il avait fermé la porte, puis un second, lorsqu'il s'est déplacé vers la seconde porte. Enfermés, Edward nous amena jusqu'à son bureau, où il me posa.

**Edward : Depuis qu'on a fait l'amour, j'ai qu'une envie de c'est de recommencer, encore et encore**

Brutal dans ses mouvements, il me dénuda rapidement, en passant ma robe par dessus ma tête, pour la jeter derrière lui. Me soutenant sur mes mains, posées à plat derrière moi, je laissais Edward me toucher à sa guise. Mon amant détacha mon soutien-gorge, presque nue, je gémissais, quand sa bouche caressait ma poitrine. Et le regarder voir titiller mes seins, de la langue, fut la vision la plus érotique. J'expirais chaudement, quand ses attouchements, atteignirent l'élastique de mon string. Mon désir de l'avoir en moi, me consumer le sang, qui était un excellent combustible, pour répandre le feu que créer Edward.

Mon amour se releva, me porta. Mes mains vinrent déboutonner sa chemise, alors qu'il nous amenait jusqu'au canapé en cuir, qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Il me jeta sur celui ci, et retira violemment le dernier tissu qu'il me restait.

**Edward : Ça t'excite que je puisse te baiser avec ma bouche**

J'hochais la tête, devant ses émeraudes animait par une vive flamme de désir. Agenouillé à terre, quand moi j'étais assise sur le canapé, Edward vint caresser du pouce mon clitoris percé. Le contact électrique, j'en voulais plus. Les bijoux qui lui servaient de regard, s'accrochèrent au mien, alors qu'un sourire sadique se dessinait devant ma « souffrance ». Je regardais le bout de sa langue, venir chatouiller mon clitoris, avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres.

Jamais un homme ne m'avait comblé aussi vite et bien, même dans un simple baiser. Mon coeur menaçaient de faire un arrêt dans la seconde, attaquée par un désir puissant.

**Edward (dans un souffle chaud)**

Mon amour revint à moi, et pencha ses lèvres à mon oreille.

**Edward : Dis moi ce que tu veux ? (sa main maltraitant mon sein gauche)**

**Baises moi **

**Edward : Comment ?**

**Fort, montres moi que tu es irremplaçable**

Je le sentis sourire contre mon oreille. Il se releva, et se déshabilla devant moi. Sexy dans son regard, je me caressais, avant qu'il ne soit complètement nu devant moi. Son corps n'était qu'un appel à l'amour, aux caresses, et l'assouvissement d'un désir. Son érection volumineuse, se dressa devant moi, et comme une affamée, j'enfermais son membre dans ma main gauche, pour en lécher le gland. Soudain, il m'agrippa les cheveux pour me séparer de lui.

**Edward : TU es mon jouet, pas le contraire !**

Il me balança contre le dossier du canapé, avant de m'allonger à l'horizontale sur le divan. Son côté dominant, autoritaire, et sûr de lui, m'excitait au plus au point. L'homme à l'état brut qu'il incarnait, était tout ce que j'aimais !

Mon amoureux placé entre mes jambes, je me languissais de l'avoir dans mes chairs. Sa bite dans sa main, il la guida jusqu'à mon sexe. J'écartais instinctivement les jambes.

**HuMM !**

Il me comblait totalement avec sa queue, que je pourrais avoir un orgasme, rien que de le sentir me posséder autant. Ses mains posés à plat sur le canapé, il encadrait mon visage, pour se soutenir, alors qu'il se mouvait lentement en moi.

**Edward : Dis le que je te comble plus que ce connard**

**Tu es largement meilleur amant que lui**

Ma poitrine fut prise de secousse, quand il donna un premier coup de rein en moi.

**AH ! Bébé continue**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Edward s'attelait à me faire crier de plaisir. A une vitesse plus que déconcertante, il me martelait. Cette baise me rendait euphorique, je m'enivrais du plaisir que me procurait mon amant. Mes mains sur son cul, ferme, j'y enfonçais mes doigts, devant le bonheur d'être prise aussi violemment.

N'ayant plus la force de me retenir, je me contractais autour de mon homme, pour provoquer sa jouissance, et libérer la mienne.

**Edward : Humm**

Mon amour jouit plusieurs fois en moi, avant de se retirer doucement. Tout le deux, planant dans une béatitude, nous restions silencieux quelques minutes. Et ce silence me fit du bien. Son coeur battant contre ma poitrine, j'aimais cette sensation de l'avoir contre moi. Pourtant très lourd, il ne fit pas peser son poids. Son nez niché dans mon cou, je caressais d'une main son épaule, et de l'autre, je grattais dans ses cheveux.

Seuls, tout les deux, rien ne nous atteignaient. Pas même la culpabilité que je devais ressentir, de tromper Mike, encore une fois.

**Edward : J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place dans tes bras (tortillant l'une de mes boucles)**

Il était troublant, de le voir autoritaire pendant nos ébats, mais doux, quand on discutaient.

**On pourra peut être faire toutes ces choses, que les couples font**

**Edward : Sortir**

**Regarder un film à la télé**

**Edward : Se poser dans un parc, le dimanche (se relevant, sans séparer de moi)**

**Faire l'amour sur la plage de Santa Cruz**

Ses coudes encadrant mon visage, il baisait mes lèvres langoureusement, prenant son temps, pour prolonger cette étreinte délicieuse. Mes mains sur son cul, je prenais plaisir à caresser sa peau douce, où j'y avais enfoncé mes doigts, maltraitée par la force de l'acte.

**Edward : J'aime tes lèvres**

**Elles aiment les tiennes, aussi**

Nous échangions plusieurs baisers, avant de se lever, pour chercher nos vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout pour ma part. Habillée, j'essayais de me recoiffer. Edward se posa devant moi, impeccable dans sa chemise noire, et son pantalon de smoking, de la même couleur.

**Cheveux ?**

**Edward : Magnifique (replaçant une boucle)**

**Lèvres ?**

**Edward : Alléchantes (déposant un chaste baiser sur celles ci)**

**Robe ?**

**Edward : Très sexy **

Toutes traces de notre ébat effaçaient, j'attrapais sa cravate, et tirais dessus pour le rapprocher de moi. Mon amour se pencha, et embrassa mes lèvres, une énième fois, pour mon grand plaisir.

**Edward : Je t'aime**

**Dis le encore, dis moi à quel point tu m'aimes, et que j'ai raison de vouloir plaquer une relation de 5ans pour toi**

**Edward : Je t'aime, jusqu'à en devenir fou, je suis loin d'être le type le plus correcte, et le plus gentil, et je ne serais surement pas la copie du prince charmant, mais je veux t'offrir tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur**

Mike avait aussi promit de m'offrir le meilleur, et ces mots ne m'avaient jamais touché, parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse. Dans la bouche d'Edward, c'était différent, je voulais un avenir avec lui, partager quelque chose, vivre une histoire. Une histoire qui m'attirait plus que celle que j'avais eu avec mon petit ami officiel.

J'aimais Edward, sincèrement, j'en étais certaine, sinon je n'en serais pas venue à la tromperie, malgré son physique très très avantageux !

**Je t'aime**

**Edward : Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi**

**Je le suis, tu me rends sûre de moi, tu fais ressortir un truc, qui est loin d'être la Bella douce, et naïve de Mike**

**Edward : Humm**

**Je vais y aller**

**Edward : On peut se voir ce soir ?**

**Je joue les David Guetta, pour la nuit**

**Edward : Je rêve de passer plus que quelques heures avec toi**

**On a passé la soirée, et la nuit d'hier, ensemble**

**Edward : Je voudrais beaucoup plus**

**Tu comptes retourner en Californie ?**

**Edward : Je suis venu ici, pour ne pas regretter de ne pas avoir tout tenter, et je suis heureux que ça puisse se passer comme ça, parce que mon monde ne se résume qu'à ton amour**

Je rougissais, comme une adolescente.

**Hum, flatteur**

**Edward : Pas du tout mon genre**

**Ah ouais**

**Edward : Hum hum**

Nous scellions nos lèvres, dans un baiser. Douce friandise de plaisir, nous goûtions à l'autre avec beaucoup de désir. Dans ses bras, je me laissais aller, alors qu'il nous faisait balancer doucement, d'un pieds à l'autre.

**Donc la Californie ?**

**Edward : Je pense y retourner, pour voir comment James gère l'affaire...et toi ?**

**Je suis encore sûre de rien, mais je pense redevenir citoyenne américaine, dans quelques jours**

**Edward : Quelques jours ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Je suis encore sûre de rien, on doit parler avec Jane...faut vraiment que j'y aille**

**Edward : Encore un baiser**

Et pendant plus de cinq minutes, nous nous affrontions, pour épuiser les réserves d'oxygène de l'autre. Rythmant entre la douceur et la violence.

**Heureusement que t'as dit un baiser**

**Edward : Un baiser peut durer des heures **

A contre coeur, je le quittais pour rejoindre Jane. Hum cette heure et demie avec lui, m'a laissé rêveuse. Je revivais le regard ouvert, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, ses émeraudes posées sur moi, animait par une lueur que j'avais crée. Et rien n'était plus jouissif, que de sentir que vous pouviez rendre un homme fou de vous. Je ne trouvais ma confiance en moi, que dans l'amour d'un homme...Certes, c'était pathétique de dépendre de cela. Mais j'en avais besoin. La psychologue en moi dirait sûrement, que je n'ai pas ressenti assez l'amour et la présence paternel de mon père. Son poste en tant que chef de la police, lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps, pour qu'il n'en passe assez avec moi, et sur le moment, ça n'a pas vraiment manqué. Je sortais quand je veux, il n'était jamais là. Je l'ai ressenti après.

Toute la journée, mes pensées ne furent destinées qu'à une seule personne. Edward m'avait rendu dépendante de son contact. J'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi, tout près de moi.

J'étais certaine de ce que je voulais. Il aurait été préférable, que j'ai un temps en tant que célibataire, entre la fin de mon histoire avec Mike, et le début de ma relation avec Edward. Mais je pouvais pas faire attendre ce dernier éternellement.

_21heures :_

Nous devions nous voir avec mon futur-ex petit ami, dans à peine cinq minutes, avant de prendre chacun notre poste. Et je ne pouvais nier, appréhender sa réaction. Tout les deux dans notre chambre, je regardais Mike se changer.

**Mike, faut que je te parle**

**Mike : Je t'écoute**

**C'est important, faudrait que tu te poses deux secondes**

Je vis l'inquiétude prendre forme sur son visage. Il se posa sur le lit, alors que je restais debout.

**Mike : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Depuis quelques temps, je me pose des questions, sur notre relation**

**Mike : C'est à dire ? **

**Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est plutôt moi qui coince**

**Mike : Je comprends pas**

**Je ne t'aime pas suffisamment, pour voir un quelconque avenir avec toi**

_Clair, net, précis !_

**Mike : Quoi ? (se relevant)**

**Je suis désolée**

**Mike : Tu t'es aperçue de ça, 5ans après le début de notre relation, tu te fous de ma gueule ! (rouge de colère)**

**Tu veux te marier et moi non, tu veux une famille, et ce n'est pas mon cas, on ne veut pas la même chose (me justifiant)**

Et tout était vrai.

**Mike : T'aurais fini par les vouloir**

**Si je t'avais aimé assez, mais ce n'est pas le cas**

**Mike : J'y crois pas ! (les poings serrés)**

Furieux, il se me poussa violemment contre la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur la terrasse. Mon crâne claque sur le verre, m'assommant quelques secondes. Avant que je n'ai pu retrouver une stabilité visuelle, Mike me gifla fortement, me cognant le visage contre la commode. Je hurlais sous le coup.

**Mike : J'ai tout laissé pour toi, sale putain ! Et c'est comme ça, que tu me remercies, je vais te faire passer l'envie de me baiser, comme tu l'as fait**

**Mike, s'il te plait**

Sa main vint agripper mes cheveux, pour me relever. Tenant à peine sur mes jambes, Mike cogna son poing contre ma joue gauche, m'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un coup de pieds sur mon abdomen. Je paniquais à l'idée qu'il puisse me faire autant de mal, que mon agresseur l'avait fait dans le passé.

**Dégages maintenant...ou je porterais plainte (réussis-je à articuler)**

**Mike : Tu m'enverras jamais en prison, petite pute !**

Dans un sac, qu'il sortit de son dressing, il y fourra toutes ses affaires, avant de quitter la chambre. C'est tout ce que je méritais pour m'être moquée de lui. Sur le sol, je me traînais, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dans le placard du bas, j'attrapais tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer le sang. Mes mains tremblantes, je laissais tomber le tout, sur le carrelage.

Toute ma vie, j'avais été une putain de froussarde, ce n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas un doux agneaux, qu'on balade comme on veut. Pourquoi avais-je accepter de donner une seconde chance, à un type qui m'avait giflé ? Pourquoi je l'écoutais me dire, que nous serions heureux ensemble, sans me poser de question, quant à savoir mes vrais sentiments envers lui ! J'étais une petite idiote, pathétique, qui ne savait pas gérer sa vie !

Je sursautais, en entendant mon portable sonner. Je n'y répondis pas, ma lèvre enflée, m'aurait de tout façon empêcher de parler. Des horribles bourdonnements apparaissent dans ma tête. J'espérais ne pas avoir de traumatisme. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital, je préférais rester ici, seule.

Une mains sur mon abdomen, je me relevais difficilement, pour me poser devant la glace. J'étouffais un cri, en voyant mon visage méconnaissable. J'avais besoin de suture, pour mon arcade gauche. Je marchais jusqu'au téléphone, pour appeler la réception.

**Réceptionniste : Mademoiselle Swan**

**Nana, appelez le Dr Akitoshi, et faites le venir à ma chambre, demander lui d'amener, un kit de suture**

**Nana : Bien madame**

Je raccrochais, et attendais patiemment le médecin, qui vint une demie heure plus tard. Il hoqueta devant mon visage.

**Dr Akitoshi : Isabella, que vous ai t-il arrivé ? (paniqué)**

**Une simple bagarre**

**Dr Akitoshi : Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital **

**Je ne préfère pas sortir**

**Dr Akitoshi : Est ce que vous avez des vertiges ?**

**Au début oui, mais c'est parti**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il m'ausculta, et soigna mes blessures, avant de partir, en me faisant promettre, de passer des examens le lendemain.

Seule, je m'engouffrais dans mon lit, le regard fixé sur la nuit. Malgré une rupture violente, j'étais soulagée de lui avoir tout dit, enfin...une partie seulement. Avant tout, je l'avais fait pour moi. Jane avait raison, je ne pouvais pas rester coincer dans une relation, où je n'étais pas heureuse.

Mon portable sonna toute la nuit. Jane devait sûrement s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir assurer, la nuit à la boite. J'avalais un des cachets que m'avait refilé le docteur, et m'endormais rapidement.


	17. Egoiste

**Hello tout le monde**

**Apparemment je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews directement, donc je vais le faire ici.**

**Anais88 : merci pour ta review encourageante, je suis pas sûre que la suite te plaise, enfin, je sais pas, mais comme j'ai vu que tu t'étais arrêté au chap 5, la suite des évenements ne tournera peut être pas comme tu le voudrais...dis moi**

**Melanie.M : Heureuse de savoir que ma review t'as fait rire...Louer Edward, écoutes, tu vois ça avec notre ...Prévenir Edward ? Bonne idée, mais tu auras la mort de Mike sur la conscience, à toi de voir...J'aime aussi le caractère de Jane, j'essaie de le rendre le plus drôle et intéressant possible...Merci encore pour tout ces compliments...J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**miss88 : Merci pour ta review**

**Rosabella01 : T'es une des lectrices, qui n'est pas surprit, qui avaient donc vu que notre Mike, n'était pas qu'un doux agneaux. Merci pour ta review**

**aelita48 : Une rupture alors que je viens à peine de les réconcilier, ce serait trop dur. Merci pour ta review**

**Krine69 : T'as raison, notre bad boy ne risque pas d'être heureux devant le visage tuméfié de notre Bella. Merci pour ta review**

**Grazie : Merci pour ta review d'encouragement.**

**Virgine-de-TN : Ta review m'a fait . Merci pour ta review.**

**littleangelordevil93 : Courte review, mais review plaisante. merci.**

**PatieSnow : Tout le monde le trouvait nian nian, mais tout le monde a oublié qu'il l'avait giflé la première fois, qu'elle lui avait refusé un baiser. Il a été doux pendant tout ce temps, parce que Bella ne lui avait rien refuser, je pense. Merci pour ta review.**

**Butterfly971 : Ravis que la suite t'ai plu, désolé que la fin t'es déçu. merci pour ta review, les avis m'intéressent toujours.**

**Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Je vois que la réaction de Mike a surprit nombreuses lectrices, je pensais plus que vous alliez vous y attendre, je sais, je sais, je l'ai décrit comme quelqu'un de niais, limite abruti, apparement Bella, c'est trompé.**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ET VOS AJOUTS...voilà un new chap**

**Bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Egoïste<strong>

Vivant, je me sentais vivant ! Le sourire niais, comme celui de ces crétins amoureux, je la regardais traverser le casino. Cette fille était la créature, la plus délicieuse, surprenante, et sexy. Pendant nos rencontres carcérales, j'avais apprécié sa timidité, et son embarras, quand je la complimentais sur son physique. Aujourd'hui, j'étais fou de son assurance. Je comptemplais ses courbes, traverser la grande salle de jeux. Courbes dont j'étais dingue, courbes que j'avais caressé avec envie et désir, dans les minutes d'avant.

Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'est de la rattraper, et l'enlever pour quelques heures, voir des jours, pour passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Il n'y aurait qu'elle et moi, et ce serait tellement mieux comme ça.

J'avais envie de sauter partout, comme l'avait fait cet idiot de Tom Cruise, en acclamant son amour pour Katie Holmes, à la télévision.

Me retrouver dans ses bras, était la sensation la plus chaleureuse qui soit, après être en elle. Je n'avais jamais comprit comment pouvait-on se contenter d'une seule femme, comment pouvait-on ne pas se lasser de faire l'amour avec une seule femme. J'étais d'ailleurs un grand fan du mythe « Don Juan », et sa devise de n'avoir aucun scrupule, à quitter les femmes, après s'être lassé, avec autant de facilité. Soudainement, je comprenais cette fidélité à un seul être, seulement parce que je l'avais trouvé, elle, celle qui donnerait à toutes les femmes de cette terre, des complexes, à n'en plus finir. Je la désirais tout le temps, et cette envie s'était accentué à l'instant où j'avais goûté à chaque partie d'elle. En plus d'un physique à faire bander un octogénaire, elle incarnait la femme indépendante par excellence. A la tête d'un business de plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars, elle gérait sa vie avec brio. Et j'étais amoureux de cette femme forte, en apparence, qu'elle symbolisait, même si je devine que sous cette carapace, se cache une fille fragile, et pas très sûre d'elle, conséquence de sa première profession, qui avait provoqué une séquestration horrible.

Je mourrais heureux, d'avoir pu l'avoir à mes côtés, avant de souffrir en brûlant en enfer. Elle m'offrait un bonheur, que je ne méritais pas, et je ne culpabilisais pas assez, pour refuser ce qu'elle me donnait.

Nous ne savions pas encore comment se passerait notre relation, mais au moins, nous étions sûrs de ce que nous ressentions, l'un pour l'autre.

Toute la journée, son visage, son corps avaient envahi mon esprit, pour revivre encore et encore, notre dernier ébat.

Vers _23heures_, j'avais décidé de faire une pause, pour aller dîner. Bella ne m'avait pas appelé, surement préoccupée par sa future rupture. Je m'inquiétais de la réaction de son petit ami. Vu son air abruti, j'étais sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais j'avais tout de même peur, qu'il insiste, et que Bella finisse par céder, par manque de courage de le laisser tomber. Je pouvais comprendre son hésitation, à se jeter dans les bras, d'un homme aussi dérangé que moi.

Devant un plat de fruit de mer, je relevais la tête, quand Jane vint s'assoir en face de moi.

**Jane : T'as pas vu Bells ?**

**Elle doit surement rompre avec son barman**

**Jane : Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le faire, avant de commencer sa nuit, et elle n'est toujours pas là**

**Appelles ton frère, pour savoir où elle est**

Elle pianota sur son portable, avant de le tendre à son oreille.

**Jane : Alec, le dernier visuel que t'as sur Bella, date de quand et à quelle heure ?...Merci (raccrochant)**

**Alors ?**

**Jane : Elle est rentrée dans sa chambre, y a 2 heures, Mike en est ressortit fou furieux, avec un bagage**

**Bon débarras**

**Jane : Je vais aller voir, dans sa chambre, ça m'inquiète**

**Je viens avec toi (essuyant rapidement ma bouche, de toute trace de mon dîner)**

Nous nous levions, tout les deux, pour rejoindre les appartements de ma belle.

**Jane : Alors, vous deux, c'est officiel ?**

**Officieusement ensemble, pour l'officiel, on verra**

**Jane : N'oublies pas, tu la blesses, je demanderais à mes piranhas de goûter à ton sang**

**Pas de python ?**

**Jane : Paix à son âme, Neutron est tombé malade, il est décédé hier, j'ai failli perdre à mon tour la vie, quand je l'ai vu s'éteindre (soupirant)...alors pour me consoler, j'ai acheté des piranhas, ces petites bestioles sont très marrantes...manque de temps, pour accorder un enterrement digne pour Neutron, j'ai du le donner à ces garces, qui l'ont bouffé en un temps record **

Cette fille était bizarre ? Non, anormal ou atteinte, serait plus juste !

**Je ne la blesserais pas, elle est aussi précieuse à mes yeux, qu'elle l'est aux tiens**

**Jane : Décidément Masen, tu portes bien le surnom de romantique, toujours aussi poète dans tes mots**

Nous arrivions rapidement, devant la chambre de Bella. Jane frappa une première fois, puis une seconde, pas un bruit. Ma patronne retira une clé magnétique de la poche de sa veste, et l'inséra dans le boitier de la chambre. Les lumières étaient éteintes, avant que je ne les allume. Le salon en désordre, ne présageait rien de bon. Nous regardions un peu partout, avant que Jane pousse un cri en entrant dans sa chambre. Je la rejoignais rapidement, et fut choqué de voir son visage tuméfié. En simple lingerie, elle s'était recouverte du drap, qui remontait seulement jusqu'à ses hanches, laissant apparaître le début d'un hématome sur son abdomen.

**Jane : Putain, cet enfoiré l'a battu !**

**Un médecin est passé**

Sur la table de chevet, se trouvait un flacon de paracétamol, et une ordonnance. Je m'agenouillais devant le lit, et passais une main dans ses boucles. Si petite et si fragile, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente, qu'on avait battu.

**Jane : Je savais que ce type était trop bizarre, pour être aussi gentil...putain, j'ai envie de le buter ! (les poings serrés)**

J'avoue avoir aussi des pulsions criminelles, envers ce connard !

**C'est lui que tu devrais donner à tes nouveaux copains**

Elle ne répondit pas, mais tendit son portable à son oreille, une seconde fois.

**Jane : Alec, est ce que Mike est au J&B ?...Préviens moi, si il revient, laisse le entrer, je lui ferais goûter au traitement qu'il a infligé à Bella...Je t'en parlerai plus tard**

Elle raccrocha.

**Jane : Faut que j'appelle notre 2nd dj, est ce que tu peux rester avec elle ?**

**Ouais, bien sûr (sans quitter ma puce des yeux)**

**Jane : Appelles moi, quand elle sera réveillée**

**OK**

Jane quitta la chambre, alors que je me retenais, d'aller retrouver ce putain de salop, pour l'avoir touché. Calmant toutes images, de son sang sur mes mains, je retirais ma veste, ma cravate, ainsi que mes chaussures. Je me posais sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit en face d'elle, j'avais peur de l'effrayer en me trouvant sur son lit. Il pouvait maltraiter, buter qui il voulait, mais pas elle, pas elle.

Je la regardais quelques heures dormir, avant d'en faire de même.

**ooOOoo**

_09heures_ : Jane était passée y a dix minutes, pour voir sa meilleure amie, qui n'était toujours pas réveillée. Un appel important l'obligea à quitter de nouveau la chambre. Toujours sur le fauteuil, je me relevais, restant toujours assis, alors que ma princesse battait des cils, pour se réveiller. J'atténuais la lumière du jour, en fermant les rideaux épais bleus marines. Les yeux ouverts, elle me fixa quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne fut traversé par un éclair de ce qui semblait être de la peur. Dans un bond, Bella sauta du lit, pour se réfugier contre le mur.

**Bella : Me fais pas de mal, s'il te plait (paniquée)**

J'écarquillais les yeux, devant la scène. Recroquevillée, elle pleurait, suppliant que je ne la touche pas. Mon coeur se fendit, d'entendre qu'elle puisse avoir peur de moi.

**Princesse, c'est moi, Edward...je te toucherais pas bébé**

**Bella : Tu mens !** **S'il te plait, me fais pas de mal (sanglotante)**

J'approchais doucement, les mains levées en l'air, comme pour lui montrer que je ne lui ferais rien. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

**Ma puce, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal...tu te souviens, hier, quand on étaient sur ce canapé, et que tu me serrais contre toi, on étaient bien**

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

**T'es ma princesse, et personne ne fait de mal aux princesses**

**Bella : Il m'en a fait**

**Je sais...est ce que tu voudrais que je te prenne dans mes bras, pour te garder contre moi**

Je la vis hésiter, avant d'accepter d'avancer, et de se blottir dans mes bras. Je la portais, et nous poser sur le lit.

**Bella : Pourquoi j'arrive pas à être assez forte, et me défendre, quand un homme me bat**

**T'avais confiance en lui, tu ne pensais pas qu'il puisse un jour te toucher, de cette façon**

**Bella : Tu m'en feras toi ?**

Je l'écartais doucement de moi, pour avoir son regard.

**Je pourrais pas me permettre de te rassurer, parce que mon passé te convaincra du contraire, et de bien pire**

Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou, pour me serrer contre elle.

**Je t'aime ma puce (caressant son dos)**

**PDV Bella**

Pourquoi je me sentais si bien dans ses bras ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de lui ? Peut être , parce que je connaissais la face sombre de sa personnalité, avant de connaître l'autre facette, plus douce chez lui. Je savais jusqu'où il était capable d'aller, et pourtant me retrouver dans ses bras, me semblait l'endroit le plus sécuritaire. Être bercée dans ses bras, me fit du bien.

**Edward : Je devine pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé**

**Bien que l'envie de lui faire passer la sienne de me battre m'ait venu à l'esprit, je ne préfère pas avoir la mort de cet abruti sur la conscience...faut que je prenne une douche, le médecin tient à ce que je fasse des examens, pour constater un quelconque dommage (défaisant notre étreinte)**

**Edward : Tu veux que je vienne ?**

**Ne t'ai-je pas engager pour que tu surveilles le casino**

**Edward : Tyran (soupirant)**

**Mr Masen, je suis choquée que vous me qualifiez ainsi**

**Edward : Je pensais que coucher avec la patronne, me donnerait quelques avantages**

**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être une pute, en pensant que j'ai couché avec deux de mes employés**

Mon amour fronça les sourcils, irrité par mes mots.

**Edward : Je t'interdis de te dénigrer de cette façon, tu vaux mieux**

Je quittais ses bras chauds, et me levais, pour rejoindre la douche. Sous le jet chaud, je détendais peu à peu mes muscles. Mon visage m'empêchait toutes expressions, du aux marques douloureuses. J'en ressortis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mieux réveillée, et plus fraîche. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Jane qui avait apparemment remplacé Edward, me sauta au cou.

**Jane : Ma puce, comment tu vas ?**

**Je vais bien**

**Jane : Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?**

**Je pensais mériter ces coups, je lui ai fait du mal avec des mots, il s'est défendu avec ses poings, chacun sa façon de faire**

**Jane : Bella**

**Je veux plus en parler, je vais à l'hôpital, pour faire quelques examens, et je reviens juste après**

**Jane : Non, rentres chez toi, t'as besoin de repos**

**On sera en vacances, si je puis dire, dans quelques jours, donc ça peut attendre**

**Jane : Tu es sûre ?**

**Oui, je resterais dans mon bureau pour régler les derniers détails**

**Jane : Ensuite, à nous la conquête de Los Angeles (excitée)**

**A nous Los Angeles (dans le même état)**

**Jane : Je viens avec toi**

**Merci**

Assise sur mon lit, elle me parlait d'Edward et d'Alec - en colère que Mike ai pu être aussi violent - alors que je m'habillais. Alec, le frère jumeau de Jane, était comme mon grand frère, veillant à toujours prendre soin de moi. Il a aussi fait parti de cet entourage qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente, et tout comme sa soeur, ne comprenait pas que je puisse m'enticher d'un homme comme Mike. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, on fait juste avec...enfin quand je pensais l'aimer.

Portant un tailleur avec un pantalon, et un débardeur blanc, que je rentrais dans mon pantalon, je me chaussais de mes Bibi noires, toujours de Louboutin, y avait que chez lui que je trouvais ce que j'aimais. Même si tout ce que je voulais, c'est un jean, un tee-shirt et mes converses, certes un look d'adolescente, mais style très confortable !

On frappa à ma porte, Jane ouvra sur Edward, qui s'était changé.

**Edward : Je viens juste l'embrasser et je pars **

**Jane : Fais gaffe Masen, tu pourrais casser cette image de bad boy, en devenant aussi amoureux**

**Edward : Les bad boy ne sont que des petits chatons devant leurs copines (enlaçant ma taille, pour me rapprocher de lui)**

**Jane : Quel dommage...Je t'attends près de l'ascenseur (quittant la chambre)**

**J'arrive**

**Edward : J'ai encore plus envie de buter ce salop, quand je vois que je peux pas t'embrasser**

**J'en crève d'envie aussi**

**Edward : Buter ton ex ou m'embrasser ? (un sourire malicieux aux lèvres)**

**Les deux (forçant un sourire sur ma bouche douloureuse)**

Doucement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour une douce étreinte.

**Edward : Toujours aussi sex, même en pantalon**

**Flatteur**

Je le quittais après un léger baiser, pour rejoindre Jane.

**ooOOoo**

Je fus heureuse d'apprendre que mes blessures n'avaient pas engendrés d'hémorragie interne. Il fallait juste un peu de temps, avant que les marques qui colorées mon visage disparaissent. Après la signature de ma sortie, Jane et moi, reprenions rapidement la route du J&B.

Je pianotais sur mon portable, avant d'appeler Alec. Jane et moi, avions besoin de lui parler de son futur poste, s'il voulait bien l'accepter.

**Alec, c'est Bella**

**- : Mademoiselle Swan, c'est Gin**

**Gin, où est Alec ?**

**Gin : Euh, c'est à dire (hésitant)**

**Gin**

**Gin : Monsieur Newton, est arrivé y a 10minutes, Monsieur Volturi, et Monsieur Masen l'ont suivi jusque dans le sous sol qui mènent au pressing**

Je raccrochais, inquiète de ce qui pourrait arrivé.

**Jane : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Alec et Edward, sont au sous sol avec Mike**

**Jane : Cool**

**Pas cool !**

J'attrapais sa main, et nous courrions pour rejoindre les sous sols de la boite. Merde ! Pitié qu'il n'y ai pas de mort. Pas que je m'inquiète pour Mike, ce serait voir mon homme à nouveau dans des cages, qui me ferait plus de mal. Essoufflées, nous arrivions dans les couloirs froids qui menaient au pressing, où nous entendions des voix d'hommes.

Plaqué contre le mur blanc, Mike y était soutenu par les bras d'Alec, le nez en sang, et l'arcade ouverte, alors qu'Edward voulut lui assener un autre coup dans les côtes.

**Mr Masen, arrêtez ça !**

**Alec : Bella te mêles pas de ça !**

J'avançais, jusqu'à me poster devant lui, pour arrêter son poing gauche, qui voulait atterrir sur la joue de Mike.

**Évitez nous la plainte pour coups et blessures (les yeux rivés sur Edward)**

Je me retournais, pour fixer Mike.

**Alec, lâches le !**

Alec s'exécuta, à contre coeur.

**Du vent ! (m'adressant à mes amis)**

**Alec : N'espères pas que je te laisse seule avec ce connard, après ce qu'il t'a fait !**

**Jane : Je suis bien d'accord !**

J'attrapais le bras de mon ex petit ami, et nous éloigner de quelques mètres. Dans l'intérieur, je sortais un mouchoir et lui tendais. Il l'attrapa, et empêcha que plus de sang ne coule de son nez.

**Mike : Je suis désolé, j'ai été con, ça m'a fait tellement mal que tu puisses rompre comme ça **

**Je t'ai dit que nous avions pas la même vision de la vie, que je ne voulais rien de ce que tu voulais, désolée de m'en être aperçue seulement 5ans après, crois moi, si je savais, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu quittes tout pour moi**

**Mike : Est ce que si j'avais le même poste qu'Alec, tu serais toujours amoureuse de moi ?**

**Est ce qu'une seule fois, j'ai pu dénigré ce que tu faisais, jamais, que tu sois barman, PDG, ou agent d'entretien, ça change quoi !...Arrêtes avec ce foutu complexe d'infériorité ! **

**Mike : Le fait que j'occupe un poste important, t'aurait peut être plus attiré**

**Tu ne me connais décidément pas Mike, seul la personne m'intéresse, autour, ce n'est qu'accessoire, au final quand on est chez nous, on est un couple normal, fatigués par leur journée, deux personnes qui s'aiment pour les qualités de l'autre, et parfois les défauts**

**Mike : J'aurais pu faire une croix sur le mariage et sur les enfants**

**Alec : Bella ! **

**Mike : Va te faire voir ! C'est encore ma copine !**

**Alec : Putain, je vais le buter ce con ! (s'approchant rapidement)**

**OH ! (l'arrêtant d'une main sur son torse)**

**Alec : Comment tu peux lui parler de cette façon, après ce que t'as au visage !**

**Sors d'ici Mike, reviens plus (prenant une voix plus calme)**

**Mike : J'ai besoin de toi**

**Tu trouveras vite une femme, qui te donnera ce que tu veux...moi, je suis trop égoïste pour ça**

**Mike : Alors, c'est vraiment fini ?**

Soudain Alec le plaqua au mur.

**Alec : Estimes toi heureux, de pas être sous terre !**

**Alec ! Lâches le putain !**

**Alec : Dégages d'ici, et je te conseille de te barrer très loin !**

Il relâcha mon ex, qui porta un dernier regard sur moi, avant de partir, suivi d'un des hommes d'Alec. Je méritais tous les lancers de pierres, quand on voyait la tristesse que j'avais laissé assombrir ses yeux bleus. J'avais beau ne pas l'aimer assez, ou lui en vouloir de m'avoir battu, je pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que je lui avais briser le coeur...Mais entre briser un coeur, ou briser le mien, alors je préférais la première option, le mien m'était si longtemps à se réparer. Être égoïste, c'est parfois se préserver contre la douleur.

**Jane : Aller petit frère, remontons, faut que Bells et moi te parlions de quelque chose**

**Je vous rejoins**

Edward n'avait pas bougé, les poings serrés, il affichait un regard assassin. J'attrapais sa main, et nous enfermer dans un des local d'entretiens.

**Bébé regardes moi, regardes moi (essayant de capter son regard)**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de le calmer.

**Chut, calmes toi**

**Edward : Je retrouverais ce bâtard, pour l'enterrer sous terre !**

Wow !

**Veux tu vraiment le tuer, et me laisser, alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver, parce que je ne passerais pas ma vie, dans un parloir**

**Edward : Il a eu de la chance, que tu sois là...Il pas le droit de te toucher **

**Je pense qu'avant que j'arrive, tu l'as déjà bien amoché...Je suis en sécurité avec toi, je sais qu'avec toi personne ne viendra me faire du mal**

_Ta conscience a t-elle le droit d'éclater de rire, que tu puisses être en sécurité entre les mains d'un homme qui a ôté 5fois la vie ?...Je pense que oui !_

**Edward : Personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi, je le supporterais pas**

**Je sais, mais faut que tu te calmes**

**Edward : Y a intérêt que je le retrouves pas sur mon chemin ! (toujours sur les nerfs)**

**Chut, tu ne feras rien, qui puisse nous séparer, parce que**

**Edward : Parce que je t'aime (posant ses mains sur mes hanches)**

**Et je t'aime aussi...t'es calmé ?**

**Edward : Je crois...je suis désolé**

**Embrasses moi**

**Edward : Ta lèvre est fendue, je te ferais mal**

**Hum, tu sais que t'es un bad boy vraiment unique**

**Edward : Bad boy ?**

**Un très très méchant garçon, mais vraiment très sexy**

J'embrassais ses lèvres dans de tous petits baisers.

**Edward : Bella**

**Hum**

**Edward : Je vais devoir retourner aux USA**

**T'en as déjà marre de moi ?**

**Edward : Tu sais pourquoi je le fais **

**Quand ?**

**Edward : Dans une heure et demie, James a besoin de ma signature, pour quelques autorisations...j'ai pas envie de te quitter**

**Los Angeles – San Francisco, ça fait beaucoup en voiture**

**Edward : Los Angeles ?**

**Dans une semaine, Jane et moi, nous installons à L.A, pour suivre l'avancée des travaux, avec les photoshoots des magazines qui en profite que nous soyons sur le continent, pour des interview, et les rendez-vous professionnels, avec les investisseurs, plusieurs boites, on aussi demandaient que je sois le dj le temps d'une soirée, on va devoir attendre avant de pouvoir se voir**

**Edward : Attendre, encore (déçu)**

Mon amour nicha son visage, dans mon cou, me serrant contre lui.

**Nos boîtes sont à 600km l'une de l'autre, à moins de prendre un vol, tout les jours, on peut pas faire autrement, au moins le temps que mon emploi du temps soit moins chargé (caressant ses cheveux d'une main)**

**Edward : Hum**

**Écoute, faut que j'y aille...on avisera quand j'y serais, ok ?**

**Edward : Est ce que tu te démèneras, pour voir un gars comme moi ,**

**Dois je me démener seule, pour que notre relation marche ?**

**Edward : Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, c'est peut être toi, qui te rendra compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine**

**Je me trompe, ou tu crois que je vais jouer avec toi, quelques temps, avant de te quitter, pourquoi à cet instant, j'ai l'impression d'être une garce (irritée)**

**Edward : Bella**

**Laisses tomber, faut que j'y aille **

Je sortais du petit cagibis, alors qu'il me hélait pour m'arrêter. Qu'il puisse penser que je ne sois pas sincère, me fatiguait, je sais que la première fois, je lui avais donné de l'espoir, dans cette salle froide, qui accueillait nos entretiens. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas.

**Sarah : Isabella, Jane et Alec sont déjà dans votre bureau**

**Merci Sarah**

J'entrais dans mon bureau.

**T'es calmé Volturi ?**

**Alec : T'aurais du me laisser lui défoncer la gueule !**

**Et risquer de mettre en prison, mon futur directeur**

**Alec : Futur directeur de quoi ?**

Je m'adonnais au bureau, à côté de lui, alors que Jane avait prit place sur mon siège.

**Jane et moi partons pour Los Angeles, dans une semaine**

**Alec : Pour la nouvelle boite ?**

**Jane : Oui, mais on s'y installe aussi**

**Alors, il nous faut quelqu'un pour gérer nos affaires ici, quelqu'un qui connait la direction, et de confiance, connaissant notre pacte, tu sais que tout ça reste dans la famille**

**Alec : Tu veux dire que (surprit)**

**Tu prendras la direction du J&B, la semaine prochaine officiellement**

**Alec : Tu...tu **

**Jane : T'es doué en affaire petit frère**

**Alec : Directeur général !**

**Exactement**

**Alec : J'y crois pas, que vous m'offrez un tel poste**

**Le J&B est l'affaire de deux sœurs, certes pas de sang mais de coeur, t'as su nous montrer quel homme de confiance tu étais, et tu as participé à plusieurs de nos rendez vous d'affaire, on veut que la direction soit prise par un membre de la famille**

**Jane : Tu serais magnifique en parrain Bells**

**Merci (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Jane : Donc, est ce que t'es d'accord ?**

**Alec : Tu rigoles, bien sûr que oui ! (excité)**

**Tu devras nous transmettre, toutes tes décisions, les contrats proposés, et autres changements**

**Alec : Aucun problème !**

**Bien, on annoncera ton nouveau poste demain matin, lors de la réunion, ainsi qu'à nos investisseurs, et dans deux jours, à la presse**

**Alec : J'arrive pas à y croire**

**Jane : Je te demanderais qu'une chose **

**Alec : Vas y **

**Jane : Mes piranhas, prends en soin, j'y tiens**

Je riais, avant de m'arrêter, toujours gênée par ma lèvre fendue.

**Tu nous saoules avec tes animaux exotiques**

**Jane : Comment tu peux dire ça, alors que je viens de perdre Neutron (séchant une fausse larme)**

**Le pauvre, tu l'as donné à tes petites bestioles**

**Jane : Paix à son âme, qu'il me pardonne**

**Alec : T'es vraiment atteinte **

**Bon, bougez vous, j'ai encore à régler les contrats, et trouver un nouveau directeur de casino**

**Jane : Mr Masen nous quitte ?**

**Oui, ce soir**

**Jane : On a toujours personne d'assez compétent, et ce qu'on veut, ne peuvent quitter leur pays natale**

**Je sais**

**Alec : Si je peux me permettre, Azuma a été le second de Lee, il saura gérer**

**Jane : Ça c'est vrai**

**Bien, on fera ça pendant une période d'essai**

**Alec : Merci les filles, je vous remercierais jamais assez !**

**Jane : On te demande encore une chose**

**Pas de mariage, pour éviter qu'on partage nos parts avec une inconnue**

**Alec : Je suis OK**

**Jane : Tu t'en sortiras avec les contrats ?**

**Sarah les as imprimé, j'ai juste à les relire, et faire apparaître nos signatures, je te les transmettrais pendant la réunion de demain**

**Jane : Soho a organisé la conférence de presse**

**Je crois qu'on est prêtes alors**

Mes deux amis quittèrent mon bureau. Dans une semaine, je serais à nouveau américaine. « Nouveau départ », j'ai l'impression de revenir 5ans auparavant, reconstruire une nouvelle boite, avec pour objectif de dépasser encore plus les limites de ce que les gens pensent trouver. Toujours aller dans le gigantesque, l'extravagant, donner du rêve, et détendre le temps de quelques heures les personnes qui venaient se reposer chez nous. J'arrivais toujours pas à croire, qu'en si peu de temps, nous avions réussi à avoir un tel succès. Reconnues dans le monde entier, Jane et moi, étions abasourdies devant notre chiffre d'affaire. C'était inespéré, irréel, je n'avais jamais rêver d'une vie luxueuse, de jet privé, et de voyages en tout genre, il ne fallait jamais beaucoup pour me sentir épanouie. Mais je ne crachais pas sur ce que je gagnais , et je remerciais le ciel de pouvoir être aussi heureuse, sans me préoccuper du lendemain, surtout quand j'ai longtemps vu ma mère se démenait pour nous nourrir, et payer le loyer. Aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour de lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait offert. Avec un plaisir fou, je l'avais gâté, elle, mon beau-père Phil, mais aussi mon père, Charlie, qui avait longtemps rechigné, avant d'accepter l'argent que je lui envoyais tous les mois. Il avait reconstruit une famille, avec sa nouvelle femme, et avait eu une fille, Victoria. Pur accident, Sue, s'était retrouvée enceinte, et tous les deux avaient décidé de l'accepter, et de l'accueillir.

Gagnant plus que nécessaire, Jane et moi, participions à de nombreuses associations en tout genre, pour aider les autres. Histoire d'avoir bonne conscience.

Le succès du « J&B », nous avait donné envie de voir plus loin, et de conquérir notre belle Amérique. Pourtant les boites, ne manquaient pas sur la côte ouest, mais nous avions besoin de voir si nous pouvions aller plus loin qu'eux.

Nouveau départ, avec un nouvel homme, et quel homme ! J'aimais le fait qu'il n'ait pas confiance en moi, quand à notre avenir. Avoir confiance en moi, me prendre pour acquise, annonceraient rapidement la fin de notre histoire. Et je refusais qu'il pense que j'étais dingue de lui, au point de faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Je voulais qu'il croit que je puisse lui échapper à tout instant, seule façon de le tenir près de moi.

J'appelais Sarah, pour taper une note.

**Transmettez le à tous les employés, je tiens à **

Avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, on frappa à ma porte, j'autorisais la personne à entrer.

**Mr Masen**

**Edward : Peut on s'entretenir, quelques minutes ?**

**Oui...Sarah, pouvez vous nous laisser s'il vous plait, nous reprendrons plus tard, pour les détails**

**Sarah : Bien Isabella**

Elle nous quitta, et Edward en profita, pour s'approcher jusqu'à moi, et poser ses mains sur ma taille. Captive de ses émeraudes, pour rien au monde, je ne voulais m'échapper de ce regard. Je me rapprochais de mon amour, et passais un bras par dessus son épaule gauche. De l'autre main, je caressais ses lèvres.

**Je t'aime (soufflais-je)**

J'agrippais ses cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne, et provoquais une douce rencontre entre nos lèvres. Comme la caresse d'une plume, notre baiser fut léger, pour ne pas réveiller la douleur.

**Edward : J'ai envoyé sur ton portable, l'adresse de mon appart à San Francisco, au cas où tu pourrais te déplacer**

**Excellent idée pour te surprendre avec une de tes conquêtes, au moment où tu t'y attends le moins (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Je n'amène jamais mes conquêtes chez moi, je n'aime pas salir mes draps, avec des filles d'un soir**

Je riais.

**Edward : Et maintenant, je suis un homme prit par la plus belle des créatures**

**Dis ça à toutes les putains, qui osent te toucher**

**Edward : J'imagine que vu ta notoriété, on ne s'affichera pas ensemble ?**

**Si tu étais clean, nous l'aurions fait, mais je peux pas, ils feront des recherches sur le nouveau petit ami d'Isabella Swan, et à la seconde où ils découvriront ton passé, on aura à faire à un vrai battage médiatique, ils essaieront de comprendre comment je peux être amoureuse d'un homme comme toi, est ce que suis-je au moins au courant, et certains pourraient te faire du mal, pour donner justice à tes victimes, et si il y a quelques temps, c'était ce que je voulais, aujourd'hui, je peux pas t'imaginer mort**

**Edward : Où nous faudra t-il nous exiler pour être tranquille ?**

**L'Antarctique, mais je suis loin de me sentir à l'aise dans ces glaciers, alors on se déguisera pour passer inaperçu**

**Edward : Facile à dire **

**Tu veux abandonner ? (arquant un sourcil, comme pour le défier)**

**Edward : Pour rien au monde**

**Alors va prendre cet avion, et dans une semaine, je serais à L.A**

**Edward : Je suis désolé pour si tout à l'heure, j'ai pu insinué que tu ne t'investirais pas dans notre relation**

**C'est rien**

**Edward : Je t'aime**

Une dernière étreinte amoureuse, et Edward quitta mon bureau. Je venais à peine de réaliser, qu'en une semaine, il avait bouleversé ma vie. Je fus déçue de voir, que je n'avais pas pu lui résister assez longtemps. Il déchaîne tellement de sentiments en moi, que c'est difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation, qu'il était.

Je sentais déjà que notre histoire serait loin d'être, un long fleuve tranquille. L'idée que le monde puisse découvrir que je sors avec un criminel, m'effraie. Si ça entachait ma réputation, ça entacherait forcément mes affaires, et je suis une co-dirigeante, ce qui pourrait aussi nuire à Jane. Je pouvais accepter que tout ce que j'ai construit puisse s'effondrer, mais je ne l'avais pas fait seule. Alors je devais protéger ma vie privée au maximum, pour que personne ne sache. Et si cela devait arriver, alors mon choix entre Edward et Jane (amie et associée), serait très vite fait.


	18. Cousins

**Salut les girls.**

**Reviews moins nombreuses que d'habitude, mais belles reviews quand même. **

**Leur faible nombre me permet de vous répondre, ici, car je ne peux pas le faire directement, pour chaque review.**

**Anais88 : Wow, tu m'en as donné de la ...Merci de m'avoir écrit une telle review à 03h du mat', je sais pas comment t'as fait...Merci pour le commentaire du cauchemar, t'es une des rares, qui est apprecié qu'elle puisse être troublée par ce rêve. Merci aussi pour le commentaire sur la montée de Bella, j'ai fait ça, pour que leur relation soit plus compliquée, qu'elle ne l'est. Evidement vivre caché, sera plus dur, surtout pour elle. Pour la rupture, je sais pas encore. Un troisième merci pour cette superbe review, qui faut le dire, m'a vraiment encouragé pour la suite. Je t'avoue aussi que même si ils sont "âgés", dans ma tête, ils sauront éternellement plus jeunes. ****Contente que le passage avec Jane t'aies fait rire, ça m'est venu en regardant mes propres pirhanas (ces poissons sont vraiments magnifiques!). Vraiment heureuse que le Edward dominant te plaise, on sait jamais vraiment si ça va choqué ou pas. J'essaierais de supprimer les vulgarités, c'est pas nécessaire, quand je me relis. Encore MERCI pour cette review. Voilà la **

**Melanie.M : Louer Edward à temps plein ? Ecoutes, j'en parle à Bella, et je te contacte après. Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon dernier chap. J'aime vraiment savoir que le caractère de Jane vous plait. Voilà la suite. Merci encore pour review. XOXO**

**Robangel : Merci d'avoir lu, et de l'avoir ajouté. XOXO**

**Citronade, ****Rosabella01, ****Grazie : Merci pour vos reviews**

**Butterfly971 : Si ça le précédent chap rattrape l'autre, alors j'en suis heureuse. Merci pour ta **

**Krine69 : Oui, le choix c'est Jane à la fin. Merci pour ta **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Cousins<strong>

J'avais senti que je l'aimais au point de devenir folle, au moment, où il avait quitté le J&B. En une semaine, il avait réussi à me rendre dépendante de son regard posé sur moi, de ses mains enlacées autour de moi, de sa chaleur, de son parfum,de ses baisers, de nos ébats. Il me manquait, personne ne m'avait jamais manqué avant lui. J'étais toujours avec Jane, et c'était ce qui compter, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre, que ma meilleure amie, ma soeur de coeur. Aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de lui, comme une adolescente idiote, je m'étais faite à sa flatterie, qui provoquait mes rougeurs, et j'aimais ça, j'aimais être le centre de ses désirs, être importante pour lui, que rien ne compte à part moi...Pathétique, et utopiste, je sais.

La semaine fut longue, et fatiguante. Notre départ de Tokyo, faisait la une des journaux, débattant sur le potentiel d'Alec, à gérer une si grosse boite, seul. Nous restions les PDG, Jane et moi, ça ne changeait rien, on dirigeaient juste les choses à distance, avec l'aide d'Alec.

Dimanche. Jane et moi sommes dans ma chambre. Nos bagages sont déjà dans la voiture. Nous prendrons un avion privé jusqu'à LAX. J'avais hâte de retrouver la Californie, ce n'était pas mon lieu de naissance, mais je m'y sentais chez moi, plus que n'importe où. Le soleil, la plage, les milk-shakes. Je n'avais pas prévenu Edward, de ma venue sur le continent, il savait la semaine où je venais, mais pas le jour. J'avais envie de le surprendre, nos retrouvailles en seraient meilleures...ou pas. Qui sait ? Je trouverais peut être une salope chez lui, même si il m'avait juré fidélité, j'avais un doute. 10ans en taule, ça engendre des tas de frustrations, et je m'imaginais très bien, que c'est un an de liberté ne lui avait pas suffit, à rattraper une décennie. Je préfère pas y penser, d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je pense à lui, de quelle que manière que ce soit, je me prends la tête, et ça m'épuise...sauf quand il est là, quand je suis dans ses bras, plus rien ne compte.

Armées de nos lunettes de soleil, et liées par la main, Jane et moi, traversions la horde de paparazzi, qui nous avaient attendu à l'aéroport de Narita. Je n'avais jamais comprit qu'on nous mette au même rang que les autres célébrités, tels que les acteurs ou chanteurs. Des patrons de boite, y en a des tas, et je n'ai jamais vu leur tête dans un magazine.

Nous traversions l'océan pacifique, pendant plus de 10heures.

**Jane : Un singe, ce serait marrant un singe**

Deux heures, que ma meilleure amie hésite sur son prochain animal domestique, et exotique. Cette fille avait une passion pour ces animaux, qui était parfois flippante. Heureusement que je n'étais pas peureuse, sinon jamais j'aurais pu entrer dans son appart, ou dans son bureau.

**T'es folle, ces trucs chopent n'importe quoi, et te morde, pour que tu finisses avec une maladie étrange**

**Jane : J'ai tout essayé**

**Un chien ?**

**Jane : Pourquoi adopterais-je une boule de poil, qui pissera n'importe où, et puis c'est tellement commun**

**J'avais oublié que tu étais une adepte de l'excentricité**

**Jane : T'as tout comprit **

C'est épuisées par notre vol, que nous atterrissions sur le sol américain. Bonjour Los Angeles !

Contrairement à Tokyo, nous ne sommes pas attaqués par une dizaine de photographes, seulement quelques uns. Un taxi, nous emmène très vite à l'appartement, que nous avons acheté, dans un immeuble, pas loin de notre projet.

Jane et moi, nous nous jetions rapidement, sur mon lit.

**Jane : T'as prévenu ton sexy boy ?**

**Pas encore, je lui ferais une surprise dans deux ou trois jours, Vogue veut nous voir demain**

**Jane : J'avais complètement oublié**

J'attrapais mon portable, sur la table de chevet, quand il vibra.

_**« Swan, ton manque va finir par me tuer ! Dis moi quand ton cul sera sur ce foutu continent, je ferais le déplacement »**_

Pourquoi à cet instant, fallait-il que j'ai un stupide sourire sur les lèvres ! Le pauvre allait devenir fou. Et j'aimais ça !

_**« Je viens d'arriver à L.A, bouges pas de San Francisco, j'aurais pas assez de temps pour nous, je ferais le déplacement, dans quelques jours »**_

Le lundi, fut un jour chargé, interviews, shooting. J'imagine que tout ça se calmerait, dès que nous serions ici depuis un temps. Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était retrouvé mon amour. Et hasard ou pas, je découvrais avec sourire, que l'une des boites, où je devais m'y produire, était à San Francisco, dans 5jours. Bon prétexte, pour que je prenne un vol, et que j'aille voir mon fantasme vivant.

C'est jeudi, que Jane et moi, prenions un autre vol pour San Francisco. J'étais excitée en posant pieds sur notre destination. L'amour vous rend stupide, parfois j'enviais Jane, et ce côté détaché qu'elle avait avec ses amants. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, jamais elle n'avait affiché un sourire aussi abruti que le mien à cet instant. Elle prenait son pieds à travers des aventures d'un soir, sans se préoccuper d'eux, ensuite. Et le nombre d'hommes qui étaient amoureux d'elle, était impressionnant. Nombreux sont les prétendants, qui ont passés des semaines, voir des mois à lui faire la cour, mais elle restait insensible. J'enviais son comportement, tomber amoureux, c'est être dépendant de quelqu'un, accepter qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de votre coeur...Jane refusait qu'on puisse si facilement jouer d'elle.

Faut croire que j'étais beaucoup plus faible, et plus naïve qu'elle.

Nous rejoignions notre hôtel. Sarah et Soho nous avaient suivis. Secrétaire et manager, elles géraient notre emploi du temps, et nos rendez-vous à merveille. Il était normal, qu'elles le restent ici aussi.

**Jane : T'y vas tout de suite ?**

**Après une douche, ouais**

**Jane : Je vais sûrement aller me balader **

**On se retrouve ce soir, pour dîner ?**

**Jane : J'y serais**

**T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je te délaisse, pour la journée ?**

**Jane : Je ne suis pas une petite fille**

**Mais ma soeur jumelle, à qui je suis collée**

**Jane : Je vais aller trouver de la chair fraîche, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à un californien**

**Protèges toi**

**Jane : Comme toujours...Lili a dit qu'elle serait là, pour les MET costume institute gala**

**Je sais (prise d'une soudaine tachycardie, à l'entente du nom de mon amie, et cousine d'Edward)**

**Jane : Tu comptes lui dire pour son cousin ?**

**T'es folle ! Si elle et ses parents savaient qu'il est en liberté, ils en feraient une crise cardiaque**

**Jane : Tenir Lili à l'écart de ta vie personnelle, tu sais que c'est presque impossible, cette nana sait tout**

**Je sais, mais ça me fait peur...on avaient pas parlé de lui, depuis 8ans, tout à coup, il est libéré, et je me jette dans ses bras**

**Jane : T'es foutu ma petite**

**Je sais !**

Je la quittais, pour me poser sous le jet chaud de la douche. J'avais prévu d'aller le voir chez lui, même si je n'étais pas sûre qu'il y était.

Alice. Comment lui dire que d'abord son cousin n'est pas en prison, à attendre sa peine, mais libre ? Comment lui dire que je couche avec lui, qui plus est, je l'aime ? Elle va me faire une crise, que je me sois approchée de lui, et me renverra ma séquestration au visage, en me criant que ce genre d'humain n'a pas de sentiment, qu'ils ne font que jouer avec les émotions des autres, nous amadouant, pour nous détruire plus facilement ensuite. Esmée et Carlisle, que je connaissais maintenant très bien, mais qui n'étaient au courant de rien, seront aussi sur le cul, de savoir que leur neveu n'attend plus son exécution.

_Je crois que t'as oublié, que vous n'étiez pas seuls au monde !_

Je sais ! Quelle idiote, quelle idiote, QUELLE IDIOTE ! Y avait qu'une tordue comme moi, pour s'enticher d'un détraqué ! Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de vouloir devenir psycho-criminologue ? Sérieux Swan, t'aurais pu choisir d'être prof, ou faire des études de commerces comme Jane ! Ça c'est de la faute de Charlie, je n'aurais pas comme hobby les criminels en tout genre, si il n'était pas un flic !

_Tu finiras en centre psychiatrique, avec cette histoire Swan..._

Probablement !

Je sortais de la douche, pour me préparer. Postée devant la grande glace, je déballais tout mon attirail, pour être la femme la plus désirable. Mes cheveux séchés, je passais un coup de fer à lisser, pour détendre un maximum mes boucles présentes sur les pointes. Coiffée, je passais une grosse couche de mascara sur mes cils, gardant ça comme seule trace de maquillage. Dans ma valise, j'attrapais une robe bleu marine, que j'enfilais par dessus ma lingerie en dentelle noire, et chaussais mes Bridget's Black. Prête, je pris ma pochette, et mon Blackberry et quittais ma chambre. J'avais loué une voiture, pour faciliter nos déplacements avec Jane. Le taxi, était toujours le moyen de se faire repérer. Rapidement, je quittais le parking de l'hôtel, pour rejoindre la route. Suivant les indications du GPS, j'arrivais une heure après, devant un immeuble luxueux, je descendais dans le parking sous-terrain, pour garer à un emplacement, situé près de l'ascenseur. Verrouillant la voiture, je gagnais l'ascenseur. J'allais enfin le voir, j'espérais qu'il soit là.

J'arrivais devant un grand couloir, où se trouvait une seule porte au bout. Mes talons résonnant sur le sol, ça me stressait toujours de faire autant de bruit. J'inspirais, et expirais un bon coup, avant de sonner. Je dus sonner une seconde fois, avant que je n'entende la serrure s'ouvrir.

Devant moi, se tenait le plus beau tableau, la plus délicieuse des friandises, le mec le plus canon sur cette terre. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette, noué autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, je fondais devant son sourire en coin. Edward tendit sa main, que j'attrapais, et me ramena brutalement contre lui, avant de refermer la porte. Ses émeraudes, elles m'avaient tellement manqué. Pendant quelques secondes, notre manque de l'autre, ne s'exprima qu'en se regardant, avant qu'il ne se jette sur mes lèvres. Ressentant le besoin urgent de se rencontrer après une semaine de séparation, nos langues prirent plaisir à se redécouvrir dans une danse érotique. Les mains de mon amour, cherchèrent la fermeture de ma robe, avant de la trouver, et de la défaire rapidement. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais en lingerie. Dénudée, mon amant me porta, sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent. Soutenue par ses bras, je détachais mon soutien-gorge, et le jeter derrière moi. Je voulais baiser chaque partie de lui, sa peau chaude et mouillée, me rendit dingue de ce contact. Je compris que nous étions arrivés dans sa chambre, quand il me détacha de lui, pour me jeter sur le lit. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, alors qu'il retirait doucement mes chaussures, pour les balancer derrière lui. Gardant toujours un contact visuel, je dévorais sa plastique des yeux, alors qu'il ôtait mon string, après s'être débarrassé de sa serviette. Nue devant l'objet de mes fantasmes, j'arquais le corps, quand il déposa des baisers brûlants sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'écartais instinctivement les jambes, pour une vue pleine sur le centre de ma féminité. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, fortement, quand sa bouche se posa sur mon clitoris.

**HuMM !**

Putain ! Il vient à peine de commencer, qu'il va déjà me tuer ! J'agrippais les draps en soie bleu quand sa langue vint caresser mon bouton de plaisir. J'avais chaud, très chaud, et je ne voulais absolument pas éteindre le feu incandescent qui m'animait.

**AH !**

Son majeur s'était glissé doucement en moi, pour chatouiller mes chairs. Dans la chambre, mes gémissements résonnaient de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il pompait en moi. Edward se releva, sans arrêter ses attouchements. Son sourire vicieux aux lèvres, qui exprimait un contrôle parfait de lui, il me regardait souffrir, alors que sa caresse se fit frénétique.

**Ahh ! (dans un souffle chaud)**

**Edward : Humm, on essaie avec un deuxième**

S'en suivit la pénétration d'un second doigt, mon bassin réagit en faisant un mouvement vers le haut. Putain, j'en pouvais plus !

**Edward : Ouh, j'imagine comme tu dois souffrir (feignant la compassion)**

**Va te faire foutre ! (réussis-je à articuler)**

**Edward : La seule qui le fera, c'est toi, quand je t'aurais foutu ma queue dans ta putain de chatte !**

Je finis par exploser sur ses doigts, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps. Ce connard retira ses doigts, pour les porter à sa bouche, qu'il lécha. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi.

**Edward : Goûtes toi**

Dans un baiser torride, je goûtais au fruit de ma jouissance, gémissant dans sa bouche, alors que sa queue frottait entre mes jambes. A bout de souffle, il défit notre étreinte. Attirée par sa peau douce, je laissais mes doigts parcourir les muscles de son dos. Se soutenant sur un coude, posé près de mon visage, Edward empoigna sa bite, pour l'orienter lentement dans mon vagin. Ne quittant mes yeux, il me regardait grimacer devant la pénétration. Comment j'ai pu oublier, à quel point il me comblait totalement !

Dans des mouvements circulaires du bassin, il me laissa doucement m'habituer à sa présence...vraiment imposante !

**Edward : Hum**

**Fort bébé**

Mon amour se releva, et posa ses mains derrière mes genoux, pour garder mes jambes écartées, alors qu'il donna un premier coup de rein en moi.

**AH !**

Je crochetais les barreaux du lit, pour éviter de m'y cogner, quand Edward donna de la vitesse à ses coups de bassins. Excité par les secousses que provoquer la force de l'ébat sur ma poitrine, il accéléra la cadence, faisant grincer le lit, et le cogner bruyamment contre le mur.

**AH – AH – AH – AH !**

Nos corps claquant l'un contre l'autre, était un son entraînant. S'enfonçant en moi avec plus de brutalité et de force, je m'extasiais de ressentir autant de plaisir dans cette douleur. Débordée par autant de plaisir, je laissais mes chairs se resserraient autour de sa queue, le paralysant ainsi au dessus de moi.

**Edward : Putain bébé !**

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, alors qu'il éjaculait en moi. Mon amour se retira, tout en restant contre moi. Je laissais tomber mes jambes, que je ne sentais surement plus.

**Edward : T'ai-je dit que tu m'avais manqué ?**

**J'ai cru le comprendre (glissant mes doigts sur son dos)**

Il coinça mon visage entre ses doigts, je pointais le bout de la langue, et mon amant vint la coincer entre ses lèvres, pour la lécher. J'aimais ces baisers érotiques, sexuels. Mon amour défit cette étreinte chaleureuse, pour me figer dans ses émeraudes. Je crois que ce n'est pas tant son physique développé qui me plaisait tant chez lui, mais les deux diamants verts qu'il avait pour regard. Et si j'aimais être son centre d'attention, je rougissais d'être la lueur qu'il avait dans son regard, me trouvant chanceuse d'être l'affolement de son rythme cardiaque que je sentais contre ma poitrine.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la moquette de la chambre. Mais Edward ne bougea pas, alors qu'il baisait mon cou.

**Bébé, mon téléphone**

**Edward : Réponds pas**

**J'y suis obligée**

Il souffla, avant de se lever, et de me donner mon téléphone. Je me relevais et décrochais.

**Sarah**

**Sarah : Isabella, excusez moi de vous déranger**

**Je vous écoute Sarah**

**Sarah : L'architecte, vous demande si il peut déplacer le rendez-vous, de quelques jours, toujours dans la matinée**

**Est ce que je peux ?**

**Sarah : Vous avez une interview avec Jane, chez Oprah, dans l'après-midi**

**Avancée l'heure de l'entrevue avec l'architecte, dîtes lui, que nous ne pouvons pas décaler plus, nous devons le voir, pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec les designers**

**Sarah : Bien mademoiselle**

**Merci Sarah**

Je raccrochais. Adossé au dossier du lit, je regardais mon homme fumait, pianotant sur son portable.

**Edward : Un problème ? (sans quitter son écran des yeux)**

**Je dois voir l'architecte la semaine prochaine, pour qu'on voit les modifications du dernier étage, mais cet idiot décale nos rendez-vous**

**Edward : Menaces le, il ira plus vite**

**C'est ce que je comptais faire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, surtout quand on se moque de moi**

J'approchais de mon adonis, et déposais de petits baisers, pour embrasser sa cuisse, remontant doucement vers son aine. De la main, j'effleurais sa queue, dans une caresse légère. Je le vis frissonner. Je continuais mes attouchements, jusqu'à l'entendre souffler chaudement. Ayant assez tourné autour de son membre, qui s'était tendu sous mes câlineries, j'empoignais fortement sa bite.

**On dirait que tu n'as pas autant de self control que tout à l'heure (taquine)**

**Edward : Pétasse !**

Je souriais, avant de titiller du bout de la langue, son gland, son corps se tendit instinctivement. C'était plaisant de le voir perdre cet air sadique, qu'il avait pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air. J'enrobais la cause de mes gémissements, il y a quelques minutes, la léchant avec plaisir, comme ci elle était la plus délicieuse des sucreries.

**Edward : Bella (dans un soupir)**

Je continuais ma fellation, pressant ses couilles entres mes doigts. Sa main vint se fourrer dans mes cheveux, pour guider mes mouvements, avant de glisser le long de mon dos, pour se glisser entre mes jambes. Je me raidis, quand son doigt massa la peau autour de mon anus, avant d'y pénétrer son majeur. Je me relevais, surprise.

**AH !**

**Edward : N'essaies jamais de me rendre faible face à tes plaisirs !...Mets toi à 4pattes !**

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je prendrais plaisir à être soumise, ou à me faire insulter pendant les ébats. Il faut croire que c'est ça qui m'excitait ! J'exécutais, relâchant son sexe, et me retournant, pour lui donner une vue pleine sur mon cul.

Je le sentis se relever. D'une poigne ferme, il palpa mes fesses, je mouillais rien qu'à ses caresses. Je bloquais toute respiration, quand je sentis son gland, pointer mon anus. Je grimaçais, mordant fortement ma lèvre inférieure, quand il s'immisça doucement dans mes chairs anales.

**Edward : C'est marrant, comme j'entends plus ta grande gueule !**

**Connard !**

Doucement, mon anus s'adapta à la compagnie de mon homme en moi.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, Edward me fit glisser une première fois le long de sa queue, dans une action rapide.

**AH !**

**Edward : Tu vas crier pendant longtemps !**

Et il disait vrai, pendant plusieurs minutes, il me culbuta à sa guise, toujours avec plus d'agressivité. J'hurlais presque, mais de plaisir, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas fait défoncée de cette façon !

Notre jouissance finit par exploser, pour couler le long de mes cuisses. Je me laissais tomber sur le ventre, quand il se retira. J'avais encore la sensation de sa présence dans le cul.

Edward se posa à côté de moi, m'enlaçant la taille. Je me retournais, face à lui, et me calais entre ses bras.

**Edward : Le sexe et toi, sont une magnifique combinaison**

**Je pense pas pouvoir marcher avant un bon bout de temps**

Il ria.

**Edward : Je t'aime ma puce, je suis heureux que tu sois là**

**Je t'aime **

**Edward : Je vais prendre une douche, et nous préparer le déjeuner, dors un peu**

**Restes tant que je ne l'ai pas fait**

**Edward : Je suis là (embrassant ma tempe)**

**ooOOoo**

Je me réveillais seule vers 13heures. Je me levais, et consultais mes messages, tous venant de Sarah et Jane. Le corps endolori, je me levais, et m'accrochais au meuble, pour marcher droit.

_C'est pas avec Mike, que tu te serais retenue au mobilier !_

Je pouffais de rire. Je marchais jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui était somptueuse. Les meubles étaient taillés dans du marbre noir, la pièce était magnifiquement bien illuminée. La douche, italienne, était placé sur le long du mur du fond. Je m'y intégrais et allumais le jet. Un homme canon, dans un appart magnifique, l'idéal.

_T'as oublié tueur en série ! Idéal ?_

Ta gueule conscience !

Je me détendais pendant une dizaine de minutes, sous la douche, sans mouiller mes cheveux, que j'avais attaché dans un haut chignon. Une dizaine de minutes, qui réussirent à rendre plus souple mon corps. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette, après m'être séchée. Je sortais sur la chambre, pour chercher mes vêtements. Je me souvenais tout à coup, que dans la précipitation, Edward m'avait déshabillé dans le salon. Je regagnais celui ci...avant de m'arrêter rouge de honte, en voyant qu'Edward avait un autre invité.

**Edward : Bébé, ça va ?**

**Désolée, je pensais qu'on étaient seuls**

**Edward : Bella, je te présente James, mon meilleur ami, et celui qui gère ma boite quand je suis pas là, James, voilà**

**James : Isabella Swan, la PDG de « J&B », la plus grosse boite du Japon, et aussi grande que celles de Vegas**

Je rougissais, devant la description de mon statut.

**Enchantée (tendant ma main)**

**James : Le plaisir est partagé (serrant ma main, avant de la relâcher)...Si je comprends, tu pars au Japon, et comme souvenir que tu rapportes, c'est une patronne sexy**

**Edward : James**

**James : Vous êtes plus petite qu'en photo **

**Les 15cm de Louboutin, m'aide à voir le monde**

Je ramassais mes vêtements que mon homme, avait posé sur le dossier du canapé.

**James : Est ce qu'elle sait ? (chuchotant)**

Pas assez bas apparemment.

**Que je couche avec un serial killer dérangé, j'étais au courant avant que vous le soyez**

**James : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, c'est juste que même si j'accepte de fréquenter un homme comme lui, c'est la première fois que je vois une femme dans son appartement, donc je suppose que vous n'êtes pas une simple conquête, et je voulais que vous sachiez à qui vous aviez à faire**

**C'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi (dis-je sincèrement)**

**Edward : C'est bon, vous avez fini**

**Je vais aller m'habiller**

**James : Je vais vous laisser aussi, on se voit tout à l'heure Eddy**

**Edward : A tout'**

James nous quitta.

**Où est passé le temps où les criminels étaient rejetés de la société et de sa population ?**

**Edward : Mon charme mademoiselle Swan, mon charme (me poussant contre le dossier du canapé)**

**Hum, c'est vrai que vous avez du charme Monsieur Masen**

Sa main se posa contre mon cou, sans enserrer celui ci, mon amour m'embrassa, doucement.

**Edward : T'as bien dormi ? (se détachant de moi)**

**Comme un bébé**

**Edward : J'ai préparé notre déjeuner (marchant jusqu'à la cuisine)**

**J'ai rarement vu un appart aussi bien décoré**

**Edward : Ma tante, grande décoratrice intérieure, m'a apprit à bien choisir les meubles et les couleurs**

**Esmée Cullen (le rejoignant)**

Il s'arrêta de poser la table, au nom de sa tante.

**Edward : Hum...tu la connais ? (le visage triste)**

**Alice, nous as plusieurs fois emmené chez elle, et je les invitais quelques fois au Japon, ton oncle y tenait des conférences**

**Edward : Oh**

**Ils n'ont pas l'air au courant de ta libération**

**Edward : On a coupé les ponts y a 10ans, je ne veux pas leur faire plus de mal, que je n'en ai déjà fait**

**Je suis désolée (caressant son dos, dans un geste réconfortant)**

**Edward : Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui l'ai cherché**

**Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir seul toute sa vie, ou au moins une grosse partie, mais je peux comprendre que tu puisses être triste de ne pas avoir de famille**

**Edward : C'est toi ma famille, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre**

Je fus touchée par ces mots. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le voir comme un simple sadique détraqué, parce que sous toute cette carrure imposante, et cette dominance, il était un homme rejeté, par son père, puis sa mère, à travers son suicide, et puis sa tante. Je pouvais comprendre cette dernière, il n'avait rien de plus normal, que de s'éloigner d'un homme qui avait agi de façon aussi barbare. Mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir le même comportement qu'elle, et que ses proches.

A table, nous discutions de notre semaine passée loin de l'autre. J'aurais jamais cru ne pas pouvoir supporter l'absence d'un homme, pendant un si cours laps de temps. Mes sentiments étaient décuplés avec Edward, je ressentais tout avec force et passion.

Notre déjeuner terminé, il me ramena sur ses genoux.

**Edward : Tu restes ici pour combien de temps ? (caressant mes jambes nues)**

Je ne m'habituerais jamais aux frissons que me provoquaient ces caresses.

**Je repars dimanche matin**

**Edward : Est ce qu'on se verra souvent ?**

**Jane et moi, avons prévu de dîner ce soir, ça te dit ?**

**Edward : Que diriez vous de dîner au Black Swan ?**

**Faut que je vois avec Jane, mais je suis pour, si ça me permet d'aller rendre une visite au patron, dans son bureau**

Nous passions une bonne partie de la journée dans son appartement, avant que je ne le quitte pour rejoindre Jane à notre hôtel. Nous avions prévus de nous retrouver à 19heures au restaurant du Black Swan, pour dîner tous les trois, et j'espérais que personne ne nous repèrerait.

**Jane : Alors, comment étaient les retrouvailles ?**

**Intense**

**Jane : Combien de fois ?**

**4, et toutes les 4 étaient orgasmiques, ce mec est infatigable**

**Jane : Faut vite que je me trouve un nouvel amant !**

Je riais devant sa frustration.

**Si tu savais à quel point c'est jouissif de se faire prendre aussi violemment, sur un lit, un canapé, ou une table (la narguant)**

**Jane : Bella**

**Humm, je sens encore sa queue qui me défonce**

Elle attrapa un oreiller, et mordit dedans, alors que je me pliais de rire. Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous étions préparés dans sa chambre, pour notre nuit à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait rien de plus fou qu'une nuit à Tokyo, tout était là pour que vous vous lâchiez sans pudeur, mais j'aimais retrouvé l'ambiance estivale de la Californie. La chaleur, les rencontres, la musique, tout était à la fois identique, mais si différent. Edward nous avait rejoint cinq minutes, après que nous commencions notre dîner. Avec Jane, nous n'avions pas arrêté de faire une comparaison entre nos deux boites, le taquinant devant la différence flagrante de la grandeur des lieux. Jane et moi étions tellement fières de ce que nous possédions. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de réaliser l'un de vos rêves.

Il avait du nous quitter vers 23heures, à cause d'un appel. Ma meilleure amie et moi, en profitions pour regarder les danseuses, nous offrir un magnifique spectacle. Et ces bouchées bées, que nous fûmes, en entendant la voix surprenante d'une des danseuses, qui apparemment chanter aussi. D'habitude ce genre de danseuse, ne faisait que du play-back, elle s'était différent. La jeune rousse, poussait sa voix grave et cassée, dans de hautes notes. J'applaudissais, sans voix devant un tel talent.

**Je veux cette fille !**

**Jane : Je suis d'accord**

**Dès que notre boite sera complètement installée, je la convaincrais de venir chez nous**

**Jane : T'oublies qu'elle travaille pour ton sexy boy**

**Et ?**

**Jane : Il t'en voudra**

**Jane, as tu oublié ?...Ce que je vois, je veux, ce que je veux, je prends !**

**Jane : Et si elle veut pas ?**

**Elle voudra**

**Jane : T'es consciente de que lui aussi va se battre pour l'avoir ?**

**L'amour que je ressens pour lui, ne m'obligera pas à avoir des scrupules...de toutes façons, je compte pas lui dire, dans quelques semaines, je reviendrais, et ressortirais avec cette fille**

**Jane : Je te suis, même si j'ai peur que tu te retrouves dans un caniveau, pour lui avoir fait ça**

**C'est pas la première fois, qu'on recrute nos employés dans d'autres boites**

**Jane : Oui, mais là, on parle d'Edward Masen, et en plus d'être ton amant, c'est aussi un ex détenu**

**Tu as peur de lui ? (pouffant de rire)**

**Jane : Tu rigoles, ce type ne m'a jamais fait peur**

**Bien**

**ooOOoo**

**Jane : T'es foutu**

**Tu m'aides pas Jane**

**Jane : Tu devras dire à l'un et l'autre, que tu les voies**

**Edward le sait déjà, c'est Alice qui va me tuer**

**Jane : Les pulsions criminelles sont visiblement héréditaires dans la famille**

**Jane !**

**Jane : C'est bon, je dis plus rien**

**Je peux pas annuler Edward, c'est la dernière nuit qu'on passe ensemble, avant plusieurs jours**

**Jane : Elle risque d'être animée ta nuit**

Deux heures, que je me casse la tête à trouver une solution pour ce soir. Alice, Jake, Leah et Jasper ont prévu de venir au 1015 Folsom, toujours à San Francisco, où je devais me produire, pour la seconde fois dans la semaine. Nous devions ainsi fêté notre retour à la « maison ». Sauf, qu'Edward avait prévu de venir, pour que nous repartions ensemble. En plus d'avoir la cousine de mon homme, j'ai aussi son ancien gardien de prison, qui est à présent le petit ami d'Alice. Pendant ma dernière année de fac, Jasper et moi, étions devenus très amis, au point de sortir très souvent ensemble, et j'avais fini par lui présenter ma colocataire, Alice. Coup de foudre, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble, et 8ans après, ils sont toujours en couple. Lili savait que Jasper connaissait Edward, mais d'après elle, ils n'en parlaient jamais, sujet tabou. Jasper avait fini par démissionner de son poste de gardien pénitencier, pour suivre sa première passion, la photographie, il avait même fini par ouvrir une galerie d'art à New York.

**Jane : Il faut que tu éloignes Edward, le temps de cette soirée**

**Je crois que je vais faire ça**

On frappa à notre porte, Jane se releva de mon lit, pour aller ouvrir, alors que je faisais les cents pas dans la chambre, à la rechercher d'une excuse.

**Jane : Ton sexy boy est là**

Vêtu d'un jean, un tee-shirt blanc, et d'un gilet noir, il s'était caché derrière ses Ray-Bans, et sa grosse capuche, qu'il retira en me voyant. Je souriais, quand il enlaça ma taille.

**Tu sais quoi, portes les mêmes vêtements quand on sort, on pourraient même pas te reconnaître**

**Edward : On saurait que tu sors avec quelqu'un**

**Je sais**

Il se pencha sur moi, et captura ma bouche, dans un langoureux baiser.

**Jane : Faut vraiment que je me trouve un petit copain !...Calmez vos ardeurs mes cocos !**

Nous ne l'écoutions pas, trop occupés. Notre baiser prit une tournure plus fougueuse, à la seconde où nos langues furent en contact. Notre étreinte passionnelle, nous mena jusqu'au lit. J'espère que Jane est partie, parce que j'ai très envie de lui. Mon amant écarta mon décolleté de mon sein gauche, pour le titiller du doigt.

**Jane : Bella**

**Edward : Jane, dégages ! (entre deux baisers)**

**Jane : Bella, c'est urgent**

Je mis fin à notre baiser.

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Jane : Je te**

**- : Bella, je t'ai déjà vu nue, al..**

Alice ! Alice que je n'attendais pas avant 4bonnes heures, était là ! Elle s'arrêta en me voyant, dans une posture plutôt gênante. Edward et moi, nous relevions rapidement, me rhabillant pour ma part, avant de me figer devant mon amie.


	19. Prise de conscience

**Salut lectrices, revieweuses, tout le monde...**

**Quoi ? Me voilà déjà là ? Je sais, plutôt rapide, mais j'avais déjà le chapitre, et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de le poster maintenant.**

**Wow crise de reviews pour le précédent chapitre, mais pr le 17ième, y en a bcp +.**

**Je ne peux tjs pas répondre à vos reviews directement, donc :**

**- Leila, Rosabella01, nanie057, oliveronica cullen massen, Grazie, lili70, littleangelordevil93, miiss88, lea228, Krine69, Clairouille59 : merci pour vos reviews**

**- Butterfly971 : Hé oui, la crise semble toucher tout les merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- Anais88 : Toi qui n'a pas attendu pour le précédent chap, tu n'attendras pas non plus pour celui là.lol...ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai des pirhanas, à qui je donne tout et n'importe quoi, et c'est drôle de les voir déchicter un morceau de viande, mais c'est crevant l'entretien. Merci pour ta **

**- Virgine-de-TN : Mdr, je pense que Bella sera tenté de lui dire ce qu'il est vraiment, juste pour l'avoir. Merci pour ta **

**- aelita48 : Des tas de patrons de boites recrutent leurs danseuses dans d'autres boites, histoire d'avoir les meilleures. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- twilight0507 : je pense que ce chapitre risque de te surprendre. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- anitabella : Tu as dit mouvementé, je te dis que tu as raison, ça risque de l'être. Merci pour ta **

**- kikinette11 : Non, son affaire n'a pas fait les journaux, ni sa libération, et la famille n'a pas à être courant, parce que c'est pas à leurs vies qu'il s'est attaqué, enfin dans ma fic, je résonne comme ça, je sais pas comment c'est dans la vraie vie, je pense qu'en vrai, on ne prévient la famille, que quand y a eu viol ou meurtre sur une personne proche. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**Donc, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Voilà donc le new chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Prise de conscience<strong>

_Alice ! Alice que je n'attendais pas avant 4bonnes heures, était là ! Elle s'arrêta en me voyant, dans une posture plutôt gênante. Edward et moi, nous relevions rapidement, me rhabillant pour ma part, avant de me figer devant mon amie._

**Alice**

**Alice : Dis moi que je rêve ! (choquée par la présence de son cousin)**

**Jane : OK, alors on va se calmer...Edward, tu devrais partir**

**Alice : Surtout pas, j'ai hâte de savoir, ce que fait ma meilleure amie, et mon chien de cousin, sur un lit**

**Lili**

**Alice : Oh non Swan, pas de Lili !...Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? (agressive)**

**Edward : J'ai été libéré**

**Alice : Woaw, où est passé le temps de la guillotine !**

**Alice**

**Alice : Je peux savoir comment ils ont pu libéré un connard dans ton genre ? (la voix remplie de haine)**

**Edward : Je te conseille de mieux me parler ! (se postant à quelque centimètres d'elle)**

**Alice : Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer aussi ? Oh non, j'avais oublié, tu aimes que tes victimes aient peur de toi, tu te sens beaucoup plus puissant**

**Jane : Vous devriez vous calmer, les choses sont assez dures comme ça**

**Alice : Que fait-il ici ?**

**Il vient de te le dire Alice**

**Alice : Non, dans ta chambre ? (impatiente)**

**Alice, m'obliges pas à t'expliquer ce que tu as vu**

**Alice : Tu as quitté Mike, pour lui ? Quand je te disais que tout le monde valait mieux que cet abruti, c'était juste pour que tu le plaques**

**Tu sais que c'est compliqué**

**Alice : Non, ça ne le devrait pas, comment peux tu t'approcher d'un mec pareil !...Je te comprends pas Bella ! Tes bracelets aux poignets ne te rappellent-ils pas à quel point tu as souffert, à cause d'un détraqué dans son genre !**

**Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à être...à être loin de lui (honteuse d'être si faible)**

**Alice : Bella, tu avais bien agi y a 8ans, en mettant fin à ces sentiments malsains, tu ne peux pas faire machine arrière...Le fait qu'il ait fait une thérapie, n'effaces pas ce qu'il a fait**

**Edward : Pour qui tu te prends, pour me juger ?**

**Alice : Est ce que je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir ta gueule ? Non !**

Furieux du langage employé par sa petite cousine, Edward qui avait les poings serrés jusque là, leva la main vers Alice, pour la gifler. Je m'interposais rapidement, pour éviter une bagarre.

**Alice : Non, laisses le faire, ça me donnera une occasion de porter plainte (me bousculant)**

**Edward : Quand je t'aurais battu jusqu'à fermer ta grande gueule de chienne, là tu pourras plus rien faire**

**Edward ! (choqué par ses propos)**

**Alice : Des menaces (pouffant de rire)...Bella, sois sérieuse deux minutes, c'est ce type violent que tu veux avoir dans ton lit, c'est ce poison que tu veux aimer ?**

**Edward : T'as rien à dire, dans notre histoire**

**Alice : T'as peur que je puisse la convaincre, qu'elle fait une erreur...avant qu'on parte pour la boite, tu ne seras qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle, cher cousin**

**Jane : Est ce qu'on peut reporter cette discussion, à un autre soir**

**Alice : Merde Bella ! Tout mais pas lui, même un braqueur de banque aurait été meilleur que lui !**

**Je sais**

**Alice : On dirait pas...Toi comme moi, avons vu le corps de ses femmes, qu'il a tué, il a enlevé la vie à des femmes qui souffraient déjà de ne pas surmonter leurs problèmes, il s'en ai prit à des femmes faibles, par plaisir de les détruire plus qu'elles ne l'étaient, tu as vu ce couteau resté dans leur coeur, tu as vu sur ces photos, le sang qu'il avait fait coulé, avoir 30litres de sang sur les mains, ne te suffit-il pas à te répugner d'un être aussi barbare et dégoûtant que lui ?**

**Je sais pas quoi te dire**

**Alice : Tu lui donnes le loisir de profiter de toi à sa guise**

**Je sais**

**Edward : Bella ! (surprit que je sois d'accord avec ses propos)**

C'était pourtant vrai. Alice décrivait à merveille notre relation.

**Alice : Je sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus ? Que tu puisses le rendre heureux, ou que tu le laisses jouer de toi, aussi facilement**

**Je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer, je n'ai pas voulu ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui, je n'ai rien voulu, mais c'est comme ça, je peux pas faire autrement (me défendant du mieux que je pouvais)**

**Alice : Si ! tu dois pouvoir faire autrement, tu as passé 8ans loin de lui, tu dois pouvoir tout faire pour t'éloigner de lui**

Edward se tourna vers moi, rouge de colère.

**Edward : Tu sais toi, que je suis loin d'être cet homme que j'étais avant, tu sais que j'ai passé 7ans à soigner ce cerveau malade**

Il serra les poings, quand Alice ria.

**Alice : Es tu sérieux ? Te soigner ? Est ce que tes soins ont comprit la résurrection de ces 5femmes ?**

**Edward : Bella, tu sais que je t'aime, toi seule sais, à quel point où nos pulsions peuvent nous mener**

**Alice : Oh pitié !...Comment peux tu l'encourager Jane, c'est ta meilleure amie, et ton associée, tu devrais la recadrer !**

**Jane : Je ne suis pas sa mère !**

**Alice : J'y crois pas, il vous a bien lavé le cerveau avec sa belle gueule**

**Je ne suis pas aussi naïve, il ne m'a pas attaché à une laisse pour que je sois son petit toutou**

**Alice : Réveilles toi Bella ! Tu n'as jamais su faire les bons choix, quand il s'agit de ta vie amoureuse !**

Là, elle marquait un point !

**Je vais là, où mes sentiments me disent d'aller**

**Alice : Pitié, ne sois pas aussi théâtrale !...Quel genre de conscience as-tu pour donner une vie plus douce à un homme comme lui**

**Il souffrira en enfer**

**Alice : Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas souffrir ici ?**

**Je suis d'accord avec tous les reproches que tu me fais, je me déteste de pouvoir ressentir de l'amour pour un homme comme lui, je n'aime pas non plus l'idée de pouvoir le rendre heureux, en l'aimant, et si mes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi fort que ça, je lui planterais un poignard dans le coeur, comme il l'a fait à ces 5femmes...mais, je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, tu crois que je n'en ai pas honte, tu crois que je suis fière de sortir avec un pareil monstre, il a regardé pendant des heures, voir 5litres de sang s'écoulaient du corps de chacune de ces filles, il les as entendu hurler lui demander sa pitié, tu vois à quel point je suis consciente de ce qu'il a fait, et à quel point ça me dégoûte (sanglotante, les yeux rivés sur Alice, alors que je sentais la colère d'Edward à côté de moi)**

**Alice : Alors arrêtes cette relation, parce que tu finiras par souffrir**

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains, et se pencha sur moi.

**Edward : Je t'attendrais chez moi, toi tu sais, qui je suis vraiment (dans un chuchotement)**

Enragé par cette fin de soirée, Edward quitta la chambre, non sans avoir briser un vase, et le crashant sur le mur.

**Alice : Merci pour la note**

J'entendis la porte claquait violemment.

**Sortez**

**Alice : Bella, c'est ce que tu devais faire, ce type n'a rien de bon en lui**

**Sors Alice !**

**Alice : Bien, on se retrouve à la boite, je ne dirais rien aux autres**

A son tour, elle quitta la chambre.

**Jane : Est ce que tu veux que je demande à Sarah d'annuler ?**

**Non, je vais prendre une douche**

**Jane : OK...je te rejoins dans une demie heure**

Je rejoignais ma salle de bain, pour me déshabiller.

A cet instant, tout ce que je ressentais, était de la haine pour ma personne. J'étais immonde, et il avait fallu que ce soit Alice, qui me remette les idées en place. Sous la douche, mes sanglots se mélangeaient avec l'eau chaude, qui coulait au dessus de moi. Sanglots qui me donnèrent un affreux mal de tête. J'y restais une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant d'en sortir, et de m'enrouler dans une serviette. Brouillant toute pensée avec le bruit de mon sèche-cheveux, je séchais mon corps, avant de sécher mes cheveux. Devant le miroir, j'agissais comme un automate, vidé de toutes émotions après cette soirée. Mon brushing fait, je m'attelais à effacer les poches, marque de l'inondation qui avait dévasté mon regard. Je crois que je n'avais jamais mit autant de maquillage.

_Elle a raison. Tu aurais du le poignarder à la seconde où tu pouvais le faire._

Oh ta gueule !

_Tu l'aimes encore, malgré tout ça, n'est ce pas ?_

J'ouvrais la house, accroché à la porte de la chambre, et en sortir une combinaison en cuir, moulant mon corps dans un short et un bustier. Chaussée de mes habituels Margot, je vérifiais les vinyles que je devais faire passer, avant de quitter ma chambre. Jane en sortit en même temps que moi.

**Jane : Sexy**

**Arrêtes ça Jane**

**Jane : Quoi ?**

**Combler un silence, j'ai pas envie de parler, ni de rire, de rien d'ailleurs, alors je fais cette foutu soirée, et on se barre à L.A**

Jane ne dit plus rien, alors qu'elle conduisait la voiture qui nous emmenait à la boite. Accueillies par le patron de la discothèque, je feignais la joie. 00H30, je montais dans la cabine du dj, pour commencer. Jane resta avec moi, une cigarette à la main, et un red bull dans l'autre.

En bas, je vis Jasper, Jake, Leah (copine de Jake), et Alice, se déchaînaient sur les sons que j'envoyais. Même cette ambiance stimulante, ne supprima pas la colère que je gardais en moi. Je rejoignais mes amis vers 03h30 du mat'.

Jake me sauta dans les bras, visiblement très heureux de me voir.

**Jake : Putain, tu m'as manqué ma japonaise**

**Salut Jake, comment va ?**

**Jake : Plus que bien depuis que je t'ai vu **

Très heureuse la veille, de pouvoir enfin revoir mes amis, ma famille...cette nuit, tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner d'eux, pour briser toute une vaisselle, défoncer quelque chose, tout faire pour faire sortir cette colère qui me rongeait.

Je n'en voulais pas Alice, elle n'avait rien fait, à part réveiller ma conscience, mise en veille par mon coeur. C'était à moi que je devais planté un couteau, pour ressentir autant de bonnes choses pour un animal comme lui.

**Jane : Tu ne descends pas ? (alors que nous arrivions devant l'hôtel)**

**Non, vas-y, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air**

**Jane : Tu vas le voir n'est ce pas ?**

**Jane**

**Jane : Tu sais, c'est Lili qui a raison, j'aurais du te faire cette piqûre de conscience, si je puis dire...aussi différent soit-il de l'homme qu'il était avant de te connaître, et malgré 7ans de thérapie, ça ne change rien au fait, que dans son casier judiciaire, il y a aura cette grosse tâche de sang qui l'incriminera à vie**

**Je sais**

**Jane : Rappelles toi, les hommes t'ont assez blessé comme ça, pour que tu retrouves ton bonheur dans un homme aussi coupable qu'Edward**

**Je sais**

**Jane : Bien, n'oublies pas notre vol**

**J'y serais**

Elle quitta la voiture, après un baiser sur ma joue. J'indiquais l'adresse de l'appartement d'Edward, dans le GPS, et suivais les indications, jusqu'à arriver devant l'immeuble. Je garais la voiture dans le parking sous-terrain, et gagnais l'ascenseur. A cet instant, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je voulais juste le voir, sans savoir quoi lui dire. L'ascenseur ouvra ses portes, et je marchais vers la porte en acier. Mes pas résonnant dans le large couloir.

Je frappais sur la porte, avant d'entendre des pas se dirigeaient vers celle ci. Vêtu d'un simple jean, ouvert, Edward m'ouvra, ses émeraudes rougis. Je remarquais des écorchures sur ses mains, où du sang coulait toujours. Il se dégagea dans l'entrée et me laissa passer sans un mot.

J'écarquillais les yeux, devant l'état de son appartement. On aurait presque cru à un ouragan. Plusieurs vases semblaient brisés, au vue des tonnes de verre qui avait recouvert le sol du salon. J'avançais sur le verre qui cassait sous mes talons. J'imaginais que la soirée l'avait tout autant atteint que moi.

**Edward : Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dépêches toi, comme tu le voies, j'ai du rangement à faire**

**C'est Alice qui a raison, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé une chance, alors que 8ans avant, j'avais réussi à mettre fin à cette pseudo-relation**

Soudain, je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur. Une main posée sur mon ventre, me garda contre le mur, et l'autre se posa à côté de mon oreille.

**Edward : Ça te fait du bien, t'es heureuse maintenant**

**Quoi ?**

**Edward : Quoi, c'est pas vrai...ça t'a plu de me voir traîner à tes pieds, jouer avec moi, puis me jeter ! Tu te sens forte, d'avoir pu détruire le coeur d'Edward Masen...Non, j'avais oublié, je suis un putain de détraqué, je ne ressens rien à part de la haine (claquant sa main sur le mur, juste à côté de mon oreille)**

**C'est toi qui a joué le premier, en venant chambouler ma vie y a deux semaines...Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais éloigner d'un animal comme toi**

**Edward : Je ne fais pas dans le dramatique, j'obtiens ce que je veux, je ne suis pas pour résister à la tentation, surtout quand l'appât est aussi désirable que toi**

**Tu mérites de crever comme un chien (dis-je haineuse)**

Sa main gardée sur mon ventre, il fouilla le tiroir du meuble qui était près de nous, pour en sortir une paire de ciseau.

**Edward : Tiens, je t'en prie, vas y**

Il me força à prendre le ciseau.

**Edward : Montres moi de quoi tu es capable**

**Je ne ferais jamais coulé autant de sang que toi**

**Edward : T'es qu'une petite pute pathétique, qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, un jour je te veux, un jour je te veux plus, tu fais pitié Swan, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est baiser, rien d'autre**

Cédant devant sa provocation, qui me blessa, et qui fit renaître mes larmes, j'enfonçais le ciseau dans le côté gauche de son abdomen, le regard assassin. Surprit, je vis son regard s'écarquiller. Il recula, posant sa main, sur le ciseau coinçait sur son bas-ventre, où le sang commençait à couler.

* * *

><p>Des réactions peut être ?<p> 


	20. Folie

**Hello le monde de FF**

**Wow, je crois que j'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews pour un chapitre. Je vois qu'il y a retournement de situation : notre Bella devient détestable, et notre serial killer, un gentilhomme...Je pense que Bella, est devant une de ces fleurs, tirant à chaque chapitre, une nouvelle pétale, je t'aime : un peu, beaucoup, passionnément...pas du tout, je te **

**Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai des lectrices tordues. lol...Etes vous consciente de ressentir de la compassion, de "l'amour", pour un tueur en série ? Lol**

**Enfin bref, toujours pas possible de répondre à vos reviews directement, donc : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

**- Agacha : Voici une suite qui n'est pas dans tes propositions. Merci pour ta superbe review, qui m'encourage. XOXO**

**- Melanie.M : J'ai une vague idée de la tête que t'as eu, parce que j'ai eu surement la même en écrivant la fin, qui m'ait venu si soudainement. Je peux comprendre Alice pour ma part, Bella a été agressé, elle veut protég, j'étais là, devant la fin, non je peux pas quand même écrire ça, ce serait cruel. Alice essaie jusre de protéger son amie, en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé quelques années auparavant. Pour être incomprise, elle l'est vraiment. Même en étant une meilleure personne, je pense que ça rattrapera pas ce qu'il a fait. Pour le soutien de Jane pour Bella, faudra repasser, Jane semble se ranger soudainement du côté d'Alice. La prise de conscience a aussi été pour elle. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- melanie : C'est dur de savoir ce qu'on veut en ayant pour petit ami un tueur en série. Je peux la comprendre. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- petitelulu27, Beckyvanilla, TheJane15, littleangelordevil93, Rosabella01, kacie27, Popio, samy940, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Mar06Bella, Molly, Butterfly971, twilight0507, Grazie, Liline57, aelita48, ranianada, leila, pierard85, : Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- lea228 : J'y ai pensé à l'erreur judiciaire, mais j'avais envie d'aller au bout des choses, pour une fois, voir un Edward différent. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- Virginie-de-TN : Pronostic faux, mais intéressant. Figures que toi que j'ai aimé ta dernière réplique, mais elle rentrait pas dans le dialogue, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir la placer. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- anitabella : que mon histoire te plaise à chaque chapitre, ça me gonfle le coeur, sérieux. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- Krine69 : Faut sérieusement que tu médites là dessus, avoir pitié d'un détraqué, c'est pas rien. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- PatiewSnow : Les passions sont toujours violentes. Il encaisse beaucoup mêmê. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- kikinette11 : Tu sais que tu es la seule de mes lectrices, à être du côté d'Alice ! Ca me fait rire, parce que je pensais que tout le monde allait réagir comme toi, visiblement pas. Le charme d'Edward, semble lui pardonner tout. Le retour du romantique, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre aussi. Y a pas plus bipolaire, que Bella. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- Clairouille59 : Oui, tu as bien lu, elle l'a poignardé. pour ta **

**Merci pour les ajouts !**

**Fiou, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Donc, voici le 19ième chapitre...Bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Folie<strong>

Débarrassée de ma colère, j'avais quitté les bras de la folie, en le regardant tomber sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur la plaie, où le sang, rouge vif, s'écoulait. Hémorragie, qui finit par me faire réagir. Paniquée, je m'agenouillais devant lui.

**Excuses moi, je suis désolée, je suis désolée**

Des yeux, je cherchais son téléphone, et finit par le trouver sur un petit meuble. Je me précipitais dessus, les mains tremblantes. Rapidement, je composais le numéro des urgences, pour avoir une ambulance. Avec un bref motif, où je faisais l'impasse sur les détails, elle envoya une ambulance à l'appartement.

**911 : Une ambulance arrivera dans 4minutes**

Je raccrochais, et jetais le téléphone derrière moi, avant de revenir devant Edward.

_T'as sérieusement déconné Swan !_

**Edward : Pars...pars, sinon ils te trouveront (le visage pâle)**

Je fus choquée qu'il veuille m'épargner, après le « poignard » que je venais de lui enfoncer, d'une certaine manière dans le coeur. La larme qui coula le long de sa joue, me meurtrie le coeur. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ! J'attrapais son tee-shirt jeté sur son canapé, et le poser autour du ciseau. Cette vision m'horrifia, en réalisant que c'est moi qui avait fait ça.

**Non, je reste avec toi (les larmes aux yeux)**

**Edward : Bella, pars**

**Chut, tais toi, une ambulance arrive**

**Edward : Il faut que je meurs**

**Tiens le coup, je t'en supplie, je suis désolée**

**Edward : Tu es pire que le poison de ces injections létales**

**Je le sais (sans émotion)**

Au loin, je vis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur des ambulanciers.

**Edward : Dis leur qu'on s'est disputés, et que c'est moi qui ait planté le ciseau**

Avant que je ne lui réponde, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'appartement.

**Ambulancier : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**On...on s'est disputé...je vous en supplie, sauvez le**

Ils furent abasourdit, par mon excuse. Je m'écartais, et les laissais s'occuper d'Edward. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps. Je les observais, sans rien dire, priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. Les deux ambulanciers s'activaient à faire cesser l'hémorragie, avant de le transporter à l'hôpital . Les yeux écarquillés et terrorisés par mon geste, je ne compris pas tout de suite, comment deux policiers s'étaient retrouvés devant moi, toujours dans l'appartement. Les deux ambulanciers, avaient surement du les appeler, procédure banale en cas de dispute conjugale, et autre incidents graves. Mes mains tremblantes, j'essayais d'effacer mes larmes, qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Je venais de blesser l'homme que j'aimais, physiquement, et surement mentalement aussi. La guerre opposant mon coeur et ma raison, venait de faire une victime : mon amour. J'étais comme sa mère, je disais l'aimer, et pourtant, j'étais la première à le blesser, à l'abandonner. Je ne me comprenais plus. Il avait raison, j'étais pathétique, au premier obstacle, je tombais. J'avais toujours été sûr de ce que je voulais...avant qu'il n'arrive. Dans cette lutte violente, qui avait lieu en moi, je me déchirais de l'intérieur.

Ses mots avaient été une arme redoutable, et le seul moyen pour me défendre de ses attaques verbales, fut ce ciseau, que mes mains avaient enfoncées dans sa chair, guidée par un délire fou, de lui faire autant de mal, qu'il m'en avait fait, en me blessant ainsi.

Son regard choqué, et la larme coulée sur sa joue, étaient une image qui se gravit en moi, me lacérant encore et encore le coeur, de regrets. Il m'avait dit que j'étais sa seule famille. Que seule moi comptait. Et comme une putain de salope, j'avais enfoncé ce ciseau ! Il avait confiance en moi, il croyait en nous...Moi pas assez. Je doutais de nous, de lui, autant que de moi, et c'est lui qui encaissait toutes mes craintes.

**Policier : Mademoiselle Swan, répétez moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**On s'est disputés, avant que je n'aille au 1015 Folsom **(mon regard vissé sur la tache de sang, où Edward était, il y a quelques minutes)**, j'y suis restée jusqu'à 5heures du mat', avec des amis, j'ai déposé mon amie, et je suis partie voir mon petit ami, quand il a ouvert son appartement, il était déjà dans cet état, on s'est disputés à nouveau, et il a attrapé cette paire de ciseaux, en me criant de le tuer, que c'est tout ce qu'il méritait**

Mon nom dans un dictionnaire, serait surement le synonyme de garce hypocrite, ou de salope.

**Policier : Et c'est ce que vous avez fait ?**

**Non, il a prit ma main, y a mit le ciseau, et à forcer le geste**

Une grosse garce hypocrite !

**Policier : Quel était le motif de votre dispute ?**

**Le fait qu'il soit un ancien tueur en série (dis-je sincèrement)**

**Policier : Oh ! (surprit)**

**Policier 2 : Nous allons devoir vous emmener, au poste, le temps de vérifier votre déposition**

**Est ce qu'on peut éviter les menottes ?**

**Policier : Oui**

Je passais ma veste sur mon visage, et quittais son appartement, encadrée par les deux policiers. Sous les vives flammes de la colère, la rage avait circulé rapidement dans mes veines, provoquant ce geste irréfléchi. J'étais fatiguée, et l'inquiétude de savoir comment aller Edward, ne m'aidait vraiment pas à rester calme. Au poste de police, j'appelais mon avocat.

**Me Wang, c'est Isabella Swan**

**Me Wang : Mademoiselle**

**J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais j'ai besoin de vous, au commissariat de San Francisco, pourriez vous faire le déplacement ?**

**Me Wang : Oui, je serais là dans deux heures**

**Merci Me Wang**

Je raccrochais, avant qu'un policier ne m'enferme dans une des cellules froides, après avoir vérifié que je n'ai ni lacet, ni ceinture, ni arme blanche. C'était surréaliste ! Je venais de poignarder un homme, juste parce qu'il m'avait provoqué. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'allais directement dans une descente aux enfers, en agissant ainsi. Pitié qu'il s'en sorte ! Je ne pouvais pas tuer un homme.

Avec un air désolé, l'un des policiers m'avait annoncé encourir une peine de 15 à 20ans de prison, pour homicide, si Edward ne s'en sortait pas, peine beaucoup plus longue, si l'acte était volontaire. Et si j'étais effrayée d'être enfermée si longtemps, ce qui me hanterait surement, c'est que j'ai pu cédé à une pulsion.

Cette même et stupide pulsion, qu'il l'avait aussi amené à tuer ces victimes. J'étais comme lui, je n'avais pas été assez forte face à mon instinct animal. Et le poids du sang coulé, ne m'aidait pas à me considérer innocente.

**ooOOoo**

_10heures_ que j'étais là. Un policier m'avait annoncé, qu'Edward s'en était sorti. Je soufflais de soulagement, il fallait absolument que je le vois, que je lui dise à quel point je regrettais. En ce moment même, deux autres policiers, attendaient son réveil, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'arrivais plus à penser entre ses quatres murs. J'en pouvais plus ! Je craquais nerveusement. J'avais besoin de voir Edward, il fallait que je le vois. J'avais complètement disjoncté.

Je n'avais eu qu'un bref entretien, avec mon avocat, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, lui servant la même version qu'aux policiers.

_48heures d'enfermement _: Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis 2jours, j'ai besoin de voir Edward. Moi qui a longtemps côtoyé les prisons, me voilà de l'autre côté. Savoir que je n'avais aucun rendez-vous professionnel avant vendredi, m'avait quelque peu soulageait de ne pas « inquiéter » la presse people. Je devenais folle, clouée dans cet endroit glacial. Les regrets de mon geste cruel, me donnent une affreuse migraine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en feu. Mes litiges intérieurs, ne cesse de provoquer des vertiges, alors que je suis assise. Ça me tuait de ne pas savoir, comment Edward allait, après son réveil. Ma raison, elle-même traumatisée par mon geste, avait fini par se taire, laissant mon amour pour Edward, explosé, me rendant dingue de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Les tremblements de mes mains, n'avaient pas cessé, revivant encore et encore, cette impression dure de traverser sa chair.

_4ième jour_ : Assise à l'un des bureaux des policiers, je signe quelques papiers : déposition, sortie...Nos dépositions similaires, les policiers semblaient avoir conclu qu'Edward était son propre agresseur. Et je les imaginais très bien, ne pas se bouger le cul, si il avait été mort, simplement parce qu'il avait tué des femmes, méritant ainsi ce qui qu'il lui était arrivé. Cependant, nous étions tous les deux sous surveillance. Une ordonnance de restriction m'interdisait d'approcher Edward, comme lui ne devait pas m'approcher non plus, pendant 5ans. Peine longue, du à la gravité de l'acte.

J'avais pu appeler Jane, pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, avec une autre voiture, vu que la notre était restée dans le parking d'Edward. J'avais eu droit à une grosse crise.

**T'as les vêtements que je t'ai demandé ?**

**Jane : Ouais, c'est bon**

Elle me tendit un sachet, et je me déshabillais dans l'un des toilettes du poste de police. Je remplaçais ma combinaison et mes talons, par un jean et un tee-shirt.

**Est ce que quelqu'un est au courant ?**

**Jane : Non, mais faut faire attention quand même**

Je chaussais mes converses, et cachais mon visage avec une casquette. Jane avait rapproché la voiture le plus possible du centre de police, pour que j'y rentre rapidement.

**Jane : Maintenant, tu m'expliques qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? (sur les nerfs)**

**Plus tard, emmènes moi à l'hôpital**

**Jane : Et la restriction ?**

**Il faut que je le voies, une dernière fois**

**Jane : Tu déconnes Bells, ça va plus !**

Je ne lui répondis pas, la laissant me reprocher mon comportement. A l'hôpital, je demandais à Jane de se faire passer pour sa femme, pour avoir le numéro de la chambre, j'imaginais que l'hôpital savait que je ne devais pas approcher Edward. Je profitais qu'un brancard passe, pour rejoindre en douce ma meilleure amie. Nous montions jusqu'au deuxième étage, où se trouvait sa chambre.

**Jane : Je t'attends ici, t'as intérêt à grouiller ton cul, et pas refaire la même connerie !**

**T'inquiètes**

Je frappais un coup, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, et entrais dans la chambre. Debout, Edward s'habillait, visiblement pour sortir de l'hôpital. Bataillant avec son tee-shirt, pour le remettre, en essayant de ne pas souffrir de sa blessure, je me précipitais vers lui. Mais il fit un pas en arrière.

**Edward : Sors d'ici ! (froidement)**

**Je veux juste te parler**

**Edward : On a pas le droit de s'approcher l'un de l'autre**

**Et c'est censé m'arrêter**

**Edward : On a plus rien à se dire**

**Moi, j'ai des trucs à te dire**

**Edward : J'ai pas envie de t'écouter**

**Je sais pas comment te remercier, pour m'avoir sauvé de la prison**

**Edward : Un jour, je t'ai dit que je ne voudrais jamais que tu côtoies un endroit pareil, visiblement je ne te déteste pas encore assez, pour le vouloir maintenant...Sors de ma vie Bella, on se détruit, plus qu'on ne se fait du bien**

**Edward, je te jure que j'ai conscience de t'avoir fait mal, en agissant ainsi, crois moi, ça me dégoûte d'avoir pu te blesser de cette façon**

**Edward : Je savais que t'aurais à défendre notre amour devant Alice, mais pas de là, à ce qu'elle te fasse douter de ce que tu ressentais pour moi...Tu m'as jamais aimé Bella, moi, je t'ai aimé, moi, j'ai accepté que tu me traites comme de la merde, et je suis revenu vers toi, j'ai tout fait, pour que tu vois autre chose en moi, parce que j'avais confiance en ta putain de psychologie à la con...Tu as joué avec mes sentiments, pour me faire rêver sur un avenir avec toi, et au moment où j'y croyais, dans un seul mot, tu as anéanti tout ça...Sous tes airs fragiles, tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice, qui joue des sentiments des autres, je devrais pas être étonné, t'as fait la même chose à cet abruti de Mike**

**C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? (blessée par ses propos)**

**Edward : C'est la façon dont j'interprète tes agissements**

**Comment veux tu que je ne doute pas sur mes sentiments, je t'aime, j'en suis certaine, et c'est ça tout le problème, mon flic de père, m'a apprit où était le mal et le bien, et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est tomber amoureuse d'un tueur en série...N'ai-je pas le droit de me demander si je suis folle ? Je n'ai jamais remis autant en question mes sentiments, que depuis que t'es arrivé, j'en suis devenu folle, de voir ma raison me criait que je n'agissais pas bien, quand mon coeur hurlait, que tu étais celui que j'aime, certain que je n'aimerais jamais autant que je t'aime toi**

**Edward : Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à rien, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à m'aimer, t'ai-je menacer une seule fois ?**

**Non**

**Edward : Je me suis trompé, je n'aurais jamais du vouloir te voir, après autant de temps, je me suis trompé de personne**

**Je suis toujours Bella**

**Edward : Pas celle que j'ai connu, toi je te connais pas...celle que j'aime, est sûre d'elle, indépendante, elle ne se préoccupe pas de ce que peuvent penser les gens, elle vit comme elle le sent, et n'a besoin de personne pour se dicter sa conduite...je ne reconnais aucune de ses qualités en toi**

**La vie m'a rendu fragile (le regard croisant mes deux bracelets)**

Pendant une minute, nous nous tûmes.

**Edward : Je pense qu'on devrait faire nos chemins, chacun de notre côté, je me suis battu pour quelque chose que je n'aurais pas, et toi, tu veux de moi, que je ne sois pas ce que je suis...alors arrêtons là, avant de se faire plus de mal**

**Je ne veux pas !**

**Edward : Je ne te demande pas ton avis Bella**

Nous entendions plusieurs coups sur la porte : Jane, me disait de me presser.

**Il est hors de question, que tu sortes de ma vie !...Je dois repartir, mais on en a pas finit Edward, on doit être ensemble, on doit l'être, je te ramènerais à nouveau auprès de moi...Je refuse l'idée que tu puisses faire ta vie sans moi**

**Edward : Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, et tu m'as planté un ciseaux...alors je sortirais de ta vie Bella, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je ferais ma vie sans toi, je ne peux rien vivre de bon avec toi**

A cet instant, j'ai l'impression de m'être suicidée. C'est moi qui est tout gâchée, et je suis seule responsable de cette blessure. J'ai détruit un amour qui dépassait la passion.

Mes sanglots résonnant de plus en plus dans la chambre, je me précipitais sur la porte, l'ouvrais à la volée, et sortais rapidement.

**Jane : Bella**

**C'est bon, il n'interféra plus dans ma vie (mentis-je)**

J'avais longtemps cru qu'en me débarrassant de lui, j'arriverais à faire disparaître cette passion. Alors que nous venons de rompre, de la plus violente des manières, je meurs de savoir que je ne le reverrais plus. Le coup de foudre, que j'avais eu pour lui 8ans avant, m'avait enchaîné à lui.


	21. Pensées assassines

**Qui voilà ? Junessa ! ...Et avec un new chapitre, que j'ai eu la facilité d'écrire rapidement.**

**MERCI POUR REVIEWS ET AJOUTS**

**- miss88, Citronade, sandrine, oliveronica cullen massen, Alice, Butterfly971, Virgine-de-TN, kikinette11, twilight0507, leila, pierard85, Clairouille59, odrey010, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Grazie, Liline57, aelita48 : Merci pour vos reviews. XOXO**

**- Rosabella01 : MDR ! Ridge/brook, victor/nicki, moi qui déteste ces couples dans ces films à l'eau de rose, voilà que j'écris une histoire qu'il le ressemble. Ils sont si chiants que ça. lol...Je plaisante. Merci pour ta review.**

**- Krine69 : J'espère que tu n'as pas prit au sérieux mon dernier com, en te disant qu'il fallait sérieusement méditer, quand au fait que tu apprécie Edward, je sais très bien que tu plaisantais, c'était juste pour te taquiner. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- anitabella : J'ai failli verser une larmichette de joie, devant t areview. Merci. XOXO**

**Donc voilà un new chapitre, avec une petite recommandation :**

***CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES EXPLICATIONS DE SCENES VIOLENTES QUI PEUVENT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE DE CERTAINES PERSONNES*, donc je vous préviens, si ça se trouve c'est rien, c'est juste une de mes amies, qui m'a dit que c'était plutôt violent, donc je vous avertis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Pensées assassines<strong>

**Edward**

Seule elle, avait ce pouvoir de me blesser, de me faire mal, et elle en avait abusé. Le peu d'espoir que j'avais de vivre un amour passionnel, s'était évaporé, à la seconde où elle avait enfoncé ce ciseau dans mes entrailles. J'avais confiance en elle, et son geste fut la pire des trahisons. Son regard assassin, et plein de rage, au moment de l'acte ne m'avait pas quitté.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'elle croit en nous, comme moi, j'y croyais. Et au premier obstacle, elle avait défailli, se retournant contre moi, pour faire un seul ennemi avec ses amies. Elle avait été mon paradis, puis rapidement mon enfer. Son souvenir empoisonne ma vie.

Le peu de sentiments humains qu'il me restait, elle venait de les brûler. Animé par la rage, je luttais pour ne pas voir son sang coulait entre mes mains. Je luttais de ne pas lui arracher le coeur, et le pressais entrer mes doigts, comme elle avait fait avec le mien. Mes rêves mettaient en scène, une façon différente à chaque fois, de l'anéantir, de la briser, de la détruire, pour avoir oser jouer avec moi. Mes pulsions criminelles se déchaînaient dès que j'apercevais une presse parlait d'elle. J'essaie de combattre aux mieux cet instinct animal, pour ne pas me retrouver enfermer à nouveau. Je ne mourrais pas pour une pute comme elle.

Je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher, de rêver d'un poignard lacérant son corps, de rêver de jouir de ses supplications, qui poussaient vers des cris aigus, pour mettre fin à son calvaire. Je rêve de voir son corps disparaître sous son sang. Je rêve de la voir se tortiller sous mes mains embrassant fortement son cou. Je rêvais de rouvrir ses veines, là où il y a quelques années, elle s'était entaillée pour échapper à son bourreau, pour savourer longuement la vue de son sang, coulait des deux scarifications. Comme un gibier, j'imaginais la voir s'enfuir, apeurée, dans une forêt, avant de l'achever, et mettre fin à sa course. Je convoitais l'idée d'enlever toute chaleur de son corps, en mettant fin aux palpitations de son coeur. Jubiler en transperçant avec passion sa peau diaphane. De la plus cruelle des façons, je rêvais de voir la vie quittait son regard, dans lequel j'aimais me perdre, avant que tout ça n'arrive.

Je rêvais d'expulser cette haine, de la pire des façons.

Mais malgré ce délire qui anime mes nuits. Je l'aime, je l'aime encore et toujours. Toute la journée, je traîne son fantôme, qui s'est fait une place sur mon lit, là où elle n'avait dormi que quelques nuits. Voir son sourire, sentir son parfum. Tout en elle me manquait.

Et je la haïssais d'attiser autant de sentiments contradictoires. Je désirais à nouveau exister dans son regard. Je voulais à nouveau souffler son nom, lors d'un énième ébat, et ressentir cette magnifique chaleur.

Ça m'épuisait de ne penser qu'à elle. Je me persuadais que si je voulais vivre très longtemps, je devais me tenir loin d'elle. Pourtant j'aimais l'aimer, quitte à en souffrir.

Est ce qu'en sachant ce qui se passerait, j'aurais voulu quand même la rencontrer et la connaître ? Malgré ce qu'elle a pu me faire endurer, j'aurais tout fait pour connaître cette fille. Elle représentait mon bonheur et mes galères, j'imaginais que dans tout les couples s'étaient pareils. L'autre avait toujours ce qu'on détestait par dessus tout, et ce qu'on aimait fortement.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois, où j'avais songé à la revoir, prendre un avion pour L.A, et la retrouvais. Mais je n'étais pas prêt. Quelle partie de moi pourrait prendre le dessus, en sa présence ?

Malgré sa traîtrise, l'attraction qui m'avait lié à elle, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, n'avait pas faibli, certes parfois, elle était étouffée par ma haine envers elle, mais elle était toujours aussi forte.

J'étais tenté de faire une heure de vol, pour ressentir cette sensation électrisante de ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais c'était encore trop tôt, je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience du mal qu'elle m'avait infligé. Le coeur mort en même temps que celui de ma mère, elle avait réussi à le faire renaître, pour visiblement avoir plus de plaisir à le brûler.

J'avais espéré avec elle, et une fois de plus, je réalisais à quel point l'espoir était un ennemi.

**ooOOoo**

_2mois plus tard..._

**Bella**

Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. Mon coeur le réclame depuis tout ce temps, et saigne à chaque fois, de ne pas le voir venir. Je ne dors plus, ou plus pendant plusieurs heures. Juste 2-3heures. Les images de cette nuit là se rejoue. Je ne survis plus aux cauchemars. Je revois encore et toujours, le geste qui a mit fin à notre histoire. J'en suis malade d'avoir pu lui faire autant de mal. Son manque se fait de plus en plus présent, me rendant parfois complètement dingue, en pleine nuit. Les quelques souvenirs que nous avons partagés, me font encore plus de mal. J'ai tout gâché, je suis seule responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Les regrets sont ce qu'il y a de pire, ils vous tailladent le coeur, et vous envoient vos mauvaises actions au visage, tout le temps, ne vous laissant pas une seconde de répit.

Je pouffais de rire, nerveusement, en réalisant que j'avais presque supplier un tueur de revenir dans ma vie. Mais c'est lui, qui m'avait fait comprendre que je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, et je prends conscience de ce que voulait dire ce mot. Edward était ce poison, avec les effets du manque qu'engendraient la drogue. Son nom tel un souffle, avait pénétré mes poumons, les obligeant à respirer que son parfum. A côté de moi, je vivais de son air, loin de moi, je mourrais de ne plus le sentir. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'il pourrait me faire ressentir un tel manque. C'était pire que tout. Mon coeur et mon corps, homologués pour lui, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre, je ne voulais rien d'autre, que lui.

Je n'arrive pas accepter, qu'il m'ait exclu de sa vie. Exclusion, une punition à la hauteur du mal que je lui avais fait, peut être même pas assez.

Mon imagination, provoque mes illusions. Son retour, son parfum, son toucher, ses baisers. Je ne vis que de ça, de mise en scène, et autres situations, où nous serions à nouveau deux. Je ne rêve que de ses bras autour de moi, cette chaleur, des vibrations qu'il fait naître au fond de moi.

La passion que je ressentais pour lui, prenait parfois le visage de la haine, détestant ce vide qu'il avait fait sentir en moi. Je le haïssais de m'avoir fait vivre toutes ces sensations. Je le haïssais de s'être rendu indispensable à ma vie. Il m'avait rendu dépendante de lui, et loin de ma dépendance, je tremblais face à son absence, telle une toxicomane en manque.

Tout me ramenait à lui, les vêtements que j'avais mit pour lui plaire, mon parfum qu'il aimait respirer. Il possédait chacune de mes pensées, que j'en devenais cinglé, de ne pas pouvoir me le sortir de l'esprit.

Je suis à bout de souffle, à cause du poids qui m'oppresse les poumons. Mes crises de manque me font suffoquer, jusqu'à me donner envie de mourir, pour ne plus souffrir autant. Son absence donnait racine à mes pleurs incessants, dès que je me retrouve seule.

Depuis le départ de Jane en vacances, je peux me morfondre seule chez moi, sans qu'elle vienne me déranger. Je feigne un comportement indifférent face aux derniers évènements, devant les autres, faisant croire à Alice, que j'ai tourné la page. Parfois, traversée par de sombres pensées, je me mets à détester mes deux amies, les plus proches. Que savent-elles des sentiments ? Elles ne savent rien de ce que je ressens. Elles ne savent rien de lui. A leurs yeux, je n'étais que la petite amie d'un tueur en série. A mes yeux, j'étais la petite amie, d'un homme blessé. C'était seulement comme ça que je le voyais...Mais petite idiote que je suis, je m'étais rapidement fait influencé par leur jugement, jusqu'à le haïr lui. Lui, qui m'offrait tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Pour éviter à ses parents de le rencontrer au hasard dans la rue, Alice a prévenu Esmée et Carlisle, de la libération de leur neveu. Le choc avait été dur.

Il ne reste que quelques semaines, avant que notre projet n'aboutisse. J'ai rassuré Jane, sur son envie de partir en vacances, avec l'une de ses conquêtes, lui assurant que je m'occuperais de tout, le temps de son absence.

Profitant du soleil, sans vouloir sortir de chez moi, je m'étais prélassée dans la piscine, qui se trouvait sur la terrasse de mon appartement, situé sur le plus haut building du quartier, au dernier étage. J'avais déménagé depuis peu, ne communiquant mon adresse à personne, pour éviter les visites surprises d'Alice, ou de Jane.

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu, je provoquais mes pensées déprimantes, avec des chansons démoralisantes. Perdue dans les nœuds de mon esprit, je n'entendis pas tout de suite, la sonnette de ma porte. Je fus surprise, par cette venue, inattendue. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Surement un colis.

Je me levais à contre coeur de ma bouée, m'enroulais dans une serviette, et allais ouvrir. Sur ma vidéo de surveillance, je ne reconnus pas un livreur...mais...mais Edward. Je déverrouillais à la hâte la serrure de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir. Même sous sa casquette, et ses lunettes, je le reconnaîtrais dans une foule. Comment savait-il que j'habitais ici ?

Plus que surprise de le voir ici, je restais figée devant lui.

**Edward : T'es seule ?**

Il me fallut quelques secondes, pour réaliser sa présence, à l'aide de sa voix, avant d'hocher la tête.

**Edward : Est ce que je peux entrer ?**

Toujours sans un mot, je m'écartais de l'entrée, pour le laisser passer. Je refermais la porte. Il retira sa casquette et ses lunettes, je tendais les bras, pour les lui prendre, et les déposer sur le meuble près de l'entrée.

**Est...Est ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? **

**Edward : Non, ça va **

Mince, ça m'aurait évité d'être en plan comme une conne. Le temps d'une minute, je sentis son regard sur moi, alors que le mien était baissé sur mes pieds, où la couleur de mon vernis me fascinait tout à coup.

**Edward : Tu me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ?**

**Les couteaux sont dans la cuisine, prends ton temps, j'accepte de souffrir, pour ce que je t'ai fait**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne le tire sur le coin gauche. Cette simple vision, provoqua ma tachycardie. Il m'avait tant manqué.

**Edward : J'y ai pensé, toutes les nuits...c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu deux mois, avant d'avoir la force de venir te voir, en m'assurant que je saurais me contrôler**

**Je suis prête à faire une lettre, pour qu'on engage pas de poursuite contre toi**

Je sursautais légèrement, quand il éclata de rire. Son rire, si communicatif, ça faisait si longtemps.

**Edward : Tu sais pourquoi je t'en veux ?**

**Ne pas assumer mes sentiments**

**Edward : Que tu ne les assumes pas devant le monde, je veux bien comprendre, parce que ça pourrait nuire à tes affaires, ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu puisses douter de nous, à chaque reproche qu'on te fera**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir été si stupide, et influençable (relevant la tête)**

**Edward : Je n'ai plus confiance en tes sentiments**

Piquée directement au coeur, par ses mots, je baissais la tête, quand mes larmes vinrent faire leur apparition. Les yeux toujours vissés au sol, je le sentis s'avancer, pour se poster tout près devant moi.

Mon amour posa un doigt sous mon menton, pour relever mon visage, mais je détournais la tête, avant de le contourner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

Soudain ses mains, se glissèrent sur ma taille, pour les croiser sur mon ventre, après avoir détaché ma serviette. Je fermais les yeux, quand il posa son visage dans mon cou. Je retrouvais cette chaleur et ce parfum, si envoûtant.

**Edward : Tu sais pas à quel point, j'ai voulu voir ton sang coulé (chuchota t-il à mon oreille), le nombre de chose que j'ai imaginé te faire, pour apprécier te voir mourir lentement...j'ai rêvé pouvoir te voir agoniser, avant que la vie ne quitte ton regard, j'ai rêvé pouvoir ôter ton coeur, à mains nues, et lui faire autant de mal, que tu m'en as fait **

Malgré ses pensées assassines, j'entendais à quel point il souffrait de les avoir à mon encontre.

**Je suis désolée**

**Edward : Est ce trop demander, d'avoir un peu de paix, avec la femme que j'aime, après avoir passer 10ans dans des cages ?**

**Non**

**Edward : Tu as agi comme ma mère, tu m'as abandonné, alors que tu disais m'aimer**

**Je sais**

**Edward : Je t'aime si fort ma Bella...crois-tu mériter la vie, après m'avoir blessé de cette façon ?**

**Je ne vis plus, depuis que tu n'es plus à côté de moi, je n'ai pas peur que tu m'achèves maintenant, ou plus tard**

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou.

**Edward : Tu es devenue aussi indispensable, à ma vie, que je le suis à la tienne**

**Pardonnes moi**

**Edward : Je ne peux pas, tu m'as fait tellement de mal...est ce que tu comprends à quel point j'aurais préféré mourir d'une injection, plutôt que tu m'anéantisses de cette façon ?**

**Je sais**

**Edward : Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**Moi non plus**

Soudain, il brandit un couteau, qu'il déplia devant moi. Ce geste soudain, ne me fit pourtant pas peur. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui, mourir entre ses mains, ne m'effrayait. Je ne vivais déjà plus.

**Edward : Pourtant, je dois te tuer, pour mettre fin à l'enfer de mon esprit, sinon je ne serais jamais rassuré en risquant une autre crise de conscience, et te voir à nouveau me déchirer le coeur**

Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, sans réelle raison.

**Edward : J'ai voulu te montrer, à quel point ma thérapie a marché, et tu n'as pas prit en compte mes efforts, tu as fait renaître ces pulsions Bella...à cause de toi, j'ai peur d'y céder en regardant une femme**

La lame du couteau glissait sur la peau de mon ventre, où les secousses du aux larmes, se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Ce n'est pas la mort, en elle même qui me faisait peur, mais c'est d'avoir provoqué son échec thérapeutique. Je l'avais poussé à agir ainsi, je l'aurais poussé à vouloir transpercer ma chair, et répandre mon sang dans ce salon.


	22. Recommencer une dernière fois

**Hi everybody...C'est June !**

**Que de réactions vives pour mon dernier chapitre ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait plaisir.**

**Avant de répondre aux reviews, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose...Et oui, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic, avant de vous poster l'épilogue. Je sais pas si ça vous plaira, peut être que vous auriez voulu plus de chapitre, qui expose la suite des évenements, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter là. Ils se sont battus pour donner vie à leur histoire, c'est tout ce que je voulais décrire. Je ne trouvais pas la peine de m'éterniser à racontant le reste de leur vie, ils ont fait le plus gros, si je puis dire.**

**Donc, réponse aux reviews :**

**Davida Cullen : Réponse dans ce chapitre. merci pour ta review, surtout à 03h30, t'es courageuse !**

**Krine69 : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que ça t'aies plu tant que ça. XOXO**

**Anais88 : Merci d'avoir prit du temps, pour une aussi longue review, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! XOXO**

**miss88 : Vous surprendre, c'est ma mission ! merci pour ta **

**lea228 : Apparement Bella, c'est feindre l'indifférence. merci pour ta **

**Miss-CarlotaA : je tiens pas tant que ça, à me retrouver sous une lame aiguisé ! Des lacunes pour les coupures ? Tu trouves, moi je pense que c'est plutôt bien de couper à ces moments là.lol...merci pour ta **

**Citronade : Putain, 5heures, woaw ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ton com m'a fait plaisir ! J'en ai sauté de joie ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, qui parfois j'ai l'impression de pas mériter, en lisant certains de mes chapitres, merci beaucoup. XOXO**

**Virgine-de-TN : réponse dans ce chapitre. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**TheJane15, MANON, ranianada, littl****eangelordevil93, oliveronica cullen massen, pierard85, twilight3513, Agaicha, SoSweetySoCrazy, aelita48, twilight0507, Popio, kikinette11, Grazie, Adore Youu, Rosabella01, PatiewSnow, odrey010, bella-lili-rosecullensister, nanou, Calrouille59 (lol ta review, je crois que c'est ça), Fanoudusud, Butterfly971 : merci pour vos superbes reviews, encourageantes !**

**Merci aux lectrices qui me suivont depuis le début, celles qui l'ont fait à partir du milieu, et celles qui sont arrivés à la fin (sans le savoir, lol). Merci d'avoir aimé l'originalité de l'histoire, je voulais vraiment quelque chose de différent, et vous m'avez encourager à continuer. J'ai rien oublié ? AH si, je remercie mes producteurs, les équipes techniques, mon manager, merci d'avoir été là...Non je plaisante, mdr, je devrais fermer ma gueule de temps en temps !**

**Enfin bref, assez de bavardages, voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Recommencer encore une fois<strong>

Je fus surprise de voir qu'il replia le couteau, et le rangea dans sa poche. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas jusqu'au bout ? Toujours dans ses bras, Edward me porta, en passant un bras sous mes genoux. Je reposais mon visage sur son torse, contact que j'avais tant rêvé voulu d'avoir pendant toutes ces semaines. Il nous emmena jusqu'à la terrasse, où je broyais du noir une heure avant. Posé sur l'un des transats, mon amour me garda dans ses bras. Le regard baissé, je le laissais sécher mes larmes, du pouce.

**Edward : Pleures pas mon bébé, je ne pourrais jamais toucher à un seul de tes cheveux...je voulais juste te montrer ce que j'avais ressenti**

**Tu me manques**

**Edward : Il fallait que tu aies mal, pour savoir où tu en es**

**Je ne veux que toi, personne ne sait à quel point je t'aime, personne ne te connait, on ne voient pas le même homme**

Sa main posée dans mon dos, remonta jusqu'à ma nuque, qu'il bloqua dans sa main. Son visage penché sur moi, il attendit que je fasse le premier pas. Je relevais la tête, et provoquais une douce rencontre entre nos lèvres. Sous le goût salé de mes larmes coulées, je caressais sa langue de la mienne, pour retrouver ce désir brûlant de l'avoir contre moi. Érotiquement sensuel, était notre baiser. Le corps chargé d'un désir fou, je bougeais sans quitter ses lèvres, et me posais à califourchon sur ses genoux. Rapidement, ses mains se firent entreprenantes, se glissant sous le haut de mon maillot de bain noir. Il finit par défaire le nœud qu'il le rattachait devant, laissant le bout de tissu tombait derrière moi. A bout de souffle, mon amant quitta mes lèvres, pour venir cajoler mes seins de sa bouche. Je soufflais chaudement, dans ses cheveux, alors que mon corps déjà chaud par le soleil californien, s'embrasait sous ses caresses. Non égal face à la nudité, j'attrapais l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, et le lui enlevais, sa bouche quittant ma peau quelques secondes. Prenant les choses en main, je le repoussais contre le dossier du transat. Audacieuse, je chérissais sa peau de baiser, descendant doucement jusqu'au V de son bas ventre. Je souriais intérieurement, heureuse, de le voir expirer bruyamment face à mes attouchements. Je déboutonnais son jean, alors que je le sentis retirer ses tongues. La braguette défaite, je descendais le pantalon et le boxer dans un même mouvement, pour les enlever carrément, les jetant pas loin. J'étirais un sourire en coin, devant son érection volumineuse.

**Clean ? (levant le regard vers lui)**

**Edward : Comme un puceau**

**Idem**

J'entourais le membre de ma main gauche, dans une poigne ferme.

**Edward : Putain ! (dans un soupir)**

Englobant ses couilles dans ma bouche, je les suçais, comme ci il s'agissait de la plus bonne des friandise, extirpant à mon amant, de fort gémissements, alors que ma main s'activait sur sa queue. Donnant un dernier coup de langue à ses testicules, je venais lécher sa bite, avant de l'enfoncer dans ma bouche. Edward arqua le corps contre le transat devant ma fellation. Sa main gauche disparut dans mes cheveux, pour guider mes mouvements de tête.

**Edward : Je veux jouir en toi (respirant difficilement)**

Je me relevais, alors que sa queue tendait à l'extrême vers moi. Mon amant défit les nœuds de ma culotte, pour le balancer derrière lui. Sa main posée sur mon pubis, envoya à la vitesse de l'éclair, une décharge électrique qui parcourra toutes mes veines, provoquant une tachycardie. J'écartais doucement les jambes, quand il titilla mon clitoris percé, avant de venir lentement immiscer son doigt en moi.

**Putain, t'as un doigté exceptionnel !**

J'ondulais des hanches, pour qu'il caresse mes chairs. Merde ! C'était trop bon ! Je retirais malgré tout son doigt, pour empoigner sa verge, et la guider dans mon vagin. Grimaçant devant la taille de son sexe, qui forçait un passage en moi, je glissais lentement dessus, avant de me relever, et de recommencer la manœuvre, non sans gémir. Totalement pénétrée, j'exécutais une danse érotique du bassin, sous les émeraudes brillantes de mon amant.

**Edward : Continues, tu fais ça magnifiquement bien !**

Je passais une main dans ma frange, qui me donnait encore plus chaud, et vis que le geste fit plaisir à Edward, quand ma poitrine se releva. Habituée à sa présence, il prit fermement mes hanches, et fit claquer plusieurs fois nos corps. Comme une salope, je gémissais, au rythme des claquements de bassin.

**HuMM !**

La langue pendue comme une chienne, je laissais Edward dirigeait mes mouvements, avec beaucoup de plaisir. Pas assez fort pour lui, Edward passa une main dans mon dos, et nous retourna, pour prendre la position de dominant. Les jambes écartelées au maximum, il donna un premier de coup de rein, faisait résonner une de mes plaintes, dans les airs.

**Encore**

Et pendant plusieurs minutes, je souffrais de plaisir, devant son allure dur, forte et déconcertante. Il finit par se paralyser par l'orgasme, qui nous gifla de plein fouet, une minute avant lui, pour ma part. Edward se retira, et claqua sa queue sur mon pubis, éjaculant plusieurs fois sur mon ventre. Posant deux doigts, sur sa jouissance, je les portais plusieurs fois, à ma bouche, pour les lécher. Excité par la vue, Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres.

**Edward : Ne fais plus rien qui puisse me blesser, sinon je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à t'amputer la vie, quitte à me l'enlever moi aussi**

**Comptes sur moi**

**Edward : Cette fois, personne ne sera au courant, je veux pas que cette pute d'Alice intervienne dans notre relation**

**J'ai comprit**

**Edward : T'attends quelqu'un ou t'es libre pour la journée ?**

**Libre, Jane est en vacances, Alice doit surement être avec Jazz, à la plage**

Ses émeraudes emprisonnèrent mon regard, pour y déceler surement, une quelconque forme de mensonge dans mes sentiments, ou jeu. Dans les siens, je voyais à quel point, je l'avais déçu. Rien ne serait arrivé, si je l'avais repoussé 8ans avant, si je m'en étais seulement tenu à une relation professionnel, gardant en tête, mon mémoire, nous n'en serions pas là. Nous aurions fait nos vies, chacun de notre côté, et dans quelques années, il n'aurait été qu'un prénom sur une tombe. Alors est ce que je regrette ce qui s'est passé ? Est ce que je regrette d'avoir laisser mes sentiments s'exprimaient aussi rapidement ? Cette question, me partagera toujours. Il n'a pas fait partie de ma vie, pendant 8années, et pendant ce laps de temps, je n'ai jamais rencontré le grand amour, ou simplement un homme qui me ferait vibrer. Seul lui semble avoir cette aptitude. Alors si il n'avait pas été là, je serais surement toujours une fille cantonnée dans une relation où elle croit être heureuse, seulement parce que son petit ami lui apporte une stabilité psychologique. Certes, la vie est dure avec lui, mais seulement quand le monde extérieur sans mêle, notre bulle est si fragile, que tout nous atteint si vite. Il faudra surement du temps, avant qu'elle ne solidifie.

**Est ce que tu voudrais dîner ce soir, avec moi, à l'extérieur ?**

**Edward : On a une restriction au cul, si la presse venait nous repérer, la police le saurait**

**On trouvera bien un moyen de se cacher sous des lunettes, et une casquette, qui sait**

**Edward : Ce serait bien, de pouvoir enfin me promener avec toi (caressant mes cheveux)**

**Alors on fera ça...pour l'instant, ça te dit de déjeuner ?**

**Edward : Je veux bien**

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de me laisser me relever. Un sourire aux lèvres, je ramassais mon maillot de bain, que je réenfilais. Je disparaissais dans le salon, pour rejoindre la cuisine, où je sortais un salade de riz, et de fruits que j'avais découpé en dés.

Après avoir passé deux mois, loin de lui, aujourd'hui, je suis prête. Prête à m'investir dans une relation, qui je sais, sera forte en émotions, du aux montagnes russes que nous traverserons, mais qui m'apportera ce dont j'ai besoin, ce dont j'ai envie.

**PDV Edward**

Je sais pas si j'ai raison de la revoir. De vouloir forcer les choses. Je l'aime, et ces deux mois, ont été douloureux. Je suis perdu, tout en sachant ce que je veux. J'ai peur, peur qu'elle finisse par recommencer, je pourrais pas le supporter, et finir par craquer.

Si il y a quelques semaines, je ne rêvais que de mettre à découvert ses entrailles, aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas. Elle souffre, elle regrette son geste, et c'est important pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que je suis aussi précieux à ses yeux, qu'elle l'est aux miens.

Mes pulsions auraient pu finir par prendre le dessus tout à l'heure, mais j'avais pu m'arrêter avant. Il fallait que je m'arrête, avant de mettre fin à une autre vie. Si il m'était insupportable qu'elle me fasse du mal, je ne pouvais absolument pas, éteindre la lueur de son regard. J'avais besoin qu'elle brille encore, qu'elle brille pour moi.

J'éteignais ma cigarette contre le mur de brique, quand elle revint avec notre déjeuner.

D'une beauté indécente dans ce petit bikini, qui laissait ses formes à découvert, je craquais littéralement devant son corps somptueux, et sa peau toujours diaphane, malgré ce soleil. Elle déposa les plats sur la table, sous le grand parasol, puis vint se poster devant moi. Ma plus belle souffrance, enlaça ma taille, posant de petits baisers sur mon torse.

Comme une enfant, je la portais, et nous poser sur l'une des chaises près de la table. Bella sur mes genoux.

**Faut qu'on arrête de se faire du mal Bella**

**Bella : Je sais**

Malgré la passion qui nous unissait, notre relation depuis le début, avait été chaotique. Je voulais essayer une dernière fois, recommencer.

**Je suis ce que je suis, j'ai fait les mauvais choix, et j'ai fait de la taule pour ça, pas assez pour certains et je peux comprendre...mais tu sais ce que j'ai fait, tu sais de quoi je suis capable, tu sais d'où je viens, et tu sais ce que je ressens, je ne t'ai rien caché, ni sur mes sentiments, qu'ils soient de haine ou d'amour, tu as su ce que je ressentais à chaque moment, alors je ne veux plus que tu t'étonnes de ce que je suis, comme une amnésique**

**Bella : Je sais**

Nous passions le reste de la journée, sur la terrasse, profitant de l'autre, dans des caresses, ou une union érotique. Nous échangions peu de parole, trop heureux de vouloir vivre cette nouvelle tentative de vivre quelque chose de bon.

Je dus malgré tout, la quitter vers 20heures, pour me changer à mon hôtel et revenir, pour notre dîner.

**PDV Bella**

Seule, je sautais comme une hystérique dans tout l'appartement. J'allumais la radio, et tomber sur « _Girls __just__wanna__ have fun_ », pas très adapté pour le moment, mais tant pis. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était danser comme une déjanté, pour exprimer l'explosion de joie, qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais envie de crier au monde, à quel point j'étais heureuse !

Je m'arrêtais rapidement, en repensant que nous avions rendez-vous dans une heure. Je courrais à ma salle de bain, et me déshabillais, pour me glisser sous la douche. J'en ressortis, le corps parfumé aux fruits rouges, puis me poser devant ma glace, où j'eus la dure tâche, de rendre ma crinière domptable. Laissant mes boucles me chatouillaient le bas du dos. A part mon habituelle épaisse couche de mascara, je laissais mon visage au naturel. Dans mon dressing, j'optais pour une chemise blanche à manches courtes, cintrée, déboutonnant trois boutons, que je rentrais d'en une jupe en jean. Habillée, je chaussais mes victoria blanches, avant de courir aller ouvrir à Edward.

Comme une gosse, je souriais, rouge aux joues, en le voyant. Habillé tout de noir, je trouvais cette couleur parfaite, pour faire ressortir ses émeraudes. Il se pencha, et m'offrit un délicieux baiser.

**Edward : Humm, somptueuse**

**T'es encore plus beau**

**Edward : Prête ?**

**Je prends mon sac, et on peut partir**

Je fourrais dans mon sac, l'habituel kit de survie d'une fille : stylo, porte-feuille, portable, tampons, déodorant, parfum, mascara, enfin tout ce qui peut nous sauver, en cas d'urgence.

Prête, il lia nos doigts, quand nous rejoignîmes ma voiture. J'étais tentée pour ma moto, mais avec la jupe, je risquais de ne pas rentrer vivante.

Nous nous retrouvions rapidement, près d'une sorte de grande fête foraine, alliant concert, resto et jeux en tout genre.

Mon coeur se combla de joie, au simple fait qu'Edward et moi, nous tenions la main. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et pour le côté très adolescent, j'étais plutôt fière de m'afficher aux côtés d'un homme aussi beau, c'était toujours plaisant. Je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de notre premier vrai rencart, et pas d'une entrevue sexuelle, ou d'un dîner, où nous sommes accompagnés de Jane.

Déambulant à travers la fête, pleine de lumières, de monde, de rire, de fous-rires et de joie, nous nous arrêtions devant un restaurant italien. Ce fut une hôtesse qui nous acceuilla, et nous amena à une table en retrait. Elle nous quitta avec notre commande, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec nos plats. Edward enleva ses lunettes, gardant tout de même sa casquette et sa capuche.

**Edward : J'ai l'impression qu'on commence une relation comme tous les couples font à leurs rencontres**

Je souriais.

**C'est pareil pour moi, ça fait du bien**

**Edward : A part notre passion pour les voyages, je réalise qu'on a pas beaucoup parlé de grands choses qui nous concernent**

**Je me suis toujours demandé si je pouvais te poser des questions sur toi, sans te faire de la peine en faisant, renaître des souvenirs, même heureux**

**Edward : J'aime me souvenir que je n'ai pas toujours été un homme malheureux**

**Quel genre d'ados, tu étais ?**

**Edward : Très inconscient, bagarreur, j'essayais d'attirer le regard de mon père, et j'ai découvert par la suite, que c'est celui des filles que j'attirais, j'ai d'ailleurs eu ma première fois très tôt**

**Quel âge ?**

**Edward : 12, elle en avait 15, j'étais beaucoup plus développé que les autres (prenant un air prétentieux)**

J'éclatais de rire, discrètement.

**Frimeur**

**Edward : Et toi, quelle genre de fille étais-tu à ta période pubère ? Studieuse, j'imagine**

**J'ai vécu deux adolescences différentes chez chacun de mes parents, timide chez ma mère, qui est plus extraverti que moi, je suis partie chez mon père, quand elle s'est remariée**

**Edward : T'aimais pas ton beau-père ?**

**Oh non, Phil est un mec génial**

**Edward : Attirée ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Non, mais ça va pas ! (frappant sur son torse)**

**Edward : Quoi ? Je demande**

**Ma mère était enfin heureuse avec un homme, j'ai voulu leur laisser un peu d'espace, alors j'ai prit la direction de Seattle, où mon père vit, lui n'était jamais là, ou presque pas**

**Edward : Point commun **

**Hum, même si je pense que mon père m'assumait plus que le tien, sans vouloir te faire de mal**

**Edward : Mon coeur va bien**

Je souriais

**Jane, et Jake, que tu n'as jamais rencontré, m'ont rendu plus sociable, on passaient notre temps dans des fiestas en tout genre, muni de notre fausse carte d'identité, j'étais plutôt épanouie**

Pendant plusieurs heures, nous réapprenions à faire connaissance, en évitant nos périodes de souffrances. Les goûts musicaux, vestimentaires, alimentaires, nous parlions de tout. C'était tellement banale, mais si plaisant, d'être un couple qui était normal, si je puis dire.

**Edward : 30seconds to mars, je te pensais plus électro**

**Je fais passer ce genre de musique seulement en boite, parce que j'aime voir des gens s'amuser, oublier le monde extérieur quelques heures, mais je préfère la musique avec de vrais instruments**

**Edward : Je suis du même avis**

Pendant plusieurs heures, je fus prise de crampes de fous-rires, alors qu'Edward s'attelait à me faire pleurer de rire, en me racontant ses déboires avec ses ex, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

**Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ? Même mes amis, ne sont pas au courant**

**Edward : En arrivant à L.A, je suis parti sur ton chantier, je sais que tu y étais beaucoup ces derniers temps, vu que c'est bientôt la fin, je t'ai aperçue de loin, alors que tu rentrais dans ta voiture, et je t'ai suivi...j'ai passé plusieurs billets au gardien, et il m'a donné ton numéro de porte**

Notre repas terminé, je m'adossais au dossier de la banquette. Edward posa un bras au dessus de dossier, et se tourna vers moi, après avoir vérifié que personne nous regardait. Il s'approcha doucement, captant mon regard. Et pendant une minute, nous n'échangions qu'un simple regard, pourtant plein de passion et d'amour. A nouveaux unis, j'étais déterminée à ce que ça marche, qu'il soit mon dernier amour. Dans une énième étreinte sensuelle, il baisa ma bouche langoureusement, prenant du temps, pour me rendre heureuse dans cette caresse, dans laquelle j'exprimais mes sentiments forts d'amour.

J'avais toujours su qu'on ne choisissait pas qui on aime. Seulement je pensais que cette règle avait des limites, que nous ne pouvions pas aimer n'importe qui, juste quelqu'un de complètement différent de nous, sans que ça n'aille à l'extrême. Je vois comme cette phrase ne comprend aucune barrière. Aujourd'hui, je sais que la raison n'a aucunement son mot à dire, quand le coeur reconnaît en l'autre, ce que l'on veut. Cupidon, a parfois la mauvaise réputation, de tirer les mauvaises flèches, pour Edward et moi, je ne saurais dire si c'est un échec, avant de voir ce qu'il se passera à l'avenir.

J'aime un homme, qui a été du côté obscur de la vie, j'imaginais très bien, que notre vie ne sera pas que « Amour, gloire et beauté ».

* * *

><p>Combien d'entre vous, se sont dit qu'Edward ferait une 6ième victime, rien qu'en lisant le titre ?<p> 


	23. Epilogue

**Salut mes loulous.**

**Que dire, que dire ? Je vais me répéter, en disant, que je pensais sincèrement que cette fic, n'apporterait pas autant de lectrices, un Edward aussi sombre que le mien, je me suis dit "OK, ça va pas le faire, peut être que les gens préfèrent un Edward gentil, un peu violent mais gentil quand même", mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, en voyant le nombre de visite, de reviews, d'ajouts. Vos reviews, que dire des commentaires qui m'ont fait à plusieurs reprises, sourire, rire, pleurer. Vous êtes merveilleuses !**

**Je voudrais dire aussi à celles qui me donnent leurs avis, sur l'ensemble de mes fanfics : MERCI VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT PLEURER !**

**Je pensais avoir un gros problème à faire passer les émotions que je voulais, et pourtant je vois le nombre de fois, où vous me complimentez d'avoir une "belle" écriture. Je suis étonnée, surtout quand je vois d'autres auteurs, je me dis que à côté, je suis à chier ! Alors merci pour vos commentaires, qui m'ont étonné et ému, et fait plaisir !**

**Agaicha, lilimars, Krine69, amimi31, ranianada, Anais88, Virginie-de-TN, pierard85, littleangelordevil93, brune59, SoSweetySoCrazy,, nanou, twilight0507, Liline57, Butterfly971, Grazie, aelita48, Tatouche : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, réponses dans ce chapitre, enfin j'espère à toutes vos questions.**

**miss88 : Un bonus, je sais pas, je pense pas...merci pour tes review**

**Kikinette11 : Merci pour tes reviews, je t'avoue que je pensais que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup mon histoire, parce que j'ai jamais réellement eu d'avis, qui disait "ouais c'est bon", ou "non, c'est nul"...dis moi ce que tu as pensé sur l'ensemble de cette fanfic, pour voir si je n'ai pas été trop catastrophique. Chaque avis est important pour moi.**

**DavidaCullen : Désolé de t'avoir "déçu", mais si je ne fais pas intervenir Esmée et Carlisle, ou encore les parents de Bella, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas aussi proche que Alice, Jane, Bella et Edward, ils se voient juste de temps en temps, et puis Edward pense que sa tante, ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Merci pour tes **

**Citronade : Merci pour tes reviews. Oui, j'aime réellement 30seconds to mars, c'est un groupe dynamique, qui me plait beaucoup. XOXO**

**Clairouille59 : "Amour, gloire et beauté", The serie, t'es sûre ? lol. J'ai horreur de ce genre de soap, quoi quel me sert de bon somnifère pour pour ta review. XOXO**

**MERCI AUX AUTRES LECTRICES, qui certes ne laissent pas de reviews à chaque chapitre, mais qui je sais me suive...je n'ai pas retenu tout les pseudos, dsl. Merci encore.**

**Donc voilà l'épilogue...Je crois que dans une histoire, y a pas pire que d'écrire un épilogue, c'est dur d'écrire une fin, en voulant satisfaire tout le monde. Alors voilà le dernier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci encore de m'avoir suivi !**

**Bonne **

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

Certes nos débuts, ont été catastrophiques, mais ça valait le coup de se battre. Depuis cette soirée, j'avais apprit à connaître Edward, tous les jours. Il avait nommé James, directeur de sa boite, pour pouvoir vivre avec moi. J'avais apprécié que ce soit lui qui fasse le changement. Amoureuse ou pas, je refuse de m'éloigner de tout, pour un homme. Nous vivions ensemble, après seulement 3mois de relation, dans mon appartement. Les entrevues, ou les soirées chez l'un et chez l'autre, (à l'hôtel pour lui), nous avaient lassés. La vie était trop courte, et nous avions déjà assez perdu de temps, pour le prendre cette fois. Je vivais ce qu'il y avait de plus beau avec lui. J'étais devenue folle de l'homme avec qui je vivais. Drôle, farceur, cuisinier. Alors que tout le monde le bannissait, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'humain, moi, au contraire, je retrouvais tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain en lui. J'avoue aussi que ce serait le rêve, de pouvoir vivre, avec un homme qui a de nombreuses qualités, mais Edward n'échappe pas à la règle. Nous sortions beaucoup, et un soir sur deux, j'avais le droit à une crise de jalousie. Si ce n'était pas un geste déplacé, c'était un regard pervers, ou des avances, et là, j'avais droit à mon garde du corps personnel : Edward. Il se ruait sur le type, dans le seul but de lui défiguré le visage, et du haut de mon mètre 65, je devais essayer de le contrôler, pour éviter un scandale, ou un procès. Mais ce côté bad boy pas facile à gérer, m'excitait parfois, sentant l'homme viril ressortir en lui. Que voulait vous ? Je suis une femme, qui aime les méchants garçons, ils vous font vivre tellement.

La presse avait fini par savoir, que j'avais un nouvel amant. Je riais, à chaque fois qu'Edward me montrait une photo de nous sur internet. Son déguisement : lunettes qui évite les flashs des photographes, casquette et capuche, nous aidaient à ne pas le reconnaître. Et nous étions plutôt fier, de pouvoir vivre certes caché, mais vivre quand même.

**Alexis, viens ici mettre tes chaussures !**

**Alexis : Papa, y zoue au loup (courant dans tout l'appartement)**

**Bébé, s'il te plait, il faut qu'elle s'habille**

**Edward : J'ai rien fait, Alex c'est une menteuse (tirant la langue)**

**Alexis : Même pas vrai ! (poussant sur la jambe de son père)**

**On sortira jamais avec vous deux !**

Donc, je disais ? Oui, ces photos avaient aussi suscité la curiosité de mes amis. Impensable, que j'ai pu faire revenir Edward dans ma vie, elles (Alice et Jane) s'acharnaient, à savoir qui était mon mystérieux amant. J'avais déjà craint qu'elles puissent le reconnaître, puisque qu'elles le connaissaient, visiblement elles refoulées l'idée que ça puisse être lui...le fait que je l'ai poignardé, semble être une raison évidente, au fait que ce ne soit pas lui.

Avec beaucoup de force, je retenais toutes informations sur mon amant. Pour éviter une rencontre, qu'elles avaient voulu organisé à chaque occasion, pour faire connaissance, j'avais prétexté ne pas faire face à leurs avis. Leur servant l'excuse d'avoir trop été présentes dans ma vie amoureuse, pour venir gâcher ma relation cette fois, avec leurs critiques. Et s'eu le don de les faire taire. Elles m'avaient juste fait promettre, que ce n'était ni un genre de Mike, ou encore pire, selon leur mot, un autre criminel.

Pourtant, parfois, ça me rend rageuse, de voir mes amis affichaient leur relation, que ce soit au yeux du monde, ou entre nous. Libre dans leurs histoires, ils ne cachaient rien de leur couple. C'est parfois le coeur serré, que je les écoutais parler pendant des heures, de leurs disputes conjugales, du dernier cadeau offert, de la dernière sortie, de leurs ébats, avec la tentation, de moi aussi libérer ce bonheur que m'apportait Edward. Leur raconter comment hier soir, il m'avait surprit, en parsemant mon appartement de pétale de rose blanche, jusqu'à la piscine, où avait lieu une magnifique soirée romantique. Leur dire combien, je détestais être accosté par des types, parce qu'automatiquement, ça provoqué une crise jalousie de mon homme, que je dois passer plusieurs minutes à calmer. J'aurais voulu rougir, après qu'elles m'aient demandé comment était les ébats avec mon amour. Rire de ses défauts, m'extasier devant ses qualités. Un bonheur non partagé, reste frustrant. Et parfois, je leur en veut de m'avoir enlevé ça, en n'acceptant pas ma relation. La seule personne, avec qui j'avais le droit de partager tout ça, fut finalement James, qui devint mon meilleur ami. Il me conseillait, m'embêtait, me taquinait, me faisait rire, en imitant la parfaite meilleure amie.

Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion, non plus, de présenter l'homme de ma vie à mes parents, sinon ça engendrerait automatiquement des questions, et mon père finirait surement par faire une recherche, comme il l'a fait avec mes petits amis, quand j'étais adolescente. J'aurais voulu voir pourtant, ma mère, s'amusait à me gêner, en complimentant la beauté de mon amour, ou la voir jouer les mamans déjantés. J'aurais voulu voir mon père, jouait les paternels autoritaires devant son gendre, le menaçant de lui briser les os, aux moindres faux pas. Ça me manquait, et parfois m'étouffait de vivre en secret ma vie de femme...et de mère.

Assis à table, autour de notre dîner de Thanksgiving, j'aurais voulu passer des heures avec ma mère, Alice, Jane et Leah, à préparer une foule de plats, pour fêter ce jour de grâce. Paniquer à l'idée de brûler la dinde, si je ne la surveillais pas assez, taper sur les doigts d'Edward, parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de glisser son doigt dans ma mousse au chocolat, puis le voir rire avec mes amis, avoir une discussion sérieuse sur le monde avec mon père.

**Edward : Tout est prêt**

**Enfin des vacances**

**Edward : Se détendre juste à trois, je pensais qu'on y aller jamais y arriver**

**Alexis : Maman, pourquoi je peux pas prendre mes zouets ?**

**Parce que y en a déjà là bas, mon coeur**

5ans que je leur cache, mon seconde trésor, mon rayon de soleil, ma poupée, ma fille Alexis. 6mois après cette fameuse journée de retrouvailles, j'avais apprit être enceinte de 4mois. Le stress et un emploi du temps surchargé, m'avait empêché de voir les signes de ma grossesse...quoi que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'en ai pas eu. C'est en m'évanouissant devant Edward, que celui ci avait insisté pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Une heure plus tard, nous apprenions que j'étais enceinte d'une petite fille. Nous fûmes choqués avec Edward, n'ayant jamais parler de materner, nous n'avions jamais eu le projet de construire une famille. On se suffisaient à nous deux. Grossesse non voulu, je ne pouvais pourtant pas avorter, le délai expiré depuis longtemps. Alors nous avions pensé à l'adoption. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que nous ne voulions pas d'enfant, qui nous obliger à ne pas vouloir être parent, mais le passé de son père. J'étais seule à vivre avec Edward, j'assumais, personnellement dirons nous, le casier lourd de mon amant. Qu'en serait-il de notre enfant ? Je refusais de lui transmettre un tel fardeau. Comment lui inculquer le bien et le mal, si son père, a été le plus cruel des hommes, et que sa mère accepte de l'aimer, en toute connaissance de cause. Lui donner naissance sous X, semblait être une meilleure idée, pour qu'elle ne sache rien. Pourtant ce choix, nous déchirer, intérieurement, à chaque fois que mon ventre prenait plus de forme. Je voyais à quel point, ça faisait du mal à Edward, d'abandonner notre fille, comme ça me tuait aussi. On s'attache si vite, à un petit être qui grandit en vous. A l'instant où j'avais apprit ma grossesse, Edward et moi, avions décidé de nous exiler à Londres. Supporter mes amis, auraient compliqué les choses, et peut être même mettre en danger la vie de ma fille, en essayant de supporter leurs critiques. Il était pitoyable, de voir que j'avais peur d'elles. C'était à en pleurer de rire, tellement c'est pathétique. Alors, j'ai vécu les derniers mois de ma grossesse, en Angleterre, prétextant un besoin de vacances, de respirer un autre air, en rassurant Jane, que je saurais travailler à distance. Le _20 février_ de l'année suivante, je donnais naissance à Alexis. La prendre dans mes bras, après 17heures de travail, m'empêcha de la confier à l'assistante sociale. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer, d'un si bel être, surtout en voyant le regard illuminé de mon amour, devant notre princesse. Si le moment de lui parler, devait venir, alors j'espérais que tout ce qu'elle verrait, retiendrait, c'est l'amour fou que lui porte son père et moi. Ne dit-on pas que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait, mais ce que nous sommes...enfin, je crois. 2mois après la naissance d'Alexis, nous avons reposé pieds en Californie, pour réintégrer mon appartement. Parfois, j'aurais voulu présenter le second amour de ma vie, mais je ne supporterais pas que mes proches dénigrent son père devant elle. Elles ne le connaissaient pas, je refusais qu'elles nous jugent.

Souvent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une double identité, il y a la Bella, chef d'entreprise et dj, célibataire, et il y avait la Bella, femme et mère, d'une magnifique petite fille de 5ans.

**Alexis : Tonton James, il vient avec nous maman ?**

**Non, ma puce, on sera juste tout les trois**

**Alexis : Tu seras touzours là, même la nuit ?**

**Pendant 2semaines, je serais toujours avec papa et toi, chérie**

Je riais, en voyant ma puce me serrait dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce que je disais encore, ça fait une heure que je blablate, et je me souviens pas de ce que je dis !...Oui, ma double vie. Malgré tout, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, l'homme que j'aime me comble, et ma fille me rend fière de mon choix, rien ne compte à côté.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais par contre besoin d'une pause, juste avec ma famille. J'enchaînais les nuits, au détriment de ma fille, et je supportais pas de ne pas être là pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, ou lui raconter une histoire, comme Edward le faisait.

Edward, je réalise comme il a été victime de ce traumatisme. Ne l'ayant pas connu pendant sa jeunesse, je sais pourtant qu'il est un homme différent. Je le vois à travers ce qu'il me donne, à travers sa fille, qui est folle de son père.

Besoin de me reposer de mon train de vie, Edward, l'homme le plus fantastique sur cette terre, a décidé de m'offrir quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui m'avait rendu muette pendant plus de 6heures, y a un an, le jour de mon anniversaire. Mon présent : Nakutepipi...Naku quoi ? Nakutepipi, est une île en Indonésie, de plus de 100hectares, estimé à plus de 8 000 000 de dollars. J'avais d'ailleurs longtemps rechigné, surtout sur sa dépense. Je refusais qu'il dépense autant d'argent pour moi. Mais il avait trouvé l'excuse, du besoin d'avoir des vacances sans paparazzi. Excellente raison ! J'aurais pu imaginé n'importe quoi, quand il m'avait tendu la photo de cette île, un voyage, par exemple, mais pas que moi, Bella Swan, possède une île !...J'avais ri en remerciant, Edward Sr, de m'avoir acheté un si beau cadeau.

_09h30_ : Je crois qu'on peut quitter l'appartement.

**T'as pas oublié son carnet de santé ?**

**Edward : J'ai tout vérifié, et ses vaccins sont à jour**

A peine la porte ouverte, que nous nous retrouvions face à Jane, et Alice. Je me figeais net. Qu'est...qu'est...qu'est ce qu'elles foutaient là ?

**Alexis : Maman, c'est qui ?**

Si elles avaient des doutes, il n'en y a plus !

**Ma fille est devant moi, alors on se calme, on ne dit rien, et on attends...Bébé, prends là, avec toi**

Edward me fixa, inquiet.

**C'est bon, je gère**

**Edward : T'es sûre ?**

**T'inquiètes pas...ma puce, tu vas avec papa, je descends bientôt**

**Alexis : Promis ?**

**Promis princesse (claquant un gros baiser sur sa joue)**

**Edward : Princesse, on va manger une glace ? (la portant)**

**Alexis : Oui !**

J'embrassais ma fille, mon homme, et les regarder disparaître dans l'ascenseur, avant de faire entrer mes amies. Les sourcils froncés, elles entraient sans un mot. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et attendais.

**Alice : Une fille ? Tu te fous de moi !**

**Oh non non ! Pas de scandale, je n'ai aucun reproche à me faire**

**Jane : Bells, t'es sérieuse !**

**Je peux savoir comment vous avez trouvé mon appart ?**

**Alice : On a le droit de se poser des questions, quand tu passes tes journées entre votre boite, et chez toi**

**Jane : Alors, vous ressortez ensemble ?**

**Depuis 5ans, c'est pas une merveilleuse nouvelle, j'avoue qu'on a prit des risques avec notre restriction, mais c'est que du bonheur**

**Alice : Bells...comment t'as pu nous cacher ça ?**

Je pouffais de rire, nerveusement.

**T'es sérieuse, la dernière fois que tu as vu ton cousin, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne devais en aucun cas approcher d'un homme comme lui**

**Jane : Tu l'as poignardé !**

**Je sais, et j'ai eu de la chance, qu'il me revienne**

**Alice : Tu te rends compte, que t'as un enfant, avec un**

**Criminel, meurtrier, tueur en série, sorti après 10ans de prison, oui je sais, merci !**

J'approchais jusqu'à elles, ne gardant que quelques centimètres de distance entre nous.

**Vous n'avez rien à dire, strictement rien à dire, il a tué, il s'est soigné, et maintenant je vis avec lui, avec qui je vis ? Edward Masen, un homme qui me comble sur tout les plans, un papa gâteau, farceur, et gaga devant sa fille...alors vous n'avez strictement rien à dire, quand au fait que j'aime un ex détenu**

**Alice : Tu as pensé à elle ?**

**Je n'ai fait que ça, et si un jour, elle devait savoir, elle verra que son père a souffert, et qu'il a tout le temps été là pour elle, rien d'autre**

**Jane : 5ans, c'est pas rien Bells**

**Tu crois que je le sais pas, tu crois que je ne sais pas, à quel point, c'est dur, de cacher ma famille ! Je vous entends tout les jours, me parlaient, « O combien Jazz, me rend heureuse ! », « Les filles, je vous présente Kylian, mon copain »**

Kylian étant le petit ami de Jane, depuis 3ans.

**Vous affichez avec fierté vos hommes, quand moi, je dois garder mon bonheur pour moi seule, à cause de vous ! Me reprochez pas d'avoir été si secrète, vous avez provoquer mes mensonges !**

**Jane : On auraient fini par comprendre, en passant du temps avec lui**

**Toi oui, mais Alice non, qu'est ce que penserait ma fille, en voyant que mes amies, sont froid avec son père, je ne supporterais pas de voir que vous le rabaissiez ainsi devant sa princesse**

**Alice : Excuses moi, d'avoir du mal à concevoir, que tu puisses aimer un homme comme lui**

**Tu sais quoi Lili, tu fais chier ! Oui, je l'aime, tu vas rire, mais tu sais des fois, quand on s'ennuie, je joue à la victime, pour assouvir ses pulsions criminelles, je te rassure que des blessures superficielles**

**Alice : Bells !**

**Sortez de chez moi, j'ai un avion d'en deux heures ! (lassée par cette discussion)**

**Jane : Attends...moi, je veux bien faire partie de vos vies, j'ai pu voir le premier jour, à quel point il t'aimait, et ce qu'il pouvait faire, pour que tu l'aimes aussi, alors je veux bien, passer du temps avec vous, et je te rassure, tu ne m'entendras jamais revenir sur son passé, que ce soit avec toi, ou devant votre fille**

Je fus surprise, qu'elle se range de mon côté.

**Est ce que je peux vraiment compter sur toi ? (méfiante)**

**Jane : On se connait depuis assez longtemps, je n'agirais jamais dans ton dos, Bella**

**Bien**

**Alice : Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps, ça fait trop d'un coup**

**Maintenant que tu sais, tu me prends avec ma famille, ou tu t'éloignes définitivement, je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant de ne rien savoir...saches juste que je ne t'en voudrais de rien, je peux comprendre**

Je regardais l'heure, sur ma montrer, et décidais qu'il était temps que j'y aille.

**Alex, va s'inquiéter si je ne descends pas, et je crois que son père aussi**

**Jane : Alex, c'est son prénom ?**

**Alexis, tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé les prénoms asexués**

**Jane : On se revoit dans deux semaines, alors ?**

**2semaines, je reste disponible**

**Jane : OK...euh, félicitations pour ta fille, elle est magnifique**

**Merci...bon, je veux pas vous virez, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille**

**Elles finirent par sortir, plutôt secouées. Je fermais l'appartement à clé, puis les jeter dans mon sac. Dans l'ascenseur, je fixais Alice, visiblement abasourdie par ma double vie. Nous descendions enfin sur le parking souterrain, où j'entendis les rires de mes amours. **

**Jane : On se quitte ici**

**Merci d'accepter, c'est important pour moi**

**Jane : T'es ma soeur, on a tout construit ensemble, et si tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il y a une raison**

**Alice**

**Alice : Fais bon voyage**

**Merci, et prends le temps de réfléchir, ne t'arrêtes pas à son passé...n'oublies pas que tu as vécu avec des parents qui t'ont toujours choyé, lui non, il a tué, mais il a souffert aussi, et certains de nos actes échappent à notre contrôle, tu peux croire qu'il n'a pas payé assez, mais c'est comme ça**

**Alice : Je te promets d'y réfléchir**

**Merci**

Je les embrassais toutes les deux, et rejoignais mes chéris. Je riais, en les voyant couvert de glaces.

**Je peux pas vous laisser deux secondes**

Je retirais une lingette de mon sac, et m'agenouillais devant Alexis, pour essuyer son visage.

**Alexis : Papa, il est encore plus sale que moi**

**Edward : Même pas vrai !**

Alexis ria, alors que son père lui tirer la langue.

**Te voilà toute propre**

Je l'installais sur le siège auto, de la voiture de location, et me tournais ensuite vers Edward, retirant une autre lingette de mon sac.

**Une glace, n'est pas un masque de beauté**

**Edward : Je voulais avoir une peau aussi douce que la tienne**

**Idiot (riant)**

Relevant les yeux, je vis le sien posé au loin.

**Rassures toi, je t'aime et je suis heureuse avec toi, rien ne changera**

**Edward : Je t'aime aussi (me serrant contre lui)**

**Je sais...voilà, te voilà propre aussi**

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Je t'aime si fort (les yeux vissés sur les siens)**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Tu prends le volant ?**

**Edward : C'est parti **

Je contournais la voiture, et m'installais sur le siège passager.

**Alexis : Maman, on pourra voir des dauphins ?**

**On en verra tout plein chérie**

Edward démarra, et nous partions pour l'aéroport. Je me sentais soudainement légère, et il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi. Après une guerre intérieure qui avait duré trop longtemps, depuis 5ans, mon coeur et ma raison, avait décidé de cohabiter, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le premier avait réussi à persuader le second, qu'Edward, était l'homme de ma vie. Et quand je vois notre vie, je me dis que je ne regrette finalement pas, d'avoir traverser les murs froids de San Quentin, pour rencontrer l'amour.

On ne choisit pas qui on aime, on choisit juste de l'accepter...même si il faut du temps pour ça.


End file.
